Desde siempre
by SAnGo-chan25
Summary: Como hacer para olvidar el amor,si el amor de tu vida esta tan cerca y no lo reconoces,si has estado buscando a esa persona,al igual que los demas,y tu no lo sabias?que hacer contra lo que has sentido desde antes de existir,y que hacer si ninguno lo sabe?
1. Introduccion

Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer fics en la categoría de Digimon, espero que no sea el último y que les guste. **esta historia empieza como un michi despues sera un mimato, pero, tal ves pueda cambiar!**. Ahora, **este capitulo es un tipo prologo, y la verdad si les recomiendo que lo lean, no se lo salten porque si no tal vez no entiendan algunas cosas de la historia, pues aquí explico algunas cosas básicas que ya leerán.**

**Este fics es basado en una mitología inventada por MI! No les da emoción? Jaja.**

Bueno aquí les va este rollo medio extraño ,pero si les gustan los cuentos de hadas, probablemente les agradaran mis locuras **espero que les guste y que me dejen muchos, muchos, muchísimos reviews!.**

**PD:** el mundo de este fics, definitivamente no es el nuestro, más igual se llama tierra, a de ser una dimensión desconocida o algo así.

_**Prologo…**_

Cuenta una antigua leyenda...

Que antiguamente, antes de que el universo fuera creado, existían los dioses, aquellos poderosos seres que inventaron todo lo que esta a nuestro alrededor, todo lo visible y lo invisible, todo lo que es y lo que no.

Eran 5 hermanos en total. La diosa Zixlan de la luz, el día y el brillo, el dios Troxn de la oscuridad, de la noche y las tinieblas, Amitawa la diosa de la belleza, de la vida y de la pureza, al igual que los sentimientos mas valiosos y puros que tienen los seres humanos, como el amor y la amistad, Shijenda, dios de la muerte, la frialdad y el odio, el rencor y la envidia y el ultimo, pero quizás el mas importante, Ishiyami, el dios de los elementos. Viento, agua, fuego, tierra, hielo, y algunos otros poderes como la electricidad. Era considerado el dios de los dioses.

Entre ellos cinco se creo el universo. Ishiyami se encargo de construir la tierra, mientras que Zixlan y Troxn creaban el día y la noche y Amitawa y Shijenda a los habitantes de la tierra. Animales, plantas y los humanos.

El tiempo paso, y era un mundo bastante normal, sin ningún tipo de fenómeno natural.

Pasaron miles de años. Las personas evolucionaron, adquirieron conocimientos (como la evolución que la mayoría conocemos).

Pero, con forme el tiempo pasaba, las cosas para los dioses se volvían mas tensas,. Había pasado algo que tal vez alteraría el mundo…

Ishiyami se fue enamorando de Amitawa. Primero fue admiración a su belleza, pero poco a poco fue descubriendo ese sentimiento al que los humanos llamaron amor.

Al estar enterada de esto, Amitawa se preocupo mucho, ya que al igual ella aprendió a querer a Ishiyami, hasta enamorarse de el, pero eso no importaba, lo malo es que los otros 3 dioses no entendían esos "patéticos" sentimientos, por lo que no estarían de acuerdo.

Al principio, Ishiyami le propuso a Amitawa mantener su relación en secreto, a lo que Amitawa se negó.

A pesar de sentir lo mismo, no podían estar juntos, eso los distraería y simplemente no podía ser…

Asustada de no saber que hacer o que sentir, Amitawa fue a pedirle a Shijenda que la convirtiera mortal, que le regalara el poder morir, para así vivir con los humanos y poder escapar a lo que siente.

Obviamente Shijenda se negó a hacer tal cosa... ¿Como acceder a una petición? El no le aria favores a nadie, pero después de pensarlo mucho, seria genial el deshacerse de un dios mas, y así poco a poco poder quedarse con todo el poder que ellos tenían. Por lo que decidió hacer un pacto con Ami (la abreviación de Amitawa). Ella le tenia que dar sus poderes y dones y el la convertiría en mortal. Ella sin pensarlo accedió y se volvió en humana, la humana más hermosa que jamás se ha visto, pues conservó la belleza que poseía. Al enterarse de esto, Ishiyami la empezó a buscar. No tardo mucho en encontrarla.

Hablaron, ella le propuso que fuera con ella, paro a pesar de que era una gran idea, había algo que se lo impedía… los dioses y los humanos no pueden estar juntos, pertenecen a realidades diferentes. Saltando las reglas (puestas algunas ves por ellos) estuvieron juntos, hasta que los demás dioses se enteraron.

Ella le propuso que igual fuera humano y así poder estar juntos por siempre, pero su siempre y el de el era totalmente distintos… su siempre seria alrededor de 80 o 90 años, el de el toda la eternidad…

Ishiyami realmente tenia miedo de dejarlo todo, depuse de todo¿que seria el sin poder? Un simple humano. Después de 2 años de pensarlo ( mucho tiempo, no?), decidió hacerse humano, pero que también pudiera volverse a convertir en dios cuando lo desee, cosa que a Shijenda no le hizo nada de gracia y a pesar de que ahora sentía amor, cariño y compresión, la envidia y el rencor era mas fuerte, y esos mismos sentimientos fueron los que lo hicieron tomar una decisión… Ishiyami tenia que desaparecer.

Por lo que hablo con el y sin que este se diera cuenta, estaba cayendo en la trampa de Shijenda. Shijenda le propuso que se dividiera en cada poder que tiene, se convierta en humano y con una "pócima" que el le entrego, cuando lo desee se podría volver transformar en un dios. Ishiyami estaba feliz y sin pensarlo le agradeció a su hermano por tan brillante idea y confió ciegamente en el… error que mas tarde le costaría la vida. A Shijenda le convenía que Ishiyami se dividiera en poderes, ya que no seria fácil adquirirlos todos de golpe, era demasiado poder para el. Ishiyami sin pensarlo, se dividió en viento, fuego, hielo, agua, electricidad y tierra y así, tomo su forma humana. Llegando a la tierra, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su amada Ami. Pero Shijenda se adelanto. Mucho tiempo antes, (un año antes) Shijenda se transformó en un humano, el cual sedujo a Ami y la embarazo, así teniendo a una hija perfecta, tomando en cuenta que debido a los dones que Amitawa le cedió, el era el ser masculino mas atractivo del universo. Obviamente Ami no sabia que ese hombre era Shijenda, porque así ni loca se le acercaba, nunca se llevaron muy bien, aunque muchas veces antes el la intentado seducir. Shijenda desde entonces planeaba y esperaba el momento adecuado para su venganza. Quería vengarse de Ishiyami por haber sido mas poderosos que el _envidia…_y sabia que si Ishiyami se enteraba que su amada Ami lo avía traicionado y se había entregado a otro hombre, le rompería el corazón, seguro desearía volver a su forma de dios y tomaría la "poción" que Shijenda le entrego, la poción que realmente no era ninguna poción, si no veneno y así recibiría la mas triste de las muertes, por una decepción amorosa… y la venganza hacia Amitawa era decirle quien fue y humillarla, el antes le había advertido que tarde o temprano seria suya, y sus palabras se cumplieron, seguramente después de saber eso ella se suicidaría y si no, viviría con ese tormento por siempre y eso para el, seria mas que suficiente.

Así el día oportuno llego, después de haberla buscado por meses, Ishiyami encontró a su amada Ami, solo que con algo nuevo… una bebe. Ella le explico que se canso de esperarlo y que sin pensar se consoló con otro y tubo a su hija, el padre era un desconocido que la consoló una noche… después de eso nunca lo volvió a ver. En ese preciso momento Shijenda apareció entre ellos en su forma humana. Eso fue suficiente para que Ami supiera quien era el verdadero padre de su hija.

-Tú… ¿cómo pudiste?- dijo estupefacta Ami, apunto de romper en llanto.

- veo que aun me recuerdas,… (Voltea a ver a su hija) es hermosa, tiene tus ojos… mas en todo lo demás es igualita a mi.

Ishiyami no tardo mucho en entender que todo había sido por culpa de Shijenda, siempre lo planeo el… todos estos años solo estaba esperando este momento- …maldito...- murmuro con rabia.

Y no tardo en abalanzarse sobre su hermano, lo único que deseaba era matarlo. Pero por mas que lo intentaba, era imposible, ya que Shijenda se defendía y no es comparable su fuerza y al fuerza de una humano.

- entiéndelo Ishiyami, soy mucho mas fuerte que tu, en tu patética forma humana nuca podrás contra mi… (Pone una sonrisa malévola) ¿Por qué no transformas y peleamos al mismo nivel? Sin pensarlo 2 veces, Ishiyami bebió de la "poción" hasta que no dejo ni una gota. No tardo mucho en sentir los efectos del veneno.

- idiota ¿de verdad creíste que si ya tengo tus poderes, seria tan estupido y te los regresaría? Por favor... eres patético.- dijo Shijenda.

En eso Ishiyami cae al suelo… ya se encontraba muerto. Amitawa no tardo en correr a verlo, pero por mas que lo intento era inútil, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer… no así.

revívelo, por favor, te daré lo que quieras… por favor- suplico Amitawa abrazando el cadáver de su amado Ishiyami.

¿Por qué haria algo así? Ya tengo lo que quería… venganza, y ahora que lo pienso, tengo algo más. – voltea a ver a su pequeña hija, sonríe levemente y la carga.

Ella viene conmigo- dijo cargando a su hermosa hijita.

No! Ella no, no te la lleves… por favor no! - suplico aun mas fuerte.

Nena, dile adiós a mami- y así desapareció. Y se fue con su hija al monte sagrado, en el que ningún humano podía llegar a menos de que un dios lo llevara, o que tuviera sangre de uno.

Cuando llego, Zixlan y Troxn lo esperaban, ya estaban enterados de todo. El poniéndose a la defensiva los amenazo y se fue a su palacio escondiéndose de sus hermanos. Ahí protegió al único ser al que amaba… su hija. La convirtió en una hermosa flor y la llevo a la tierra. La dejo en un jardín de una prestigiosa familia, cuando sea oportuno, ella despertaría de su largo sueño, y se encontrarían para gobernar el universo. La protegió, para que fuera difícil d encontrar y para que no le pasara nada y se despidió de ella. No tardo mucho en regresar al monte sagrado, donde lo esperaban. Según sus leyes, si un dios traicionaba a otro, este perdería sus poderes y dependiendo de la fuerza de la traición, sabrían si seria perdonada su vida o no. Se repartieron sus poderes entre Zixlan y Troxn. A Zixlan le toco la belleza el amor, los sentimientos puros y la vida, mientras que Troxn gobernaría los sentimientos de ira odio y maldad y la muerte. Shijenda fue sentenciado por la muerte de Ishiyami y de Amitawa (que después de lo ocurrido se suicido) a muerte y se fue al infierno. Ahora la tarea de los dioses seria pensar en que hacer con las extensiones de el fallecido Ishiyami. Zixlan y Troxn llegaron al acuerdo de que lo mejor seria que estos seres fueran a la tierra, que se repartieran las tierras.

Y así lo hicieron, dividieron las tierras. Lo que hoy conocemos como Asia, fue dividido en dos reinos, El reino de Hielo ( que seria mas o menos como de los montes Urales a donde empieza china) y el reino de fuego ( de china para abajo, el reino de hielo tenia mas dominios) . América era el reino de la tierra. Europa el reino del viento. Oceanía el reino de la electricidad. La antártica el reino del agua (y el reino más grande) y África era el bosque prohibido, ahí todos podían entrar pero por raras y desconocidas razones, nadie había salido con vida de ahí.

A estos reinos, fueron mandadas las extensiones de Ishiyami (dependido de su poder se distribuyeron en el mundo).

Estas extensiones adquirieron forma humana, y fueron los gobernantes de los reinos.

Así pasaron 2 mil años más, (pero los años ahí se empezaron a tomar en cuenta después de la llegada de estos seres).y estos seres ya habían muerto, mas dejaron descendencia, a los que ahora son los gobernantes de cada reino. En el reino de agua dejaron a la familia Inoue, que en la actualidad, dominaba la princesa Miyako Inoue. Del reino de tierra estaba la familia Kido, y su actual gobernante era el príncipe Joe Kido. En el reino de electricidad, el gobernante era el príncipe Koushiro Izumi. Del reino del viento, el príncipe Michael Southon (realmente no se cómo se apellide, pero como no encontré su apellido, le puse este jeje). Del reino del hielo, tenia como gobernantes a los hermanos Ishida, Takeru Ishida y Yamato Ishida, aunque por la edad, el que realmente mandaba era Yamato. Y por ultimo el reino del fuego, de donde eran gobernantes los Yagami, el príncipe Taichi y su hermana la princesa Hikary y en este caso el gobernante era Taichi.

Estos últimos 2 reinos vivían en constante tensión, ya que eran muy estrictos con eso del territorio. Estos reinos en pocas palabras se detestaban, se podía y se daba bien el comercio, aunque era casi un lujo recibir algo del otro, pero eso era complicado, pues los que pasaban la mercancía o un poco de energía entre las dos naciones, tenia que tener muy bien sus documentos, porque si no, se quedaría en su reino y no podría salir, por la única ley que existe entre estas 2 naciones " todo lo que este en mi reino, me pertenece" por lo que si una persona se cruzaba al otro reino, los capturaban y no podían regresar con su familia, lo mas seguro era que se convirtieran en esclavos, pero realmente no se daba mucho el caso.

Los reinos eran muy distintos. Era evidente cual era cual, pues en el de agua había excesivos canales y lagos, en el de fuego mucho calor, en el de viento muchas hélices que producían energía para su reino, en el de hielo mucho frió y hielo, en el de electricidad, era mas como una cuidad industrial y el reino de tierra, tenia hermosa y variada vegetación por todos lados.

Ahora, a pesar de la tecnología, todos los reinos conservaban muchas tradiciones yun aspecto muy rural con respecto a sus casas, pues son, en su mayoria, de madera, y no se usan mucho los autos, para así no contaminar, principalmente utilizan carretas o caballos para transportarse. Las vestiduras variaban según el tipo de clima de cada reinado. El comercio entre los reinos se daba muy bien, y fuera de los reinos de hielo y fuego, los demás se llevaban de maravilla.

**(N/A)**

**Esta fue la "breve" explicación de lo que va a tratar mi historia porque así les será mas fácil entender mis locas ideas, aunque si ustedes se preguntan ¿y todo ese rollo para que? Fácil, no se habían puesto a pensar, en que si ellos son extensiones de Ishiyami, inconcientemente siguen buscando a su amada Amitawa? Puede ser, no? Espero que les guste, gracias por leer y por favor que me dejen un review!**

**Sayonara!**


	2. el inicio: 1º parte

**Hola! Bueno, pues aquí estoy de nuevo, y les tengo por fin! El capitulo 2 de mi fics… **

**Primero me quiero disculpar por las faltas de ortografías tan espantosas que tuve en el capitulo anterior. Y bueno, ya por ultimo les agradezco sus reviews! Que son la única razón para que yo siga escribiendo, muchas gracias (n.n). **

**Así que quiero agradecerle a:   
**

**_Maracucha:_**muchas gracias por tu review! Ya vez, intente actualizar lo más pronto posible jaja. Grax!

**_Carolina:_** jaja la carne es débil… jeje, pues te diré, si te imaginas al hombre que yo… bueno, jajaja, no ya enserio, mil gracias por tu comentario, espero que este Cáp. Te agrade y en general que este fic sea de tu agrado. Besos!.

**_KanameSaku: _**que bueno que te guste mi fic. Ya actualice, ven? Soy rápida jajaja… muchas gracias por tu buena vibra! Bye.

**_Jaquelinne:_** grax! Que gusto que opines que me esta quedando bien! ( mi esfuerzo da resultados :D) espero que tu! Igual actualices pronto, jeje, pues tienes un fics, que bueno! Me encanta es poco jaja. Bye

**_AMYISHIKAWA:_** ay que linda por tu review, es padre saber que a otras escritoras de las que ya he leído sus fics… me dejen sus comentarios, de verdad 1000 gracias :**D**!

**_Kary y TK. 93:_** Hola! Primero gracias por tu comentario, y segundo, por tu petición…. Claro que intentare que este fics tenga un Takary! Como veras… (En el Cáp.) Si se empieza a dar… jajaja, además esa es una liadísima! Pareja. Ciao!

**_Kawaii-girl:_** hola! Gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te este gustando mi fic, espero que este Cáp. No te desilusione… bye :D

**_AnitalahuerfanitaXD:_** hola! Jajaja genial nombre eh:P, muchas gracias por tu comentario! Bye!

**_Coppelia in Black:_** Wo0o0ow! Mil gracias por tu comentario! Que linda de verdad. Mmm… tu lo llamas imaginación, yo le llamo "dudoso efecto del asqueroso jugo de naranja de la cafetería escolar" jaja, creo que esa es la fuente de mi inspiración. Espero que te siga gustando! Besos!

**WOO0O0OW! Este fics para haber sido solo un Cáp. Pego mucho…:D que alegría jajaja, de verdad gracias... Ahora si, aquí esta…. **

**_El inicio de nuestro destino… (primera parte) _**

Era una hermosa mañana en los dominios Yagami, todo era perfecto, la brisa, la tranquilidad, todo era genial en el palacio y aun mas en el gran jardín

Ahí, unas jóvenes reían de alegría, mientras jugaban en un arrollo. Tenían vestimentas muy típicas de la realeza, por lo que suponemos eran de familias nobles. Una de las chicas era hermosa, bellísima, de ojos color miel, tan claros y expresivos que a cualquiera volvían loco; su cabello largo y lacio de color marrón claro, bailaba al compás de la brisa, era de tez clara y delgada, era toda una muñequita de porcelana.

La otra chica igual era bonita, una pelirroja, de ojos rojizos, que reía mientras salpicaba a su compañera con el agua del arrollo. La primera chica no tenía más de 18 años, mientras que la otra era un año mayor.

- basta, basta Sora… jajá jajá, ya! Jaja, ya estoy totalmente empapada!- decía la castaña mientras se intentaba cubrir del agua.

- Jajaja, ay! Mimi, no estas emocionada? Porque yo aun no lo creo, Mimi! pronto serás la dueña de todo esto!- decía con una sonrisa en los labios Sora, mientras se acostaba en el pasto.

- Jaja si… a mi no me interesa ser dueña de todo como dices Sora, a mi solo me interesa ser dueña del corazón de Taichi, con eso me da y me sobra- dijo Mimi, mientras salpicaba a Sora.

- A si? – la moja- pues eso ya lo se, pero además serás dueña de todo..y, seguro cuando lo seas olvidaras a tu vieja amiga- dijo Sora fingiendo estar triste.

- Ay vamos! Tu sabes que nunca me olvidaría de ti! Si eres mi hermana.- dijo Mimi sonriendo.

- Mmm… hermana…. Pensé que éramos amigas, no sabia que fuéramos hermanas…- dijo Sora comprendiendo poco la actitud de Mimi.

- Si, eso lo se, pero tus padres me criaron y…pues vivimos un tiempo juntas, entonces te veo como mi hermana mayor- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Jaja, esta bien, uy! Mmm… que hermanita me toco…

- A si?- la empuja al arrollo. Sora pierde el equilibrio y cae, mojando toda su vestimenta- jajaja, mira que hermanita te toco-y le saca la lengua.

- Ay! Si ya vi,- se intenta levantar, pero su vestido le pesa mucho- que boba eres Mimi, ahora estoy toda mojada y no tengo con que cambiarme.- dice aun intentado salir del agua- no te quedes aya paradota y ayúdame a salir!.

- Jaja, ok, ok, esta bien. – y extiende su brazo para ayudar a su amiga, pero esta la jala y ambas caen riendo.

- Jajaja toma…te lo merecías- dice Sora mientras moja mas a Mimi, aunque mas mojada ya no podía estar.

- Ay Sora jajaja, ahora así me va a ver Tai…

- Pues si, ni modos, eso te pasa por mala.

- Jajaja lo que digas, total es agua y la verdad en estos días en especial hay excesivo calor…

- Yo no siento que sea tanto, esta igual que siempre- dice levantándose Sora.

- Mmm… tal vez, pero yo siento que es mucho… sabes, algunas veces me encantaría salir de aquí e ir a visitar las tierras del oeste…

- Que estas LOCA?- entrar a las tierras de los Ishida es igual que el suicidio, por algo nadie pasa de ese lado, además… ahí todo es horrible!

- No lo se… tu no puedes saberlo, hasta que no estés ahí, porque mira, la verdad, Tai no se lleva con los Ishida, entonces, conociendo a Tai puede exagerar un poquitin.

- Que yo que?- dice un joven moreno, de peinado alocado, bien marcado y guapo, de unos 20 años que va llegando en su caballo blanco.

- (un poco sorprendida) ah? Eh… no, nada, jajaja (risita nerviosa).

- (¬¬) ok, de acuerdo…

- (n.n) hola su majestad..- dice Sora y hace una reverencia.

- Su majestad? Vamos Sora, en 2 días serás de la familia,- abraza a Mimi, que sigue toda mojada- no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, además nos conocemos desde hace mucho, recuerdas?.

- De acuerdo su…Taichi- dice y pone una sonrisa.

- Bien… (¬¬) pensé que solo saldrían a caminar al jardín, no sabia que tendrían una guerra acuática, o acaso un tsunami las ataco?- dice viendo a las dos jóvenes un poco divertido, ya que ambas quedaron rojas de vergüenza, por que, déjense de que estén mojadas, lo mas seguro es que Todo! Se les transparentaba, pues la tela era muy delgada, aunque para su suerte, Tai era muy despistado, y no se dio cuenta, no mas le dio risa la actitud de sus acompañantes.

- No amor, lo que pasa es que… caminábamos y nos asusto una ardilla, pero como estábamos distraídas, nos sobre exaltamos y nos caímos jajaja- dice Mimi y le da un tierno beso a su prometido.

- Una ardilla, pero si son animalitos tan tiernos, como les dan miedo? Mas bien el se debería a asustar…- dice fastidiando.

- Si Tai, solo que era una ardilla horrible… ahora que lo pienso, se párese mucho a ti jajaja- dice Mimi igual molestando.

- Nooooooooo... como va a ser? Entonces si que están mal, ya que esa ardilla debe de ser la ardilla mas linda, simpática, inteligente, atractiva de todo el universo- dice divertido y un poquito arrogante.

- Jaja, se te olvido que era una ardilla modesta- dice Mimi divertida.

- Exacto!-y besa tiernamente a su novia.

- Jaja, ya…demasiada miel-dice Sora divertida de ver a la linda pareja.

- Jajaja, bueno, pues no se que esperan, ya vine para llevármelas, así que, suban al caballo.

- Pero amor, somos tres, y ese caballo cuando mucho podrá con dos- dice Mimi viendo al caballo de Tai, que a pesar de ser muy fuerte, no era muy grande y no los aguantaría.

- Tienes razón, pero el palacio esta muy cerca, y como, yo (hace un ademán con las manos y chasquea los dedos) soy todo un caballero, yo las llevo, así que las damas van arriba.

- Jaja, seguro?

- Claro, arriba, arriba, arriba!- y las ayuda a subir. Así empezaron un recorrido hasta el castillo (si quieren una referencia del castillo, ubíquense en el planeta "Naboo" de Star Wars, ósea el de la reina Amidala jaja XD). Cuando llegaron fueron llevadas a una habitación donde se cambiaron sus prendas. Luego salieron y Sora se tubo que despedir, ya que estaba anocheciendo

- Bueno hermanita, yo ya me voy, te veo mañana- le da un beso en la mejilla a Mimi y se sube a su carroza.

- Esta bien, hasta mañana- contesta la castaña, Sora solo se despidió con la mano y se fue.

- (camina hacia dentro del castillo) (suspiro) cielos, si que estoy cansada, no creo que pueda haber algo mejor que dormir, (suspira) y aun no termino de ver los arreglos para la boda, ay…(suspiro)

- Mimi, Mimi, ey nena!- dice Tai, que esta entrando a la habitación y la detiene justo al pie de las escaleras.

- Que paso amor?- pregunta Mimi.

- Mmm…es que te tengo que hacer una invitación.

- Una invitación? A donde?

- Ammm… eso es confidencial princesa, pero… tienes que estar preciosa a las 7. aun mas de lo que ya estas.

- De acuerdo, pero, porque?

- Confía en mi, ya lo veras, es una sorpresa que espero que te guste.

- Viniendo de ti, seguro me encanta- y le da un beso.

- Jaja, entonces a arreglarse señorita.

- Ok, bueno… a las 7? Que no es temprano?

- Si…pero de aquí a ahí es un trayecto largo…

- Mmm… de aquí a ahí…-dice como analizando esas palabras, para intentar saber que planeaba su novio.

- Si, si, ahora a cambiare se a dicho!- y conduce a su novia hacia las escaleras para que suba a su habitación y comienza a arreglarse.

- Ok, ok, ya voy…- y le da un beso. Luego sube y después de bañarse, se empieza a arreglar.

Una hora después baja Mimi. Se veía preciosa! Tenía puesto un vestido negro que dejaba ver la silueta esbelta de su cuerpo, su cabello recogido de una forma elegante. Tenia cierto tipo de gravado en prietas oscuras, por lo que con la luz brillaba un poco, era de tirantes con la espalda al descubierto y de largo hasta la rodilla. Tenía unos pendientes y un collar de diamantes que Tai antes le había obsequiado. El la esperaba al pie de las escaleras. Al verla quedo boquiabierta y le dio la mano para que termine de bajar, para que ella se acercara.

- wow! Te ves preciosa- y la besa.

- Si te gusta?

- Me encanta y eso es poco-le vuelve a dar un beso.

- Jaja, que bien, ahora…tú no te quedas atrás, te ves guapísimo- y en parte tenía razón, Tai tenía un pantalón negro, una playera verde de manga larga, con un botón abierto y su chaleco encima y zapatos negros, 8no dije los de Mimi, pero eran plateados de tiritas.)

- Gracias… lista?

- Depende, a donde vamos?

- Jaja, creo que ya es hora de que sepas…

- Si, así que ya dime! A donde vamos!- dice un poco ansiosa.

- Bien… pues…

- Pues…?

- Jaja, pues iras conmigo a la reunión que tenemos cada 2 meses los gobernantes de cada nación y sus senadores, para discutir del comercio, turismo, shálala, shálala….que hay entre los reinos, y te presentare como mi futura esposa, que te parece?- dice mientras la toma por la cintura.

- (con una gran y dulce sonrisa) me parece que eres un bombón! – y lo besa- es genial!

- Que bueno que te gusta la idea.

- No me gusta Tai…(pone una miraba seria, Tai se empieza a preocupar)- me ENCANTA ! Jaja, por que tan nervioso? Jajaja.

- (¬¬) ya me habías asustado (suspira) pues bien, (le da el brazo para que ella lo tome) nos vamos mi lady.

- (lo toma) vamos.

Y ambos se van a un auto, una limosina para poder llegar al avión privado que tenían, bueno, es de Tai… pero eso no importa, aya los esperaba Kary. Al llegar, sin perder tiempo se dirigen al reino de agua, que seria la sede de esa reunión.

* * *

_Por otro lado. _

En las tierras del oeste, se encontraban ya listos los hermanos Ishida.

Ambos eran rubios, de ojos zafiro, solo que el mayor, Yamato, tenia mas pegue que Takeru o TK. Matt (Yamato) tenía 20 años y su hermanito 16.

TK. Y Matt eran muy diferentes en muchas cosas. Matt tenia un carácter muy serio y frió, desde hace mucho no sonreía realmente, y disfrutaba mucho su soledad, amenos de que se tratara de la compañía de su hermano; aunque no por eso era un gobernante tirano, de echo, era uno muy humano y muy cercano a su nación, siempre veía antes por ellos y por su familia que por el, aunque no era tan considerado con su grupo de admiradoras, a ellas de plano les huía!.

TK. Era mucho más cariñoso, un poco ingenuo (ingenuo no es igual a tonto, para nada!) y se dejaba guiar por sus sentimientos, siempre veía por lo mejor para todos y era mas inocente que Matt. No entendía bien por que si todos son personas que habitan en un mismo mundo, las naciones peleen, o no se lleven, eso era lo que pensaba de la enemistada de su hermano hacia el reino del fuego, era una gran tontería. El siempre sonreía y si te podía ayudar lo haría, lo único que el odiaba, eran las injusticias, pero el no quería ser quien hiciera justicia, ya que siempre el justo lastima a el injusto o su familia, y el era demasiado noble (ingenuo) como para juzgar, no tenia el carácter, por lo que Matt era el que tomaba las decisiones.

- apresúrate hermano, si no, no vamos a llegar, total que falta mucho para llegar y si no salimos no llegamos a tiempo… no seria la primera vez… pero aun así ay que apurarnos Matt! El reino de Miyako esta muy lejos……- decía el pequeño de los Ishida.

- Ya, ya va, ya se… pero tenemos el avión que va rapidísimo, llegaremos en una hora... así que solo deja que…

- Que nada hermano! Vamos! Se nos hace tarde.

- Ay TK., por que tanta insistencia en ya partir, total, esas reuniones siempre son una perdida de tiempo, nunca dicen algo nuevo, o algo que tu hermano no sepa, además va a estar Taichi, no quiero toparme con su asquerosa presencia.

- Hermano… tienes que superar lo de…

- Lo de nada…- dice incomodo.

- Como que lo de nada? Claro que lo de ALGO! No puedes...

- Basta…

- No, nunca has hablado de cuando…

- Ya! Basta… se nos hace tarde- dice molesto Matt. Tubo que interrumpir a su hermano para que no siguiera… lo que seguía lo lastimaba tanto, eran recuerdos que dejo atrás… la principal razón por la que odiaba tanto a los Yagami...

Saliendo de su palacio, (que mas tarde describiré, en otro Cáp. Pero que es precioso!) Tubo una vista preciosa de su reino, un oscurecer ahí eran algo único. Suspiro y volvió a escuchar la voz de su hermanito.

- hermano, lo que te digo no es para que te molestes… ni que te sientas mal, solo que creo que ya paso mucho tiempo y que debes de…

- basta TK! No quiero hablar de eso… tienes razón, ya paso…pero eso no cambia que los Yagami me hicieron mucho… _daño_…- dijo viendo al suelo, con la mirada triste, al recordar lo ocurrido.

- Matt…

- No, punto, se acabo, no quiero volver tocar ese tema – voltea a ver a su hermanito, antes le daba la espalda, su mirada se vuelve fría, esa era su forma de _protegerse - _no! quiero que vuelvas a insinuarme nada! de lo que ocurrió, lo mejor es olvidarlo_… aunque eso es imposible_…promételo, promete que no se volverá a tocar ese tema., nunca!

- No esta bien eso Matt…

- PROMETELO!

- (resignado y nada convencido) esta bien… lo prometo, aunque tu sabes que esta mal que no saques toda esa rabia que sientes, tienes que desahogarte.

- Ja, si la sacara , alguien ya estaría muerto…- dijo de forma irónica.

- Matt… (suspiro) … aunque no a eso me refería (¬¬)

- Pues tu español es pésimo, por eso no te entendí y ya es tarde, entra a la nave y vamonos ya ( es que su avión era mas bien una nave, porque era mas pequeña que un avión comercial e iba mucho, Mucho! Más rápido que un avión comercial.

- Bien- y ambos suben a su "avión" con las demás personas de su senado.

Así, toman camino hacia el reino de agua.

En el avión, (que era muy lujoso, digno de un rey) en la parte del bar. Estaban Matt y TK. Hablando de lo que harían regresando del evento, o mas bien, el día siguiente.

- que horror! La tarea no termina, las clases son espantosas con la señorita Akira.- se quejaba TK., mientras que bebía su vaso de "coca-cola"

- no te quejes, es una gran maestra, además el colegio al que vas es de los mejores, yo estudie ahí, y sin duda saldrás siendo un gran gobernante, Casi! Como tu hermano- dijo Matt que bebía de su copa de shampaña, (de vinos no se nadita así que espero así se escriba :S) – además es muy fácil la escuela, aprovecha, porque cuando estés un poco mas grande me tendrás que ayudar en…- ve que su hermano esta ido, totalmente pensando en otra cosa, y que el se veía como un idiota hablando solo- (¬¬) ok, esa es otra forma de pedir que te deje de aburrir…- y toma de su bebida.

- Ah..?- sale de su mundo de ensueño- ah! Perdón, no lo que pasa es que estoy pensando en…

- (¬¬) en…- pone una cara picara y le da unos leves codazos a TK.

- (n.n! en nadie, en quien podría estar pensando, jajaja.

- Estabas a punto de decirlo, así que suéltalo ya.

- No, de verdad, no es nadie, jajá ay Yamato, como inventas cosas jejeje- risita nerviosa y bebe de su vaso, mas Matt no lo dejaba de mirar sospechoso.

- Dime en quien piensas…a caso es en… Paula?

- Quien? Ella,…mmm…nel... es guapa pero no…

- Mmm… Lara.

- No

- Entonces dime, en cual de tus admiradoras…

- A que no te imaginas…- dice viendo hacia el vació, como si algo fura muy importante…pero todo lo que habían eran personas mayores durmiendo. (los senadores).

- En…- cambia su cara en horror- si te digo en quien imagino, y es en ella, algo, ALGO! Te are…

- En quien crees tu?

- Hikary Yagami….

- (escupe la bebida que tomaba)... (toce un poco) ella, nooooooooo! como crees hermano? Jaja, ay que cosas se te ocurren… jejeje, ay… (suspira).

- (¬¬) con razón tanta insistencia por llegar…

- Que…? No, en verdad no es ella, así que no me mires así.

- (¬¬)

- Ya!

- (¬¬) solo te digo una cosa… aunque me duela admitirlo… no tienes mal gusto- TK. Sonríe- pero es la hermanita de Taichi! y eso le quita todo encanto que pueda tener la niña, así que ni se te ocurra TK., de verdad, que ni se te ocurra…

- No- mira hacia otro lado triste…- como crees, además, solo digo que es bonita, pero…(suspira) es la hermanita de Taichi… obvio que no me acercaría a ella…con permiso- se levanta _triste _y se va a sentar junto a una de las mujeres mayores que dormían. Matt no pudo evitar sentirse mal… en parte, por sus problemas con Tai, sus reinos están tan separados. Aunque el no lo inicio… ni Tai realmente, sus padres fueron…mas el que volvió a atacar fue Tai…

Tomo de su copa, y se fue a sentar junto a su hermano.

- Ey! Animo, no es la única chica del universo.

- …ya se….

- Además… no la conoces…no sabes como es…

- Y ni lo sabré… no te preocupes…- decía sin ánimos y bastante pesimista TK.

- Vamos TK., no todo es maravilloso en la vida, además seguro es algo pasajero… eres aun joven no entenderías lo que de verdad es amor…

- Eso pensabas tu, cierto?- TK. Cambió su mirada, por una seria…en la mirada de TK. Se vio reflejado Matt… alguna ves el pensó igual…

Por mas que la gente pensaba que el amor no se daba entre los jóvenes inmaduros… el sabia que era mentira, Claro! Que se daba, si no, pregúntenselo a el… (_Eso creía)... _

- (suspira) mira… ok, no me gusta que estés molesto conmigo, por lo que…

- Por lo que…?- dijo un poco ansioso…

- Por lo que si te quieres llevar con Hikary, no me importa y por mi no hay problema, mis problemas son con Taichi, así que no te tienen que afectar a ti –TK. Sonrió- Ey!no estés tan feliz… por mi lado esta bien lo que decidas… pero toma en cuenta que lo mas seguro es que a ese… a Tai no le parezca, así que no te ilusiones mucho. Y si llegan a ser amigos… yo NO me quiero topar con Taichi jamás, Echo?

- Echo!- y chocan sus palmas, ya saben " dame esos cinco" no les suena?.

- Bien, ahora… (suspira) voy a hablar con Rogers.

- De acuerdo.

Y Matt va a buscar a un señor que era de mas o menos unos 50 años… un viejo hombre , canoso, un poco robusto, canoso, uno que siempre te aconsejaba sabiamente, alguien en quien confiar. Que desde pequeño fue su concejero, al que quería como un padre, y lejos de ser su asistente, era su amigo.

- Rogers...- se dirige a un hombre que veía una película en uno de los monitores del avión.

- si señor Ishida? En que le puedo servir.

- siempre tan formal- niega con la cabeza y se sienta con el.- tengo un problema.

-Cual señor?

- que tengo un hermanito…- suspira- que esta interesado en Hikary Yagami.

- eso debe de ser difícil de aceptar señor.

- y que lo digas- sonríe en forma de irónica- por un momento pensé en tirarme del avión cuando me lo dijo… pero, mis problemas no le tienen que afectar, o eso fue lo que le dije.

- fue algo muy noble de su parte señor.

- si, si, pero…y si termino siendo cuñado de… Tai?- dijo con cara de asco.

- jaja, señor, el que seria cuñado de Tai seria su hermano, el joven Takeru.

-Y el que culpa se tiene?

-Jaja, así es eso de las familias.

-mmm… si…

- eso es todo lo que lo mortifica señor? O acaso hay algo mas…?

-mmm… no se, es que… hoy desperté…mmm… como explicarlo?... un poco ansioso.

-. . Ansioso?

- Si, ya se que es una tontería pero… espero algo…y no se que es.

- la reunión, quizás?

- No, no, no era la reunión… pero… en algo se relaciona.

- Que cree que pueda ser señor?

- No se…

- Quizás es alguna persona?

- Una persona, no se… debe ser una tontería mía…uy! De repente hay mucha humedad…y nada de frió.

- Eso significa que ya llegamos señor.

- Mmm… que mal… (suspira) 3 horas de continuo aburrimiento- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Jaja, creo que debe de despertar a su hermano señor.

- Se durmió?- voltea a ver a TK.- mmm… estaba cansado, ha estado estudiando mucho para sus exámenes, la temporada mas fría se acerca y las clases terminan, son sus exámenes finales…

- Ya veo señor.

- Si, me da pena despertarlo.

- No lo podemos dejar aquí señor.

- Si, tienes razón- suspira- ya voy.- y se acerca a donde esta descansando TK. para despertarlo.

_"Su presentimiento es cierto mi señor, esta a punto de comenzar lo que espera y anhela desde hace tanto…"_ piensa Rogers, mientras emboza una sonrisa

**Continuara….   
**

**(N/A) **

**Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de este fics, que espero este siendo de su agrado… y que les este gustando. Espero que me dejen muchos reviews, y bueno, ya es todo. **

**Tengo muchas ideas para este fics, así que si será medio largo, muchas cosas van a pasar… y de verdad lo dejare lo mejor posible, para que no las y los decepcione.   
**

**Gracias por leer y por los reviews del anterior Cáp. **

**Las preguntas que les dejo de tarea   
**

**_¿Qué es eso que dejo tan mal a Yamato? _**

**_¿Cuál puede ser una razón tan grande como para que 2 reinos no se lleven? _**

**_¿Qué espera Matt? _**

**_¿Qué sabe Rogers?… y, o ¿quien es? _**

**Si lo quieren saber…. Sigan leyendo! Nos vemos! **

**Sayonara! **


	3. el inicio: 2º parte

**Hola, como están? (¬¬ por que ago preguntas estupidas que no me pueden contestar?), bueno, espero que súper! Jaja, no como yo… que aun estoy castigada ¬¬ **

** ( Miren que cruel castigo; se "supone" que no puedo usar la comp., así que si me conecte es para ver los horarios del cine…por que al cine si puedo ir, que tal?). **

**Bueno, pues aquí ya esta mi siguiente Cáp. La verdad es que de las preguntas pasadas… (Las que deje de tarea jaja) muchas no las voy a contestar… aun no es oportuno… pero si siguen leyendo, ni siquiera yo lo voy a tener que explicar, porque ustedes mismos (as) lo van a entender. **

**Bueno, ahora la parte de los agradecimientos. **

**A todas y todos los que me dejaron reviews… GRACIAS!(n.n) **

**Gracias a…. **

**_AMY ISHITAWA:_** hola! Ehhhhhhhh ya vi que si me vas a seguir…. Que bueno! Me da mucho gusto, por que supongo es por que no esta tan mal mi fics, jaja, 100000 grax! Espero que este Cáp. Te guste! Sayonara!

**_Sakurarika:_** Wola! Que onda? Como tamos? Jaja. Oye, primero muchas gracias por tu review del anterior Cáp. Y por lo de los secretos… ñakañaka jajaja aun falta un poco…jaja paciencia amiga…. :P! Espero que este Cáp. Te guste y lo disfrutes. Ciao!

**_KanameSaku:_** Wo0o0o0w! 1000 gracias por tus lindas palabras! Solo leite review y me alegraste el día neto, jaja. Que bueno que te guste mí fic…espero que no te decepcione este Cáp.… en tu review te llamaste mi fan… bueno, gracias, pero creo que aquí la mayor fanática soy yo, fan numero 1! De sus comentarios!. Besitos (n.n)

**_Kawaii-girl:_** Saludos del planeta Marte! Jaja no ya enserio, gracias! A ti no te dejare comentario por que me caes mal… jaja… niñas no piensen que soy mala onda… pero es que esta chava es mi prima jajaja… y no me cae bien (¬¬) pero bueno, gracias kowai-girl! Te veo al rato! Jaja. Te quiero primix !

**_Kary y TK. 93:_** Hola! No entendí Ben tu comentario…pero aun así muchas gracias por haber leído mi fic1 espero que este Cáp. Te guste, que es dedicado principalmente a esa pareja que tanto quieres jaja. Ciao!

**_LadyApolion:_** hola! Gracias por tu comentario! Jaja, si, realmente son buenísimos esos jugos jajaja. 1000 grax por tu comentario! Nuevamente…. (No se por que tiendo a repetir lo que digo…(¬¬))

**_Maracucha:_** hola! Que bueno que te encanta mi fic… a mí me encanta que lo lean jajaja. Muchas gracias! Hasta luego.

**_AnitalahuerfanitaXD:_** de verdad me encanta tu nombre amiga, jajaja.  
Gracias por leer "desde siempre" espero que te siga gustando y que te guste este Cáp.

**_Coppelia in Black:_** hola! Si… realmente actualice rápido… por que tal ves en todas las vacaciones no pueda actualizar (n.n!

**Aunque prometo hacer todo lo posible para actualizar antes… gracias y espero que me digas que te pareció este Cáp. Y si hay algo en lo que pueda mejorar, acepto toda clase de criticas!. Saludos y hasta luego! (n.n)**

**De verdad espero que me dejen más en este Cáp. Jajaja, no ya enserio 1000 gracias. Ahora si, aquí esta el Cáp.…hasta al rato! **

**_El inicio de nuestro destino... (Segunda parte)   
_**

En el avión de los Yagami

- Mimi…Mimi despierta, ya llegamos- decía dulcemente Tai intentando despertar a su novia.

- Es inútil Kary, no despierta… y si esta muerta?- dice ya un poco rendido y con un tono asustado al final.

- (niega con la cabeza) así a nadie vas a despertar, ni siquiera yo te oí, y eso que estoy a tu lado- se acerca a Mimi y la mueve delicadamente- Mimi, despierta, ya llegamos.

- Ya llegamos…?- dice una aun dormida Mimi.

- Si, ya, vamos- dice Tai y la ayuda a levantarse de su asiento.

- Si… deja solo me voy a lavar la cara, si no creo que voy a dormir en plena cena jaja- dice esta tallándose los ojos.

- Bien, entonces, te veo afuera, esta bien?

- Claro- le da una sonrisa. Tai le contesta con otra y baja del avión.

- Yo te espero- dice Kary, que se veía preciosa esa noche…con su delicado pero fino vestido color vino, y accesorios muy finos, realmente parecía una princesita sacada de un cuento, ella tenia 16 años.

- Gracias- y va al baño a lavarse la cara y a retocar su maquillaje.

Ya todos fuera del avión, se encontraron con un paisaje hermoso, lleno de lagos, y en ellos miles de mariposas que brillaban por la luna y parecía que bailaban…

Los árboles eran mágicos, los troncos daban la impresión de ser plateados y sus hojas eran de verde azulado, igual, llenos de esas mágicas mariposas.

- es hermoso…- dijo boquiabierta Mimi, maravillada por el paisaje.

- Realmente lo es…- dijo Tai mientras volteaba a ver a su alrededor.

En eso llega una especie de carroza, blanca, con detalles en forma de gotas de lluvia en plata.

- señor Yagami?- preguntó una joven con ropas elegantes, pero muy típicas de ahí. Eso era obvio, por las múltiples gotas de diamantitos en su ropa azul celeste.

- Si, así es- contesto Tai, mientras tomaba de la mano a su novia.

- Soy Coral, seré su asistente hasta que lleguemos al castillo- sonríe- oh! No sabia que fuera casado, buenas noches señora Yagami.

- (pone una sonrisa) buenas noches, aunque aun no lo soy…

- Cierto, pero eso es solo un error técnico, en dos días será la señora Yagami.

- Oh! Pues muchas felicidades- dijo aun con una sonrisa la joven.

- Gracias- contestaron al unísono.

- Ahora, si me siguen, las demás personas del senado ya se adelantaron, al igual que su hermana.

- Mmm… eso explica porque no la encuentro- dice Tai mientras voltea a ver otra carroza que se esta yendo.

- Bien, en esta carroza llegaremos al castillo, así que…. Que les parece si ya abordamos- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras el chofer abría la puesta.- Tai asintió y seguido por Mimi, entraron al vehiculo y se pusieron en marcha. No tardaron mucho en entrar al jardín del castillo, que estaba ya lleno de personas, que estaban llegando.

Mimi esta realmente maravillada, esos paisajes eran increíbles, muchas fuentes por todos lados, muchos peses de colores, los árboles parecían de juguete, pues esos colores tan raros solo en cuentos los creyó posibles. Las mariposas estaban por todos lados, la luna parecía estar más grande de lo normal, y los reflejos de luz con el agua daban un ambiente tan romántico…"parece de ensueño" pensó Mimi. Otra cosa que llamo su atención, es el ver jugando en el agua a unas mujeres realmente bellas, pero por el tono de su piel, era obvio que no eran humanas, pues eran de muchos colores, y al igual daban la impresión de brillar.

- Tai! mira eso… mira a esas chicas, que son?- pregunto Mimi sin despegar la vista de donde señalaba.

- Mmm… ellas son sirenas.

- Sirenas?- lo volteo a ver, este asintió y ella volvió a ver por la ventana.- son bellísimas!.

- Si…algunas son sirenas y otras ninfas de agua, aunque estas son mucho más difíciles de encontrar…

- Porque?.

- Porque… se esconden en forma de agua, si les haces un favor, dicen que son tus fieles sirvientes.

- Y es verdad?

- No se, nunca he visto una, probablemente son un mito…

- Oh… que mal- dijo mientras seguía observando a lo lejos a las sirenas.

- Si…

- Ya hemos llegado.- dijo Coral y el vehiculo paro justo enfrente de un maravilloso castillos.

La puerta se abre, y ambos bajan. Tai le da su brazo a Mimi y esta lo toma, muy nerviosa. Se sentía tan rara, es decir, ella nunca había salido de su reino, y en esta ocasión, se encontraba rodeada de las personas mas importantes de mundo!.

Obviamente estaría temblando. Tai se dio cuenta de eso, le dio mucha gracia.

- tranquila, todo va a salir muy bien, además te ves preciosa-dice casi en murmullo.

- Si, gracias… (respira hondo, como preparándose mentalmente).

- Lista?

- Lista- dice intentando disimular que ya se encontraba bien, aunque realmente tenia unas ganas increíbles de no entrar..." que tal si ago el ridículo y dejo mal a Tai… me muero! No, no, no lo puedo dejar mal… pensaran que tiene a una tonta por novia… tal vez tengan un poco de razón...pero no! No me equivocare, así que respira Mimi, tranquila y sonríe a cuanta persona se te presenten.

- pues vamos- y entran guiados por Coral.

El palacio realmente era hermoso! Tenía sus paredes en bordados de oro, lleno de piedras de colores azulados, para que dieran la impresión de ser varias cascadas. El suelo era de cristal, por lo que abajo s veían pasar los peses, realmente, el suelo desesperaba a Mimi, pues el vidrio era prácticamente invisible, y por ratos daba la impresión de que se iba a caer. El salón tenía muchas lámparas en forma de lluvia.

- Taichi!- se acercaba una joven de cabellos morados, ojos rojizos, vestido elegante en color azul, de muchos pliegues y muchos accesorios en forma de gotas, echas de diamantes y joyas azules, seguramente zafiros, tenia una corona hermosa con un flor de agua en el centro, echa igual de diamantes, delicadas gafas, que se perdían por lo delgados y transparentazos que eran. No tenía más de 20 años, y venia acompañada de un joven apuesto, de cabellera azul oscura, ojos azules, un poco más alto que su joven acompañante, vestido de traje negro y playera azul claro, se veía mayor, debía de tener 22 años.

- (hace una reverencia) reina Miyako (le besa la mano), Ken! (se voltea y saluda a su amigo.)

- Hola Tai,- dice Ken- quien es tu bella acompañante?- hace una clase de reverencia ante Mimi después ella igual hace una.

- Ella es mi prometida y futura esposa, Mimi Tachikawa.

- Es un placer Mimi, yo soy Miyako, la reina de este reino, (hace una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza) y el es mi esposo, Ken Ichijoji.

- Es un placer señorita- y Ken le besa la mano a Mimi.

- El placer es todo mió- hace una reverencia y pone una dulce sonrisa.

- Ya as visto el reino Mimi?- pregunta Miyako.

- Vi un poco, es precioso.

- Gracias, ven, te quiero mostrar algo- la toma de la mano, como si fueran niñas chiquitas y conduce a Mimi a un balcón.

- Veo que se van a llevar muy bien- dice Tai mientras ve el camino por el que se fueron las chicas.

- Si, jaja, eso veo… para cuando es la boda?- pregunta Ken.

- Se supone para dentro de 2 días pero aun no esta todo listo, apenas mañana me entregan las invitaciones, creo que lo retrasaremos 2 o 3 días...

- Y no nos habías dicho? Nosotros felices les podemos ayudar en lo que necesiten.

- Gracias amigo, pero ya esta todo listo, no creo que falte mucho, ya esta encargada la comida, pues será en mi castillo, por lo que también ya tenemos salón, ya esta el sacerdote, mi traje, el pastel, ya estarán las invitaciones, y así los invitados…hace memoria- ya no falta nada, o si?

- (¬¬) no, solo el vestido de la novia.

- (0.0) el vestido! Se me había olvidado… pero creo que Mimi ya lo vio…

- Mmm… te traen en las nubes Tai- dice con una sonrisa Ken.

- Y que lo digas, con ella todo es un sueño, creo que me entiendes, no?

- Claro, Miyako igual es genial… el estar con ella es algo… mágico, aun con los años que ya tenemos juntos…

- No son muchos…1, o 2?

- 4.

- Se cazo a sus 16!

- Si…

- Estaba muy chica… (¬¬) y aun así sin planes de hijos?- lo ve de forma picara.

- (sonrojado) ay Tai…que cosas dices. Por ahora así estamos felices, ya mas adelante quizás, vengan los bebes…

- Jaja, esta bien, pero ya! Deja de sudar jaja, que nervioso- dice fastidiando aun Tai…

- También mira que preguntitas haces… si hubiera esta ella aquí…

- Pero no esta…

- Ok, y ustedes?- pone igual una mirada picara- ya tienen planes?

- Jaja, pues te diré, a mi me gustaría esperar un poco, no soy muy niñero aunque la verdad, me llevo bien con los niños, mas ella los ama… el problema es que aun no se siente lo suficiente responsable como para tener uno… aun no esta lista.

- Mujeres… hay que darles su tiempo.

- Si.

- Quieres un copa?

- Claro!

Por otro lado, esta Mimi con Miyako, en un balcón realmente precioso y la vista aun más.

Al parecer tenían mucho en común y no dejaban de hablar de cualquier cosa. Hasta que ya no hubo tema y se produjo un silencio bastante cómodo.

- No te encanta?- dice Miyako sin despegarle la vista al paisaje que tenia enfrente. El mar… con la mayor parte llena de delfines saltando.

- Es hermoso… reina Miyako… que no deberíamos estar ya en la fiesta?- dijo Mimi acercándose a Yoley.

- Reina Miyako? Por favor, llámame Yoley, Miyako es mi nombre, pero me hace sentir vieja- hace un guiño- mejor dime Yoley, no por ser reina significa que estoy vieja. Además, deja las formalidades conmigo, por favor- y sonríe.

- De acuerdo.

- Y por lo de… entrar, aun hay tiempo…

- Bien, tu reino es precioso.

- Gracias- voltea a verla- Mimi, te puedo decir así verdad?

- Claro!.

- Bien, entonces dime, cuanto llevas con Taichi?

- (un poco sorprendida por la pregunta) pues… ya son años jaja 2 años saliendo, y nos conocemos desde hace mucho.

- Mmm… que tiernos… así era yo con Ken… (suspira).

- Jaja si?

- Si, igual, primero nos conocimos, y después nos enteramos que éramos prometidos… al principio debo de admitir que lo único que quería era matarlo- sonríe- pero después me fui encariñando hasta que me di cuenta de que me había enamorado como una tonta de el…

- Que tierno….- dijo Mimi casi en susurro. Lo que hizo sonrojar a Miyako.

- Jaja si….- mira su reloj- uy! Ya es tarde, y no he visto a mis demás invitados, que deseas? Puedes acompañarme- sonríe- pero supongo que prefieres estar con tu prometido, te acompaño con el, veo a Ken y voy a ver a los demás. Jaja, por alguna razón me caíste bien, no creas que soy tan abierta, inspiras confianza jaja, as de pensar que soy una tonta.- dice un poco apenada.

- No, para nada, igual siento mucha confianza hacia usted- Yoley la ve despectiva- hacia ti, jeje.

- Cuando seas esposa de Taichi, puedes venir cuando lo desees, siempre serás bienvenida, digo que cuando lo seas, porque no creo que puedas venir antes, o si?

- No, jaja, no creo, aun faltan muchas cosas por arreglar, pero muchas gracias por la invitación.

- De nada, de verdad, estas en tu casa- ambas ríen.

- Bueno, pues vamos.

- Vamos.- y ambas se van donde están Tai y Ken. Ahí se separan.

Por otro lado.

Matt y TK. Se encontraban hablando con unos senadores y acordando lo últimos detalles de sus porcentajes y de lo que hablarían durante la ceremonia.

- hermano… puedo ir por algo de beber?

- Si… yo voy a buscar a Michael tenemos mucho sin hablar.

- Bien…- dice TK. Aburrido, realmente Mike no le caía muy bien.

- Ok- y TK. Se aleja.

No fue a buscar algo de beber, si no a buscar a alguien…. Salio en uno de los balcones, y ahí estaba.

Hikary Yagami: la chica que desde que tenía memoria, habitaba su corazón, esas "aburridas" reuniones eran las únicas en las que podían estar juntos, aunque realmente era muy, muy poco tiempo.

La chica veía un poco triste por el balcón. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que TK. Desde hace mucho la observaba. Hasta que el la saco de sus pensamientos.

- hola…- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

- (lo voltea a ver) hola… alguien puede vernos…- dijo viendo al suelo, con la mirada triste.

- No me importa, me parece absurdo tener que ocultar lo que siento por ti.

- (lo miro a los ojos, se veía asustada) no lo entiendes… no podemos ser tan egoístas, que nos llevemos puede provocar algún enfrentamiento entre nuestras naciones y lo que menos deseo es lastimar a mi gente y…a mi hermano, no creo que si se entera de que nos encontramos sea muy feliz. No pienso arruinarle este momento, se va a casar, nunca lo había visto tan ilusionado.

- No me dices nada que no me hayas dicho antes- se acerca mas a ella.- eso de los enfrentamientos entre nuestras naciones se me hace absurdo, el problema entre nuestros reinos solo les concierne a nuestros hermanos, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de nada, además por mi parte no hay problema….

- Que quieres decir?- pregunto un poco alarmada la morena.

- Matt me dijo que a el no le…

- Como que Matt te dijo!- parecía asustada y a la vez molesta- Como? Le dijiste de nosotros!

- Tranquila, no, el lo descubrió, pero aun así me dijo que no hay problema.

- (suspira) ojala Tai fuera así, el cree que todo lo que hagan ustedes es solo para perjudicarnos, no entiendo por que tubo que cometer semejante estupidez, claro! como eso a el no le afecto…

- Pero a nosotros si.

- Ya se… - bajo la mirada- aun así no creo que sea conveniente que nos sigamos viendo, estoy realmente cansada de… de vivir así, no soy ninguna delincuente para ocultarme…

- Entonces! Porque ocultarnos Kary? Dejemos que el mundo lo sepa, que sepa que te AMO!

- NO! Vuelvas a repetir eso, nunca!- dijo haciendo que TK. Baje la voz.

- Por que si es verdad y tu lo sabes?

- Déjame sola, no entiendes mis razones….

- Porque no son suficientemente validas para mi.!

- Por que eres un egoísta!- esta vez si se veía molesta, aunque estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar- crees que a mi no me duele? Que es muy fácil para mi? estoy segura que ninguna chica de mi edad, ninguna que conozca tiene una responsabilidad tan grande como yo, con mi familia y con mi nación! Tampoco es fácil para mi, no! Ni un poco, tener que esconderme y pensar todos los días de mi vida, que estar cerca de la persona a la que amo puede lastimar a mi familia (comienza a llorar) a mi hermano y pensar lo que puede provocar! No puedo ser tan egoísta y no pensar en ellos, porque aunque los intente olvidar, al estar contigo no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, aunque no lo sea. Claro que me duele, y aun así, estoy aquí arriesgándome a que me descubran, Nos descubran TK. Pero ya no quiero mas esto para mi, ni tu ni yo nos lo merecemos, YA! No puedo seguir así… lo mejor será no volver a vernos, creo que…seria lo mejor.

- (suspira) nunca he dicho que es fácil, pero… esconder lo que sentimos tampoco lo será, yo no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti! Por eso aunque sea este corto momento, permíteme estar cerca, y no me pidas que te deje de buscar porque simplemente no puedo…

- Para ti es fácil decirlo, Matt ya te dio su consentimiento, pero Tai no… ni siquiera puedo pronunciar tu nombre cerca de el… como esperas que el entienda, que su hermanita, esta enamorada de uno de sus "enemigos".

- No espero que lo entienda, con que tú y yo sepamos lo que sentimos, para mi es mas que suficiente.

- No!...(ve al suelo) lo mejor será no volver a vernos…

- (se acerca mas a ella. La toma con una mano por la cintura y con la otra del mentón, haciendo que voltee a verle) si logras repetir lo que me acabas de decir, viéndome a los ojos…te prometo que nunca te vuelvo a molestar…

- (Voltea a ver a otro lugar) no puedo….

- Vez, porque lo que siente es de verdad, es igual a lo que siento por ti…(la abraza) (en susurro) tampoco es fácil para mi… pero por momentos como este en los que puedo estar a tu lado, siento que mi esfuerzo vale la pena.

- (aun llorando, se acomoda en su hombro) oh! TK…. Ya no podemos seguir así…

- Shsss… tranquila, yo digo que disfrutemos el momento lo mas que se pueda y después… que pase lo que tenga que pasar…

- Que fácil es decirlo, no?

- Jaja, ciertamente si.

- Mmm… ojala se pudiera congelar este momento….

- Si… ojala se pudiera…- aun abrazados, comenzaron a dar muy despacio la vuelta, por lo que TK. Se dio cuenta de que una persona vio todo lo que paso.

- (murmullo) Matt…

Y si, Matt lo había visto todo, se encontraba hablando con su amigo Mike lejos de ahí, pero de cierta forma se podía ver un poco desde el ángulo en el que se encontraba. Tenia una sonrisa picara y su mirada era de la misma forma…estaba a punto de reír a carcajadas al ver la cara de vergüenza roja de su hermanito, pero se supo controlar. Le echo un guiño a TK.

TK. Por su parte no soltaba a Kary, y le echo una mirada despectiva a Matt, para que los dejara en paz "voltéate" pedía desde sus adentros.

Matt le echo una mirada de "te estaré vigilando" y después con una sonrisa se cambio de lugar.

El abrazo duro hasta que tocaron las campanas que indicaban que el evento iba a comenzar. Kary limpio sus lagrimas con un pañuelo que le obsequio TK.

Ella salio del lugar, viendo que nadie la vea, cuando desapareció TK. Salio y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su hermano.

- deja de verme así….- dijo entre molesto y apenado cuando se encontró con Matt.

- (¬¬,) como?

- Así!

- Jaja bien, tranquilo, no te molestes….Romeo jaja

- Déjame en paz!

- Mmm… si, serás Romeo y ella Julieta… no es genial?

- Mmmm las historias se parecen….- dijo sin ánimo.

- Mmm… ya, tienes cara de ser un idiota enamorado…jaja

- (¬¬) no molestes, quieres?

- De acuerdo, total esto ya va a comenzar, (respira profundo) esto va a aburrir….

- Si, nunca dicen nada nuevo… aun seguimos siendo el país mas rico?- pregunta TK. Un poco entusiasmado.

- Obvio, quién pensaste que nos ganaría? El soquete de Yagami?

- (¬¬) mmmm….

- Cierto, se me olvido no insultar a tu cuñado…. Pobre de ti…

- Déjame en paz! Además Tai siempre a estado igual que nosotros,- la cara de Matt se puso seria, cualquier palabra de mas o mal dirigida podía provocar una reacción un poco severa en Matt… por lo que TK. Media sus palabras.

- Jajaja bien! Uy! Pero vienes muy de malas…

- Metiche, no tenias que estar viendo…

- Que? Si los indiscretos son ustedes, a mi el que me dijo que voltee fue Mike.

- (0.0) QuE?

- Pues si… eh! Tranquilo dijo que no diría nada.

- (0.0) Kary me va a matar…

- Jaja si, pero hay que entrar al salón y terminar con esto de una buena vez.

- Si… (suspira) y ambos entran del lado asignado para el reino de hielo.

Entraron a un salón con una mesa enorme! (Realmente gigantesca, imagínense, de cada reino son 11 senadores, mas los príncipes o reyes… son bastantes.) Tenia forma hexágono. Cada lado para una nación, aunque ese estilo de mesas eran las que siempre se utilizaban.

- Bueno, queremos dar inicio a esta ceremonia con una calida bienvenida a todos, gracias por asistir a este evento bimestral, en el que deseamos llegar a un acuerdo y que estén en paz nuestras naciones. Los invitamos a que terminado este evento, nos acompañen a nuestra cena. Nuevamente es un honor contar con su presencia y bueno, pues, ahora damos inicio a este evento.- dice Ken, todos dejan de hablar y así comienzan por el reino de electricidad.

- Buenas noches- decía un senador de la luz (electricidad) que se levanta y muestra una grafica de cómo sus inversiones van aumentando conforme pasa el tiempo- aquí esta un grafica de cómo nuestras inversiones en el extranjero aumentan al igual que nuestro país…..- lalalala (la verdad lo que digan las demás naciones ciertamente no tiene que importarles mucho. Opino igual que Taichi, son bien aburridas estas reuniones…. Interésense en los reinos de hielo y fuego, aunque si quieren un resumen de cómo les esta yendo a los demás, el país con mayor índice de analfabetismo es el de luz o la electricidad, porque las ciudades industriales tienen mucho éxito, pero no en el campo, por lo que las personas de los pueblos y ciudades pequeñas no ganan mucho algunos ni siquiera llegan a estudiar. El reino de viento es el segundo mas bajo, les va bien, pero no mucho. El reino de tierra al igual que el de agua, son grandes potencias, realmente les va muy. Ahora, los reinos de hielo y fuego, siempre han peleado para ver como van, mas siempre se han mantenido muy, muy parejos…hasta ahora.) Pero escuchen la explicación.

- Bien- ya pasaron el reino de luz, de agua, de tierra, de viento, y va el turno de el o de el senado de fuego.- a continuación el senador Ronaldo nos dará una explicación de nuestros ingresos- dice Taichi, seguido un hombre con aspecto de "nerd" (realmente si parece uno jaja) comienza a hablar.

- (Ronaldo) buenas noches. En representación del reino de fuego, les hablare sobre como han crecido las inversiones de nuestra nación. – muestra una grafica- en los últimos años, en los que el príncipe Taichi – Tai muestra una sonrisa un poco arrogante…la cual pudo ver Matt. Sintió como le hervía la sangre…pero el sabe esperar, ya le tocaría a el….)- nuestras inversiones han crecido casi un 75 por ciento de cuando su padre gobernada. Nos basamos de los siguientes datos: 1- nuestro índice de ingreso per. Capita de la clase baja de los pobladores es de 8,750 rupias (me encanta como suena rupias… para mi gusto suena mucho mejor que pesos y aun mejor que dólares jaja) al mes. El nivel medio recibe cerca de 38,000 rupias al mes y la clase alta es de 86,000 rupias mensuales. 2- nuestro índice de alfabetismo es de 87 por ciento. Y 3, nuestras inversiones y el comercio con el extranjero han crecido hasta un 56 por ciento, lo que significa…que crecemos rápido.- con eso algunas personas rieron por el "elegante" chiste.

- Realmente han crecido mucho, a comparación de antes… debo felicitarlo, príncipe Taichi.- dijo Miyako.

- Gracias- y asintió con la cabeza el moreno. Se volvió a sentar y le tomo la mano a su novia, la cual estaba feliz de escuchar el crecimiento de su país…

- Joven Yagami,- dijo una senadora del gobierno de viento.- tiene algunas propuestas para su nación, o algo que desee agregar?

- Mmm… realmente si.- se vuelve a levantar- en esa grafica están los resultados principales, mas todavía ay unos que faltan. Uno de los faltantes es que nuestro índice de crímenes es demasiado bajo, aproximadamente de un 21 por ciento, que a comparación de años anteriores, es mucho menos que el año pasado, que era de un 46 por ciento en las capitales. También tenemos un sistemas muy accesible de adopción, por lo que las parejas que no pueden tener hijos, adoptan de una forma rápida y segura; así ha bajado nuestro índice de 6.202 niños huérfanos a 4.958.

- Es sorprendente….

- Gracias- se vuelve a sentar.

- Y por ultimo nos encantaría escuchar como van los ingresos del reinado Ishida- dice un senador del reino de agua, que fue el conductor (por así llamarle) del evento.

- "Ishida… no sabia que los hermanos Ishida estén por aquí, no los he visto… Tai dijo que eran feos y muy similares a los monstruos que habitaban bajo mi cama a los 7 años, jaja… me muero de curiosidad de saber como son…sobre todo el dichoso Yamato Ishida… mmm…. El lado de hielo esta del otro lado… no veo nada por la cabezota de ese tipo!….Carlos tenia que ser….(Carlos es otro senador del reino de fuego)…." Pensaba Mimi, mientras discretamente intentaba ver a Matt.

- (Rogers le dice algo al oído a Matt, este sonríe, al parecer eran buenas noticias… seguido Rogers se pone de pie con una grafica.)

- Buenas noches…-" que feo…ese es el bendito Yamato Ishida?"- pensó Mimi al ver quien se paraba era un señor mayor, bastante chistoso, pues estaba canoso, gordito, no muy alto y tenia toda la facha de ser un perfecto abuelito.

- Bueno, pues esta noche, nos da mucho gusto presentarles el gran progreso que a tenido nuestro reino.- señala la grafica- en los últimos años, para ser precisos, en los últimos 6- desde los 14 años, Matt ya gobernaba, al igual que Tai, debido a unos problemas que tuvieron sus padres… que luego les contare jaja aunque realmente supieron ambos gobernar muy bien desde tan corta edad, habían sido los gobernantes mas jóvenes.- hemos avanzado de una forma sorprendente y creo que mostrando los resultados, no les quedara duda de ello.- dice Rogers. Tai se empieza a preocupar, _celos_, podría ser que a Ishida le fuera mejor? "imposible" pensó.

- (se voltea a la grafica y comienza a explicar), el ingreso per. cápita de la clase baja, es de 16,000 rupias, de la clase media 48,000 y la clase rica de 92,000 rupias mensuales. (comienzan a murmurar algunas personas, mientras que Tai sentía una intensa sensación de nervios en el estomago. Se había empezado a preocupar de ver como sus "enemigos" elevaban por mucho sus ingresos, mientras que el, solo los mantenía fijos…)

- Otro punto, es que tenemos un excelente anuncio, que es, que nuestro índice de alfabetismo es de 100 por ciento, (murmuran sorprendidos) cada uno de nuestros habitantes llegan a ejercer una maestría mínimo.

- Igual, nuestro índice de crímenes ha sido nulo desde hace 2 años, y eso creo que realmente ha sido sorprendente.

- Las personas llevan una vida segura y realmente creo que debemos agradecerle todas sus ideas al príncipe Matt (aplaude y poco a poco los demás igual, inclusive Tai, aunque lo hizo discretamente para que no lo vean) por sus ideas, realmente si hay alguien a quien agradecer seria a el.

- (Matt hace una reverencia con la cabeza, en señal de agradecimiento…. Mimi aun no lo logra ver)

- Pero dinos Matt¿Cómo obtuviste tan altos números?- dice asombrado Izzy.

- Fácil…( se levanta)- Mimi por fin lo ve " ese?... ese es Yamato Ishida…Wow! Si así eran los monstruos de debajo de mi cama¿Por qué diablos desaparecieron? Es guapísimo!...(se apena) aunque Tai le gana, jeje"-pensó la castaña.

- Pues, primero buenas noches, y ahora, en cuanto a los números…como ya dije, es fácil. Nuestro país exporta, importa poco, pero lo necesario para que basándonos en la maquinaria que ya tenemos, creamos nuestros propios métodos de agricultura. En la ciudad la principal actividad que se realiza, es la industria y el comercio, por lo que a las personas que no pueden o no tienen el dinero para vivir en una zona tan cara. Les sugerimos que vayan al campo, ahí ya les ofrecemos casa propia, y un feudo, en el que pueden cosechar, tener alimento para su familia y el resto es mandado a las grandes ciudades. Con la ganadería pasa igual, así ya tienen un patrimonio asegurado. La educación… bueno, pues tenemos escuelas en muchas zonas, y por cada 15 casas hay una escuela. Los robos han desaparecido por lo mismo. Las personas ignorantes y con necesidad, son las que roban, por lo que personas cultas y que tienen la vida asegurada, no tiene por que robar. Ahora trabajamos en otro proyecto que pondremos en una semana a funcionar. Es un proyecto en cuanto a deportes se refiere. Los niños tendrán que tomar un deporte diario, de lunes a viernes. Esta demostrado que los deportistas tienen una excelente salud, y el deporte estimula los reflejos y ayuda a tener a niños mas "despiertos". esto los ayudara a saber desenvolverse mejor en su sociedad.

- Muchas felicidades príncipe Ishida, realmente es increíble en excelente trabajo que a realizado.

- Muchas gracias, aunque no todo el crédito es para mi, también Rogers a tenido muchas ideas que al poner en practica dieron excelentes resultados.- y comienza a aplaudir, seguido por los demás. Rogers solo asintió de forma muy humilde como muestra de gratitud.

- Bien…ahora, creo que ha llegado el momento de la cena. Espero que todos nos puedan acompañar.- dice Miyako, una vez después de que cesaron los aplausos.

Así empezaron a entrar personas que poco a poco comenzaron a servir una deliciosa y elegante cena.

Con los Ishida:

- felicidades hermano, nunca pensé que fuéramos tan bien!- dice emocionado TK.

- Mmmm, como que no? Si yo soy el "gran" Matt Ishida… como lo dudaste?- dice bastante arrogante, pero aun así, sonriendo de una forma muy…el…(que guapo!)

- (negando) ay hermano… mmmm… ahora que terminemos de comer… nos podemos quedar un poco mas?- dice intentado disimular sus ganas por volver a ver a Kary…

- Jajaja, a mi no me engañas, lo que quieres es ir a ver a Julieta, verdad… (¬¬,)

- Mmm… se llama Kary (¬¬)…. Pero si, para que negarlo.

- (comienzan a comer) pues… si, nos podemos quedar un poco, pero un POCO! Porque la verdad esto esta súper aburrido….jaja, lo único divertido fue…- se sume en sus pensamientos.

- Que fue lo único divertido…?

- Fue… fue verle la cara a Taichi después de que dijeron que somos lo máximo!- dice poniendo una sonrisa victoriosa.

- Hermano… creo que el ni siquiera esta pensando en eso… pareces niño chiquito…

- (¬¬) aja, y? déjame disfrutar el momento… lo he esperado desde hace mucho… el me hizo humillarme antes…- su mirada se vuelve seria y un tanto fría- lo hizo de la forma mas vil que hay… ahora yo lo hice… el me quito… tanto… seguro pensó que nunca me repondría, eso pensé yo… "y aun no lo supero del todo…" ahora deja que yo disfrute el poder decirle- si pude!- cierra los ojos… realmente pensó que en un momento así, en el que demostrara que el es mas fuerte y mejor líder que Tai, se sentiría el hombre mas feliz de la tierra… pero aun así, no fue verdad… Tai le quito tanto, que nada de lo que el haga podría compensar tal daño… _mentira _

- Hermano...—TK. Prefiere no hablar de más, y continúa comiendo, después de todo... había una promesa de por medio.

- Mmm… ya termine- dice Matt. Lo cual era mentira, pues apenas toco su plato- compermiso.- se levanta y se retira.

- Propio…- murmullo TK… suspiro profundo… también a el se le fue el hambre. Giro buscando su copa, pero en eso, vio como salía Kary de la habitación…- excelente!- se dijo a si mismo.- provecho.- e igual se retiro de la habitación.

Mientras con Tai…

- mmm… (suspiro) "realmente le va muy bien…pero eso que importa cuando se tiene todo?... tengo mi reino, tengo a Mimi… y jaja, también tengo algo que el quiere…"

- Tai….- esas palabras lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- Si, que ocurre..?

- Estabas como ido… Kary se retiro y tú ni en cuenta- dijo Mimi.

- Mmm… (suspira) ando en las nubes, jaja. – voltea a ver a su novia…- sabes… acaba de recordar algo.- se levanta de su asiento.

- (llama con su copa la atención de la sala) provecho… a continuación les quiero dar un aviso importante y a la ves una invitación- le extiende la mano a Mimi, ella la toma y se levanta de su asiento.- ella es mi prometida y futura esposa, nos casaremos en 2 días. Están todos cordialmente invitados. Esperamos contar con su presencia.- muchos aplausos se dieron.

- Pues muchas felicidades!- dijo Joe levantando su copa- pues yo propongo un brindis por los futuros esposos- todos levantaron sus copas- Salud!- y todos brindaron.

Mimi estaba muy contenta y para cerrar ese mágico momento. Le dio un dulce beso a su prometido.

Por otro lado, las cosas no estaban tan animadas.

Matt estaba en uno de los balcones….veía la luna… escucho como se animaba la habitación de la que salio… poco a poco vio como las personas se iban… regreso su mirada a la luna… luego se dio cuenta de que en el balcón de a lado, se encontraba su hermanito… pudo escuchar su voz… sonrió para sus adentros. El estaba con Kary, eso lo hacia feliz… "que lo disfrute por mientras dure…"

En el otro balcón. Estaban Kary y TK. Solo veían la luna… no decían nada, solo disfrutaban la compañía del otro…hasta que…

- TK…- dijo sin despegar la vista de la luna.

- Si?... dijo volteando a verla.

- A pesar de que te aleje 1000 veces, cuando este histérica… y te evite…. Prometes nunca dejarme…?

- Si…nunca te dejare… (suspira aliviada) por nada del mundo?

- No, por nada del mundo….

- Pero si yo te lo pidiera?

- Si supiera que de verdad lo deseas, entonces creo que si…

- (se acomoda en el hombro de su acompañante) pues nunca desearía eso… nunca me dejes… a pesar de la distancia…

- Entonces nunca lo are…- la abraza por la cintura…. Y así juntos continúan viendo hacia la nada, olvidándose de todo… solo sabiendo que se tenían el uno al otro… olvidándose de donde estaban y de todos los demás…

Por otro lado… no muy lejos de ahí, estaban Tai y Mimi.

- (un leve bostezo) estoy muerto… lo único que deseo es llegar a mi camita y dormir…- dice Tai…

- Si… yo igual… ya es tarde… y mañana tengo que ver todos los arreglos para el gran día…- dice y ambos ponen una sonrisa.

- El gran día… cierto, ya ay que descansar… solo voy por Kary y ya… además, ya casi todos se fueron…

- Si… mira- señala el balcón- ahí se ve un poco del vestido de Kary… debe igual estar cansada.

- Pues, vamos por ella y después partimos, te parece?.

- De acuerdo.- y ambos se van acercando a donde se encontraba Kary.

Cuando llegan… por un momento Tai queda paralizado….su hermanita estaba abrazada de… Takeru Ishida! "dios es el Apocalipsis" pensó… mientras sentía unas ganas increíbles de matar a TK…. Y tal vez igual a Kary.

Mimi no tardo mucho en entender la reacción de Tai. Estaban parados justo en la entrada del balcón. "contrólate Tai, por favor, contrólate" suplicaba mentalmente Mimi, mientras abrazaba aun mas fuerte el brazo de Tai.

- Kary…- dijo Tai con voz fuerte, sin gritar pero en un tono realmente serio.

- "dios"- al escuchar esa voz, rápidamente se termino aquel abrazo.

- Me podrías explicar que pasa aquí?- (ya se que no hay una frase mas estupida pero bueno, supongo que en momentos así no piensas)- sepárate de ese joven ahora mismo!.

- Oye Tai, no le hables así….- dijo TK. Intentando defenderla.

- Tu no me vas a decir como hablarle a mi hermana, así que aléjate de ella!.

- Y yo no te voy a permitir que le hables así a TK.!- dice Matt entrando al balcón (que es muy grande para que den todos, no?)

- Vaya… pero si tenemos aquí al gran Yamato Ishida- dijo con sarcasmo Tai.- creo que deberías de decirle a tu hermano que no se acerque a mi hermana!

- (con una sonrisa burlona) o… por que no mejor le pones una correa a tu hermanita? Para que así la puedas controlar.

- No te expreses así ni de ella ni de mí….

- Mmm…. Y si no quiero… que vas a hacer? Oh! Ya se…. Tal vez, buscar algo con valor y quitármelo para sentirte "grande"….- dijo con una sonrisa retadora…. Intentando no mostrar lo frustrado que "eso" aun lo tenía.

- Oh! Es por eso… acéptalo Ishida… ahora me pertenece- dijo poniendo una sonrisa.

- No te expreses como si fuera un simple objeto!- dijo dignado.

- (estaban tan concentrados en como agredir al otro que no recordaban que habían mas personas.)

- BASTA!

- Ah?- ambos voltean a ver. El grito llamo la atención de todos.

- Ya dejen de pelear- dice Kary, que ya había comenzado a llorar. Le roba un beso a TK. – perdóname- por unos segundos se queda viendo sus ojos zafiro, quizás nunca lo volvería a ver. Se voltea y después de matar con una mirada a su hermano, sale corriendo de ahí.

- Kary…- murmuro TK., mientras veía como desaparecía mientras cruzaba la puerta del castillo.

- Hikary Yagami! Regresa aquí!- Tai estaba dispuesto a correr tras su hermana. Recuerda algo y voltea hacia TK.- (apuntándolo en forma de advertencia con el dedo índice) a ti no te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi hermana!.- y seguido sale tras ella.

Los 3 que quedaban siguieron a Tai con la mirada. Mimi tardo en reaccionar, realmente nunca pensó que así terminaría su noche… y a esperar el avión "que feo se va a poner eso" penso Mimi. De pronto, sintió otras miradas sobre ella. "Cierto! Sigo aquí"

- (apenadísima)….a… compermiso- asintió con su cabeza y sale corriendo tras Tai. Sin querer deja caer uno de los accesorios en forma de flor que llevaba en el pelo.

Hubo un prolongado silencio.

- hermano yo lo sien…- empezó a decir TK., pero fue interrumpido.

- Vamonos….- dijo en un tono cortante.

- De acuerdo….- TK. Obedeció, no quería mas problemas… comenzó a caminar, dejando a Matt atrás. Matt se dio cuenta del prendedor. Estaba a punto de pisarlo. Se detuvo y lo levanto….- un recuerdo de esta extraordinaria noche- se dijo con sarcasmo. Dudo en llevarse ese prendedor. Después de unos segundos lo agarro y se lo llevo. Tal vez lo podía de volver a su dueña, aunque de verdad deseaba que no fuera esa noche….

Kary estaba a punto de subir al avión. Se adelanto y lo que menos quería era escuchar o siquiera ver a su hermano.

En eso escucha como alguien la llama cerca de uno de los mucho lagos. Ella se acerca para ver. Tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Llega al lado y ve como no hay nadie. Se queda un momento viendo su reflejo en el lago. Cuando ve como el agua comienza a tomar forma de mujer. Quería correr, estaba asustada. Pero sus piernas no le contestaban. Aquella mujer llego a estar a su altura.

- _ayúdame… _

- a…- estaba realmente asustada- como puedo… ayudarte.

- _La manzana de plata... la de la última copa del árbol…_- señalo una manzana que sobre salía en la noche.

- La…la quieres?

- ….- la mujer solo asintió... sus ojos eran lo único que realmente sobresalía, pues eran de un verde florecerte. Que le daban un aspecto tétrico y al hablar sus labios no se separaban.

- Bien… te la daré…- dijo no pensando mucho, tenia mucho miedo de que esa criatura le hiciera algo. Se quito la crinolina por un momento y comenzó a escalar. Veía que la mujer no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Siguió subiendo. Llego hasta la manzana… era una manzana muy pesada. Realmente era de plata. Bajo poco a poco. Pero casi al final, su vestido se atoro con una rama. Se rompió y ella cae al suelo. Golpeándose fuertemente la rodilla. La criatura no se movió ni un centímetro. Kary se reincorporo rápidamente. Intento caminar hacia ese ser. Pero su pierna estaba muy lastimada. " auch…ahora que lo pienso, ya tardo demasiado Tai… y los demás?" – volteo a ver a todos. Pero todos estaban congelados. Al parecer no estaba corriendo el tiempo desde que encontró a esa criatura. Tomo la manzana y nuevamente se levanto. Camino poco a poco y se la entrego.

- Aquí tienes…-hizo un gesto de dolor.

- ….- la criatura sonrió_…..- gracias_….

De pronto, esa misma criatura se agacho y toco la pierna de Kary. De su mano se produjo una luz. Toco a Kary con aquella luz, no tardo mucho. Cuando retiro la mano, la herida de Kary ya estaba sanada, como si nada hubiera pasado….

Por un momento, Kary permaneció inmóvil por el miedo.-gra…gracias.- dijo sin despegarle la vista. La criatura se volvió a poner frente a ella. Sonrió- _ahora tu eres mi ama, por ayudarme yo te concederé las peticiones que desees, pero solo un verdadero deseo…_- de pronto. La mujer se ilumino y esa misma luz se coloco alrededor del cuello de Hikary. Poco a poco la luz se fue extinguiendo…hasta dejar un hermoso collar de oro, y el centro un dije en forma de caracol, de color azul celeste. Dudosa, lo toco. Al tocarlo, nuevamente una luz segadora salio de el…

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, las personas comenzaron a moverse… ya no estaban congeladas. Se dio cuenta de que su vestido estaba totalmente restaurado, no tenía ningún rasguño, incluso tenia puesta la crinolina. Se encontraba en el lugar en el que estuvo antes de dirigirse al lago. "habrá sido un sueño…? O mi imaginación?" se preguntaba. Pero al bajar la mirada encontró el collar… lo volvió a tocar…no paso nada. No tardo mucho en subir al avión….y comenzar a prepararse para los gritos que seguramente le dara su hermano...

Continuara….

**(N/A): **

**Hola! Me extrañaron? Jaja. Pues aquí esta mi tercer Cáp. La verdad no creo actualizar pronto, porque me iré de vacaciones… pero por eso mismo tienen mas chancee de dejarme su comentario! Y como es mucho tiempo… espero tener muchos! **

**Ojala hayan disfrutado este capitulo… así como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo…. **

**Bueno, solo me queda decir… **

**Sayonara! **


	4. una boda mas?

**Hola, de nuevo por aquí!. Mis vacaciones fueron cortas….(u.u) ni modos, que le vamos a hacer?  
Jaja, bueno, pues aquí estoy con más, para aburrirles! Jaja, No, de hecho eso es lo que menos deseo..Jeje :P, espero que este Cáp. Les guste mucho!  
Quiero agradecer a las personas que han estado al pendiente de este fic y me han dejado un review, muchas gracias!**

**_CaRolina:_**que gusto que creas que soy buena: D…. mis amigas dicen…"pobre looser"….bueno, las notan amigas…. Aun así gracias! Espero que este Cáp. Igual te guste!

**_Coppelia in Black:_** hola! Como estas?... mala onda que no sales de vacaciones…. Te digo algo, yo tampoco (¬¬.) todo y que me ilusionan y nada… ni modos, que bueno que pensaste que quedo interesante…. Y espero que esto te parezca más…. Tarde mucho en actualizar?... si, no? Algo…jeje: P. espero que mínimo este Cáp. No quede "tan" mal y compense la espera….

Lo de mimato o michi… pues…jejeje… (¬¬) no puedo revelar esa infamación, solo digo que creo que será lo mejor, pero en este Cáp., mas o menos veras como va…

Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de este fic! Besitos y cuídate mucho! Nos vemos!

**_AMY ISHIKAWA:_** amiguis! Que onda niña! Igual gracias por estar al pendiente de este fic… espero que este Cáp. Te guste… enserio, espero que este Cáp. te guste mucho…o mínimo que te guste, para que exigir?. También espero que actualices pronto: P gracias por leer, besitos! Cuídate! Y nos vemos!

**_Kawaii-girl:_** ammm… a ti que te digo?... empezare con un "hola!" ya mucho…. Ammm, jaja, bueno, gracias por leer…. Primix te quiero! Aunque estés lejos y no admitas que soy mejor que tu ¬¬…. Aun así, gracias por tu comentario, espero que este Cáp. Te guste… y bye! Besitos!

**_Maracucha:_** hola! Que bueno que te parece lindo! Eso es lo que espero que parezca, una historia linda… sorry! Aun no es tiempo de revelar que le quito Tai a Matt… aunque si lees entre líneas lo descubrirás!... creo…. Bueno, espero que este fic te guste, gracias por tu review! Bye!

**_Kary y TK. 93:_** hola! Espero que este Cáp. Te guste, no, no deseo que Kary y TK. Terminen tan trágicamente…pero lo considerare…Waaaaaaaaa! No, jaja, no te creas. Gracias por leer, espero que este Cáp. Te guste!. Gracias y Sayonara!.

**_AnitalahuerfanitaXD:_** hola! Jajaja, estemmm…. No puedo decir que le quito Tai a Matt aun…. No fue un diamante enorme…jeje….y lo siento mucho…no te puedo dar un ninfa de agua….yo aun no encuentro una, aunque un amigo me dijo que en el mercado de tepito encuentras de todo tipo XD! Jajaja :P bueno, ya enserio gracias por tu review! Espero que te guste este Cáp. Sayonara!

**_KanameSaku:_** molestarme? Fastidiarme? Para nada! Uno de los reviews que mas espero es el tuyo! Mil gracias por leer, adoro tus reviews niña, me da mucho gusto que te guste mi fic, muchísimo! Espero verte por aquí luego, gracias por leer. Cuídate mucho!; con cariño, tu fan SAnGO.-chan25: D

**_Fredi:_** 0.0 Wow! Alguien ya me descubrió…será? Espero que no, me he esforzado mucho para mantener mi secreto…. Aun así, gracias por tu review! Esta ves no pude ser muy rápida, pero espero que mínimo esto aya quedado lindo. Sayonara!

**Y bueno, una ves ya terminada la sección de agradecimientos, tengo que agradecerle a……Momo! Que leyó solo mi primer Cáp.… es una gran amiga y la quiero mucho….**

**Bueno, ya ahora si, aquí les dejo este Cáp., espero lo disfruten! Gracias y hasta al rato:P**

Las palabras entre ""(comillas) son pensamientos de los personajes

Las palabras en 3º persona o en ( ) son opiniones mías.

_**Una boda más….o una boda menos?**_

Tai y Mimi estaban en carroza, en camino a su avión. Ninguno decía nada. Tai se encontraba murmurando cosas sin sentido, pero con rabia y Mimi… ella solo veía por la ventana… tenia miedo… nunca había visto a Tai tan….molesto, si, quizás esa era la forma de justificarlo…molesto….

Llegaron a la nave. (Recuerden que aquí, avión y nave significan lo mismo). La nave era grande, estaba dividida en; la cabina del capitán, un cuarto para los senadores, donde habían sillones, televisiones de plasma (es que son bien nice) un bar., una pequeña biblioteca y una mesa para juegos de cartas (corazones, póquer, viuda, carta blanca, etc.).

En la última sección, era la de los gobernantes. Era un cuarto, con 3 habitaciones y una sala. En la sala estaba el bar., un televisor gigante, muchos sofás (plufs, jeje, es que me encantan!) y los cuartos estaban asignados para cada quien ( creo que ni lo tengo que decir, pero bueno, uno es para Tai, otro para Kary y otro es de Mimi). Y claro! Los baños…jeje, que son súper importantes.

Kary se encontraba sentada en la sala, junto a una ventanilla. Veía por ella, mientras tocaba su collar. Aun seguía pensando en lo que le ocurrió, "fue….tan extraño…". Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Escucho como una carroza llegaba y paraba fuera del avión. Sabía que era Tai. No puedo evitar enojarse al recordar lo ocurrido "es un idiota, es mi vida y el no tiene por que meterse!" era lo único que pensaba, además de que quería matar a su hermano.

Tai subió y atrás Mimi. Fue rápido cuando los dos hermanos se encontraron, y al igual una discusión bastante explosiva.

Me puedes explicar que fue el numerito de hace un momento!- reclamaba furioso Tai. mientras queda parado frente a Kary. Mimi esta detrás en silencio, solo observando la escena.

lo mismo pregunto! No tenias por que meterte!

CLARO! Que tengo por que!. Ese tal "TK." Solo te quiere lastimar!

TU NO LO CONOCES!

Por dios! No puedo creer que no lo puedas ver!

Y yo no puedo creer que tu no entiendas, que no me interesa lo que digas! Yo AMO! a TK.,te guste o no, El no es igual a Matt.

No escuchas lo que dices!

Por que lo escucho lo mantengo!

No seas tonta Kary! No puedo creer que confíes mas en alguien que NO conoces y de quien dices estar enamorada que en tu HERMANO! Soy tu hermano, carajo! Date cuanta de la idiotez que estas haciendo! Discutes con tu hermano por culpa de alguien que no vale la pena.

Idiotez! Idiotez la que tu hiciste hermano- lo mira de una forma fría- por TU culpa! No puedo ver a TK., por TUS errores, nosotros sufrimos, por ti y por tu gran egoísmo!

Punto! No me dejas mas remedio. Tienes prohibido volver a ver a ese muchacho y también acompañarme en estas reuniones!

Pues esa no es tu decisión! recuerda que yo igual gobierno y que igual tengo el mismo derecho que tu de enterarme de lo que ocurre en NUESTRO reino.

Claro! como no!. Tu no te preocupas por el reino, eso lo ago yo! Tu solo vienes para estar con ese chico.

Lo que haga o no, no es tu problema, y claro! Que me preocupo por el reino! El que no se preocupa eres TU!

Yo! Ja! Eres una niña! No entiendes nada, yo he sacado el reino adelante! Por mi estamos donde estamos!

Exacto! Por tu culpa tenemos esclavos en un reino vecino! por tu culpa hay guerrillas de gente que quiere volver a ver a sus familiares que están en el otro lado, por tu culpa tenemos gente del reino Ishida, que no puede regresar con su familia, por tu culpa yo no puedo ser feliz! Arruinas mi vida!

Por dios Kary! Eres una adolescente, el mundo! Arruina tu vida!

No tanto como tu!- se levanta sin dejar de ver a Tai de forma desafiante.

Bien! Pues que lastima, te toco tener el peor hermano del mundo!

Si, de eso ya me di cuenta!

Genial! Pues adivina algo "niñita", te toco tenerlo y te fregaste, porque eso no se puede cambiar, y hasta el día en que me muera seguiré siendo tu hermano! Y para mi mala suerte seguiré preocupándome por ti!

Tu no te preocupas por mi!

Claro que lo ago! Por eso te digo, que abras los ojos y veas que ese chico no es para ti! Solo te va a hacer sufrir!

el que me hace sufrir es OTRO- ve de forma despectiva a Tai- no te ha hecho nada! Ni el ni su hermano!

No metas al idiota mayor en esto! Por favor!- dice en tono de fastidio.

Es que no encuentro razón para que odies tanto a los Ishida!

Tengo mis razones y se como son!

Seguro! Pues yo igual se como son, y son personas comunes con nobles sentimientos, o mínimo TK. Lo es.

No puedo creer que confíes mas en el que en mi!

Ni yo que no puedas ver que no todo lo que hagan Matt o TK. Es para perjudicarte!

Vete a tu cuarto!- señala la puerta de la pequeña habitación de Kary.

Me voy, pero por que ya no te aguanto! No por que me lo digas!- Kary se va y se encierra en su habitación. Se tira en la cama….le dolía que su hermano fuera tan obstinado. Abrazo la almohada que tenía en frente y comenzó a llorar.

Al mismo tiempo, en la sala: Tai estaba temblando de rabia. Se dejo caer en el sillón donde antes estaba sentada su hermana. Así se queda unos segundos viendo el suelo…tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, sin despegarle la vista al suelo, sentía que le iba a estallar.

Por que no entiende que solo intento que no sufra. Que solo quiero lo mejor para ella- dice en voz baja, casi como un murmullo

Tal vez por que ella quiere experimentarlo por ella misma….- dice Mimi, que se sienta a un lado de Tai.

Pero yo no quiero que sufra….

Tai… ella tiene que equivocarse y enfrentar sus errores, por mas que quieras no puedes aislarla de la vida….

Mmm… a veces eso me cuesta trabajo entender….-suspiro- pero…. Es que, tengo miedo….

Miedo? Miedo de que- dice Mimi, mientras juega tiernamente con los cabellos del moreno.

Si…. (respira profundo) la verdad es que me muero de miedo de que la lastimen.

Y por que la lastimarían?...

(Tai no contesto.).

Es por el problema que tienes con Ishida?...- dijo Mimi intentando adivinar.

Yamato dijo que se vengaría…. Me muero de miedo de que sea a trabes de ella.

…………Tai….

Si?

Porque están peleados ustedes….me refiero a los Ishida y tu?

….- Tai la volteo a ver, su mirada era profunda y un tanto triste…..- por favor Mimi… es un tema que no me agrada, te prometo contarte, pero hoy no…

Bien, de acuerdo….- dice un poco molesta. Le parecía increíble que a un día (es que eran la 1 de la mañana) de casarse, Tai aun le tuviera secretos….aun así respetaba su decisión.

(voltea a verla) oye…no te molestes. Por favor.

No, no estoy molesta….

Ni te entristezcas….

Es que!...me resulta increíble que a un día de casarnos, no me tengas la confianza de contarme por que no tragas a los Ishida!.

No es eso, claro que te tengo confianza… pero es algo que me avergüenza decir….

Mmmm…. No puede ser tan malo….

Si lo fue….

(se queda un momento pensativa)… Tai?

Si?

Si es tan malo… por que lo hiciste?

Aun no se….

Mmm…. Lo volverías a hacer?- sentía que esa era una gran pregunta y esperaba ansiosa la respuesta…no por que la sepa, ni siquiera ella sabia que le quito Tai a Matt… aun así, sentía que esa pregunta era importante…..

(la ve fijamente)…. Lo siento…pero si.

Mmm… bien… por que lo sientes?

…..no lo entenderías….

Bueno, esta bien….perdona que te lo recuerde, pero tienes una hermanita furiosa y muy triste, que vas a hacer?

Esperar que me comprenda.

Tai?

Si?

Por que detestas tanto a ese chico? El no te a echo nada…

Si lo a echo…. Lo detesto, por que…. me quiere quitar lo que más quiero…

Oh Tai!- y lo abraza. No se sentía celosa, ni un poco, sabía que Tai adoraba con toda el alma a su hermanita. No lo culpaba, ella nunca había tenido hermanos ni hermanas reales, no sabía que tipo de amor se tenían entre ellos, hasta que conoció a Tai y Kary, así pudo ver cuanto se quieren los hermanos… Tai siempre protegía a Kary de todo….o eso el intentaba, se moría de miedo de que algo le pasara, de que algo le falte, de que cualquier cosa le molestara…siempre fue un hermano protector…tal vez ese era el problema. El ya se había acostumbrado a que su hermanita acudiera a el…y ahora, su hermanita es quien lo rechaza y le pide que se aleje y que la deje vivir su vida….un paso difícil…..

Por otro lado. En el avión Ishida. Matt se encontraba viendo por la ventanilla. Se sentía…

"Como un idiota! Si, así, como un grandísimo idiota….por que ese es el termino que se le da a las personas como yo….idiota! como se me fue! Por que diablos le tuve que recordar que aun me duele……"para sentirte grande"- fueron las palabras que había utilizado-…"ja! Así claro que se va a sentir grande, y yo que se lo recuerdo….soy un tonto….(suspiro)…..le gane…. Le gane en finanzas…y aun así no me siento satisfecho… ese desgraciado lo tiene todo…tiene un reino estable, tiene familia, incluso se va a casar!...hasta en eso no le fue mal, la joven es muy hermosa…..y… te tiene a ti"- su miraba se pierde en las nubes oscuras que pasaban… sintió tanto dolor al recordar… le parecía increíble que a pesar de los años, el recuerdo quedo tan presente, en todo momento…y cada segundo recordándolo le dolía igual que siempre….

Señor- dijo Rogers, sacando a Matt de sus pensamientos.

Si? Que ocurre Rogers? Pensé que estabas durmiendo.

Disculpe que lo moleste, pero pude notar que hay algo que lo incomoda…o que lo perturba?

Si…si lo hay.

Quiere hablar señor?

(sonríe levemente) si….gracias, toma asiento.

Gracias,-(se sienta) que es eso que lo molesta señor?

(suspiro)…. Que mas me va a molestar?

Mmmm, entiendo… sigue pensando en la discusión con el joven Yagami.

Si….

Y que es lo que siente señor?

Sinceramente….no se…. A veces creo que es coraje, coraje de que a el le valla tan bien….

Envidia…

Si… (suspiro) envidia….

Señor, ese no es un buen sentimiento…

Lo se!... la envidia es la perdición de uno mismo…

Correcto.

Pero es mas fuerte que yo!...no deseo tenerle envidia a Yagami! pero simplemente creo que es eso lo que siento hacia el, así como el la sintió hacia a mi…

Y por eso ahora usted no puede ser feliz…

Si….

Señor, el vuelo va a tardar mucho, el clima esta extraño, por lo que no podemos volar rápido…le recomiendo dormir, llegaremos al reino en la mañana.

Si, tienes razón… gracias- se levantan de su asiento.

De nada, con su permiso me retiro.

De acuerdo- y Rogers se va a sentar en uno de los sofás que habían ahí. Matt entro a su pequeña habitación, se acostó en la cama y se quedo dormido. TK. Hizo lo mismo tiempo antes, así que ahora se debería encontrar en su quinto sueño.

En la mañana: Mimi estaba despertando. El avión había llegado a las 5 a.m., por lo que llegando siguió durmiendo…. La verdad fue que en el avión hubo turbulencia, y que no pudo dormir. Apenas se estaba levantando y alguien ya llamaba a su puerta.

Toc, toc.

No estoy presentable!- dijo mientras se escondía entre sus cobijas-"que pena! Es tardísimo y yo sigo en pijama".

Mimi, soy yo, Sora…

Ah, Mmmm pasa.- dijo mientras se levantaba y se metía al baño a cambiarse.

(entrando) hola floja, que onda contigo? Por que sigues en pijama? Son las 2 de la tarde!.

Las 2!- dijo incrédula.

Creo que eso dije (¬¬)

Si, ya se, perdón (n.n!) es que el vuelo llego muy tarde (N/A: Mimi vivía en el castillo. Tiempo atrás Tai la había invitado a vivir ahí, después de todo, ya estaban comprometidos. Sora vivía en un feudo vecino.)

Mas bien muy temprano, no?

Si, eso…como sabes?

Es que los oí llegar

Ya te habías levantado?

Obvio!

Ok…… que horror! Freak! Quien se levanta a las 5 de la mañana?

Alguien que no es tan floja como tu (¬¬)- dice mientras se sienta en la cama.- pero bueno….por que no te has ido a cambiar!

Ah?...cierto, espérame plis.

Si….- dijo acostándose en la cama.

(ya una ves que sale del baño, ya arreglada.) Sora….?

(dormida)…ah…

Sora!

Waaaaaaaaa!- se cae de la cama.

Jajaja y yo soy la floja?.

Jejeje (n.n?

Bueno, pues….. como es que viniste?

Que! No puedo venir a molestar gente por que si?.

Ammm….si….pero tú no eres así.

Jaja ok, es que…..

Que?

Vamos a ir con la modista!

A ver el vestido de novia?- dice Mimi con estrellitas en los ojos.

Sip.

Si!- se tira a abrazar a Sora.

Ya, ya, ya…..jajaja- dice igual abrazando a Mimi.

Bueno….ay! porque tenemos que ir…mejor que la modista venga….

(o.o) pero que floja resultaste ser Mimi.

Jaja, es que si…me da mucha flojera.

Pues ni modos, tenemos que ir, para que nos muestre todos los modelos, o que tu lo diseñes….y para que Tai no te vea…ya sabes que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda.

Si, si…tienes razón….

Pues vamos- dice levantándose de la cama e intentando alisar su vestido.

Vamos.- ambas salen del cuarto y caminan a la entrada. Ahí toman una carroza y salen hacia la ciudad.

Aquí?- pregunta Mimi, que ya habían llegado a la ciudad y bueno, estaban frente a un edificio enorme! Y muy elegante.

Sip, aquí es.- se bajan de la carroza con ayuda de el chofer.

Oh señoritas! - se acerca una señora de aproximadamente 30 años, pelirroja, con lentes, traje sastre rojo, de tez clara, guapa (por que no admitirlo) y con acento francés...-Mademoiselle Sora- se saludan al estilo europeo (dos besos, uno de cada lado de la mejilla, para que me entiendan).

Hola Lois, Como estas?

Bien, bien…- ve a un lado de Sora.- oh! Usted debe ser la futura señora Yagami- Mimi sonríe ante el comentario.- es un placer conocerla, me da mucho gusto que haya escogido venir con esta humilde servidora, mi nombre es Lois Rose...- hace una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

Mucho gusto, me llamo Mimi Tachikawa.

Un placer mademoiselle. Pero por favor, acompáñenme a dentro, que les tengo mucho que enseñar, vamos, vamos!- dice mientras camina dentro del edificio. Sora y Mimi intercambian miradas y después de pensarlo, siguen a la señora.

Oh! Por favor, acompáñenme a mi oficina- dice Lois mientras las 3 caminaban por un largo pasillo, rodeadas de hermosos vestidos y diseños. En el camino, Lois dirigía a las modistas, realmente ella era una de las diseñadoras mas importantes y famosas del mundo. Originaría del reino de viento, se hizo súper famosa, y ya había hecho trajes y diseños por todo el mundo.

Sora- dijo Mimi casi en susurro.

Si?- contesto de igual forma.

Ammm… no quiero sonar grosera ni nada, pero… Kary me había dicho que quería venir a ver mi vestido, que ese quería que fuera su regalo de bodas….

Tranquila- interrumpió Sora- hable con Kary y- se distrajo con un vestido de noche que le encanto.

Y?

Ah! Si…y esta de acuerdo en que yo te acompañe… además, quien localizo a Lois fui yo… y ese es un gran merito jaja.- dice embozando una sonrisa.

Gracias, si que lo es.- dijo contestando con una sonrisa muy dulce, de esas que solo Mimi puede dar.

Por nada.

Bien, aquí es mesdemoiselles. Abre la puerta Lois y entran a una enorme oficina muy iluminada, con cortinas blancas de seda que cubrían unas hermosas ventanas con unos vitrales espectaculares. A lado del escritorio habían unos diseños de vestidos muy hermosos, colgados en maniquís, unos espejo de 3 puertas (esos que son un espejo dividido en 3). Y junto de ese espejo… un vestido digno de una reina!.

Lo quiero- dijo Mimi sin despegar la vista del vestido.

Es todo suyo madame… fue echo especialmente para usted.- Dice Lois mientras se acerca al vestido. Mimi igual se acerco. Era un vestido precioso. vestido color champagne corte princesa estraples, de rasó de seda y encaje ingles bordado de rubís, zafiros y esmeraldas. acompañan el atuendo, un ramo de orquídeas brasileñas naturales. los zapatos son de rasó de seda con ampliaciones de encaje ingles.

Es bellísimo!- repitió Mimi, mientras delineaba con su dedo índice el bordado de piedras preciosas.

Y que estas esperando para írtelo a probar?- dijo Sora cruzando los brazos.

(acercándose a Sora) es lo mas hermoso que jamás he visto, gracias Sora!.

De nada…ammm, la verdad es que vas a tener que agradecerle mucho mas a Kary…ya que ella pago todo, yo solo localice a Lois.

Aun así gracias por acompañarme!

Por nada Sis. Vete a probar el vestido.

Sip!

Deje la conduzco a los vestidores- dice Lois. Mimi la sigue y entra a vestirse. Tardo como 6 minutos en acomodarse el vestido y salir. Saliendo lo primero que hizo fue subir un escalón y quedar frente al espejo de tres partes.

Como me veo?- dijo sin separar la vista del espejo.

Bellísima…-contesto Sora casi en suspiro. Y no mentía, ya que con el cuerpazo que tenía Mimi y el increíble vestido, no había duda de que se trataba de toda una princesa.

Y te veras aun mejor con esto- dice una voz a sus espaldas.

Kary!- dice Mimi mientras se baja del escalón y saluda a su nueva hermanita.

Hola- dice mientras abraza a Mimi, aun tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, pero con un poco de maquillaje no se notaba tanto. Así saludo a Sora y Lois.

Pero…como es que viniste? Pensé que estabas ocupada.- dijo Mimi con una sonrisa.

Pues….para mi futura hermana nunca estaré ocupada- sonríe- además, no te podías probar el vestido, si no esta completo…

Completo? Yo veo que ya no le falta nada….- dice Mimi, checando cada detalle del vestido.

Mmmm…..si, le falta algo- voltea hacia Lois- madame, termino lo que le pedí?

Por supuesto, en un minuto se lo traigo.- Y así fue, solo se retiro por unos instantes Lois y al momento regreso con una cajita (de esas que se usan para los collares)

Aquí tiene- le entrega la caja a Kary.

Gracias- voltea a ver a Mimi.- esto es un regalo de la familia, espero que te guste….perteneció a mi abuela materna, fue un regalo de la bisabuela, y a ella se lo regalo mi tatarabuela…y así hasta hoy- abre la caja, dejando maravilladas a Mimi y a Sora por su contenido.- te lo manda ahora mi mamá. Una tiara de oro y aretes con su collar, recuerdo de familia, de zafiros, rubís, y esmeraldas; de la tiara sale el velo de seda, largo hasta el suelo – dice mientras manda una mirada a Lois. En la caja estaban los aretes y un collar, y Lois en una almohadita, tenia la tiara. – espero te guste, mi mamá me pidió dártelo.

Es bellísimo! Gracias…pero, que no es tuyo?- recordando que debería ser de Kary, ella era la hija de verdad.

Jaja, nop, ese es tuyo…. A mi me toca la de la abuela paterna…. Tradición Yagami- sonríe- este es para ti…. Nunca lo uso mi mamá…solo mi abuela…mi madre lo ha guardado para ti todos estos años.

Muchísimas gracias!- le coloco Lois la tiara y ella se puso los aretes. Kary le ayudo con el collar y luego la abrazo.

Cielos… me empiezo a sentir celosa, jaja- dice Sora con una sonrisa en tono de burla, mientras Kary y Mimi comienzan a reír.

Ay! También ven Sora!- dice Mimi, y se abrazan las 3.

(cuando se separan, Mimi voltea nuevamente a verse en el espejo. Adoraba lo que veía, como se veía….)- siguió jugando con su vestido un rato. Kary solo la veía con una sonrisa, mientras que Sora no pudo evitar dejar escapar una lágrima de alegría….

Ya mas tarde, las 3 jóvenes, habían regresado al castillo. Mimi se moría de ganas de buscar a Tai. Pero conociéndolo, estaría en una remota habitación, y la idea de buscarlo, le causaba una gran pereza, recorrer todo el castillo seria trabajo de todo un día, sin contar los jardines…. Kary fue la primera en retirarse a su habitación, ya que a diferencia de Mimi, ella lo ultimo que deseaba era encontrarse con Tai.

Mimi!...- dice una voz muy conocida, que esta entrando a la biblioteca en la que se encontraban las dos chicas.

Tai!- le da un tierno beso- pensaba en buscarte…. Donde estabas?

En mi cuarto- se voltea y saluda a Sora con un beso en la mejilla.

"por que no se me ocurrió?"

Y ustedes a donde fueron? Fui a tu cuarto y no estabas

Es que fui a ver mi vestido para la boda- dijo con una sonrisa.

Que bien, y donde esta?

Lois se lo quedo, le tenia que meter un poco, ya que Mimi esta demasiado delgada….- dice Sora molestando.

Ash, silencio… que el vestido estaba muy grande era otra cosa.

Jaja, bien….

Mmm… y tu amor? A donde fuiste? Cuando Salí ya no te encontré.

Bueno, antes fui a hacer un cambio….

Cambio?

Si, es que mis padres llamaron….

Si? Y que dijeron? Hace mucho no veo a tu mamá…

Ya se, es que salieron de viaje a la ciudad de Tokio (N/A: bueno, para que se puedan ubicar geográficamente, en este raro planeta llamado "tierra", no el nuestro pero si el de este fic, los países son solo una ciudad, con el nombre de sus respectivas capitales. Como Japón es solo Tokio, si?).

Si?...no sabía…

Si.

Y que cambio hiciste?

Pues- se sienta en una silla con ellas- llamaron para decir… (por lo bajo) o mas bien exigir…. Que querían que la boda fuera en su castillo…

Pero, ya mandamos las invitaciones, no?

si, ahora si…. Es que fui a pedir que cambiaran el lugar. Y luego las enviaron, te molesta en cambio?- dice tomando la mano de Mimi.

No, no, para nada, además el castillo de tus padres es divino!- dice mostrando una sonrisa.

Que bien que no te moleste… y…una cosa más….

Cual amor?

Ammm, bueno, aprovechando que están las 2 aquí, tienen que empacar, por que nos vamos a el castillo en 4 horas…. Ósea a las 7, esta bien?

Si- dice Mimi.

- voltea a ver a Sora- puedes Sora? Por que si estas ocupada no te preocupes, mandamos a otra nave por ti cuando ya no estés ocupada- dice un una sonrisa.

Gracias, pero por mi esta bien- contesta igual con una sonrisa.

Entonces solo le digo a….- su sonrisa se desvanece.- Ammm… será que alguien le pueda decir a Kary?- dice en un tono triste- no creo que me quiera ver aun….

Tai, lo mejor será que ustedes dos hablen.

Mmm… creo que si…. Bueno, entonces las dejo- se despide de cada una- bye…. Ammm Mimi….?

Esta en su cuarto.

Gracias, nos vemos al rato.- y sale del cuarto.

Es tan predecible…. Volverá- dice muy confiada Mimi.

Si? Como sabes?

Ammm Mimi?- dice Tai asomándose por la puerta.

Sigue el pasillo hasta el fondo, da la vuelta a la izquierda y es la 4 puerta.

Gracias, bye- y eso hace Tai.

A? como sabias y que le dijiste?

La nueva habitación de Kary… se pelearon y como antes sus cuartos estaban muy cerca, Kary se decidió cambiar…

Oh… ya veo….

Si, vamos a mi cuarto, quiero empacar, m acompañas?

Claro, total que yo solo empaco para dos noches, y tu (pone una mirada picara) tienes que empacar también para la luna de miel, jaja.

(un poco sonrojada) si….

Y a donde irán?

Pues… a una playa en el reino de tierra, se encuentra en México, en la península. (Cancún)

Oh! Que padre!

Si, además luego iremos a Brasilia, y a Washington y tal vez a Ottawa.

Y no hay frió?

(¬¬) que pregunta es esa? Solo en el reino de hielo hay frió… en el de tierra hay un clima muy tropical.

(¬¬) como te envidio.

Si, jaja, bueno, pues acompáñame a empacar!

Pues vamos! Yo solo te estoy esperando!

Vamos jaja- y se ponen de pie y salen de la habitación. Entran a la habitación de Mimi y comienzan a empacar, bueno, Mimi empaca y Sora le ayuda.

En su habitación; Kary estaba acostada en su cama, viendo tele. Estaba aun triste por haberse peleado con Tai, pero le daba pena pedirle una disculpa a su hermano, además de que el que empezó fue el.

Me muero de sed…. Quiero un vaso de agua… pero me da flojera hasta llamar a alguien que me lo traiga- dijo mientras cambiaba de canal. Entonces, su collar de caracol, comenzó a brillar. Una especie de luz se coloco sobre una mesa que había cerca, y al extinguirse dejo un vaso con agua.

Pero….- se levanto y se acerco al vaso, lo toco y lo miro detenidamente. Movió el vaso, el agua estaba muy agitada. Vio en el agua algo. _Mas agua…._eso pudo leer….

Mas…mas agua?- dijo para ella…. Aun que en el vaso había cambiado el anuncio a un _si…_.

Esta bien. –tomo el vaso y se dirigió al baño, abrió el agua de la tina. Volvió a ver el vaso, pero este ya no le decía nada…. Al parecer, con la impresión, la sed se le había ido. Ya estaba casi llena la bañera. Se acerco a cerrar la llave. Luego clavo la vista en el agua. Todo estaba muy tranquilo…. Volteo a ver al vaso, y lo volvió a agarrar, lo había asentado en la repisa del lavamanos. Lo volvió a ver y nada. De pronto, el agua pareció cobrar vida, y de un salto, salio hacia la bañera. El agua de la bañera salpico todo el baño. Kary resbalo. Aun no se levantaba, cuando la misma figura de mujer quedo parada en la tina, como en el lago. Simplemente las palabras no salían de su garganta. La mujer tomo el vaso, ya vació, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Solo paso su mano por encima y el vaso ya estaba nuevamente lleno de agua.

_Toma._

Gra….gracias.- decía Kary, reincorporándose de nuevo.

_De nada… llaman a la puerta….- _la criatura volteo a ver hacia la puerta del baño.

Eso no es….

Toc, toc.- cierto, alguien tocaba.

Kary! Estas ahí?... ábreme, tenemos que hablar.

No estoy presentable!- grito Kary sin despegar la vista de la mujer.

Se que estas molesta pero es necesario hablar…- insistía Tai- abre o tiro la puerta- ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia.

Que no estoy presentable!- dijo igual molesta. Además de que no quería hablar, no lo quería ver, y tenía algo enfrente de ella con mayor importancia.

Bueno, tu lo pediste.- empezó a mover bruscamente la perilla de la puerta…. Para su sorpresa, la puerta no tenia seguro- voy a entrar.

No! Que no entiendes! No estoy presentable- se acerco a cerrar la puerta del baño.

(entrando al cuarto) donde estas?... dijo revisando la habitación.

Me estoy bañando Tai!

Ah…bueno- se sienta en la cama- entonces te espero aquí.

Estas loco! Salte de mi cuarto!.

No! Hasta que hablemos- dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero (hace su berrinche solo ¬¬)

Es que…. "piensa rápido" ah!... no te puedes quedar ahí, por que no metí toalla, y no pienso salir contigo ahí de mirón!- sus mejillas tomaron un leve tono rojizo.

(igual Tai se sonrojo) ammm…. Pues… ok, me salgo, pero regreso en 10 minutos, y hablamos, vale?

Si, si vale…. Pero fuera!

OK, ok… (suspiro) por favor no vallas a huir- dice abriendo la puerta.

No, no, ya vete!

Ay! Esta bien….- y sale. Kary se aseguro de que Tai se perdiera del pasillo, y cerro la puerta. Se deslizo por ella, era un alivio que Tai no la descubriera. Volvió a entrar al baño.

Era Tai…. mi hermano, ya se fue- dice Kary, mientras ve como la criatura se acuesta en la tina, como si tomara una ducha.

_Mmm… no vas a tomar de tu vaso_?- dijo la mujer muy desinteresada.

Ah?...si, cierto "que tonta "- se dice a si misma mientras toma del vaso.

Quien eres?- pregunta Kary una ves que termino su vaso.

Una ninfa de agua…

Una ninfa?... entonces… tu cumples deseos, no?

Así es…. Muchas peticiones… y un verdadero deseo….

Ah?... eso no lo entiendo.

Pídeme algo.

Quiero…. Un pastel de fresa.

_Eso no lo puedo cumplir…._

Por que no?

_Soy alérgica a las fresas, no las puedo traer…. Pide de otro sabor._

Bien…. De chocolate- y la ninfa con una luz, apareció en la repisa un pastel de chocolate.

_Tómalo._

Gracias- dijo tomándolo y probando un bocado…por que vino con todo y cubiertos.

_Rico?_

Delicioso! Gracias

_De nada…otra ves…._

As de pensar que soy un tonta- la ninfa no contesto-Tienes nombre?

_Si, me llamo Aqua_.

Mucho gusto Aqua, mi nombre es…

_Hikary Yagami… lo se._

Como lo sabes?- estaba confundida.

_Por lo general se todo…_

Mmm… de acuerdo.

(sonríe)(aunque no se nota mucho, por que diferenciar una sonrisa en pura agua es algo difícil)

Ammm, me explicas que es eso de muchas peticiones y un verdadero deseo, por favor.

_Si, bueno… tú me pides un pastel, un vaso, un auto, cosas materiales sin un gran valor…. Esas son simples peticiones…_

Si…

_Bueno, un deseo es…algo que de verdad deseas con toda el alma… y que el dinero no te puede dar._

Algo así…- sus ojos se iluminaron- te podría pedir… que yo pueda ver a TK.!.

_Y así desperdiciarías un deseo?... de poder, puedes, pero piénsalo bien, solo es uno._

Tienes razón… (sonríe) lo pensare…. Ammm, solo puedes mostrarte en agua?

_Algo así…_

Algo así?

_Si… depende de ti._

De mi?

_Si… de lo que me pidas…._

Mmm… (capto) y si te pido, que te muestres en una forma humana?

_Lo puedo hacer… no por mucho tiempo… solo puedo durar 3 días así… tengo que descansar en agua, para volver a convertirme….si no, me transformo en el collar que tenias en el cuello._

Bueno, entonces… te pido que seas humana por un tiempo, puedes?

_Claro…_.- se levanta y una luz la cubre. Al extinguirse, cae al agua una hermosa mujer…de media estatura, cabello con "rallitos" azul acua-marino, azul celeste y azul marino, rasgos finos, esbelta figura, ojos azul cielo, casi transparentes, como el agua, tez clara, labios delgados y en tono rosa. No estaba vestida, pero en agua la cubría.

Ah…(Kary estaba boquiabierta, eso si la asusto….) ammm…. Eres muy bonita…(sonríe con una gota estilo anime)

Ammm gracias…- se levanta, el agua que la cubría se transforma en un vestido muy hermoso, en varios tonos de azul, muy al estilo del reino de agua.

(sonriendo) ammm… te puedo pedir otra cosa?

Las que desees- ya movía los labios al hablar.

Bien…. Podemos ser amigas- le ofreció una dulce sonrisa.

Claro- igual le contesto con otra.

Kary!...- se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Ese es Tai…. será que te puedas quedar aquí, escondida sin decir nada? Sin hacer ruido? Plis. Si?

De acuerdo.

Gracias- sale del baño y cierra.

Kary…puedo pasar?

Si…pasa- se sienta en la cama. Su mirada era indiferente, seguía molesta con el.

Hola…- dice entrando.

Hola….

Te… quiero pedir una disculpa….por lo de ayer.

(esas palabras suavizaron su mirada) bien….

No me gusta que estés molesta conmigo…lo admito, mi opinión hacia ese chico no cambia… pero… si tu así me perdonaras y serás feliz… (ve al suelo, no se sentía a gusto con lo que iba a hacer) podrás ver a ese muchacho y yo no…. No interrumpiré…. Siempre y cuando Matt no este cerca… y con la condición de que nunca mas me tengas secretos, si?

(sonríe y sus ojos tal ves ya habían comenzado a lagrimar) gracias, de verdad me alegra que… si quiera apruebes mi decisión.

(se sienta junto a ella) pues… para eso están los hermanos no? Para apoyarse.- sonríe levemente.

Si….- lo abraza. El igual le contesto.

Te quiero mucho enana…. Je, ya estas dejando de ser una enana.

Yo te quiero más…

Lo dudo- sonríe- pero si ese chico se atreve a lastimarte o hacerte sufrir….dalo por muerto.

(sonríe aun lagrimando) jaja, echo.

Bien- se separan- bueno, pues…. Me retiro….ah! se me olvidaba….

Que raro…- dijo con sarcasmo, pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

(¬¬) jaja….que graciosa.

Jaja, que se te olvidaba Tai?

Mmm…. Llamaron papa y mama, dijeron que querían que la boda fuese en el jardín de su castillo…. Así que empieza a empacar para 2 días…ahí pasaras dos noches, amenos de que te quieras quedar mas tiempo.

Si… me quedare toda la semana ahí.

Bueno- se levanta- pues a empacar señorita, nos vamos a las 7, así que te recomiendo comenzar.

De acuerdo…. "Aqua"…. Ammm Tai?

Si?- dice volteando a verla, ya iba a salir.

Puedo invitar a una amiga?

Claro, solo ve que la dejen y ya.

De acuerdo, gracias.

Tai sonríe y sale.- empaca!- grita ya afuera.

Si!.se tira en la cama. Sentía como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima, no le gustaba estar molesta con su hermano, lo quería demasiado.- Aqua….sal de ahí, ya puedes salir.

De acuerdo…. Sale Aqua, vestida de forma diferente, cambio su vestido azul, por uno lizo blanco.

Me acompañaras a la casa de mis padres… te va a gustar, tienen un rió precioso ahí.

De acuerdo…. Ammm, te podría pedir un favor?

Claro, que se te ofrece.

Muéstrame el castillo.

Bueno… pero…. Es que ahora no puedo, necesito empacar.

(mueve su mano y una luz deja ver una gran maleta- listo, ropa para toda la semana.

Pero….

Tranquila, se que vestidos te gustan, si quieres revísala, aunque te diré que no tengo tan mal gusto- sonríe.

Bien, confió en ti.

Bueno pues…. Vamos?

Vamos- y así las dos salen. Primero van al jardín, después pasean por las habitaciones y así se la pasaron hasta las 7. todos abordaron el avión, y llegaron al castillo de los reyes (el castillo quedaba en lo que conocemos como china, en Pekín, y muy pegado a la frontera, de echo, había un pequeño bosque y se pasaba al reino de hielo.)…unos reyes que ya se habían retirado, Tai era quien dirigía en vez de ellos. Aqua se presento como prima de Karla, una amiga de Kary que había salido de viaje… después de la cena, todos se fueron a dormir. Sora dormía en la misma habitación que Mimi. Aqua con Kary. No por escasez de cuartos, si no para conversar en la noche.

Paso la noche muy rápido. Ya era de mañana. Se escuchaba el movimiento de la gente por todos lados. Personas llegando, pasaban con chaolas, personas decorando las mesas, la boda seria en el jardín del oeste, ese era el jardín más bonito.

Mimi ya se había levantado. Salio a ver con Sora, como estaba quedando todo. Y todo estaba quedando increíble. La boda seria a las 12, y eran las 11. Todos estaban muy nerviosos. Tal vez el más nervioso era Tai. Que se estaba terminando de arreglar. Davis, un amigo de la familia, seria uno de los padrinos. Y se encontraba con Tai terminando de arreglarse.

Esta ya todo?- dice Tai acomodándose el saco. Tenia puesto un frac

Si, ya esta todo- le repetía por enésima ves Davis.

Donde están las sortijas?

En mi saco…

Y tu saco?

Lo traigo puesto Tai!

Ok….

Algo mas?

Me veo bien.

Ammm…. See.

See? O si!

Si! Te ves muy bien!

(¬¬,) no sabia esas mañas tuyas Davis.

(u.ú) no molestes.

Con Mimi. Ya estaba mas que lista, se veía preciosa!. Estaba con Sora, que igual seria madrina. También se veía muy bien, se había comprado el vestido que vio en la boutique de Lois, uno amarillo claro, con detalles en azul, tela muy fina, con un chal amarillo canario muy bajito y transparentazo. Paseaban en el jardín, ya estaban llegando lo invitados.

Se ve mucho más sencillo esto en las películas- decía Mimi súper nerviosa.

Tranquila, todo va a salir bien.

Señoritas!- decía una mujer, diana, era la encargada de ver que todo salga bien.- hola, buenas días.

Buenos días- contestaron las dos.

Mmm… ya saben como será la entrada?

Que no es solo caminar hasta el altar con mi papi alado?- dijo Mimi algo confundida.

No!. Ay! Se lo dije al joven Yagami, necesitábamos ensayar! Ay…bien…. Miren, ustedes, van a llegar en unos caballos blancos, tu- se dirige a Sora- quedaras atrás de Mimi. Mimi, con ayuda de tu padre bajaras del caballo y llegaras a donde se encuentra Tai, y así comenzara la ceremonia.

(con cara de What?) ammm en…. Caballos?- pregunta Mimi.

Si, caballos niña, tiene algo de malo?

No…nada "caballos, pues cree que esto es un circo?...bueno, ella es la experta, no?" esta bien….

Genial – voltea y llama a un asistente.- Jonathan! Donde están los caballos!

Detrás de usted señorita- dice el joven mientras lleva un arreglo de flores.

Bien, pues que esperan, suban, suban! Ah, tienen que ir a dar una vuelta, no quieren que las vean antes del evento, o si?

Ammm…. A mi no me molesta- dice Sora, subiendo a uno de los bellos caballos.

Claro, usted no se casara, pero la joven Tachikawa si, así que Mimi, por favor, den una vuelta por las afueras del bosque, y luego entran, vale?

De acuerdo- se sube al caballo, intentando maltratar lo menos posible el vestido.

Pues, vallan, vallan!

Ya vamos – dice un poco molesta Sora, no le agradaba la señora. Así comienzan a entrar al bosque.

Caballos?... a quien se le ocurrió?- dice Sora, tampoco le gustaba la idea.

Ni idea, seguro a ella…. A mi no se me hace la mejor idea del mundo, pero en fin, la experta es ella.

(con unas risitas) parecerá circo, jajaja.

Ya ni me digas…lo se.

Uy! Ya estamos en el bosque? O es aun el jardín de tus "papis"?

No molestes con eso…. Bueno, no molestas…. Se oye raro… pero ya entramos.

Ok….ay! Mimi. Mira al frente….- dice con cara de horror Sora.

Que hay….- quedo paralizada con lo que vio. –lo…lobos?

Grrrrrrrrrrr..guau!- (no se como hagan los lobos….pero son como perritos, no? Jaja n.n) pero si, lobos, unos 4, que no parecían muy amistosos…

Corre!- dice Mimi, el caballo, ya había comenzado a correr, pero los lobos la seguían muy de cerca.

Mimi! No te alejes!- gritaba Sora, pero su caballo no era tan veloz. Mimi ya se le había perdido de vista.

"diablos, en que me fui a meter."- voltea a ver atrás, los lobos ya no estaban…Sora tampoco, parece que había entrado mas al bosque. Volvió la vista al frente. Había algo parado frente de ella. Una mujer, delgada, alta, con vestiduras elegantes… no vio su rostro bien, de echo no la llego a ver bien, había mucha sombra, pero la mujer sonrió y con un movimiento de la muñeca, el caballo de Mimi enloqueció y comenzó a correr como loco. La mujer desapareció al instante. – detente! Por favor detente! Para!- gritaba Mimi, con todas sus fuerzas, pero el caballo parecía estar en trance. – ayuda!- gritaba, pero nadie la escuchaba. No vio una rama, que la golpeo, dejándola inconciente.

Mimi!- Sora ya había llegado. El caballo de Mimi seguía corriendo, con la chica inconciente en el. – no….- murmuro Sora, boquiabierta, estaban al límite de los reinos. Era la frontera, no hay duda, un campo de energía enorme en color morado, estaba frente a ellas. Era como un gran muro, pero tan delgada como el agua.- MIMI!- esta no contestaba. El caballo de la castaña paro bruscamente a unos centímetros del campo. Tirando a Mimi al suelo.

Mimi! Reacciona por favor, MIMI!- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas Sora, intentaba llegar pero el caballo no era tan rápido…. El caballo de la castaña, empujo a su dueña, y esta cruzo el portal.

NOOO! Mimi!- ya había logrado llegar Sora. Muy tarde….mimi ya esta en otro lugar… MIMI!

Mimi, donde estas…?- murmuraba Tai ya muy nervioso e impaciente, llevaba 10 minutos esperando. La gente ya había comenzado a murmurar.

Tai!- gritaba alguien desde un caballo blanco que corría a toda prisa.

Mi!... Sora?- estaba confundido. El caballo avanzo hasta llegar al altar. Sora se bajo, estaba llorando amargamente.

Sora! Que tienes, que te paso- la joven solo lloraba…- y Mimi? Donde esta Mimi? Sora contesta- ya se había preocupado. Sora solo negaba.

Donde esta Mimi Sora!

Ella esta….- su voz estaba cortada

Donde esta!

En el reino Ishida.

Que!...- su mirada perdió brillo…. Esas palabras le nublaron la mente.-….no, eso no es verdad, ya enserio donde esta- tenia una sonrisa irónica. Sentía como sus ojos se empañaban. Pero al ver que Sora no bromeaba, sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

Su caballo perdió en control…. No la alcance, cayo y….cruzo la frontera……lo lamento tanto…- la chica no dejaba de llorar.

No…no…no! Mimi! NOOO!- se dejo caer de rodillas. Incrédulo, no lo creía…. La gente había escuchado todo, estaban murmurando.

Tai…- se acerco Kary a el. Se inclino para quedar a su altura, e intento abrazar a su hermano.

No…. Mimi, no, ella no….- era lo único que murmuraba Tai, además de llorar con rabia.

Hermano…- Kary igual lloraba. Los padres de Mimi, los de Tai, todos estaban consternados.

La perdí….la perdí Kary…

No digas eso, no es verdad….

P1: _Si_ _que lo es….._- alguien no compartía ese dolor, de hecho…. Todo lo contrario. Se encontraban en un lugar alejado…

P2: _buen trabajo…._

P1: _gracias…_

P2: _demasiado bueno… de verdad te felicito._

P1: _no creíste que pudiera?..._

P2: ………..

P1: _ash….no me siento feliz con lo que he hecho._

P2: _esa boda no se podía dar…lo sabes._

P1: _el chico la ama…._

P2: _no tanto…. El aun la espera…_

P1: _El? Quien….-_ la otra persona no contesto…- _entiendo, el….…. Aun así, creo que ya tenían sus caminos._

P2_: No seas ingenua… todo lleva un curso, todo tiene un destino, que nadie puede cambiar._

P1: _Por que?_

P2: _Por que yo lo digo_- una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.-_ pronto todo comenzara a tomar su lugar…. Como siempre debió ser._

P1: _Si tú lo dices_- esta persona no compartía la misma opinión….

Continuara.

**N/A: **

**Wow! Como me costo hacer este Cáp.! No tienen idea de cuanto!De verdad si fue y mucho! Espero que mi esfuerzo valiera la pena y que les haya gustado tanto como a mi…..a mi si me gusto, disfrute mucho escribiéndolo. Jaja.**

**Intentare actualizar más rapidito. No prometo nada, por que ni yo se como iniciar el próximo Cáp. Y la verdad, es que tengo que pensar también en "una chica nueva"… no todo puede ser a este Fic jajaja: P**

**Espero que me dejen su review! Así sabré en que voy bien y en que de plano fatal… ahora no tengo mis jugos milagrosos (T.T) la fuente de mi poder…. ¬¬ ignoren eso: P**

**Este Cáp. Se lo dedico a alguien a quien quiero mucho…. A mi amigo…Matt! Te extraño mucho sabandija! La verdad es que ahora esta estudiando en España…..ojala y lea este fic… aunque siempre lo hace y nunca me deja su comentario…. Tienen razón mi perro, mejor será un Cáp. Para mi amiga Jacky! Ella si me quiere…. Jajaja. Para los dos mejor: P**

**Bueno, ahora solo me queda decir algo…. Hola! XD no, eso lo dije al principio…**

**Cuídense, dejen un review y….**

**Sayonara!**


	5. la llegada

**Pues hola! De nuevo yo por aquí! Gracias por leer, y espero que la tardanza valga la pena, espero sus comentarios, nos vemos mas abajo!**

-…..-** diálogos**

"…" **pensamientos**

**Quizás alguna explicación mía, aun así, esta entendible, **

_**La Llegada: Bienvenida a un sueño… o ¿pesadilla?**_

En el castillo de los reyes de fuego, Tai se encontraba dando vueltas en la habitación, en la que se encontraban todos. Sus padres, Kary, Sora, los padres de Mimi, todos…

Ya los invitados se habían retirado. ¿Para que quedarse? Si era más que obvio que no había boda.

Se encontraban en una biblioteca. Todos se encontraban en silencio. Intentaban buscar una forma para resolver el problema de Mimi.

¡¡¡demonios!- grita Tai, terminando con el silencio de la habitación- (patea la pata de una mesa que estaba ahí) ¿que tenían que estar haciendo en el bosque?- dijo mas para el que para alguien mas.

Tranquilo hijo, lamentándonos por lo ocurrido, no cambiara nada. Mejor intentemos buscar una solución- decía serio el rey.

Ya se…

Entonces si ya sabes, ¡no seas tan obstinado y deja de gritar al viento! Y mejor busca algún remedio…

Ya se… ¡pero ya me canse de buscar y no encontrar nada padre!- vuelve la vista al suelo- la única solución que encuentro es… (Hace una pausa) no, debe de haber otra….- sigue pensando, pero todo lo lleva a lo mismo.

¿Cual es la única solución?¡¡ ¿Que hay que hacer para regresar a mi hija?¡¡por favor, no se quede en silencio!- decía desesperada la madre de Mimi, que aun no dejaba de llorar.

Tranquilízate Margaret, ven, siéntate.- le decía su esposo y la ayudaba a sentarse en una silla cercana.

(respira profundo)Tendré que ir a Iceland y hablar con Yamato, y pedirle que me la regrese.- cerro los ojos con fuerza, la idea de humillarse, era terrible, fatal.

(como murmullo) si con eso regresara mi niña, hazlo- sollozaba la madre de Mimi. Tai logro escucharle.

(se acerco a ella) le prometo hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para que Mimi regrese con nosotros.- se mostraba muy sincero, realmente esas eran sus intenciones.

No me prometas nada, mejor hazlo- lo voltea a ver Margaret severamente. Tai asiente en afirmación.

Lo are - la señora se levanta.

Bien- voltea- John, estoy exhausta, por favor llévame a un dormitorio.- se dirigió a su esposo. Este la ayudo a levantarse.

Permítanme acompañaos a su habitación- dijo Kate, la reina.

Se lo agradecemos- contesto John, y así salieron los tres. Después de su salida hubo un silencio prolongado.

¿Y que aras?- pregunto Sora con voz queda.

No se, por lo pronto creo que iré a hablar con Yamato… (suspiro) no creo que sea tan simple…- podía predecir lo que pasaría.

Y… ¿y si se niega a regresarla?- dijo sin pensar Kary, que llevaba a Aqua en el cuello. Viendo la situación, la ninfa se regreso a ser un collar.

………………….. si no…. No tengo idea de que hacer... are una guerra, mandare espías, no se, pero algo se me ocurrirá- se dejaba caer en un sofá.

Debe de haber algo mas… ¿un intercambio?- continuo Cari, en forma maliciosa, pero directa. Sabía que era, quizás, la única forma de regresar a Mimi, mas esa era la forma más dolorosa.

Que podría tener yo que quiera el….- la volteo a ver, pero la mirada de su hermana lo decía todo… el negó con la cabeza, era obvio que eso no….

Ya no puedo….- volteo a ver hacia otro lugar….

No, ya no… (se quedo pensando, de pronto, su mirada se ilumino) pero…. Tal vez haya otra forma, compermiso.- Kary salio de la habitación rápidamente.

Mmm…- ve por donde salio su hermana.- mmm… es que no entiendo… por favor Sora, repíteme por que estaban en el bosque, no era hora de paseos…

Ya se… pero… (toma aire)… estábamos las dos caminando, cuando la señorita Diana se nos acercó y nos dijo que subiéramos a los caballos y….

Espera- interrumpió Tai, que se había quedado muy pensativo-…. ¿Diana?

Si, la señorita Diana, nos dijo que…

¿Quien es Diana?- levanto la vista y la volteo a ver.

La organizadora Diana, una de las encargadas de decoración, ¿como que quien es?

Es que….- voltea a ver a su padre, que aun se encontraba ahí- no recuerdo que hayamos contratado a alguna Diana….

(el rey mas que rápido entendió la indirecta de su hijo, y junto de el se encontraba la lista de gastos y de empleados contratados. La reviso y se la paso a su hijo.)

(leyéndola)…. No, nunca contratamos a ninguna Diana- levanta la vista. Nuevamente un silencio desconcertador invadió el salón….

En otra habitación.

Kary ya había llenado la bañera y tiro su collar dentro.

¡¡Aqua! ¡¡¡Muéstrate por favor!

Aquí estoy, ¿que ocurre?- dice con mucha tranquilidad, mostrándose en forma de ninfa, envés de humana.

Como que, ¿que ocurre? ¿¡Que acaso no lo ves!

Mmmm- murmuro en tono molesto…- ¿que necesitas, ¿por que me llamaste?

Ya se que quiero, y quiero que Mimi regrese. ¡¡¡No soporto ver a Tai así!

Tranquila- dice Aqua, pero Kary estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

Como me pides que este tranquila, ¿que no entiendes que acaba de ocurrir?

¡¡Por supuesto que lo entiendo!- dice seria y a la ves ofendida.

Discúlpame… no te quise ofender… pero, bueno, eso deseo, deseo que la traigas de vuelta, dime que puedes, por favor- baja la cabeza mientras seca una lagrima.

¿Estás segura?...- dijo de forma persuasiva Aqua, no necesitaba leer la mente de la chica, para ver lo confundida que esta estaba…

Yo…- no, no estaba segura. Ella no quería ver a su hermano sufrir, y quería mucho a Mimi, pero… lo que ella mas deseaba era poder ser feliz con TK…. "Pero eso seria ser egoísta"

No, no estas segura….

¡Claro que lo estoy!- dijo con tanta seguridad, que hubiera convencido a cualquier persona… pero Aqua era muy lista como para caer.

Mentira… estas deseando el deseo de tu hermano, no el tuyo, o tal ves si sea tuyo… pero no es lo que mas deseas….

Pero…- intento aclarar, pero Aqua prosiguió.

Mira… tu hermano esta viendo como puede regresar esa chica… en caso en que fuera, hable y el joven Ishida acceda, seria un desperdicio de deseo, ¿no lo crees?

Tal ves… ¡pero!

¡Pero nada!- volvió a interrumpir- por que no mejor, dejas que pase el tiempo, yo te aseguro, que de todo esto, viene un bien mayor al que te imaginas.- no había pensado en lo que dijo. Ella podía ver lo que el futuro les preparaba, pero no lo podía revelar, eso lo podía alterar…

(se quedo con la mirada clavada en el suelo) pero, ¿cuanto tiempo tendrá que pasar para ese bien?- levanto la vista Hikary, su carita estaba llena de lagrimas. Realmente conmovió a la ninfa.

Eso no te lo puedo revelar… tu misma lo descubrirás. Piensa que todo pasa por algo. Mejor deja de preocuparte por eso, es problema de tu hermano, no el tuyo… y no pienses en que estas siendo egoísta… te puedo decir, que de toda la gente que he conocido, la persona menos egoísta, eres tu- dijo en un tono muy maternal.

Gracias- contesta la morena, con una leve sonrisa, pero no podía dejar de llorar.

De nada…- Aqua se acerco a ella. La verdad, le partía el corazón ver a Kary así, se había encariñado con ella. ¡Así como cualquiera! Ya que realmente era una niña que valía oro. Se convirtió en humana. Ya había descansado suficiente. Se acerco a Kary y la abrazo. Abrazadas llegaron a la cama de la habitación. El abrazo duro hasta que Kary dejo de llorar y se quedo durmiendo en el regazo de Aqua.

Por otro lado: en el reino de hielo

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, los oficiales se encontraban haciendo su ronda como siempre. Una pareja de oficiales se encontraban descansando.

Mmm… tengo hambre…- dijo el más joven. Estaban recargados en un árbol, sentados, viendo el estrecho canal de rió que tenían enfrente. Del otro lado estaba la frontera. Casi todos los días, se reportaban personas que "accidentalmente" pasaron del otro lado.

Yo también…. – contesta el otro.- el frió me da hambre.

¿Y a quien no?... imagínate, apenas esta comenzando la temporada fría… mira, el rió, aun no se congela…¡ja! Espero que aun no lo haga pronto, cuando se congela significa que ya empezamos con el friíto.- dijo el joven, mientras frotaba sus manos para producir calor.

Si, ya se…- contesta el mayor, se levanta y se estira- ya es hora de seguir.

Que flojera… cinco minutitos mas- contesta su compañero, acomodándose el gorro que tenia puesto.

¡Nada de cinco minutitos más, arriba! ¡Dale! ¡No seas flojo!

¡Si lo soy, ¡orgullosamente flojo!- contesta haciendo un puchero y se cruza de brazos.

¡Vamos Fred! mientras mas rápido terminemos la ronda, más pronto comeremos, así que ¡muévete!

¡ay! Esta bien…- se levanta de mala gana- nos podíamos tomar cinco minutos mas y no pasaba nada. Hoy no han habido reportes de ningún emigrante.

Pero aun no acaba el día, y ¿que tal si justo ahora uno esta pasando? Y nosotros aquí perdiendo el tiempo, vamos.

Vamos…- dijo Fred con pesadez. En otro árbol habían amarrado a sus caballos.

Tenían que recorrer de una comisaría a otra, eran como 25 kilómetros de ida y lo mismo de vuelta. Ellos no tenían un muy buen puesto, ya que habían personas que vigilaban desde torres y tenían mejor vista, y un trabajo mucho más cómodo, solo se encargaban avisarle a las patrullas automotrices. Como estas patrullas son muy grandes, no podían pasar entre los árboles, y por necesidad de vigilancia, utilizaban a caballos para proteger y vigilar dicha zona.

Ya habían terminado el recorrido de ida, y estaban a la mitad del de vuelta. Cabalgaron un poco, hasta que algo llamo la atención del joven.

Frank….

¿Ah?... ¿que paso?- este iba medio dormido.

Mira ahí.- señalaba un montón de hojas secas, del otro lado del canal. Entre las hojas parecía haber un brillo especial.

¿Que tiene?- este seguía dormido.

¿Que es eso que brilla? Ahí, en las hojas.- señalaba el montículo.

Mmm… debe ser una lata o algún cristal, sigamos.

¡No, espera! Hay que ir a ver.- tiro de las riendas y dirigió al caballo para que cruce el canal, que era muy poco profundo.

¿Qué haces? El agua esta helada, ¡pobre animal!... Fred!- pero el chico hacia caso omiso.

Cruzo el canal y bajo del caballo. Se acerco al montón de hojas y las movió cuidadosamente, cuidando de que cualquier animal le pudiera picar.

Mmm… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- murmuro para si- ¡Frank, ¡ven a ver esto! – grito.

¿Que es?- pregunto encaminándose a donde su compañero se encontraba.

Velo por ti mismo- le contesto, una vez que este se acerco.

Cielos….- también se sorprendió. Su compañero parecía embelezado. Ahí, entre las hojas, se encontraba una chica, aparentemente durmiendo. Descansaba inconciente, sobre el montón de hojas, eso había suavizado la caída. Por sus ropas, era lógico que era una princesa, o eso pensaron los dos. El objeto que brillaba, era una tiara. Si, era una princesa.

Y… ¿que hacemos?- pregunto el joven.

Como que, ¿Qué hacemos?- lo volteo a ver un poco extrañado. Su compañero se encogió de hombros.- ¿pues que mas? Lo que siempre hacemos, hay que llevarla a una comisaría, y que le den un juicio, para ver que pasa con ella.

No menso, eso ya lo se… lo que digo, es que… esta chica no es cualquier aldeana, tiene que ser de la nobleza de su país, ¿no será mejor avisarle a el príncipe?...

¡¡Molestar al príncipe por esta pequeñez!- volteo a ver sobresaltado a su amigo, seguramente decía incoherencias por su poca experiencia en el oficio.

Pero…. es una princesa.- objetó este.

Mmm- eso lo hizo pensar. En eso tenia razón… aunque- bah! Seguro es solo un doncella de algún feudo cercano, lo mejor será que la llevemos a alguna comisaría y que haya vean que hacer con ella.

Mmm… ¿la despertamos?- pregunto inocente Fred. No quería interrumpir los sueños de tan delicada criatura.

Nooooooooo, mejor la dejamos y que se la coman los coyotes- contesto con sarcasmo Frank. Su joven compañero realmente se asusto.

¡¿Como?

¡Idiota! ¡Lógico que la tenemos que despertar! Ni modos de que la dejemos aquí durmiendo.

Si pero… ¿donde la llevaremos?- volteo a ver, pero sus caballos ya no podían cargar mas. Los animales se encontraban cansados, y aun faltaba bastante para terminar. Siempre que ocurría algo así, llamaban a una patrulla, y esta vez no seria la excepción.

Mmm…. Pásame el teléfono móvil.- le dijo a su compañero, que inmediatamente obedeció, pasándole el comunicador. Frank llamo a la torre más cercana y les contó lo ocurrido. Las personas encargadas, ya estaban en camino a donde ellos se encontraban, llevaban una patrulla, quedaron en que los verían en la rocosa carretera que estaba a unos 49.21 pies de ahí, no era mucho.

Listo, ya esta resuelto, me dieron instrucciones de que la llevemos al vehiculo que espera en la carretera, la trasladaran a la ciudad de Moscú.

¿Que pasara con ella después?- dijo Fred, que aun no la despertaba.

Mmm… eso no lo se, me dijeron que si es verdad lo que decimos, ó sea, si de verdad era un princesa, solo había un persona que lo decidiría, así que el concejero del príncipe la entrevistaría.

¡Wow! ¡Que honor!

Si, como sea… mmm…- volteo a verla- despierta nos puede dar mucha lata, cárgala y súbela al caballo. Será más fácil llevarla así, que si esta despierta.- cambia notoriamente el tono de voz- seguro empezara a gritar y patalear.

Pero… ¿y si la despierto?

¡Pues serias muy bestia, y hazlo ¡ya! que la están esperando, y en caso de que realmente la despertaras, ni modos, caminaríamos con un dolor de cabeza, pero mejor procura que no y ¡apresúrate!

Esta bien- dijo apretando los dientes, resignado y eso hizo "¿por que todo yo?". Delicadamente, cargo a la chica y la coloco sobre el corcel. Así, uno cabalgo, mientras que el otro guiaba al caballo. Llegaron en unos 20 minutos a la carretera, tal ves un poco mas. Aya despertaron a la chica. Le preguntaron su nombre, edad, por que había llegado ahí. Ella aturdida por todas la preguntas, las contesto en desorden… -Mimi Tachikawa- contesto por nombre, no dijo su edad, - no se- contesto al por que se encontraba ahí… le preguntaron que puesto tenia en su reino… las lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos. Los cerro con fuerza, pero no solo eran lagrimas por su, ahora, sueño inconcluso, si no por el miedo de no saber donde estaba… o que seria de ella. Le seguían preguntando cosas, no podía escuchar las interrogantes, todo lo que ella percibía, sentía, oía e incluso olía… era miedo,

Tai…- dijo entre un suspiro, sin dejar de llorar.

¿Tai? – dijo uno de los oficiales que hasta entonces se encontraba con ella, era el chofer de la patrulla. Aun seguían en el bosque. Un bosque en tonalidades rojas, cafés, plata y azules, coníferas enormes, montañas a lo lejos, mucha vegetación viva, lechuzas, y muchas, muchas hojas en el suelo "seguro es por el invierno" pensó, pero no podía opinar nada, no conocía el lugar en el que se encontraba.

¿Qué Tai?- pregunto el mismo hombre.

Tai…… Yagami- dijo casi en un susurro, aun así, se logro entender.

¿Tu conoces a Taichi Yagami?- pregunto el joven Fred.

…..- solo asintió levemente. Estaba sentada en uno de los asientos del automóvil, de la parte trasera, viendo hacia fuera, donde estaban sus "rescatístas". La puesta del vehiculo estaba abierta, esto permitía que pudiera ver el paisaje, y a las personas, que por el momento, serian de quienes dependería su futuro, si es que ella tenia uno.

¿Qué relación tenias con el joven Yagami, niña?- le pregunto el señor Frank.

Re… ¿relación?….- musito entre llanto, luego comenzó a llorar aun más amargamente. No contesto nada, aunque se sobre entendía, que el "joven Yagami" era una persona especial para ella.

Mmm… en ese estado no vamos lograr saber mucho de ella.- le dijo Frank a su compañero, solo que al voltear a ver, su compañero ya no estaba. Lo busco con la mirada y nada.- ¿y Fred? – pregunto abiertamente a cualquiera de sus acompañantes, pero ninguno sabia donde estaba el chico.

Que raro…. ¡Fred!- grito hacia el bosque, pero no recibió respuesta.

¿Donde se habrá metido?- por un momento, esa pregunta opaco la situación actual de nuestra protagonista. Hasta que, unos cuantos minutos después, un ruido sobresalto a todos, que, por haberse acostumbrado a el silencioso llanto de la chica, este nuevo sonido los puso alerta. Detrás de ellos, las hojas de un arbusto, les llamo la atención. Habían escuchado como si se hubiese roto una rama seca. Permanecieron viendo el lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

¿Quién estas ahí?- grito un oficial, mientras apuntaba con su arma al arbusto.

Tranquilo Eric, seguro es una liebre o algún otro animalito.

¿Fred?- preguntó Frank. Y si, era Fred, que salía de la espesura del bosque, y llegaba agitado y jadeando.

Pero ¿Qué te pasó, chico? -Preguntaba el conductor de la patrulla.

Me eche una carrerita- respondió con una sonrisa y luego volteo a ver a Mimi, que se encontraba aun llorando, con la vista clavada en el rocoso suelo. – señorita, creo que esto es suyo- dijo mientras, de una bolsa de su chaqueta, sacaba, delicadamente, la tiara que Mimi, sin darse cuanta, había dejado en el montículo de hojas.

Lentamente, Mimi elevo la vista, para encontrarse de nuevo con su preciosa tiara. Poco a poco, la tomo entre sus lastimadas manos con llagas, producidas por la caída desde tan elevada altura. Delineo con sus dedos las incrustaciones de pedrería tan preciosos del dedicado prendedor que poseía. Levanto nuevamente la vista y con una leve y delicada sonrisa, le agradeció al muchacho que le aya devuelto tan valioso objeto.

Gracias….- dijo levemente, la sonrisa que mostraba, era bastante melancólica, de echo, podía estar sonriendo, peo sus ojos demostraban el intenso dolor que sentía.

Por nada- contesto amablemente el chico y luego se dirigió a su camarada con una sonrisa.

Que atento- dijo el mayor, con afán de molestar.

No fastidies.- contesto Fred de buen humor. La acción que realizo seria su martirio durante toda la semana, o mínimo con Frank, si lo seria, ya que se lo recordaría a cada segundo.

Pues bueno, será mejor que nos empecemos a ir, buen trabajo chicos, nos vemos luego- así comenzaron su trayectoria hacia la comisaría que mas cerca se encontraba, a 16 kilómetros.

De ahí. Una vez después de llamar al consejero del rey y comunicarle lo ocurrido, tomaron un vuelo hacia la ciudad de Moscú.

Por otro lado: una hora más tarde.

En el palacio del territorio del este. Yamato se encontraba en su alcoba. Veía televisión, ya que no habían pendientes laborales. No había nada interesante en la programación. Como nada le atrajo, apago el televisor y se echo a descansar en su cama.

Que aburrido…- bostezó- mmm…- se acerco a gatas a la orilla de la cama, para poder ver a través de la ventana que daba al jardín trasero. Todo estaba cubierto de granizó. – genial… no hay nada que hacer- dijo tirándose de nuevo a la cama. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

¿si?- dijo sin moverse de su extraña pero cómoda posición. Su nivel de voz fue lo suficientemente elevado para que la persona del otro lado de la puerta pudiese escucharle.

Señor, ¿puedo pasar?- dijo respetuosamente Rogers del otro lado de la puerta.

Claro- contesto Yamato, levantándose de inmediato para abrirle la puerta a su viejo amigo.

(Abriendo la puerta)- buenas tardes Rogers, dime, ¿a que debo el honor de tu visita?- continuo Matt con una sonrisa.

Buenas tardes señor. Lamento molestarlo…

No te preocupes, tu nunca serás una molestia- lo interrumpió en el momento mas preciso que encontró.

Gracias. Bueno, he venido para informarle que me han llamado, para avisarme, que un vuelo viene en camino desde la ciudad de Ulan Bator. Vienen para mostrarle algo… al parecer, se trata de una princesa.

¿Una princesa?- repitió confundido el ojiazul.

Así es. Se sospecha que es una princesa del reino de fuego. Yo digo que podría ser una doncella que por accidente se encuentra aquí, pero ellos insistieron en que la muchacha conoce al joven Yagami y….

¡¿Lo conoce! –interrumpió asombrado Yamato.

Me han dicho que si.- hizo una pausa. Al ver como Matt solo analizaba todo, decidió continuar- señor, yo digo que quizás, por el golpe, la joven esta confundida, tal ves solo sea un invento de la chica, no sabemos nada de ella y …

Eso lo se- interrumpió otra ves- aun así, quisiera verla. ¿en cuanto tiempo estarán aquí?

Calculo que en media hora, el transporte que tomaron no es muy rápido.

Bien…. Avísame en cuanto lleguen.

Por supuesto señor. Me retiro. Compermiso.

Propio- y el buen Rogers abandono la habitación.

Quizás si conoce a Taichi… "podría ser que…"- volvió a sentarse en su cama. Pensando en lo que le acaban de informar. Poco después, entro al baño a tomar una larga ducha.

Volviendo a tierras más calidas. Todos se encontraban buscando a la señorita "Diana", la principal sospechosa del incidente del caballo. ¿Qué demonios hacia esta persona aquí? Era la pregunta del millón. Ya habían mandado a patrullas a buscar a una mujer, con la descripción que dio Sora; delgada, alta, quizás de 1.80 m, tez blanca, como la leche. Cabello largo, lacio, color arándano. Rasgos finos, nariz respingada. No pudo decir el color de sus ojos, puesto a que cuando la vio, esta traía lentes de sol. Dijo igual que vestía un traje sastre, en tono rosa, un poco más pálido que el rosa pastel.

Con estos datos, que no fueron muchos, se intento hacer un dibujo, siguiendo la descripción al pie de la letra, pero era inútil. Diana era demasiado única, demasiado como para ser imitada.

Señor- entra al salón el general Dawson, jefe de la policía de la ciudad de Beijing (Pekín) y del ejército. Se encontraban en una de las bibliotecas, una que también servia como oficina, para Taichi.

Que me tiene general, ¿la encontraron? – pregunto ansioso Tai, levantándose de su asiento. Antes de la interrupción, se encontraba viendo viejas fotografías de su novia. Prometiéndose a si mismo que ella regresaría y acumulando valor para ir por ella.

Lamento que no señor. Hemos y seguimos buscando en toda la ciudad y no hay rastro de una persona así. Buscamos a todas las mujeres llamadas Diana, ya las están entrevistando. Vimos igual los registros de migración, para ver si la sospechosa intento huir, pero no tenemos ninguna Diana en los registros. Esta mujer que buscamos tiene que estar en la ciudad, no hay forma de que haya salido, como dije, nosotros seguimos en su búsqueda. Ya todo Beijing (Pekín) esta de cabeza.

Bien… ¿general?

¿Si señor?

Nadie parece haber visto a una mujer así… mi pregunta es ¿Como sabemos que esa mujer se llama Diana? ¿Y si mintió? Estaríamos buscando a la nada… ¿lo ha pensado?

Seria una posibilidad… no nos estamos enfocando en el nombre, buscamos por la descripción. Las carreteras están vigiladas, al igual que el aeropuerto, toda la ciudad esta en busca de una completa extraña a la que parece que se trago la tierra. Aun así, tenemos a varias sospechosas, que están detenidas en diferentes- delegaciones. La señorita Tachikawa, Sora, nos esta ayudando…

Ammm…. Sora Takenouchi.- interrumpió dudoso pero respetuoso.

Mmm, disculpe, pensé que era la hermana de su prometida.

No se preocupe, esta bien… prácticamente lo son.

Bien, bueno, ella nos esta ayudando a que encontremos a esta mujer, la supuesta "Diana", señor, estamos confiados en que la encontraremos, pero con una descripción tan vaga como la que tenemos, es difícil de encontrarla…

Bien, esperemos que no sea así, le pido que continúen con la búsqueda, que sean lo mas rápido posible, y hagan lo mejor que puedan. Necesito saber que hacia ella aquí…

Por supuesto señor, nosotros seguiremos buscando.

Gracias- intento sonreír, pero le fue inútil.

Me retiro para dar nuevas ordenes a las autoridades, compermiso.

Propio…- asintió y el general salio del salón. "Diana… ¿quien demonios eres y donde estas?"

Del otro lado del castillo. En una habitación cercana a la de los reyes. Se encontraban Margaret y John, padres de la desaparecida Mimi. John se había quedado dormido en la cama king size que estaba en medio del cuarto. En cambio, Margaret, se encontraba viendo por la ventana, sentada en la orilla de la cama. Veía donde, se supone, se celebraría la boda. Seguía llorando, lagrimando en silencio, perdida con la vista en el jardín. Recordando…

Pensé que igual dormirías…- dijo John, despertando, girándose un poco para ver a su esposa.

No pude… no puedo dormir…- seguía viendo por la ventana, sin voltear a ver a su marido.

Tienes que descansar un poco, tu misma me pediste que te traiga a esta habitación, debes de estar cansada…

Mentí- dijo en tono cortante- solo quería salir de esa habitación…

Nadie de ahí se tiene la culpa de lo que paso.

¡Lo se!- lo volteo a ver- pero simplemente necesitaba salir de ahí…

Taichi ya nos ha prometido que ella va a regresar.

Y tu le crees- interrumpió sonriendo de forma irónica.

Si, confió en el, y no entiendo por que tu no….

Ese chico no me simpatiza, bien lo sabes…- baja la mirada.

Aun así, el ama a nuestra hija, y se que ara todo lo que pueda para regresarla.

Eso no va a ser suficiente.

Esperemos que si… ¿que te ocurre? ¿No eres acaso tu optimista de los dos? ¿Por que tanto pesimismo?

Por que… no se, simplemente…- comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Se levanto y se fue a sentar en una silla cercana a otra ventana. John se levanto y camino hasta quedar enfrente de ella.

No te cierres, dime que piensas, que sientes…

¿Que mas puedo pensar John, que mas que en mi hija… como estará, ¿estará bien, ¿la trataran bien, ¿estará perdida, ¿asustada, ¿pasa hambre, ¿pasa frió,… solo puedo pensar en eso.

Tranquila- se sienta en una silla que esta junto de ella- todo va a estar bien, confía en ello.

Confía, confía, confía, ¿no hay acaso alguna mejor frase?- dijo con fastidio.

Con esa actitud no estas ganando nada- la reprendió severamente.

¿Y que quieres que haga? Si pudiese saldría corriendo a buscarla, pero no me es posible. No entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquilo.- seguía llorando.

No estoy "tan tranquilo" como dices, mas no tengo por que tirarme a llorar. Envés de eso, intento ser fuerte y procuro poder ayudar en lo que se me necesite.

Te admiro… yo no podría ser como tu- dijo viendo nuevamente por la ventana.

Además… se que ella esta bien…

(sonríe levemente) aun recuerdo perfectamente cuando la encontramos…

Yo igual… -así, ambos se perdió en su mundo de recuerdos…

Varios años atrás;

Era una mañana de primavera, en la que dos enamorados paseaban en sus tierras. Ya tenían 3 años de casados y regresaban de ver al medico y recibir una triste y dolorosa noticia: juntos no podrían concebir a ningún hijo. Caminaban lentamente por un hermoso y enorme terreno, que equivalía a su jardín trasero. Caminaron hasta cansarse y decidieron descansar en una pequeña ermita que ya tenia muchos años ahí.

Comenzó a llover y decidieron aguardar ahí hasta que la lluvia cesara.

Parece que va a tardar…- comento una rubia, joven de unos veinticuatro años, al ver que la lluvia no disminuía.

Parece que si…- respondió su esposo, dos años mayor. Estaban sentados en la entrada de la ermita.

John…

¿si? – respondió con pocos ánimos este.

Nunca me has dicho porque construyeron esta ermita… ¿esta dirigida a alguien en especial?

Digamos que esta dirigida al más grande secreto que tiene mi familia- contesto mientras se recostaba contra la pared. Su compañera parecía interesada.

Dime, ¿Cuál es ese secreto?

Ammm- la volteo a ver-mmm… pues… te lo diré si prometes guardarlo con tu vida.

Por favor John, que poca confianza- dijo esta un poco ofendida.

No es eso, si no que este secreto también es una gran responsabilidad.

¿responsabilidad? No te entiendo, explícate.

Bueno… hace muchísimos años… a mi tatarabuelo de mi tatarabuelo de mi tatarabuelo de mí….

¡Ok! Ya entendí que hace muchísimo- dijo un poco desesperada la impaciente Margaret.

Jaja bien… bueno, a algún familiar mió, se le encargo que protegiera y guardara en esta familia un secreto celestial.

¿secreto celestial? Ahora entiendo menos…

Si, escucha… se le encargo proteger algo…

Y ese "algo" es….- insistía la chica.

Mmm- se levanto y la tomó de la mano- mejor velo por ti misma.

La guió hasta donde se encontraba una puerta secreta, muy bien disfrazada. A simple vista parecía un enorme cuadro de ángeles luchando contra demonios, pero una de las lanzas que salían de la pintura, era una pequeña y delgada perilla. Al abrir la puerta, habían unas escaleras, que dirigían hacia abajo. Margaret estaba realmente asombrada y a la vez, un poco asustada. ¿Qué era tan importante como para guardarse con tanto recelo?

Bajaron las escaleras y quedaron frente a una vieja y empolvada puerta.

¿Pues desde cuando no entran aquí?- pregunto ingenuamente Margaret, viendo las múltiples telarañas que colgaban de la puerta.

Mmm… ya tiene un tiempito.- sacudió con un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo a perilla y abrió. Adentro, casi no había nada. En el centro había un circulo de tierra. Del techo, colgaban delicadas sabanas rosas y blancas de seda, colocadas de tal modo, que hacían una especie de tienda en el centro del pequeño cuarto, cubriendo cuidadosamente el circulo de tierra. En las paredes de la habitación, habían múltiples cuadros de dioses y ángeles. En el techo, había una enorme lámpara de cristal, del tamaño de una silla. Las paredes, así como el suelo y el techo, eran de mármol blanco. Dentro de la tienda, se encontraba el gran tesoro…

¿Una planta?- pregunto Margaret, al pasar debajo de las sabanas y encontrar una extraña pero preciosa flor- ¿este es el gran secreto de tu familia? ¿una flor?- dijo desilusionada.

Si, una flor… pero, no es cualquier flor.

Mmm… no, no es cualquier flor… es una flor cualquiera- decía viendo la flor, bastante desilusionada y un poco frustrada.

(suspiro) no, mira… esta "flor cualquiera" tiene mas años en la tierra, que los que te imaginas.

Tonterías, una flor no vive tanto…

Esta si, es una flor mágica…

¿Por que? ¿Hace trucos?...- dijo con sarcasmo.

hace cerca de 2000 años, bueno, de hecho unos 1982, para ser exactos… paseaba por aquí mi tataratataratatara…

aja sigue- ya se había cansado de los "tatarabuelos"

bueno… y se encontró esta flor… nunca la había visto, y le gusto mucho, estaba dispuesto a arrancarla para regalársela a su esposa. Cuando la intento agarrar, algo le evito tocarla. Una voz lo regaño severamente por haber intentado tocar a dicha flor. Atrás de el, se encontraba un hombre, muy alto y dicen que igual muy atractivo…

mmm… ¿era rarito tu abuelito? – dijo en tono bromista, pero con poco de pesadez.

Mmm no se, no creo, pues tuvo a 8 hijos…

¡Wow! Y ¿como sabes cuantos tuvo?

No tengo idea, déjame continuar….- dijo un poco molesto.

De acuerdo, continúa…- la historia le parecía de lo más absurda, pero escuchar incoherencias no la iba a matar.

Bueno, pues ese sujeto, le pidió a mi abuelo… que cuidase a esta flor con su vida, que la mantuviera como su más preciado y oculto secreto, y que de esta familia no podría salir. Esta flor, no es ni más ni menos que la hija de Shijenda y Amitawa- dijo esperando sorprenderla.

¡Espera!... ósea, que ¿los dioses dan como hijos plantas?

No mensa… ¿no te sabes la historia del la era moderna?

Si, si, pero… no se por que su hija es una planta.

Por que la quiso proteger y la escondió para que los otros dos no la encontraran…

¡Ah!... ¿los otros dos la quieren matar?

No se, yo creo… aunque eso si nadie lo sabe.

Ok, ok… y quien era el hombre que se le apareció a tu tátara tátara…

Abuelo….-termino la oración, que aun necesitaba unos cuantos mas "tataras"- era el padre de la flor, el dios Shijenda.

¿Que ese no murió?

¡Murió después!- ya se había desesperado.

¡Ah!... eso explica muchas cosas.

Si, si… el chiste es que no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ese era el trato.

Descuida, no lo are, aunque, si lo hiciera, nadie me creería.

Bueno, no hay que probar…

Si, si, pero… no entiendo, esta "flor" esta viva o esta muerta.

Ammm... se supone que viva.

Pero, ya vivió mucho tiempo…

Eso es por que esta esperando a que sea el momento preciso para volver a vivir.

Entonces esta muerta.

No. Solo dormida.

Entiendo…-dijo acercándose a la flor, la verdad es que estaba igual de confundida que al principio.- ha estado muy solita por mucho tiempo…

Si… quizás demasiado.

Mmm… este lugar me da escalofríos, ¿nos podemos ir?- pregunto Margaret, mientras volteaba a ver a su alrededor. Aunque la habitación era pequeña y muy segura, había algo en ella que no le gustaba. No por la decoración, simplemente, había "algo".

Si, vamos, ya no escucho la lluvia.

Bien- se volteo- adiós princesa- hizo una reverencia a la flor. Así los dos salieron de la ermita.

Caminaron hasta llegar a su enorme mansión. Los padres de John estaban muy bien colocados en la sociedad, e igual, tenían un puesto muy reconocido. Eran propietarios de muchas tierras al sur de la ciudad, aunque ellos vivían en el norte, a lado de los padres del muchacho.

Llegaron a su hogar y cenaron en su habitación, como acostumbraban hacer.

La mañana siguiente. No tenían nada que hacer. Aun seguían un poco consternados por la noticia del día anterior. Nuevamente, decidieron salir al jardín. Almorzarían afuera, y luego montarían a caballo hasta el anochecer.

Almorzaron cerca de las caballerizas. Luego fueron a una de estas y tomaron a dos caballos.

Así, comenzaron a cabalgar por el frondoso bosque que tenían por patio. Serian las 4 de la tarde, quizás un poco más. Ya habían recorrido toda la parte inferior del jardín, y se encontraban de regreso, pero, algo, los detuvo.

¿John?...

¿si?- contesta este, que iba delante de su esposa.

Creo que escuche algo…

Si, yo igual…. Escucho el maravilloso sonido de las aves volando sobre mi cabeza y el de los caballos trotando y…

¡No John! No te burles, es enserio…. Me pareció escuchar… ahí esta de nuevo.- hicieron silencio para intentar escuchar mejor.- ¿lo escúchate?

Mmm… creo que si… pero no me di cuenta de donde provenía el sonido.

De… de la ermita- tiro de las riendas del caballo y se dirigió hacia la pequeña capilla.

¡¡Espérame!- siguió el mismo camino que su mujer. En menos de cinco minutos ya habían llegado, y valla que se encontraron con una sorpresa.

¿Que a sucedido aquí?...- pregunto boquiabierto John, al ver todo desordenado. La rejilla estaba abierta, el cuadro estaba roto. Alguien había entrado a robar. _¿Entrado o salido?_

Nos han saboteado, ¡¿Quién pudo haber echo esto!

"la flor"- pensó rápidamente John. Se bajo del caballo, y entro en la devastada ermita. Vio a través del hueco del cuadro que servia como puerta de la habitación de la flor. La puerta del cuarto subterráneo estaba abierta. "dios, no…."

Margaret, casi al instante en el que se bajo del caballo, bajo corriendo las escaleras para encontrarse con lo mas obvio -esta vacía… se la han llevado….

Por unos minutos, quedaron totalmente perplejos…

Esto no puede estar pasando… ¡¿les dijiste a alguien sobre este lugar!- pregunto furioso John.

¡Por supuesto que no, he estado contigo todo el tiempo, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi? Lo prometí.

Disculpa… es que… ¿Quién pudo haber echo esto?

Quien haya sido, esta cerca, yo lo escuche, ¡vamos! ¡¡Hay que ir a ver!- caminaron con paso acelerado hacia los caballos, y empezaron su búsqueda… pero ni ellos mismos sabían que buscaban.

¡Escucha! Lo volví a escuchar, están por ahí- dijo Margaret, mientras señalaba el campo de flores silvestres, que cubrían más de la mitad del terreno.

Esta ves, también yo los oí – se dirigieron hacia ahí. Mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a su "saqueador"

¡Dios mió! … ¿Quién pudo dejar a esta pobre criatura aquí?- dijo Margaret, que se bajo del caballo para ir a abrazar a una pequeña bebe de no mas de un añito. Estaba envuelta con una de las sabanas de seda que colgaban del techo en la habitación subterránea.

¡déjala! Puede ser una trampa o…

¿una trampa? ¿Esta preciosura? No, esta cosita no es una trampa, verdad que no- le hablaba a la bebe, mientras la arrullaba. La pequeña jugaba con los largos cabellos de la rubia.- ven, acércate John, mira que hermosa es.

Pero, es que….ella… ella es…

Nuestra hija John, esta bebita es nuestra hija- dijo Margaret, comenzando a llorar de alegría.

Sabes que no es así, tenemos que encontrar a sus padres, devolverla y que ellos nos devuelvan la flor- dijo aun sin bajar del caballo y sin acercarse. Bien sabia, que si se acercaba, le seria muy difícil el negarse a quedarse con aquella pequeña.

¡A quien le importa esa estupida planta! A esta criatura la han abandonado, le hacemos tanta falta como ella a nosotros.

Por favor Margaret, no te pongas en ese plan… (suspiro) ya es tarde, mañana a primera hora la llevaremos a alguna comisaría, y ahí buscaran a sus verdaderos padres, hazte la idea de que se va a ir.

Pero eso no, no se puede ir, por algo la dejaron aquí, no se quisieron hacer cargo de ella o no se, pero nosotros si, no, ella no se ira, verdad que no- le sigue hablando a la pequeña, que parecía estar mas que feliz. Era raro que no la hayan escuchado llorando, de hecho, cuando la escucharon, solo escucharon risas.

No hagas eso Margaret…

¿Hacer que?

Encariñarte de más con esa niña.

Pero es que… como no encariñarse si es un encanto, mírala, ¿habías visto antes una carita mas tierna?

Los padres deben estar cerca- dijo John, ignorando la pregunta de Margaret y volteando a ver a los alrededores.

¿padres? Debes de decir "irresponsables" puesto a que ningunos "padres" dejarían a su hija aquí abandonada.

No sabes como pasaron las cosas…. Quizás…

¡Quizás nada! Esta pequeña vino a nosotros y no le podemos dar la espalda. Voltea y velo por ti mismo, ¡no hay nadie Aquí cuidándola! o alguien que la reclame, en lo que a mi concierne, esta niña esta sola, y quizás incluso huérfana- no habría forma de convencerla de cambiar de opinión, bien lo sabia John.

(suspiro) bien… parece que igual hoy lloverá, vamos, hay que ir a casa.- dijo resignado, mientras una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de su esposa.

¿Quieres ir a casa? ¿verdad que si? – le hablaba Marg a su "hija", y como si la entendiera, la niña hizo un puchero y un sonidito, que daban a entender que su respuesta era "si".

¡Entonces vamos! – se acerco a su caballo- John, ayúdame con la niña un momento, solo en lo que me subo al caballo.- dijo extendiendo los brazos con la bebe en ellos.

Pero… ¿Y si se me cae? Nunca he cargado a un bebe…- contesto este, mientras poco a poco cargada a la nena, que se veía bastante emocionada.

No creo que puedas ser tan bárbaro… solo déjate llevar, deja salir a tu "papá interior" jaja- decía entre risas Margaret, mientras se limpiaba algunas lagrimas y se montaba en el caballo.

Mmmm… - veía atento lo que hacia la niña. Primero intentaba alcanzar sus pesitos, ya una ves que los alcanzaba comenzaba a hacer ruiditos extraños. Luego los soltaba. Por alguna rara razón, le llamo la atención la cadena que colgaba del cuello de John. Una cadena que le había regalado su padre muchos años atrás. La niña comenzó a luchar por conseguirla. - ¿quieres esto?- le pregunto divertido John. Ella estiro los brazos intentando agarrar la cadena. John se inclino un poco para que la pequeña pudiera jugar con ese objeto- es graciosa.

La vas a terminar amando- dijo Marg, una vez que termino de subirse al caballo y acomodarse bien. – ¿la llevas tu O la llevo yo?

Mejor llévala tu- le paso a la niña con mucho cuidado.

Comenzaron a cabalgar. Llegaron en 10 minutos a su hogar.

Margaret, desde que llego, no hizo más que jugar con la pequeña, como una niña de seis años con una nueva muñeca. Metió a bañar a la nene. Al mismo tiempo que mando a las sirvientas a que salieran a comprar papillas y leche para la niña.

John, en cambio, se encontraba sentado en el balcón de su recamara, pensando: "todo es muy extraño, ¿Quién se pudo haber llevado la flor y dejado a esta pobre niña?" pregunta tras pregunta lo atormentaron toda la tarde.

Llego la noche. Los 3 cenaron y después subieron a su dormitorio. Habían conseguido una cuna, para la bebe, que hasta el momento, no tenia nombre. Ya eran las diez, y la pequeña ya había caído rendida en los brazos de Morfeo. No mucho después, sus "nuevos papás" siguieron su ejemplo.

Noche extraña, y bastante peculiar….

Donde…. ¿donde estoy?... ¿Marg? ¿estas ahí?- preguntaba John, mientras se levantaba de su cama.

Al parecer, se encontraba en otro lugar… no, no era otro lugar, se encontraba en su habitación, pero había demasiada luz, inclusive para ser luz solar. La habitación estaba totalmente iluminada por una luz blanca y cegadora, que provenía de afuera.

Camino hasta llegar al balcón, cubriéndose con el brazo el rostro, puesto a que la intensa iluminación le impedía ver. Una vez después de pasar el umbral de la puerta, poco a poco la luz fue perdiendo intensidad.

Lentamente fue descubriendo su rostro. Al parecer ya había amanecido, o estaba amaneciendo, ya que el cielo se encontraba coloreado de color oro, con las nubes del mismo color, como si se tratara de una pintura antigua. Las flores florecían, todo era de ensueño. Incluso, miles de mariposas revoloteaban por todos lados. De sus alas, parecía que tiraran pequeños brillantitos, que escarchaban todo lo que se encontraba cerca. Por varios minutos, ese paisaje dejo sin aliento a John.

Fijo su vista en una de las muchas mariposas, esta voló hacia el lado mas desolado del gran balcón.

Ahí, ahí se encontraba alguien. Asustado, se acerco hasta quedar pocos pasos tras aquella persona.

Se trataba de un hombre joven, muy alto, quizás pasaba los dos metros. Era apuesto, nunca había visto tanta perfección en una persona, hasta él tenia que admitirlo. El hombre tenía una larga túnica negra, con bordados muy elegantes en dorado. Se encontraba viendo hacia el horizonte. Su mirada era un tanto melancólica.

Por más ganas que tenia de hacerle mil preguntas, John pensó que lo más prudente sería aguardar un poco.

El hombre no parecía dar indicios de vida, nada más veía hacia el ocaso, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo.

John se empezó a desesperar. Cada segundo en silencio hacia que su curiosidad aumentara más y más.

"_La cuidaran y protegerán con su vida…_"- esas palabras eran de aquel sujeto, pero no salían de sus labios, es mas, ni siquiera los movió.

Si…- contesto cabizbajo John. Ya todo tenia sentido para el.

"_le dirán que tubo otros padres, pero jamás le revelaran quienes fueron… ella lo tendrá que descubrir"……_

Entiendo.

"_le darán todo lo que necesite, la amaran como si fuera suya, consentirán cual capricho tenga y le darán la libertad de investigar hasta donde su curiosidad desee llegar"…_

Y así será- contesto alguien detrás de ellos. Era Margaret que tenia en los brazos a Mimi .Aquel sujeto volteo levemente, sonriendo un poco.

Mimi…-Dijo en susurro, y por primera ves, movió los labios.

Diciendo esto… todo poco a poco de desvaneció y poco a poco, todo se perdió.

John despertó en ese momento. Estaba sudando. Se despertó aturdido, lo primero que hizo fue voltear a ver a Margaret, pero ella aun dormía. "¿Todo había sido solo un sueño?"

Se levanto un poco mareado. Camino hacia la cuna de la niña. Parecía estar dormida.

Entonces…. Todo fue un sueño….

No, no lo fue- la voz de Margaret se encontraba detrás de el. Los dos se acercaron más a la cuna. La bebé aun dormía, pero algo nuevo estaba con ella. Tenía un collar en forma de una estrella con el nombre grabado de "Mimi". así se llama… es un hermoso nombre…- musito Marg.

Mimi…. "¿que te espera pequeña?"

Regresando al presente.

Y aun me pregunto lo mismo…- murmuro John.

¿dijiste algo?- pregunto Margaret, levantando un poco la vista.

Ella va a estar bien- contesto John con tanta seguridad que cualquiera diría que el sabia algo más.

Eso espero….- poco después se fueron a dormir.

El avión ya había llegado a su destino. Mimi estaba en una carroza. Se encontraba cabizbaja. No quería que nadie la viera, "¿que irá a pasar conmigo?" se preguntaba.

Sintió como la carroza se detuvo. "¿ya hemos llegado?" se volvió a preguntar. Levanto un poco la mirada y quedo maravillada ante lo que vio.

El castillo era totalmente de cristal. Todas las paredes de afuera eran de hielo solidó, incapaz de derretirse. Era hermoso y colosal, ni siquiera el castillo de Taichi le ganaba en tamaño.

Se encontraba alejado de la ciudad. Alrededor del castillo habían miles de jardines, con muchas flores de colores, y eso era solo la fachada.

Lo que más le llamo la atención, sin duda, fue la arquitectura del castillo, que era muy al estilo gótico inglés (arquitectura renacentista europea). Cada ventanal, cada puerta, cada pared y cada esquina, estaban perfectamente detalladas, era un trabajo de muchos años.

Las enormes rejas plateadas se abrieron, dejando avanzar a la carroza. Llegaron frente a la entrada principal y bajaron de la carroza. Hasta entonces, Mimi no se había dado cuenta de la gran escolta que tenia alrededor. Se abrió la puerta principal. Mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que, dentro, las paredes eran de oro blanco. El suelo de cristal, al igual que toda la decoración interior. Sin duda se trataba del salón principal, el que utilizaba para fiestas, puesto a que enfrente, subiendo unas pocas escaleras, se encontraba el trono del rey, o bien, igual podría ser del príncipe.

Señor – dijo uno de los hombres que la escoltaban. Mimi volteo y se encontró con una mirada sobre ella. Caminaron hasta llegar el pie de la escalera, bajo el trono, donde un personaje bien ya conocido la esperaba, el consejero del príncipe.

Señor… - el mismo hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia, luego prosiguió.- hemos encontrado a esta mujer junto al canal del rió que esta frente al arrollo. Al parecer, cayó desde el otro lado de la frontera, pero no a querido hablarnos de que ocurrió.

Esta bien teniente, gracias por informarme.

Entonces… ¿usted la conoce?- pregunto el teniente para afirmarse algo a si mismo.

Si, me temo que nuestra, "invitada" es ni mas ni menos que…

La señora Yagami- interrumpió desde una esquina Yamato. Apenas había llegado para escuchar la platica. Todos los presentes, menos Mimi y Rogers hicieron una reverencia. Matt se hallaba en una detrás de una de las columnas del salón, estaba entrando al salón. Mimi palideció al verlo entrar. Realmente, nunca pensó que alguien le pudiera dar tanto miedo, pero pensando en la circunstancias, Yamato la aterro. "Yamato dejo que se vengaría, me muero de miedo que sea a través de ella" esas fueron las palabras que alguna ves utilizo Tai para describir el temor que sentía por la amistad de Kary y Tk. "pero… quizás no sea así… quizás lo haga a través ¡de mi!"

Señor, no sabia que ya se encontraba dispuesto.- dijo Rogers, quizás como una disculpa por no haberle avisado de la llegada de la chica, como el le pidió. Matt camino hasta quedar junto a el, recargándose un poco en el trono, viendo atento a Mimi. No como mujer, si no como una oportunidad.

Señor, entonces, ¿Qué hacemos con ella?- pregunto el teniente.

Que mas que darme una carroza y dejarme regresar a mi hogar- le contesto fiera Mimi al hombre que estaba a su lado. Quizás su osadía le traería problemas, pero en ese momento ¿Qué más importa? Yamato seguía como ido. Paso por alto la insolencia de la chica, pensaba que esa actitud seria la más lógica, nunca se había encontrado en una situación similar. Siempre el dictar el camino de la vida de los inmigrantes lo veían los juzgados, guiándose del artículo 34º de su constitución, "asignar mismo nivel de vida que llevaban en su nación los viajeros inmigrantes, siempre con respeto.", eso bien lo sabia, pero, aun así era difícil saber como actuar. "en ningún articulo habla sobre las reinas de otra nación"

Señor…- se susurro Rogers. Se estaba haciendo muy evidente lo perdido que se encontraba. Aparto la mirada de Mimi, y la dirigió al suelo, aun analizando bien lo que pasaba- llévenla a alguna habitación…- dijo para salir del apuro.

¿Que?...- murmuro Mimi. Levanto la vista buscando alguna otra respuesta, principalmente en los ojos de su "captor", pero este estaba definitivamente en cualquier lugar, menos en el salón.

Habitación… ¿a cual señor?- pregunto el teniente, puesto a que esa era una respuesta muy abierta.

A la… a la habitación que queda en el tercer piso al norte- ni el entendió bien por que en especial a esa. Rogers le dirigió una mirada de asombro, pero sin decir palabra alguna. Algunas personas que conocían el castillo, intercambiaron miradas de confusión y asombro, Mimi se pudo dar cuenta de eso.

¿Qué? ¿Qué tipo de habitación es esa? ¿una cámara de tortura? ¿Por qué se ven así?- pregunto asustada al teniente, de hecho fue una pregunta abierta, sin ninguna dirección en especial.

Entendido, nos retiramos- dijo unos pocos segundos después el teniente. Después de hacer una reverencia, el y sus hombres guiaron a Mimi a donde se les había indicado.

Volviendo a la sala. Matt se dejo caer en el trono, cual saco. Con su dedo índice apuntaba al frente y luego lo deslizaba en el aire por donde se habían ido los hombres con Mimi. Chaqueo los dedos y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

¿te das cuanta Rogers de lo que acaba de ocurrir?...- decía un poco emocionado, con la vista perdida al frente.

Mmmm… si, me di cuanta que la señorita Yagami esta con nosotros y que…

No, no de eso- lo interrumpió Matt.- es que… no lo puedo creer….

Creer ¿que? Señor- pregunto algo confundido Rogers.

Es que… apenas ayer hablábamos de….y hoy… y ella… es que….

Que…

Me resulta casi increíble. Rogers, ¿la viste? ¿Quién es?

Mmmm… la señora Yagami, ¿no?- dijo Rogers mientras volteaba a ver a Yamato.

No, digo, si, pero no… ¡es que¡… si, es ella, pero igual es la perfecta oportunidad que e estado esperando por ya más de 6 años para vengarme del invecil de Taichi…y llega, así no mas…. Sin ningún esfuerzo ni… ¡dios aun no lo creo!- seguía analizando todo.

Eso no es algo muy digno señor- dijo en un tono muy pasivo Rogers.

Ni es digno, ni es sano y menos propio… ¡pero aun así es genial! Taichi va a venir llorando a pedirme que se la regrese, y simplemente me burlare de el y… ¡gracias a los dioses! De ahora en adelante prometo portarme bien- se burlaba mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Señor… - iba a decir algo Rogers pero no le dejaron terminar.

Si llama Taichi, dígale que lo estaré esperando para negociar… por mientras estaré descansando en mi cuarto- era un orden. Pudo controlar su emoción para sonar fuerte, frió y decidido.

Por supuesto señor.

Así Matt se retiro del salón. Una hora después se entero que Tai ya lo esperaba en una biblioteca del segundo piso.

Entro y lo de pie, viendo por la enorme ventana que tenia la habitación. Sus pasos lo delataron y Tai se giro a verlo. Se mostraba molesto y bastante intimidador.

¿Dónde esta Yamato?- fue directo y sin rodeos. Matt sonrió de forma burlona.

Mmmm… hola Taichi, ¿Cómo has estado? Yo bien gracias, ahora si, ¿Qué decías?- la estaba pasando bástate bien.

No te hagas el idiota, ¡dime donde esta Mimi!

Tranquilo, no hay por que alzar la voz. Tu chica esta bien, esta en el castillo.- dijo con toda naturalidad, mientras pasaba una mano para peinarse su rubia cabellera.

La quiero ver…- ya había cambiado notoriamente su tonalidad.

Mmmm… eso va a estar difícil, no, no creo que se pueda.- definitivamente, sabia que esa actitud que estaba tomando lo hacia ver como un idiota inmaduro, pero ¿eso a quien le interesa, si tus acciones afectan y eso te satisface?

E venido a llevármela Matt, y no me iré sin ella- su mirada en ningún momento dejo de ser desafiante.

Yo creo que si, puesto a que, la chica es una inmigrante sin papeles, y pues… según un acuerdo, que por cierto, tu firmaste, lo que este o quien este de este lado me pertenece.

Lo estas disfrutando ¿verdad?- sonrió de forma irónica.

La verdad es que si.- para que mentir.

Ella no te a echo nada Yamato, déjala ir-sabia lo incomoda que era su posición, desde el momento en el que tomo u vuelo, sabia perfectamente que Yamato se negaría a devolvérsela, eso no era lo peor, si no que el estaba en todo su derecho de hacer lo que deseé.

Solo sigo tu ejemplo Taichi- se cruzo de brazos, aun sonreía levemente.

No se va a quedar así y lo sabias, si no regresa por la paz, entonces no me importara hacer una guerra.- la sonrisa del rubio se amplio aun mas.

¿serias tan egoísta de sacrificar a tu gente, solo por un capricho tuyo?

Ningún capricho, la amo y no me importa utilizar los medios necesarios para hacer que ella regrese a mi lado.

Mmmm… aun así sabes que te ganaría. Estas solo Yagami, ahora sabes lo que se siente-su sonrisa de desvaneció por unos momentos. Luego continuo- y en cuanto a la guerra, nadie te apoyará, el mundo es de pacifistas, y sabes que mi ejército duplica al tuyo en cuanto a hombres y armamento.

No me retes Ishida- dijo dando un paso al frente.

Eso es justamente lo que hago- en ningún momento se dejo intimidar.

Devuélvemela…-bajo la cabeza y la voz a un tono casi inaudible – por favor…

Las ultimas palabras del moreno, mas ser música para sus oídos, fueron la prueba que necesitaba para ver lo bajo que había caído, no Tai, si no el.

Varios minutos pasaron en silencio mientras el ojiazul recuperaba la compostura y el aliento.

_No…_

Continuara….

**(N/A): **

**¡Wow! Por fin puedo actualizar.**

**¿Qué tal? Como quedo…. Espero que bien, por que no saben el trabajo que me dio continuar este Cáp. Wow, casi no tengo aliento jeje. Espero que les haya gustado, y espero igual, poder actualizar pronto! Pero ya entre a clases y pues, quizás no pueda, aun así tratare.**

**Gracias a las personas que me dejaron un review en el Cáp. Anterior, de verdad, son mi motivación! **

**_Kawaii- girl:_** hola! Ya, ya, ya actualice, no hay necesidad de usar la fuerza (n.n!) te confesaré algo… mi vida! Yo igual quiero muchísimo a Tai… y si no regresa con Mimi, se ira a mi lado, jaja. Gracias por estar al pendiente, nos vemos luego!

**_Absolutgirl:_** Muchas Gracias! Espero que el final que escoja sea uno feliz (n.n!) jeje, y pues, espero que este fic te haya gustado. Se siente padre que una de las escritoras con uno de los fics mas padres que he leído lea mis ocurrencias (n.n) Sayonara!

**_Assilem Mimato:_** gracias por leer, no te preocupes por lo de no haber dejado un review antes, lo puedes hacer ahora, no te creas, ando de necia, ya que son las 5:22 de la mañana y no e dormido nadita… es me pasa por tomar mucha coca-cola. Espero que este Cáp. Te guste y vernos pronto por aquí, saludos!

**_sakurarika:_** gracias por tu apoyo! Que bueno que te haya gustado el anterior Cáp., eso significa que no lo hago tan mal después de todo (nn,)

**_AkashaVampire:_** hola! Gracias por animarte a leer, me da muchísimo gusto que te haya gustado este fic, y espero no desilusionarte con este Cáp. Saludos y hasta pronto!

**_Coppelia in Black:_** Mmmm eso da miedo, dos matts, jaja, no te creas, gracias por leer, siento haberme tardado tato pero… me enrede a la mitad del Cáp., entonces si se me complico un piquito, pero ya, de nuevo por aquí… que genial se siente eso, jaja..

En cuanto a lo del taiora… sabes, no lo había pensado… jeje, pero ahora si puede ser una posibilidad. Gracias por leer y espero no decepcionarte, bye!

**_Kary y Tk. 93_**: ya se, pobre Tai… pero ni modos, así es la vida, la verdad es que, como ya he dicho, me e encariñado mucho con el, y pues… quizás no sufra mucho mas…

Gracias por leer, y por tu review, te cuidas, bye!

**_AMY ISHIKAWA_**: niña! Gracias por leer, y la verdad es que me hiciste una muy buena pregunta, ¿Quién era esa mujer? Uy… pues parece que se la trago la tierra, ¿tu que crees? Jaja. Espero que este Cáp. Igual se te haya echo bueno, y si no, prometo esforzarme mucho mas para el próximo. Besitos y Sayonara!

**_Anellise_**: pues sip, la continué, y deseo que sea de tu agrado, bye y gracias por leer!

**_Youkito:_** hola! Ya mero, ya se acera, jaja, aunque debo admitir que el encuentro no fue muy agradable, ni en la mejor situación, aun así espero que te guste! Parezco disco rayado, pero de verdad, gracias por leer, jaja XD

**_Maracuchita:_** hola! ¿Segura? Que tan segura puedes estar de que es eso?... todo y que ni se si es el mismo punto de vista y yo aquí de bocona…jeje. Noooo, ya me descubrieron… (T.T) que tristeza… jeje :P

Gracias por seguir esta historia, no vemos luego!

**_AnitalahuerfanitaXD:_** Wow! Tu si que me sorprendiste, de verdad, la verdad es que sabes que no puedo decir aun que es eso… pero quizás, sip, estas cera amiga, gracias por leer, y nos seguimos viendo por aquí, o eso espero. Bye!

**_KanameSaku_**: Wow! Gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad, 1000 gracias! Me encanta leer tus reviews niña, jaja, son mi principal fuente de poder… la segunda mis juguitos, jeje XD.

Espero no decepcionarte, y que te guste este Cáp. En general el fic. Gracias nuevamente! Besitos y un abrazo de: SAnGO-chan25

**_Tiffas_**: jeje hola (nn,) te vas a burlar de mi toda la vida, lo se, jeje… pero bueno… recuerdas el secreto que te dije, bueno, me encantaría que me lo dijeras una ves después de leer el Cáp., pero por favor, no por un review, si no por mail. Gracias por tomarte un ratito para leer las taradeces que se me ocurren, te quiero mucho, jeje… ya se que suena cursi, y:P Bye!

PD: no te puedo revelar la información que tengo sobre "eso" que Tai tiene… sorry! Jaja, tendrás que esperar como todos…

**_Nerezza:_** lo intentare honey, pero no prometo nada, jajaja. Gracias por leer, estas bien loca, te lo han dicho:P pss si no seré la primera en no mentirte jaja.

Bye!

**_Fredi:_** hola! No te preocupes, entiendo que estabas de vacaciones, espero que te la hayas pasado bien.

Primero que nada, te quiero decir, que no hay nada mas tierno que un chavo cursi, ven quien te lo dice… pero tampoco empalagosamente cursi. Espero que te haya gusta este Cáp! Bye!

**Y sin más que decir, me retiro:**

**Sayonara!**


	6. conflictos

**¡Hola¡De nuevo yo por aquí, por fin! Gracias por leer, y espero que la tardanza valga la pena, espero sus comentarios¡nos vemos mas abajo!**

-…..-** diálogos**

"…" **pensamientos**

**Quizás alguna explicación mía, aun así, esta entendible, **

…_**Conflictos… **_

Las hojas de un viejo pino cubierto por la nieve, golpeaban la ventana empañada de la habitación en la que se encontraba Mimi. Ya habían pasado dos días, con esté seria el tercero desde su llegada, a lo que se había convertido en su peor pesadilla. No había comido nada, a pesar de las muchas bandejas que estaban afuera esperando a que las tomara.

Se encontraba acostada en la enorme cama de la alcoba, así había estado desde que entro. No había podido dormir, solo lloraba, aunque en estos momentos, sus ojos ya no encontraban más lágrimas que expulsar, por fin se habían secado. Permaneció perdida, viendo la nada, mientras que con su dedo delineaba las costuras de la sobrecama.

Ya era de tarde, era obvio, ya que veía la puesta del sol desde el balcón que tenia a pocos pasos de ahí. "tengo que salir de aquí", ese era su actual "misión imposible". Empezaron a tocar a la puerta, ya sabia la razón; era hora de la cena, y afuera estaba alguna sirvienta con su bandeja. Así había sido el día anterior, en el que tampoco probo bocado, ya que hacerlo, seria como un gesto de conformidad ante su nueva estancia, y eso era una total mentira.

El sonido de la puerta había cesado al fin. La castaña se sintió realmente tentada de salir y comer un poco, puesto a que ya se sentía muy débil. Se molesto consigo misma por haber tenido esos pensamientos y prefirió seguir acostada, esperando ver si podía dormir y despertar en su cama, alado de su amado Taichi y pensar que todo ha sido una cruel y horrible pesadilla, o, en caso de que no fuese posible, tan solo dormir y nunca más despertar.

"Basta de no hacer nada, debo salir de aquí". Se sentó en la orilla y tanteo hasta encontrar sus zapatillas. Tomo un poco de impulso para ponerse de pie, pero por malos cálculos cayó al suelo, se encontraba mas débil de lo que imaginaba. Apoyándose de la cama se reincorporo y tambaleándose, llego al balcón de la habitación. Con un poco de dificultad logro abrir el ventanal que tenia enfrente; al instante, sintió como si mil cuchillas la atravesaran en ese momento. "¡Dios, que frió!" cerro la puerta. De por si la alcoba era un igloo, y fuera todo el polo norte, y su vestido no la favorecía, ya que desde que llego no se había cubierto con nada, y el vestido era de hombros descubiertos. Recorrió con la mirada la habitación, "preciosa habitación…". Ahora que lo pensaba, era muy hermosa, se preguntaba si así eran todas las habitaciones de huéspedes, aunque no lo creía, nadie puede ser tan esplendido¿o si? No era una master en la materia, pero podía apostar todo, a que toda la forja del cuarto, era echa base a oro blanco, y los detalles eran de cristal… o quizás diamantes, no lo sabia bien. La habitación era extremadamente femenina, ya que los detalles eran rosas de "cristal", las cortinas, al parecer eran de seda, aunque ella ya había tocado antes la seda, y no era tan suave… la cama era otro misterio, olía deliciosa, a rosas, y era muy, muy suave, posiblemente esa era la razón por la que no se había levantado, era como estar sobre una nube, pensó. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra rosa oscuro de terciopelo, en fin, todo era precioso, y aun más, por un pequeño detalle¡Todo era blanco y rosa! Su combinación preferida.

Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en "tonterías". Volvió a recorrer la habitación con la vista, pero no encontró nada que le sirviera de instrumento para salir de ahí. "¿Dónde guardaran las sabanas?", se acerco a el gran closet que estaba ahí, lo abrió y se encontró con que estaba todo vació, era una habitación desocupada… excepto por que en el tocador si habían objetos; un espejo viejo, un cepillo que aun seguía en el paquete, y algunas joyas, pero nada que la ayudara a escapar. "pues escalare hasta llegar abajo". Volvió a abrir el ventanal, y a pesar el intenso frió, salio al balcón. Sintió gran tristeza al pensar que se maltrataría su hermoso vestido de bodas, pero ya que mas da, total, no hubo ni habrá boda…"que lastima", suspiro y comenzó a bajar por una enredadera que estaba en el balcón… así tendría que bajar 3 lagos pisos… apenas había avanzado hasta la primera ventana del segundo piso, su vestido se trabo con una de las lianas de la planta, y al intentar liberarse, se atoro igual su tacón del zapato izquierdo. Se quito las zapatillas, pero se pincho con un espino que había en la liana, y resbalo un poco, pero logro sujetarse antes de caer. De por si, el clima no le favorecía, ya que se moría de frió, no tenia fuerzas, y la nieve le dificultaba el poder ver, y pensándolo bien… ¿de verdad pensó que iba a salir de ahí viva? "que idiota", por supuesto que no, seguro cuando bajara al fin, la estarían esperando mil soldados o algo por el estilo, que la volverían a llevar a aquel cuarto… pero si tenia suerte, probablemente llegaría hasta la mitad del jardín, y ahí estarían los de seguridad esperándola… o si tenia muchísima suerte, llegaría hasta la reja, aunque ahí estaría un escuadrón esperándola, aunque siendo mas realistas, seguro al llegar al suelo caería como un saco cualquiera y se dejaría morir congelada… si, eso sonaba mas coherente. "¿Para que alargar lo ya previsto?" dio un brinco hacia atrás y se dejo caer…. Nieve, había nieve por todos lados… la nieve la empezaría a cubrir y se confundirían con nubes… eso si tenia mucha suerte, y llegaba al cielo… mejor seguía soñando…

-Joven Ishida- decía Rogers entrando a una de las bibliotecas del gran castillo, en la que se encontraba Yamato leyendo un poco en un sillón cerca al fuego.

- ¿Qué ocurre Rogers?- dijo sin despegarle la vista a su lectura. Rogers se coloco cerca de él.- siéntate por favor.- le ofreció que se sentara en otro sillón cerca del fuego.

-Gracias- se sentó- señor, le vengo con nuevas noticias…

-¿es algo que tiene que ver con la melindrosa escuincla que esta ahí arriba?- en su voz se notaba cierto fastidio.

- me temo que si señor, aun no quiere salir y no ha comido desde que llego.

- Mmmm…- gruño y dejo junto a el su libro, para prestarle la debida atención a su amigo- ¿no ha comido, nada, nada, nada, desde que llego?- dijo un poco incrédulo, pero siempre serio.

- nada de nada…- contesto Rogers tranquilo.

- esa niña… si le pasa algo me meteré en serios problemas… aun en mas…- dijo el rubio para si mismo.

- puedo preguntar¿Por qué, señor?

- si…- suspiro profundo y se sentó de una forma mas cómoda- si Taichi se entera que trato mal a esa mocosa, no habrá nada que le detenga a atacarnos, y no es que Taichi me importe, total, el solo no me puede hacer nada… pero el lastimar a esta escuincla, es como darle la razón a Tai, y que todos lo apoyen… y eso si me asusta.- se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en el respaldo del sillón.

-Mmmm…. Ya veo….

- ¡Señor!- llegaba agitado un chico de vigilancia. A Yamato le molesto un poco la interrupción, además de quien venia….

- ¿que ocurre?- dijo poniéndose de pie, al igual que Rogers.

-señor…. La chica….de arriba.- dijo con la voz entre cortada, por la falta de aire, y al final hizo un ademán, señalando arriba, y luego abajo.

- por favor se claro- dijo Rogers un poco alterado.

- la chica intento escapar, y cayo del segundo piso…- a Yamato se le bajo el color….

-¡¿y esta…….?!- pregunto notablemente asustado el ojiazul, ya se esperaba lo peor….

- en su cuarto…- Matt casi cae. "¿Por qué hay gente idiota en este mundo?". Volteo a ver a Rogers.

- ¡que llamen al doctor Molina!- dio su orden y salio de la biblioteca, como si nada hubiera pasado… aunque las preocupaciones lo estuvieran matando.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras, "¿y si esta muerta?... dijo del segundo piso… en total son… como 9, 10 metros…, dios, que no le pase nada" siguió subiendo pensando en eso, después de todo, era humano, y si algo le pasara a alguien que este a su cargo, era su responsabilidad… _su culpa_… camino hasta llegar a su habitación; se sentó en la punta de su cama, y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, "valla líos en los que te metes Yamato". Se quedo un largo rato en esa posición… luego recordó "¡la chica!" y salio rápidamente de su cuarto.

No camino mucho y llego al cuarto en el que se encontraba Mimi. Se quedo unos minutos de pie frente a la puerta "hace cuantos años que no entro aquí…" sintió un extraño escalofrió que le recorría toda la columna. Tomo con una mano la perilla de la puerta, dudando si entrar o no…. En lo que pensaba, la perilla giro por si sola, y alguien salía del cuarto.

-¡doctor! Que rápido llego….- dijo un poco avergonzado Yamato, porque alguien lo había visto ahí.

- intente ser rápido…- dijo serio el doctor, que era un hombre alto, delgado, de ojos azules y cabello negro. Era un hombre maduro, tenía no más de 40 años.

-se lo agradezco mucho… ammm¿ella como esta?- si ya era difícil preguntar eso, por el semblante del doctor se le dificulto aun mas.

-milagrosamente vive….- respondió el doctor con un gesto de sorpresa, mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

-mi…. ¿milagrosamente?- el doctor solo asintió-¿a que se refiere con eso?

-que aun no me explico como fallo su intento de suicidio- a Yamato se le congelaba la piel… nadie le había dicho que tendría que lidiar con una loca suicida.

- caer de diez metros sin fracturas, sin lesiones¡sin nada!, no es poca cosa… - continuo el doctor.

-¡sin nada!- el doctor asintió- ¡eso es imposible! La nieve aun no es lo suficientemente alta como para amortiguar la caída.

-exacto- dijo en tono tranquilo el doctor.

-¡¿no tiene nada mal, o sea, una hemorragia interna, no se, no soy medico, pero, nada?!- repetía incrédulo- ¿no necesitara algunos otros estudios o algo mas? Solo para estar seguros.

-no serán necesario, se lo aseguro.- dijo un poco ofendido el doctor de que dudaran de su trabajo.

-lo siento, de acuerdo….

- lo que me extraña, es que, si la caída no la mato, probablemente la fiebre que tiene lo hará, 42 grados no es poca cosa.

-no, no lo es….- Yamato bajo asombrado la mirada, "es tu culpa bruto…." De cierta forma, quizás tenía razón.

- pero me gusta asustarlo- el doctor sonrió de cierta forma sádica, cambiando totalmente de semblante.

-¡¿Qué?!

- la niña esta bien, si, tuvo 42 grados, pero ya esta mejor, esta estable en 35 grados…. Y no sufrió ningún daño, me supo decir el nombre del diseñador de sus zapatillas. (n.n)

-"bueno, el enigma de que si es humana esta resuelto…. Si, tenia que ser vieja"- suspiro Matt.

-¿no ibas a entrar a verla?- pregunto el doctor mientras le abría la puerta.

-¡no, yo solo¡Pasaba cerca y lo vi, y no!- no lograba acomodar todo en una sola oración pero no podía, luego vio la cara del doctor, que lo miraba ateto y divertido- no creo que este bien.

-tranquilo, esta dormida, si no haces ruido ni siquiera se enterara de que estuviste aquí¿Cómo se llama la chica?

- se llama….- no sabia, quizás lo había escuchado, pero no lo recordaba… solo recordaba que era la esposa de Tai…- la verdad no recuerdo como se llama- termino admitiendo.

-¿Cómo¿Vive aquí y no te sabes su nombre? Pensé que era tu prometida…- dijo el hombre rascándose la cabeza.

- ni se imagina doc…. – dijo con cierta resignación, ya había alguien más a quien le tenía que rendir cuentas, aunque ni el entendía por que…. "oigan si¿Por qué le debo de explicar?" lo volteo a ver…. "por que es el doc." – Solo entro a verla y lo invito a tomar un café¿le parece?- dijo con una sonrisa.

- claro- abrió la puerta. Matt estaba dudoso de entrar, ese cuarto le asustaba de cierta forma, tenia miedo de lo que pudiera recordar al entrar ahí.

- ¿no es para hoy?- pregunto el doctor con un gesto de aburrimiento. Matt entro poco a poco. Cierto, estaba durmiendo. Se acerco hasta quedar de pie a un lado de la cama, viendo a Mimi dormir.

"tonta, me asustaste"… encontró en el cuello de la castaña una medalla en forma de estrella-Mimi -sonrió levemente. Ya sabía el nombre de la extraña.

Una imagen le vino a la mente en ese momento. Era de una mujer, de cierto modo familiar, a la que nunca había visto antes, o no que recuerde. El "recuerdo" fue fugaz, y al instante desapareció. Retrocedió un poco por la impresión, y tropezó por culpa de una mesa de noche. Cayo al suelo, maldiciendo mentalmente a la mesa, levanto un poco la mirada para ver si no la había despertado. No, no la despertó, luego volteo a la puerta, el doctor se reía por lo bajo, igual lo maldijo a el. Se levanto y después de echarle una ultima mirada a la castaña, salio de la habitación.

La puesta de sol se había desvanecido totalmente y en el firmamento ya había salido la primera estrella. Kary se encontraba sentada en comedor del castillo de sus padres, aun no servían la cena, pero ella ya se había sentado a esperar. Lo más seguro seria que como días anteriores, la familia no cenaría unida como tiempo atrás, pues desde ya hace varios días, Taichi no bajaba a cenar, aunque si lo hacia en su habitación, la reina no se sentía muy bien, pues todo este problema solo la estresaba y se encontraba muy alterada, con la presión baja, por eso, lo mejor era que estuviera acostada en su habitación. Por otro lado, el rey no tenía humor de encontrarse con su hijo mayor, por lo que ni siquiera cenaba en el castillo.

-creo que nuevamente solo seremos nosotras dos- le decía a Aqua, que estaba sentada a su lado.

-no creo que sea así….- dijo confiada Aqua, mientras jugaba con el agua de un vaso.

-¿Por qué piensas que no será así¿Sabes algo que desconozco?- la volteo a ver.

- Se muchas cosas que desconoces- esta ni siquiera la volteo a ver, al parecer su vaso con agua le entretenía mas.

-pero, hay algo que sepas de mi familia que yo no sepa, que pasara hoy ¿ah?- dijo un poco molesta, a veces la arrogancia de su amiga era mas que demasiada.

- si…. Por ejemplo, si volteas, veras a tu padre que entrara en 5, 4, 3, 2, y….

- buenas noches hija¿tu hermano tampoco bajara hoy?- decía el rey mientras saludaba por detrás a su hija.

- "como hace eso"- volteo a ver a Aqua sorprendida, pero esta seguía jugando con el vaso.

- hola papá, no, no creo que baje hoy tampoco, aun no esta del todo bien… es raro verte por aquí papá- dijo con una sonrisa la morena.

- Es mi hogar, lógicamente estaré aquí cariño, lo que pasa, es que con eso que el holgazán de tu hermano esta deprimido y no se hace cargo de sus obligaciones, las tengo que hacer yo…

-Papá, entiéndelo un poquito, no esta feliz, el quería mucho a Mimi…

-¡Obligaciones son obligaciones, y no por que el cielo se caiga lo dejaran de ser!- dijo en su tono severo, ya mas que conocido.

-Hay papá…. ¿bueno, pero, vas a cenar con nosotras?

- ¡Por supuesto!, buenas noches señorita Aqua- dijo mientras saludaba a la ninfa.

- Buenas noches su majestad- ella igual tenia un tono mas que serio al hablar. Las sirvientas pusieron todo y dejaron el comedor como si fuese un banquete, aunque así era como normalmente cenaban (¡dichosos los ricos!).

- Mmmm…- el rey giro a ver a una sirvienta que estaba cerca y le pidió que le informará a su primogénito que bajara a cenar, y que si se resistía, que le dijese que era una orden, no una pregunta. La joven enseguida hizo lo que se le encargo.

Ya habían terminado de cenar cuando la sirvienta apareció con Taichi siguiéndola. Estaba de brazos cruzados, de mal humor, con una playera que bien le podía servir de pijama y una bermuda que bien podía ser el complemento. Se sentó junto a Kary de mala gana. La morena sintió una gran presión en su pecho al verlo así. Escucho la voz de Aqua que le decía algo, como si estuviera dentro de sus pensamientos "si esa chica, Mimi, no viene a consolar a tu hermano, bien lo puedo hacer yo" al igual que unas risitas. Kary la volteo a ver de forma despectiva, aunque igual se rió al final. Tai ceno sin decir nada, mientras los demás solo lo observaban.

Termino de cenar, hizo un ademán para que alguien le retirara el plato… espero por unos segundos, pero nadie le decía nada. Sonrió de forma sarcástica, y se levanto con la intención de irse, aunque alguien lo detuvo.

- Con esa patética actitud no vas a conseguir nada- dijo el rey, burlándose un poco.

- casualmente, algunas personas tenemos sentimientos padre, y a veces estos tardan un poco en sanar…- lo volteo a ver fríamente.

-¡Bha! Por favor, no me hagas reír… no me digas que cuando me valla dejare a cargo a un pobre cursi sentimental, así no llegaras a ningún lugar.- Hikary volteo a ver a su padre pidiéndole con la mirada que dejara de hablar, pero este ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

- Al único lugar que me interesa llegar, es a mi alcoba, así que….- comenzó a caminar.

- ¿así de fácil te derrumbas Taichi¿Eso es lo que te he enseñado durante todos estos años?- seguía el rey provocando al moreno.

- Por suerte no, yo aprendí solo¿ya me puedo retirar o hay alguna otra cosa "importante" que me tengas que decir…?- se dirigía a la salida del salón.

- ¡Estoy harto de tus caprichos y tu arrogancia, regresa aquí que tenemos que hablar, así que siéntate!- el rey ya había llegado al limite… por fin había explotado.

- bien…- dijo sin muchas ganas. Se sentó y le dirigió un gesto a Kary, indicándole que ella y su amiga salieran.

- Bueno, nosotras ya nos vamos, te veo al rato papá… ammm, vamos Aqua, y ustedes, ya párenle…. ¡Aqua!- dijo de modo nervioso Kary, mientras salía con Aqua siguiéndola. Ya sabía ella que las cosas no terminarían bien, esos dos nunca se habían llevado.

- Bien, se breve y rápido que quiero seguir encerrado en mi cuarto- dijo Taichi, mientras se sentaba como si tuviera 6 años, todo "desparramado" en la silla.

- tardare lo que me plazca te guste o no- el rey se acomodo en la silla.

-bueno…- dijo resignado- ¿de que quieres hablar? Pensé que las cosas eran claras.

-Por lo mismo tenemos que hablar, las cosas estaban claras, hasta que a tu amiguita se le ocurrió huir y arruinar mis planes.

- haber, momento, uno, no era mi "amiguita" era mi prometida, mi novia y casi esposa, así que si te vas a referir a ella hazlo con el debido respeto, dos, ella no huyó, intentaba escapar de unos lobos "eso sonó ridículo…" y tres, TUS ¿planes? Si como no, en que pudo ella arruinar tus planes¿ah?- pregunto indignado Tai.

-Por supuesto que ella arruino MIS planes; tu y ella se debieron de haber casado, ahora tendrás que buscar a alguien mas con quien comprometerte, eso si quieres heredar el trono.

-Momentico chico, que creo que no tamos hablando el mijmo idioma- dijo en un tono que se clasificaría "poco refinado" o en español, "naco", cosa que al rey no le agrado mucho. – Mira, todo está muy bien, entiendo que necesitaba casarme para heredar el trono, y no te preocupes, me casare, pero, la parte de que me busque a alguien más, es totalmente errónea, no pienso buscarme a nadie más si ya la encontré.

-¡Perfecto¿Dónde esta? Por que si te refieres a la hija de Tachikawa, no va a regresar, entiéndelo Taichi, no va a regresar.

- ¿seguro que eres mi papá? Según yo los padres tienen que entender y comprender a sus hijos… ¿Qué habré hecho para merecer tener a un ogro como "padre"?

- búrlate lo que quieras, total, las palabras se las lleva el viento. Lo que si te digo, es que tienes que encontrar a alguien que tome el lugar de esa chica ordinaria…

-¡Nada de chica ordinaria! Si le llamas así por no ser una condesa o tener algún titulo de esos, no te equivoques padre, que de no ser por el abuelo, tú serias menos que un criado- el moreno sonrió, ya había encontrado un buen punto que restregarle en la cara a su papá, o lo que el le llamaría "un defecto"- De nos ser por el abuelo, seguirías siendo ayudante de un labrador, así que si es por eso, tu tampoco eras nada importante papito…

- ¡Eso fue el pasado! No se puede vivir en el, las cosas han cambiado, y si, fui un mediocre, menos que una lacra¿y eso que? Ahora soy el rey de una gran nación, y eso es lo único que interesa, lo UNICO que interesa… así que consigue a alguien con quien casarte, que sea de nuestra misma clase, aunque eso no hay…. Alguna clase parecida, o mínimo mejor que el anterior capricho que tuviste…

- ¡no fue ningún capricho!, de verdad, solo te escucho hablar y siento lastima. Pobre mamá, realmente la compadezco.

- por favor hijo, no eres mejor que yo…

- mínimo yo si siento, por lo menos soy humano¡no un monstruo!, dime algo padre, cuando el abuelo te dijo que te casaras con mamá¿la conocías¿La querías? O solo fue un instrumento para llegar al poder¿ah?- dijo furioso, sintiendo como la sangre le hervía.

- Tu madre y yo fuimos muy distintos, yo tuve que ayudar a tu abuelo a que este tranquilo, sabiendo que dejaba a cargo de su nación a un gran líder- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- y bueno, a tu madre la conocí en el altar, y fuimos muy felices… ¿ves? Lo de menos es lo que sientas, al final, siempre terminas queriendo a esa persona.

- Eres menos que un bastardo…..-murmuro por lo bajo, apretando su puño con fuerza…

- Ya lo sabes Taichi, tienes 2 meses para buscar a una esposa, si no, tendré que hacerlo yo.

- Realmente debes de estar muy enfermo y delirando si crees que te voy a dar ese gusto¡me casare con quien YO desee, y tu ya la conoces, o si no, me casare con alguien a quien llegue a amar, no con alguien a quien ni conozca, y si me tomo mas de dos meses, que será lo mas probable, lo siento, tendrás que esperar!

- lamento informarte que no será así. Si no puedes someterte a mis condiciones, entonces…. Quizás cambie mi decisión respecto a ti…- utilizo un tono de chantaje que fue mas que ofensivo.

-¿A que te refieres con tu decisión respecto a mi?...- pregunto el moreno intentando calmarse.

- Fácil, si tu no puedes obedecerme, seguro tu hermana lo ara.- Tai abrió los ojos de golpe. Jamás pensó que su posición como heredero al trono estuviera en juego. Al momento recobro la calma.

- no harías eso… desde que soy pequeño me haz estado entrenando para dirigir el reino, mientras que Hikary iba a sus clases de música… no le dejarías a alguien "inexperto" todo tu poder, y tu sabes que no tienes el tiempo de enseñarle todo lo que sabes a ella…. Estas enfermo y te estas muriendo, el tiempo es lo que menos te sobra… no le podrías ni enseñar el abecedario.

- ¡Haré lo que yo desee! Y si deseo que ella sea mi sucesora ¡lo será!- el rey ya había comenzado a temblar de rabia. Se sentía impotente, Taichi no era más que un muchacho insolente y con aires de rebelde, aunque también era su viva imagen de lo que fue… sabe lo que quiere y pelea por eso, pero eso no era lo que mas le molestaba, si no, que tenía razón…

- Pues entonces te recomiendo que le empieces a dar accesorias a Kary, que el tiempo es oro¿no?- se levanto y comenzó a caminar de una forma tan tranquila que desesperaba a cualquiera.

-¡Nuestra platica aun no termina!- se levanto de golpe el rey, y al momento tocio…_sangre_…. Moriría pronto por la tuberculosis, y por culpa de su estupido orgullo…

- ¿ves? Te estas muriendo….-continuo Tai sin voltearlo a ver- ¡ah! y cuando mueras… no esperes ni una lagrima de mi parte… puedes esperar una amplia sonrisa y quizás algunas risas, ja, ja- y así salio de la habitación.

P1: me aburro mucho… ¿y tu? No me digas que el leer te divierte…- decía una mujer de largos cabellos negros, tan obscuros y profundos, que no reflejaban brillo alguno al contacto de la luz, eran negro opaco y que le llegaban por debajo de la cintura, era delgada y muy hermosa, de tez extremadamente clara, casi blanca, alta y con un vestido estilo oriental rojo con detalles dorados. Se mecía en una especie de hamaca, aunque el material con el que estaba hecha era de procedencia dudosa.

P2: no, en absoluto… me divierte el hecho de ver las historias tan patéticas que algunas personas pueden escribir… - decía un hombre alto, de cabello igual oscuro, sujeto en una coleta, ropas elegantes, buen cuerpo, atractivo, con un toque de madurez y a la vez intelectual, "todo un bombón"

P1¿siempre tienes que ser tan aburrido? Te invito al cine, es más divertido que leer…

P2¿según quien? Según… ¿tu? Por favor….- dijo tranquilo, tomándola a menos.

P1: o sea, PERDÓN su majestad, se me olvidaba con quien hablaba… con el rey de los payasos…- dijo molesta, poniéndose de pie, mientras caminaba a un balcón que estaba cerca de esa hermosa y lujosa habitación. Su acompañante ni siquiera se molesto en contestarle, pero después de unos minutos, el continuo.

P2: deberías estar "trabajando", que después de todo… para eso nos pagan- sonrió de forma burlesca y cambio de pagina.

P1: quizás… pero eso, adivina que… igual me aburre, mmmm… casi tanto como tu.- dijo sentándose en la orilla del balcón.

El joven se levanto y después de dejar a un lado el libro comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

P1¿A dónde vas?- lo seguía con la mirada.

P2: donde no estés tu- sin mas salio del cuarto, a uno que estaba junto, y como los dos cuartos estaban conectados, se podían ver el uno al otro.

P1: …. Estupido…- murmuro en un tono casi inaudible…. _Casi_… Al momento sintió como si no hubiera aire, no oxigeno, o ella ya no podía respirar. Callo al suelo, por suerte del lado que estaba dentro del edificio, ya que si caía del otro, posiblemente no viviría para contarlo. Como pudo levanto la vista, para encontrarse con desde lejos la mirada de el. En el momento en el que el giro, ella volvió a respirar, "gracias a dios…"pensó, mientras respiraba de nueva cuenta. Poco a poco se levanto y camino hasta donde se encontraba el.

P1: saldré, estoy harta de estar aquí, no mas, ni siquiera te molestes en buscarme y ni me esperes, que no planeo regresar pronto.

P2: no te preocupes, no pensaba hacerlo- el sonrió a sus amplias. A ella le dolía su indiferencia, pero no lo iba a demostrar; tomo un libro y camino hasta la puerta. Ya después de ver que se encontraba en una distancia segura, se lo arrogo al azabachado, y salio corriendo de ahí.

Camino hasta llegar a la puerta principal, estaba segura que su "amigo" no la seguiría hasta la puerta, no iba con el… serio, tranquilo, con un carácter de los mil diablos… seguro luego se la cobraría, ya que era muy rencoroso… cuanto se parecían… eso le asustaba, puesto a que el no era un gran modelo a seguir, y ahora ella menos…

-Toc, toc- tocaban en la actual habitación de Mimi. Ni siquiera le dieron tiempo de responder, cuando una mujer alta, delgada, de cabellos marrón, tez clara y de unos 30 años, entraba con una bandeja de comida.

-Buenos días mi niña, me imagine que tendría hambre, así que le traje el desayuno, ya que vimos que usted no desea salir por el- dijo con una amplia sonrisa la mujer, mientras colocaba la bandeja en las piernas de Mimi, con una seguridad envidiable.

- Le agradezco que se haya tomado esas molestias, pero no deseo desayunar, así que puede retirar la bandeja- dijo cerrando los ojos, puesto a que realmente nada le haría mas feliz que probar algo de comida, y mas esa, puesto a que el aroma era exquisito.

- ¿Por qué? No me diga que no le gusta lo que le he traído, o bueno, de ser así, enseguida se lo cambio- la mujer sonrió, mientras paseaba por la habitación acomodando sabanas limpias en el closet y algunas toallas.

- no es eso, pero no deseo comer nada estando aquí, digamos que me dan… nauseas- quizás se estaba viendo majadera, pero era la única forma que tenia de desquitar su enojo.

- me imagino que no es fácil acostumbrarse a este cambio… pero no se preocupe, ya vera que la trataremos como si fuera una reina.

- eso me asusta…- murmuro, luego no pudo evitar clavar la vista en la bandeja que traía pastelillos, un jugo, leche, y varios cortes de quesos para acompañar el pan.

- mire, dejando de comer no va a conseguir nada, se lo aseguro, además, usted esta muy débil y el doctor dijo que tenia que comer, así que coma un poco, aunque sea solo para que tenga algo en el estomago- decía la mujer en un tono maternal.

- ¡no quiero! Además comer algo seria como… traición- dijo decidida, mientras giraba la vista haciendo un puchero.

-¿traición? No entiendo a que se refiere, me imagino que han de ser costumbres de donde proviene, como sea, coma un poco, si no me veré obligada a alimentarla yo, como su fuera una niña pequeña.

- no se moleste… no será necesario…- dijo resignada, ya había caído, su estomago la había traicionado. Comenzó a comer, intento que sea de forma calmada, pero moría de hambre, entonces quizás no fue muy femenina por el hecho de que devoro la bandeja. Al terminar, levanto la vista para encontrarse frente a ella a la mujer con una mirada de "no que no" y sin decir ni una palabra le retiro la bandeja.

- ¿esta satisfecha o desea algo mas?- pregunto dejando en una mesita la bandeja vacía.

- me gustaría un vaso con agua… por favor- dijo Mimi tímida, escondiendo un poco el rostro bajo la sobrecama.

- enseguida se lo traigo… - y la mujer se dirigía a la salida.

- Ammm, y algo más- dijo Mimi aun más que roja… aunque no entendió bien a que se debía tanta pena…

- dígame- la volteo a ver.

- será que… ¿pueda tomar una ducha?- dijo al fin. La mujer le sonrió de una forma, un poco familiar…

- por supuesto, voy por el vaso y le preparo la tina…. ¡ha! Que tonta, se me había olvidado, igual mandare a llamar a la modista para que le tome sus medidas y le mande a hacer unos vestidos, porque, a pesar de que el que trae es precioso, no creo que sea adecuado para este clima- Mimi asintió sin decir nada, como si fuera una niña chiquita regañada- va a ver que esto le va a gustar- dijo la mujer intentando de darle ánimos- le traeré un vestido, por mientras que se hacen los demás, espero que le quede, ya tiene tiempo, pero nunca se uso… me parece que le quedara perfecto, con permiso.- sonrió y salio del cuarto.

- propio…- Mimi la vio desaparecer por el pasillo y luego se dejo caer en las almohadas, con los brazos abiertos. Veía el techo cuando una vocecita, ya conocida provenía del pasillo.

Tk. Caminaba por el pasillo. Había ido al cuarto de su hermano pero no lo encontró, así que se regresaba a su alcoba a jugar "nintendos" un rato… le llamo la atención ver la puerta de una habitación prácticamente olvidada abierta. Camino hasta la entrada aun tarareando una canción que había escuchado en una fiesta, hasta que llego a la entrada de la puerta, y de cierta forma, se llevo una grata sorpresa- ¿tu aquí?- pregunto con una sonrisa a la castaña que estaba echada en la cama.

La mujer que antes había estado con Mimi, regresaba a la habitación con una jarra de agua y dos vasos en una charola de plata. Al llegar al cuarto escucho que Takeru y Mimi platicaban. Entro sin hacer ruido, y dejo en una mesa la charola, luego se retiro.

-entonces… ¿no te casaste?- le preguntó TK a la castaña, que ya le había contado por que se encontraba ahí. Ambos se encontraban platicando, sentados en la cama.

-No… - contentó esta con cierta nostalgia.

- lo lamento, a de ser muy difícil todo esto…

- y lo es… joven Takeru…

- por favor, llámame Tk., no es necesario que seas tan formal conmigo- este sonrió.

-gracias, pero… usted es el único que puede ayudarme a salir de aquí, por favor, hable con su hermano, interceda por mi para que pueda regresar a mi hogar- Tk. Se sintió triste, pues no deseaba que ella lo viera como si fuera una esperanza, ya que él no tenía ni voz ni nada que la pudiera ayudar.

- haré lo que pueda, pero lo siento, no te prometo nada… Yamato… el no es mala persona, te pido que no lo odies, que tiene sus razones para actuar como lo esta haciendo- dijo un poco apenado Takeru.

- quizás tenga sus razones, pero eso no le da derecho de opinar respecto a mi vida.- dijo fría y mostrándose molesta. Luego suspiro y regreso a su mirada melancólica.- lo siento… pero en fin, le pido que me ayude, es su hermano, seguro lo escuchará.

- Matt es muy obstinado, nunca escucha a nadie… te prometo que hablare con el, yo no estaba enterado de esto… y no me parece por nada justo que estés aquí a la fuerza… pero cuando le entra una idea en la cabeza no hay fuerza alguna de hacerlo cambiar de parecer, así que no te prometo nada.

- Con que haga el intento me doy por bien servida.- sonrió, ya había comprobado el porque Kary quería tanto a ese muchacho, no era nada parecido a su hermano. – ustedes dos son muy distintos… me refiero a ti y a tu hermano.

- quizás… desde hace mucho el… Mmmm, digamos que a dejado de disfrutar la vida, ahora siempre esta de malas, pero no es mala persona.

- como sea, no es necesario que lo disculpes, mi decisión respecto a el esta tomada, es un tirano, y perdone si a usted le ofende, pero no puedo pensar nada mas de el.

- esta bien, cada quien puede pensar lo que desee… te… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo un poco dudoso.

- claro, lo que sea- respondió la castaña, mientras se sentaba bien.

-¿Cómo esta Kary? Me quede preocupado después del relajo de la otra noche, dime¿le fue muy mal?

Mimi sonrió al ver la cara de Tk.- ella esta bien, Tai a veces exagera de más… pero, no se –Tk. La miro de forma despectiva-…. no te preocupes, las cosas ya están mas que claras entre ellos dos.

-me alegro, no quería causar problemas ni mucho menos…

- todo esta bien, Tai se vio muy mal esa noche, pero… de cierta forma lo entiendo… su hermanita es lo que mas quiere, tenia miedo de que usted se la quite- termino sonriendo la oración.

- que cosas piensa Tai… Kary sobre todas las cosas, siempre piensa en su hermano, ve siempre antes por el que por ella.

- si, lo se, es una niña muy dulce.

- si…- Tk. Sonrió, se sentía aliviado de que el problemita de noches atrás no haya pasado a mas.

- me imagino que a ti tampoco te fue muy bien…-continuo la castaña.

- no, no es igual, yo desde… antes, había hablado con Matt y el sabia lo que siento.

-¿y no se molesto?- dijo un poco incrédula Mimi, que se imaginaba como un ogro a Yamato.

- claro que se molesto, aunque, lo tomó bien, me dijo que los problemas que tiene con Taichi no tienen porque afectarnos… aunque yo se que no le pareció lo mejor.

-mmmm… ya veo… Takeru¿Cuáles son esos problemas que traen esos dos? Tai nunca me los contó.

- lo siento, no es algo que me corresponda contar…

- quizás no, pero, por lo que entiendo, por culpa de esos problemas yo estoy aquí, y me gustaría saber que demonios pudo hacer Taichi para que este aquí sin poder regresar…

- te enteraras, pero no será por mi, pregúntaselo a Matt, el si te lo puede explicar- dijo poniéndose de pie.

- no por favor, a el no le preguntare ni la hora, lo que menos deseo es tener que hablar con el.

- eso va a estar difícil… si quieres regresar a tu hogar, con el tienes que llegar a un acuerdo, pues el es el que gobierna, no yo, gusto en conocerte Mimi, tengo que irme ya, te veo luego.- dijo mientras se despedía y caminaba a la puerta.

- fue un placer, hasta luego.

-ciao- salio del cuarto, y como si fueran relevos, la mujer entro.

- bueno, pues a bañarse, venga, la modista ya esta aquí, póngase de pie aquí frente al espejo y quítese el vestido, yo iré a calentar el agua- dijo mientras junto a ella entraba una señora anciana, con una cinta métrica y una libreta en la que llevaba sus datos. Le tomaron las medidas rápido, después de todo no tenían mucho que medir. Luego, Mimi diseño 2 vestidos y le dejo que los demás los diseñara la anciana. Poco después entro al baño y tomo una larga ducha, mientras que la mujer ordenaba la habitación y dejaba en los cajones un poco de ropa limpia, y lógicamente nueva.

Cuando se termino de bañar, se encontró con un vestido rosa pálido, con encaje ingles en el borde; un vestido de muy buen gusto, adecuado para el clima, sencillo y de cierto modo igual elegante. Terminando de vestirse, se sentó a mirarse en el tocador, aun tenia el cabello húmedo. Se veía despeinada, eso no le gustaba. Busco el cepillo que antes había visto, abrió el paquete y comenzó a cepillar su larga cabellera.

-Déjeme hacerlo a mí- dijo la mujer mientras tomaba el cepillo, y ella la cepillaba.

Desde que la vio, la mujer le inspiraba cierta confianza, o tenia un aire familiar, se preguntaba si antes la había visto.

-ammm… disculpe¿le puedo preguntar… cual es su nombre?- pregunto Mimi un poco apenada, no recordaba si ya se lo había dicho antes y no lo escucho.

-¡Hay, pero que tonta! Perdone, soy una despistada, se me había ido ese detalle, mi nombre es Catherine, aunque ya todos me llaman Caty- contesto esta con una sonrisa, mientras dejaba el cepillo en el tocador.

- Tiene un nombre muy bonito, mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa- la volteó a ver con una dulce sonrisa.

- gracias, igual es suyo me a gustado bastante- sonrió y se quedo por uno minutos viendo perdida a la chica que tenia enfrente. Sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas que empezaron a salir junto con una sonrisa melancólica. Caty volteo para que no la viera llorar, pero había sido muy notorio.

-¿Se encuentra bien¿Le ocurre algo?- pregunto angustiada Mimi, mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba un poco a ella.

- estoy bien, no se preocupe, no es nada.

- usted estaba llorando… ¿por mi?- pregunto seria.

-no, no, por supuesto que no, no es nada, de verdad¿Por qué lo dice?- Caty se limpio las lagrimas y sonrió, como demostrando que ya estaba mejor.

- es que… usted me vio y comenzó a llorar…

- no es eso…es solo que- bajo la mirada.- usted me recuerda mucho a una personita que debe de tener su edad.

-"personita que debe de tener mi edad… ¿podría ser que…?" perdone que pregunte, si no quiere no me conteste, pero¿a quien le recuerdo?

- es que… me recuerda mucho a mi sobrina, ahorita debe de tener su edad… ¿18?- Mimi asintió- si… hace varios años que no la veo…- se sentó en la orilla de la cama- desde que me peleé con su mamá… mi hermana y ella se fueron lejos, y desde hace 17 años no he sabido nada de ellas- se limpio las ultimas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas con un paño tejido a mano- pero en fin- volteo a ver el reloj que estaba en la pared que tenia enfrente- ¡oh! Ya es tarde, me imagino que desea almorzar, dígame¿como que desea comer?- termino poniéndose de pie y sonriendo de nueva cuenta.

Por su parte, Mimi estaba un poco perpleja. "¿17 años?... ¿su hermana?... podría ser que… no, que tontería". –ammm… ¿conocen el sushi?

-¿sushi?... mmmm… yo no, pero quizás y el cocinero si¿Cómo es?

-es… bueno, el que a mi me gusta es de salmón con queso crema y aguacate, empanizado o con ajonjolí. Es… arroz, como un rollo, que dentro tiene pepino de mar, salmón, queso, aguacate y pepino…- la cara de caty era como de repulsión, pero no decía nada.

-Bueno, el cocinero que tenemos es de… ¿Tokio? Creo que así se llama de donde viene, y pues, quizás y conozca el guiso, bueno, voy a avisarle, con permiso- hace una pequeña reverencia y sale del cuarto. Mimi ve que sale y luego voltea para verse al espejo… "ella… se me hace muy familiar… tengo la impresión de que ya la he visto antes… pero¿Dónde?". Cepillo nuevamente su cabello, mientras miraba a través del ventanal, que ahora tenia un pequeño candado.

Las 8 p.m. y Matt regresaba al castillo. Había estado fuera todo el día por reuniones y nuevos negocios que tenía pendientes. Ceno en su estudio. Tenia que firmar unos papeles que estaban en su escritorio. A pesar de la fortuna familiar, trabajaba para no sentirse un "júnior" o algo parecido, simplemente, necesitaba sentirse más que útil.

El día fuera había sido agitado y cansado, y ahora por cualquier insignificancia se distraía. Estaba sentado en el escritorio del cuarto. Encontró una vieja revista que estaba ahí, ya ni se acordaba que la tenia, ya que hace años que no escoraba sus papeles y libretas. La revista tenía un crucigrama y se le hizo lo menos aburrido que podía hacer en esos momentos, así que lo empezó a contestar.

-¿mucho trabajo hermano?- pregunto desde la puerta Tk. Que llegaba animado y de buen humor.

-ni te imaginas…- contesto el mayor, escondiendo la revista bajo unos papeles. - ¿Qué ocurre enano¿Nada que hacer?

- además… necesito hablar contigo- ya había cambiado de humor, y se sentó en una silla que quedaba frente al escritorio.

-parece serio… habla- dijo recostándose en la silla, cruzándose de brazos, prestándole toda la atención del mundo a su hermano.

-bueno, te gusta que sea directo… te vengo a hablar de Mimi- dijo decidido, pero con un nudo en la garganta, asustado de cómo lo tomaría el mayor.

- ¿Mimi?... ¿Qué con ella?- pregunto desinteresado, mientras sacaba nuevamente el crucigrama y tomaba su lápiz para comenzar a resolverlo.

- pues… ¿hasta cuando va a estar aquí?- pregunto ya menos confiado.

- hasta….- resolvió una pregunta del crucigrama.- hasta que Tai deje de ser un molesto insecto y ya se de por vencido, entonces podrá buscar hogar donde ella desee, siempre y cuando no sea fuera de la ciudad.

- o sea¿no le vas a permitir que regrese a su hogar?

- ammm… como tu lo dices suena mas feo de lo que es…- dijo con cierto cinismo.

- pues no se de que otra forma lo veas, Matt, lo que estas haciendo con esta chica esta mal, tu no puedes decidir sobre su vida, no eres un dios hermano, entiéndelo así- dijo molesto Takeru.

-¡no, no lo soy! Lo entiendo, pero lo cierto es que tengo poder, y con el puedo hacer lo que desee.

-¿no importándote arruinar una vida para lograr lo que deseas?

- el fin justifica los medios- respondió Matt, como si fuera una especie de justificación.

- ¡estas mal hermano, a ella ni la conocías, si tienes algo de que desquitarte con Tai, hazlo, pero no involucres a terceros!

-¡no te metas en mis problemas! Se que hacer y como manejar cada situación, además, no estoy haciendo nada que Yagami no haya hecho antes…

-¡por supuesto que si!- lo interrumpió- entre lo que Tai te hizo y esto hay UNA gran diferencia, no una, muchas, aunque si fue parecido… pero en especial una diferencia muy importante y que influyo mucho en lo que paso… ¿lo recuerdas¿O te lo tengo que recordar? Te recuerdo que cuando….

-¡lo recuerdo bien!- interrumpió ya muy molesto y parándose de golpe.- aun así… ya no puedo retractarme de lo que hice, me vería como un idiota, así que no hay vuelta atrás- se volvió a sentar.- además, ella va a estar bien… se encontrara a alguien mas y ya veras que no se la pasara tan mal, lo que necesite se le dará, de eso no se podrá quejar… aunque creo que seria bueno que se divorciara… si no ¿Cómo se va a volver a casar?- se pregunto ingenuo Matt.

- no es necesario que se divorcie, nunca se llego a casar con Tai.

-claro que si, si cuando llego, aun tenia su vestido de novia…

- porque justo antes de la ceremonia, se subió a un caballo que enloqueció y que unos lobos perseguían, se golpeo con una rama, cayó de este lado, y quedo inconciente, cuando despertó, 2 oficiales fronterizos la estaban llevando en una patrulla….

- ah… ¿ahora me cuentas una de vaqueros?- se burlo.

- no te vuelvo a decir nada.

- ojala… pero en fin, entonces… no es la esposa de Yagami… ¡jaja, que coraje, lo dejaron plantado el día de su boda!- se empezó a reír, mientras Tk. Lo veía con una miradita fulminante.

- ¡que cruel eres Yamato!

- ¡hay por dios¿Qué quieres, que me ponga a llorar?- dijo levantándose y estirándose un poco.

- no pero, a todo esto…. ¿vas a poder dormir tranquilo?- pregunto el mas joven, con cierto tono persuasivo.

-claro que si¿Por qué no seria así?…- dijo seguro, aunque ya después se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en eso, y realmente… quizás no dormiría tan tranquilo….

-¿si? Ah, pues que bien…. Yo no podría dormir tan tranquilo, sabiendo que mientras duermo feliz, hay una linda señorita llorando, porque nunca va a volver a ver a sus papás, amigos y gente querida…. – se estaba haciendo el ingenuo, aunque cada palabra la sentía como una pequeña cuchilla su hermano.

-pero yo si…- comenzó a caminar para el otro lado de la habitación.

- pues que bien…. Realmente me alegro por ti… pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que… pobre chica, tuvo mala suerte en enamorarse de la persona equivocada, que tiene como enemigo al TIRANO equivocado…

-¿al que, perdón?- lo volteo a ver.

- pues… creo que lo escuchaste bien… pareces niño pequeño, y eso que de los dos, se supone que eres el maduro.

- ¡¿Qué diablos quieres?! Ya te dije que va a estar bien, vas a ver que va a ser muy feliz y eso- ya estaba harto, no tenía que explicarle nada a nadie, pero Tk tenia un efecto único en el, era la única persona que conseguía ponerle los pies en la tierra cuando ya estaba volando.

- hablas de ella como su fuese un objeto cualquiera, que mal…- comenzó a dirigirse a la salida, con las manos en su nuca, como si estuviera despreocupado, aunque con una sonrisa triunfante, que el mayor no pudo notar.

- no es verdad… ya te dije que estará bien…- dijo viendo como Tk salía.

- no tienes que disculparte conmigo, sino con ella.

- ¿desde cuando me tengo YO que disculpar con alguien?- pregunto indignado.

- buenas noches… que duermas bien, que tengas dulces sueños…. ¡si es que puedes!- salio con una sonrisa triunfante del cuarto, y hecho a correr para que Matt no lo alcanzara en el pasillo.

-"tonto Tk., cree que me voy a disculpar… ¿de verdad cree eso?... ¡jaja! Pobre iluso, si como no¡nunca! Dormiré como si fuera un bebe, y nada me hará cambiar de opinión" se sentó enfrente a la sección de cuadros de la habitación, en la que la mayoría, eran de la familia reunida: los reyes, el y su hermanito.

"es tu responsabilidad" "intento suicidarse por tu culpa" "¿podrás dormir tranquilo? Yo no podría dormir tan tranquilo, sabiendo que mientras duermo feliz, hay una linda señorita llorando, porque nunca va a volver a ver a sus papás, amigos y gente querida…." Frases, palabras, reclamos y de más, lo empezaron a atormentar, haciendo que se sienta menos que una basura.

"apestas" pensó. Se levanto de donde estaba sentado, apago las luces y salio con las manos en los bolsillos. Camino por el largo corredor del tercer piso, en ese piso quedaba su habitación. Antes de llegar al de el, tenia que pasar por el cuarto de Mimi. Camino hasta que paro, quedando frente al antes mencionado cuarto. Hecho un vistazo por debajo de la puerta y noto que las luces estaban aun encendidas. Miro indiferente la puerta, de abajo a arriba, y respiro profundo antes que nada.

La castaña se encontraba en el baño. Se acababa de cambiar y ponerse un camisón rosado pálido, sin mangas, pues con la calefacción, no había necesidad de. Tenia el cabello suelto, por lo general, su madre insistía en que se lo trenzara antes de dormir, para que en la mañana no se le esponjara, aunque a ella nunca le gusto mucho trenzárselo; era incomodo dormir así. Se estaba poniendo una bata de seda rosa igual, que iba encima del sencillo camisón y se amarraba en la cintura.

Salio del baño y se acerco al balcón, con intenciones muy distintas a las de la noche anterior. Intentaba salir para ver el cielo, las estrellas y en general la noche; la vista de los pinos llenos de nieve iluminados por la luz de la luna, eso nunca lo había visto antes y deseaba hacerlo. Intento abrir el candado con un clip de papel, que se encontró en uno de los cajones vacíos, pero por mas que intentaba no lo podía abrir. Tocaron a la puerta, volteo a ver atenta, sin dar permiso de pasar o no. Volvieron a tocar… imagino que ya era tarde para que algún sirviente la molestara; tocaron por tercera vez.

-¡adelante!- dijo en un tono alto, pero por ser de noche y no conocer la ubicación de los cuartos, no fue muy fuerte por si despertaba a los demás.

- buenas noches- dijo en su tono seco y habitual Yamato, mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de el.

-¿buenas noches? Mj, Serán para usted- contesto fría y un poco confundida la castaña, disimulando la sorpresa. Realmente no creyó jamás que el mismo "Yamato Ishida" la fuera a visitar. Matt, por su parte, se sintió incomodo ante el comentario, pero prefirió pasarlo por alto.

-supe que… cayó desde el segundo piso y quería ver como estaba, fue una gran caída, pero veo que no le ocurrió nada, me alegro.-dijo aparentando tranquilidad, aunque desde que la vio se sintió frustrado y mas por la manera en la que ella le contesto el saludo, aunque no esperaba menos.

-¿en verdad?- pregunto fingiendo sorpresa- pues… como ya vio, por desgracia estoy bien y para ser sincera, me extraña que haya venido usted personalmente¿no era mas sencillo mandar a alguien? Digo, si no era mas sencillo le aseguro que si mas agradable- no disimulo en ningún momento lo incomodo de la situación y su ira hacia el rubio.

- eres una ingrata…- murmuro entre dientes Yamato, que de por si, no venia de muy buen humor, y ella fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¿ingrata yo? Disculpe, pero en ningún momento le pedí ayuda o que me auxiliara, además, no caí, me tire que es muy distinto, y por mi parte no tengo nada que agradecerle¿¡o usted agradecería el estar encerrado en una habitación de un lugar que no conoce sin poder salir de ahí?!- ella tampoco estaba de muy buen humor que digamos.

- te informo que ni estas encadenada ni el cuarto tiene llave y es libre de salir y conocer todas y cada una de las habitaciones.

-naturalmente no me refiero a eso- dijo un poco ofendida- me refiero a que deseo regresar a mi hogar, y por lo visto se esta esforzando para que yo no pueda hacerlo.

- mira, respecto a eso, velo olvidando, no hay forma de que regreses a "tu hogar", lo siento, así es, por mas duro que te parezca, y se lo puedes agradecer a Taichi.- sonrió al final de una forma muy fría y en algún modo desafiante.

- es por los malditos problemas que ustedes dos se traen…- murmuro para si, bajando la mirada, apretando los dientes con fuerza, ya que lo que mas le molestaba, era que la estaban metiendo en un problema que ni siquiera le correspondía.- podría decirme¿Qué clase de problema se traen ustedes dos? Porque a de ser algo terrible como para que armen tanto alboroto¿Qué le hizo Taichi para que lo odie tanto?- su tono fue mas suave que antes.

Matt desvió la mirada hacia un lado- eso es algo que no te incumbe.

-¡ah! Perdón, pensé que si, digo, debido a que por sus peleitas yo soy la que esta aquí¿no? Entonces, se me ocurrió pensar que ¡tengo derecho a saber porque!- digo fiera.

-¡no pienses que yo debo de darte mas explicaciones!

-¡¡¡¡quiero regresar a mi hogar!!!!- realmente ya estaba furiosa, y el rubio en las mismas condiciones.

-¿si? Pues que pena, porque eso no se va a poder, entiéndelo, NO se va a poder y punto, así que acostúmbrate, puedes hacer tu berrinche, teatro, etc., total mi decisión no cambiara- los ojos de Mimi comenzaron a humedecerse- pero eso si, que ni se te ocurra otro intento de suicidio, porque si no te puedes comportar como una persona racional, no te preocupes, con una camisa de fuerza todo se soluciona, solo que espero no tener que llegar a esos extremos.- termino con una sonrisa de burla. Mimi siempre había sido muy temperamental e impulsiva, y en esta ocasión, no importándole quien era la persona que tenia enfrente, tomo el primer objeto que encontró, que fue un peine, y se lo arrojo, pero por culpa de las lagrimas fallo en el intento y no le dio.

-¡loca!- le grito furioso Matt, esquivando el objeto.

-¡totalmente loca y desquiciada!- le arrojo ahora lo siguiente que encontró, que era un cepillo.

El salio del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si, y tuvo suerte, ya que al momento de cerrar escucho claramente como golpeaba la puerta el cepillo.

"que enferma…" se recargo en la puerta y empezó a respirar profundo para tranquilizarse. Hacia mucho que no se molestaba y estresaba así, puesto a que era verdaderamente una persona paciente. Recobrando el aliento, se pego a la puerta para escuchar lo que sucedía del otro lado. Pudo escuchar claramente el llanto de Mimi, y eso fue mas que efectivo para cambiar su estado de animo; ahora se podía seguir sintiendo miserable "lo tenias que empeorar, sino no podías ser feliz ¿verdad?" pensó con sarcasmo. Permaneció unos minutos en ese lugar, escuchando atento… suspiro profundo y se separo de la puerta.

-"perdóname…"- luego emprendió camino a paso lento hacia su alcoba; ya era tarde y tenia que intentar dormir, que desde hacia mucho no podía conciliar el sueño… y por algún motivo, presentía que esta noche no seria la excepción.

_**Continuara…**_

**(N/A):**

**¡Hola! Disculpen el terrible retraso… pero es que entre a la escuela y las tareas me volvían ¡totalmente loca! Es horrible…**

**Pero bueno, ya, por fin logre actualizar :D ¡y eso es genial!**

**Espero que este Cáp. Les haya gustado, la verdad, otra de mis razones por las que tarde tanto es por lo difícil que me es organizar mis ideas, que quede bien redactado y como tocar todos los puntos… y por obvio¡no decepcionarlos!**

**Espero poder actualizar pronto… aunque aun tengo un fic más que actualizar… (Se llama It's my life¡léanlo!) Jaja… es solo una sugerencia XD.**

**Bueno, pues por falta de tiempo, no voy a poder agradecer a cada lector, como acostumbro hacerlo, así que en general, gracias a las liadísimas personas que me dejaron un review en el anterior Cáp. ¡De verdad me alegran el día! Y son la razón por al que continúo esta historia, un poco absurda, pero imagino que padre… o bueno, eso creo XD. Obviamente le quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron, pero en especial a esas personas que muy amablemente, hicieron clic en el botón que dice… no recuerdo, pero con el que me dejan un comentario, que no tarda mas de dos segundos en escribirse. (O sea, para las que no me están captando¡es muy fácil, que lo hagan! Jaja…ups, jeje). Y ellas son…. XD:**

Maracuchita, absolutgirl, girl takari 93, assilem mimato, LadyApolion, aNeLisSe!, jackelinne, AMY ISHIKAWA, MicHeLle FyE FlouRiTe, Dione Ishida, Fairy Mary, Tiffas, kawaii girl!, Niko ;)

**En fin… otra razón por la que no creo actualizar pronto, es por mi preciosa y divina calificación en religión¡6!... estaré castigada hasta el día del juicio… que mal… pobre de mí.**

**En fin… nos vemos el próximo mes si tengo suerte… pero eso si, si no tengo la misma cantidad de reviews, o mas, como que se me van las ganas de continuar… (¡Así que dejen muchos!)**

**¡Cuídense mucho, pórtense lindo, que no es igual a portarse bien!**

**Sayonara! **


	7. planes

**Hola! por fin, despues de siglos, puedo continuar este fic! ()**

**Primero, siento mucho la demora, pero, me habian marcado hacer una novela para mi clase de historia, y eso me retraso muchísimo. Luego, la inspiración de plano me avandono (u.u) pero por suerte regreso y por eso este fic esta aqui! ()**

**Bueno, pues espero que lo disfruten mucho, que les guste este cap. y si no, ya saben, para eso estan los presiosisimos reviews!**

**Ya mencionandolos, quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que leyeron y han seguido "Desde Siempre", en especial a:**

**girl takari 93: **que bueno que el cap pasado te gusto, espero que este sea aun mejor... y que te guste XP. y bueno, gracias por tu animo con mis califs jeje, si quieres saberlo... estan arriba de 8... y eso que solo es una la que esta en ese número! (). Nos leemos luego!

**Maracuchitax** : Hola! gracias por tu review... ya ves? no deje de actualizar, aunque sorry por la demora... Ya, juro que en el siguiente cap se van a enterar de que onda entre Taichi y Matt... jejeje, pero por ahora, eso sera un misterio... Bye-bye!

**Coppelia in Black:** Hello! gracias por tus animos, que en verdad necesite... realmente no hay cosa más fea que la escuela... (y Carla...) jeje xp. Que bueno que el anterior cap. te gusto, es muy importante para mi saber que opinan, asi que, si en este encuentras algun pero, porfis ¡Hazmelo saber! jajaja. Cuidate MuchoooooooooO!

**Nerezza:** Jajaja! tu, mi querida niña, primero... APRENDE A ESCRIBIR!!! jajajaja! luego... 10000 grax por tu apollo, tqmmmmm! y bueno, lo demas ya lo sabes, eres la mejor! luego de mi, OBVI! Besos, abrazos y apapachos!

**sakurarika **: (.) ay... solo puedo decir que gracias por tus lindas palabras, me alago mucho la mentirita piadosa de "admiradora de tus buenos fics" porque segun yo... no hay XP... me menosprecio mucho (u.u) y bueno, pues te dire que yo, YO, si soy admiradora de tus reviews, asi que espero con ansias el de este cap. Un calido saludo hasta donde estes! bye!

**Dione Ishida: **Wola! la verdad... ahora que lo pienso, si se parece un poco a la Bella y la Bestia, despues de todo, Bella igual estuvo como prisionera... jejeje, no lo habia notado... solo que ella, definitivamente no era na suicida :P. Gracias por tu review! perdon por la demora, espero que no te hayas olvidado de este fic...(snif) (u.u)... XP. un fuerte abrazo! nos vemos... y PD: Amareto es una historia bellisisima! y una de las mejores que he leido, suerte co eso! ahora si, Bye!

**absolutgirl: **ya se, ya se... se supone que es un Mimato, y lo unico que ha habido entre los protgonistas son pleitos, no?... pero bueno, ya, Prometo que el siguiente cap. va a tener más accion que este... lo que pasa, es que, tu sabes, hay que dar el ambiente adecuado y... pues, eso lleva su tiempito (¬¬,) Cuidate mucho, y, exelente fic "la gran apuesta!

**Kyoko-4ever**: que bueno que hayas dado con este fic, me da muchisimo gusto, de verdad! y bueno, si, esos son los personajes, ademas de unos extras que yo invente por necesidad... aunque intento darle la misma importancia a todos. espero que este cap te guste! Ciao!

**rouuk-fihe**: bueno, pues... que puedo decir, muchas gracias por tu comentario! que bueno que te guste este fic, saberlo me da animos de seguir! Sayonara!

H**ikari Yagami de Takaishi: **Hello! não se preocupe para não deixado uma revisão antes, o importante é que você deixa este agora, jajaja. Thank U! seu palavras doces você sabe que sua opinião é assim importante para mim! Eu v o mais tarde! adeus:::: pesaroso se meu português for mau, eu realmente tento expressar-se mais melhor... mas sou assim difícil! jajaja., adeus! de verdad espero que se entienda, jajaja! bye!

**assilem mimato:** hola... pues... la verdad siento mucho el retraso de este cap, pero... tu sabes, es dificil... bha! de exo es culpa de mi maestra... pero bueno, omite eso, no tengo porq amargarte cn mis taradeces xp! gracias por tu review y por seguir este fic! un fuerte abrazo! adios!

**Tíffas!!! ** :primero, como ya te habia dicho antes, pasar con un 6 en religion es algo historico y merece ser recordado (¬¬) y bueno, lo demas es... hehe! ya ves, despues de 148444571654000654117... milenios logro actualizar. gracias por tu apollo, tu sabes que ti qerooo! y que... OYE! no entiendo porq escribes que lo demas me lo dices en persona, si luego siempre te quedas callada ¬¬... pero bueno, espero que de este cap me des una buena critica (solo no seas muy dura conmigo, si? bueno, bye!

**AMY ISHIKAWA!** tu sabes que no molestas, y que adoro leer tus reviews! y bueno, lo de colgarte... lo tomare en cuenta, ñakañaka! wajaja! WAJAJA!... emmm...(·.·) como decia, gracias por tu apoyo, espero la continuacion de un par de fics tuyos que has olvidado mucho ¬¬... digo, primero me dejas picada y luego no los continuas, que es eso?... jajaja (sone a mi abuelita waaaaaaaaa!) abrazos, saludos, besos, de un modo nada leviana y muy amistoso (importante de aclarar) XP y demas, tu escritora amiga: SAnGO-chan25

**kawaii-girl!! **que onda con tu vida lady? jajaja, gracias por tu review... otra que no conoce pero ni un poco de el buen uso de la legua española, verdad nena? (Nerezza 2)! bueno, jeje, aun asi me encantan sus comentarios! tqm! Ciaooo!

**Mikapunzel: **Gracias por tus concejos! cuidare más mis faltas de ortografía, jaja. lo de la musica... si... escuchare una muy corta venas, la verdad, si resulta y mucho. bueno, Un besote igual a ti! adios!

**mia, karen, mimato4ever, inuyaaasha!, euge, loka d lokas: **bueno, les contesto junto, porque... por motivos más que obvios se que se trata de la misma persona (es imposible que hayan entrado los reviews en, practicamente, nada de diferencia, y que la del 5 cap sepa lo que escribio la primera, ademas, de que de ser distintas personas, hubieran entrado los reviews en el mismo cap y no distribuidos en ellos, cosa que seria muy dificil, ya que la compu solo te deja meter uno por cap). como sea, mmmm... por más que intento buscar algo que decirte, no encuentro nada, pues, ademas de ofenderme a lo bestia y decir que este fic a sido lo peor que has leido... no encontre ni el porque opinas asi, ni una recomendacion de tu parte, que de verdad me gustaria saber, digo, de tantas personas eres la primera que se expresa asi, as de conocerme para que te caiga tan mal, pues dudo mucho que sea por el fic... como sea, otra cosa, no entiendo, porque, si dices que esta tan, pero tan malo este fic... como es que leiste todos los caps? ah? señorita masoquista. y bueno, la verdad, no entiendo ni porque el expresarse asi, asi que, la proxima ves, no seas mala y di porque, o da recomendaciones, acepto toda clase de criticas, siempre que sean constructivas y tengan un punto de partida. De todas formas, que bueno que te hayas tomado un tiempo para leer, y ya, por ultimo, seria genial saber que caja de cereal compras, digo, han de estar buenisimas las tablas de nutrición que traen, no? y pues, no pienso dejar de escribir, ya que a varias personas opninan de modo distinto, lamento no poder seguir tus recomendaciones. Que tengas un buen dia, o noche, depende de cuando leas esto. Ciao!

**Y ahora, una ves aclarado y agradecido a todos... aqui esta...**

…**_.Planeando una revancha ya perdida…. _**

La temporada de invierno, por fin se hizo notar, y de un modo realmente abrupto; ya no había árbol que no estuviera plenamente escarchado por los pequeños copos de nieve, que ya habían dejado una gruesa sabana blanca por todo el territorio y el frió, junto con fuertes ventiscas, no podían faltar. Esto, además de significar que el invierno inició, igual significaba la alegría de los jóvenes estudiantes, y entre ellos, TK no era la acepción.

Esa mañana se levantó con verdadera emoción y alegría "¡Por fin! El ultimo día de clases…" pensó, mientras se alistaba para asistir al colegio, como ya era costumbre. Se abrochó su camisa blanca y se coloco el saco escolar color vino encima, y luego se colocó la corbata del mismo color del saco, pero con franjas doradas en diagonal, mientras que al mismo tiempo se ponía sus zapatos negros y bien boleados, en los que se vio reflejado. Se peino, se puso su nueva loción, desayuno algo ligero y después de lavarse los dientes, tomo sus útiles y salió rumbo al colegio, mientras en el carruaje estudiaba para una lección.

Las clases pasaron sin ninguna novedad, aunque toda la mañana se sintió un ambiente de ansias, emoción y espera… el rubio no podía despegarle la vista al reloj de pared que se encontraba sobre el pizarrón, colgado a la vista de todos. Cada minuto parecía una eternidad… podida oír el sonido del fondo; sabía que era la maestra dando su clase, pero no podía prestarle nada de atención, solo pensaba en una cosa; llegar a casa, y no por que fuera un lugar espectacular o extraordinario, sino por que ahí había alguien que lo esperaba.

Por fin, la campana sonó, eso solo significaba una cosa "¡ya soy libre!" y después de despedidse de sus amigos, se dirigió rumbo al hogar.

Subió velozmente las escaleras, sabía que en el 3º piso lo esperaban, así había sido desde hacia ya 2 semanas. Tocó la puerta de la habitación olvidada, y la dulce voz de la chica castaña le indicó que podía entrar.

-Buenos días Mimi- la saludo junto con un abrazo.

-Hola Takeru¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- le preguntó la castaña, reponiendo el gesto

-Bien, nada nuevo… ya por fin termine… no tengo que pisar esa prisión de aquí a febrero…- dijo el rubio sentándose en una orilla de la cama.

-Me alegro por ti…- se sentó junto a el.

-Pero, no vine aquí para aburrirte hablando de mis estudios, vine para que hiciéramos algo divertido… ¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy?- le preguntó el con una sonrisa muy dulce.

Ella sonrió - ¿sabes? Eres un niño encantador¿te lo habían dicho?

-Millones de veces- se avergonzó un poco, hasta el se dio cuenta de lo arrogante que sonó- pero gracias.

-Jaja… pues, que te parece si hoy…escoges tu hacer algo, porque la verdad yo no tengo ninguna idea…- volteó a ver a otro lado, había estado recordando su vieja vida, a la que tanto extrañaba ya.

-¿Que te gustaba hacer en tu hogar?- esa pregunta la hizo voltear al instante. Le llamo mucho la atención lo rápido que el joven se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba.

-Pues… me gustaba mucho…pintar- dijo recordando su pasatiempo predilecto.

-¡Ah! Entonces tengo a una maestra en el arte frente a mí…

-Jaja, ojala así fuese, pero no, aun me falta mucho… aunque puedo decir que perdida, perdidísima no estoy.

-A si, presúmeme que tú si sabes pintar y yo no, total no me molesta…- dijo TK fingiendo estar celoso u ofendido, pero de una forma tan cómica, que su acompañante no pudo evitar unas cuantas carcajadas, realmente, ese niño era toda una gracia.

-Eres muy risueña… y no me lo tomes a mal, pero te ves muy bonita cuando sonríes.

-Y tú te ves muy lindo cuando mientes… pero gracias- agregó serenándose un poco.

-No miento es la verdad… pero en fin… que te parece si le digo a Catherine, que nos traiga 2 estuches de pinturas y todo el equipo necesario para pintar, y por mientras que esperamos, vemos una película muy buena que un amigo me prestó¿te late?

-¡Me late!- sonrió la castaña a sus amplias mientras dio un pequeño brinco.

-Bueno, pues llamare a Caty y le diré eso ahora mismo- se levantó, tomó su celular y llamó a Catherine. Le pidió amablemente los artículos de pintura y ella le dijo que si, pero que tardaría un poco, porque tendrían que ir a la ciudad por ellos. Él le dijo que estaba bien, no era una prioridad de fuerza mayor, además, verían una película.

-Gracias- le dijo la castaña cuando TK colgó.

-¿Por esto? No es nada- el sonrió.

-No, de hecho es mucho más de lo que piensas… gracias.

-Exactamente ¿Por qué?- se volvió a sentar junto a ella.

-Pues… gracias por hacer mi estancia aquí más agradable de lo que sería- se acostó de espaldas en la cama en la cama con los brazos abiertos, hundiéndose un poco en la colcha "pachoncita" (n.n)

-Por eso no me tienes que agradecer… de hecho... Todo lo contrario. Antes de que tú llegaras, vivir aquí era igual que una prisión, no me divertía con nada, no había nadie con quien jugar. Mi hermano era la persona más divertida de aquí…

-¡Dios! Pobre de ti, realmente no había nada que te divirtiera…- dijo Mimi. Siempre que se hablaba de Yamato, su voz mostraba cierto sarcasmo con un toque de rencor, poco característico en ella, aunque por como iban las cosas, probablemente se convertiría en toda una costumbre.

-bueno… la verdad es que no es mala persona, aunque a ti te caiga mal… no te culpo, pero en fin, el caso es que el era la persona con la que más me entretenía, pero siempre esta trabajando, su vida es solo para servirle al pueblo, siento que me dejaba como… como para ser su diversión del momento… la verdad, desde hace tiempo nos hemos distanciado mucho… desde hace ya varios años…- su semblante se torno serio, al igual que el de la chica. Luego decidió continuar- pero… pero contigo es distinto… y aunque te suene tonto, te he tomado mucho cariño, y te quiero como si fueras mi hermana mayor- termino sonriendo y sus mejillas tomaron un color escarlata.

- yo igual te quiero mucho TK, e igual desde hace unos días, te veo como si fueras mi hermanito, jaja… - lo abrazo por el cuello y lo empujó hacia un lado de ella, y el cayó junto con unas cuantas risillas.

Se quedaron viendo el techo sin decir nada, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-…. Aunque, eso si¡solo tu eres mi hermanito! Porque antes muerta a ser familiar, amiga o algo de el… tonto de tu hermano el ogro- y le dio un almohadazo en la cabeza a el rubio.

-Mmmm… apostaría muchas cosas a que cambiaras de opinión…

-¿Seguro?… Y por que crees que será así¿ah?- le pregunto la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

-Digamos que el tiene esa facilidad…- la volteo a ver, pero ella veía aun el techo.

-Ammm… Mimi¿te puedo preguntar algo, O más bien, pedir algo?- dijo el ojiazul un poco nervioso y dudoso a la ves.

-Claro, cualquier cosa¿Qué necesitas de mi?- lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa muy suave.

-Es que… hoy inicio el invierno… y pues, es la época más importante del año para nuestro reino, y siempre, dos semanas después del inicio de estación, se hace una gran celebración con un baile, en la que va toda la gente noble del pueblo y algunos invitados del campo… y…- se sentía demasiado cohibido como para terminar la oración, por la mirada intimidante de la chica.

-TK… se por donde vas, pero no creo… tu preguntas es, que si quiero ir a ese baile¿no es así?- le preguntó la susodicha sentándose, y el chico hizo lo mismo.

-No, no es eso… bueno si, lo que pasa es que… quiero que vayas al baile como mi invitada de honor…-respiro hondo- entonces¿quieres ir al baile con tu lindo nuevo hermanito? Anda¿Qué dices?

-TK…- el puso una carita muy tierna, de esas con las que se convence a cualquiera- no hagas eso, me lo haces más difícil.

-Entonces solo di que si¡di que si, di que si¿Si? Por favor…

-Yo… no creo, porque eso seria como… inapropiado, no seria lo correcto, además… no quiero estar cerca de… del mundo y la verdad, seria para mi muy incomodo … además, si por algo se llegara a enterar Tai de que fui a ese baile¿Qué crees que pensaría de mi?

-Mimi…. No se tiene por que enterar Yagami, además e prometo que a Yamato no lo veras. porfas di que si¿no lo harías por mi?

-Mmmm… por ti si lo haría, pero…

-Solo di que si y te dejo en paz, por favor.

-Mmmm….- lo volteo a ver. Se sintió muy mal consigo misma; por un lado, el ir seria como estar conforme y aceptar lo que el estar en ese reino le ofrece, o sea, seria como traicionar a Tai, o mínimo desde su punto de vista era así. Pero por otro lado… ¿Cómo le podía decir que no al chico que tenia enfrente? Si el había sido su único amigo desde que llego, e incluso más que eso…

-¿Entonces Mimi¿Qué decides?- le preguntó el rubio un poco impaciente, aunque con cierto aire nostálgico, pues presentía que la respuesta sería un "no".

-Mmmm… no tengo un buen vestido para asistir al baile…- murmuró la castaña con media sonrisa, mientras que una sonrisa rotunda se dibujaba en los labios del rubio.

-No te preocupes, tendrás el que desees, aun hay tiempo para ver eso… gracias- dijo con alegría el chico.

-Esta bien, no es nada…- murmuró por lo bajo sin mucha emoción…- pero ¿prometes que no veré a Ishida?

-Mimi, yo soy un Ishida- musito el arrastrando la voz con obviedad.

-Es verdad… a veces lo olvido- suspira- en fin, me entendiste ¿lo prometes?

-Quizás no te pueda prometer que no lo veas, aunque lo que te puedo asegurar, es que no habrá necesidad ni de estar cerca de ni de hablarle.

-Bien… con eso me conformo- sonrió levemente y se levantó hacia una mesa que tenían enfrente, cerca de la televisión.- ¿y cuando veremos la cinta?

-¡Ahora mismo señorita!- se levantó y metió el filme al DVD. – es cierto… ahorita vuelvo- se aproximo a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto Mimi, sentándose en un sillón "Pluff", que TK había llevado.

-¿Qué no es obvio? No se puede ver una película sin rosetas de maíz y refrescos.- le guinea el ojo- voy a encargarme de eso, ya vuelvo.- le sonrió y luego salio del cuarto.

"es un buen chico…" sonrió la castaña para sí, acomodándose mejor en su asiento. Suspiro profundo mientras se estiraba un poco. Luego le clavo la mirada a la cajita de la película. "_los marcianos contra los venusianos: peleando por saturno"_ era su nombre… respiró profundo mientras sonreía "es todo un niño…"pensó con ternura. Luego le dirigió una mirada al pequeño pajarillo, el encargado de levantarla cada mañana, que cantaba alegremente desde el balcón del cuarto…

……

En otras tierras, también se celebraba el inicio de algo nuevo, y no era precisamente de una estación. El castillo de los Yagami se llenaba de aeronaves y aviones, de distintas partes del mundo. helicópteros que descendían haciendo una ventisca a su alrededor, con los calidos aires característicos del lugar.

Taichi caminaba por uno de los sombríos pasillos de su castillo. Sabía que se debía de caminar más aprisa, aunque no hacia ni el mínimo esfuerzo por llegar al lugar donde ya lo estaban esperando. Caminaba con la vista perdida al frente, sin pensar en algo realmente, quizás solo meditaba, aunque por su mirada, cualquiera hubiese pensado que tenia la mente totalmente en blanco.

Ya se encontraba a la mitad del corredor, en el extremo del mismo, se encontraba una puerta esperándole. Paró en seco. Respiro profundo. Bajo la cabeza, sin ver a su alrededor. Respiró de nuevo, aunque con la respiración entre cortada, quizás eso se debiese a lo que iba a comenzar. Había citado a los representantes de cada nación, excepto a Yamato, claro esta. Ellos eran sus amigos, o al menos más de uno si lo era, y esperaba contar con su apoyo para recuperar a su mujer… Abrió los ojos y levanto la vista. Su semblante había cambiado drásticamente. Ahora, sus ojos reflejaban un aire frió, de dolor, amargura, y fiereza a la vez. Volvió la vista al frente y lentamente, comenzó a caminar, nuevamente, con la misma lentitud que en el inicio. Nuevamente se detuvo, quedando frente a la puerta del estudio del rey. Observo indiferente la perilla dorada de dicha puerta, de la que al otro lado se escuchaba una conversación entre dos caballeros. Esta se movió. Giro lentamente, y de aquel cuarto salió el rey.

Ambos, se quedaron quietos. Taichi miro a su progenitor de modo sereno, con un brillo especial que solo reflejaba ira y rencor, ni tártaro daría tanto miedo como aquellos ojos avellana. Pero en ningún momento se observaron con mayor importancia, de hecho, el rey solo miro decidido al frente, aunque, el abrir la puerta y ver a su hijo frente a el, provoco que un escalofrió recorrería toda la parte alta de su columna hasta la nuca. Luego el rey comenzó su camino, pasando a un lado del joven, sin siquiera voltearlo a ver "no se merece ni eso el malagradecido".

Tai lo siguió con la mirada, pero solo así, no se movió ni medio centímetro. Volteo a ver dentro del estudio. Junto a la puerta, se encontró a un hombre joven, rubio, alto, delgado, vestido con un traje azul imperial, con una corbata en tonos pasteles y unas enormes gafas negras sobre su nariz. Era un hombre bastante inseguro de si mismo, y algunas expresiones lo delataban: Tenía mal pulso, tartamudeaba al hablar, era un "lame botas" como lo llamaba Tai, aunque además de eso, era el abogado de su padre.

-Señor Yagami- tartamudeó con dificultad aquel sujeto. Tenía un semblante pálido, sudaba frió, se encontraba realmente nervioso y al mismo tiempo aterrado.

-Buenos días señor Sagan¿Qué… que lo trae por aquí?- pregunto un poco confundido el moreno, aunque ya presentía la respuesta, y eso lo angustiaba un poco. ¿Qué mas podría hacer un abogado con su padre, si no es viendo asuntos legales?... "el testamento". Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, cerrando los ojos, intentando borrar aquella idea de su mente...

-Na, nada, señor, no más aquí qui, vendo¡digo! Viendo unos papeles aquí con su padre- el hombre trago saliva. "como diablos mi padre lo contrato si es un perdedor… ¿me pregunto por que tendrá tan buena fama una basura como el?" se preguntó Tai a si mismo, al tiempo que fijaba su vista el portafolio que abrazaba tanto Sagan.

-No nos hagamos los idiotas¿quieres Bruno? que no tengo tu tiempo y de hecho tengo prisa- dijo con voz demandante y firme-Se a que has venido… a revocar el testamento… ¿o me equivoco?

Sagan empalideció aun más, cualquiera hubiera pensado que se desmayaría, y probablemente lo haría. Quizás por ello, no pudo articular palabra alguna. Después de intentos fallidos logro construir una oración.

-No señor¿Por qué piensa eso? Solo… he venido por otros asuntos…- se seco con un paño, algunas gotas de sudor, que resbalaban por un costado de su frente.

-Bueno… eso espero Sagan, digo, por tu bien… porque…- se acerco aun más al rubio, con una sonrisa hipócrita y la misma mirada intimidadora que lo caracterizaba en los negocios.- porque seria una pena que te equivocaras… digo… si yo tuviera razón, el infeliz de mi padre habría cambiado o modificado algunas cositas en el testamento que me podrían… mmmm… que me podrían perjudicar, y eso ni a ti ni a mi nos conviene-poso su mano sobre el hombro de Sagan.

-¿Por qué…porque no nos convienen?- pregunto con dificultad el mayor.

-Mmmm, no nos convienen, porque… si tu te atrevieras a entrometerte en mis planes, te podría ir mal… muy mal, y no solo a ti, si no que a toda tu familia por igual… como a tus dos bellas hijas…seria una pena que algo les pudiese pasar…- le dio una palmadita en el hombro, extendiendo aun más la sonrisa que tenia en los labios. El mismo se había comprobado que ya no le importaba nada que no fueran sus ideales…

-Pero… señor, yo tengo ordenes que seguir y…

-¿Pero de que te preocupas?- lo interrumpió Tai- si ya me dijiste que el testamento esta igual, o sea, que aun me beneficia a mi…

-Pero...

-Mira, tengo cosas que hacer, me están esperando para una reunión muy importante, ya tengo bastantes problemas, no te quieras convertir en uno más.- se alejo de el, dando la vuelta y avanzando unos pasos.

-Usted me esta pidiendo que sea deshonesto señor, y ante todo están mis principios, señor- dijo Sagan, con un valor y firmeza, que ni el mismo se pudo explicar de donde había salido.

-Taichi sonrió un poco cansado.- piénsalo Sagan, tus principios no te darán de comer… dime¿Qué tiene más valor¿Tu honestidad… o la felicidad de los tuyos?... _o la vida de los tuyos_…- esto dejo perplejo al rubio.

-Es… ¿es una amenaza?...- musito incrédulo y asustado Sagan. Taichi comenzó a caminar con la mayor tranquilidad de mundo.

-Buenas tardes abogado- sonrió a sus amplias y siguió su camino.

Una vez recorrido todo el corredor, se encontraba frente a la puerta de la sala de reuniones. Se escuchaban risas y platicas, ya todos estaban dentro. Respiro hondo y entró.

-¡Taichi! Que gusto amigo¿Cómo estas¿Cómo te sientes en estos días?- le preguntaba un hombre de mediana estatura, que saludaba con una dulce sonrisa a su viejo amigo.

-Izzy, que gusto que hayas podido venir- le correspondía el saludo a el chico, con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica.

-No te ves muy bien que se diga Tai¿tan mal andamos?- le preguntó Izzy con una mirada de preocupación. Era un joven delgado, media 1. 70 aproximadamente, pelirrojo con los ojos rojizos y una sonrisa encantadora. Se llamaba Koushiro, aunque, aun no se sabe bien por que el sobrenombre de Izzy. Era el feliz gobernante de las tierras de la luz.

-Como me vez es como estoy- contesto el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces andamos mal…

-Taichi¿Cómo estas? Tiempo sin verte- se acercaba un distinguido caballero, con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Cierto, unas dos semanas, casi una eternidad- le respondió el aludido.

-Bueno… emmm… Taichi, mira, quizás lo tomes como presión, pero… ¿a que hora va iniciar esta reunión? La verdad es que andamos algo cortos de tiempo y, no podemos quedarnos mucho aquí… Miyako no se siente últimamente muy bien que se diga…- se veía entre preocupado y embelezado.

-¿se siente mal? Se hubiera quedado a descansar entonces…- dijo Tai un poco angustiado. En cambio el pelirrojo analizaba lentamente la cara de su amigo peliazul.

-es que… no es nada grave…- sonreía un poco, perdiéndose en las nubes…

-Ken… tienes una sonrisa idiota en el rostro amigo¿Qué tan grave es eso que tiene Miyako?- le dijo Izzy con una sonrisa picara, y Taichi le seguía.

-No es seguro…- se sonroja un poco- pero… a tenido mareos, esta muy sensible, la mayor parte del tiempo esta de mal humor… y lo más importante, es que… tiene un retraso de 2 meses…- bajo la mirada, se sentía demasiado emocionado para seguir, al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban rojo intenso.

-¡O sea que…!- musitó Taichi realmente feliz por su amigo, ya sabiendo perfectamente que significaba eso…

-O sea que… - levanta la vista con una amplia sonrisa- o sea, que voy a ser papá.

-¡Felicidades amigo!- se le abalanza encima Taichi con un fuerte abrazo.- ¡esto hay que celebrarlo, son excelentes noticias!- Izzy igual lo abrazó y felicitó.

-¿No que nada aun? Jaja, bueno, pues… ¿Dónde esta la afortunada?- la busca con la mirada. Se encontraba sentada platicando entusiasmada con la esposa de Izzy. – Ya la encontré, iré a saludarla y a felicitarla- decía Tai, mientras se encaminaba, pero el brazo de Ken lo detuvo.

-Tai, no creo que sea una buena idea… digamos que, a ella no le da tanta alegría la noticia- voltea a verla con una discreta sonrisa, tomando una copa de champaña que ofrecía un empleado- siento que no sabe como tomarlo. Ya habíamos hablado antes de esto y… le da terror quedar gorda y perder la figura que con tanto esmero cuida- le da un trago a su bebida.

-Mujeres…-musito Koushiro-son tan difíciles de entender- terminó con un prolongado suspiro.

Tai se aclaró la garganta. Prefirió que cambiaran de tema- bueno, pues, para que aquí el futuro padre se pueda ir a mimar a su mujer, que les parece si tomamos asiento y le doy inicio a esto, que debo de confesar, se va a tratar un tema delicado y… un tanto cansado, por favor, siéntense.- señalo unos lugares y ambos caballeros se sentaron.

El moreno se aclaro de nueva cuenta la garganta, ya no para llamar la atención, si no porque sufría de una leve gripe, pero nada serio de lo que se tuviese que preocupar. Aun así logro capturar la atención de los demás que lo acompañaban, entre ellos, Izzy y su esposa, una mujer unos años mayor, pero aun así, realmente hermosa y elegante. Ken y Miyako, ambos amigos ya conocidos. Joe Kido, un hombre alto, mayor de 1.90, usaba gafas, elegante, con de cabellos azulados, un tono bastante extraño, pero lo más sobresaliente, es que fuera un tono 100 por ciento natural; estaba acompañado por su esposa, una mujer, demasiado sensual hasta para el, y dicha sensualidad más de una ves la llevaba a caer en lo vulgar. Igual era alta, y descarada, aunque en las reuniones de su marido siempre lucia elegante, discreta y callada, aunque eso a todos les parecía algo verdaderamente hipócrita, ya que no era nada ella misma. Todos igual sabían de las numerosas veces en las que Joe estaba desecho, por que sentía que su esposa le era infiel; el era el único que no le buscaba errores y se esforzaba por justificarla por cada error que cometía. Y por ultimo, pero no el menos importante, Michael Southon (ya le cambie el apellido, personalmente, creo que este esta mucho mejor, aunque me entere por buena fuente de que el verdadero apellido de Michael es Washington, pero, es un apellido demasiado americano, por lo que creo que lo dejare en Southon y el que tenia antes estaba fatal ya que lo relacionaba con una figura del espectáculo demasiada detestable para mi gusto). Era el más joven de los que se encontraban ahí, pero no por eso dejaba de ser muy astuto. Era un típico modelo europeo, y defendía eso con mucho orgullo: alto, delgado y con cuerpo de atleta, cabellera brillante y sedosa, tan rubia como el trigo, ojos azules, casi transparentes, un chico verdaderamente atractivo, aunque con un sentido del humor, un poco enfermizo.

-Buenas tardes a todos, primero que nada, me da mucho gusto que hayan podido asistir, se los agradezco- comenzó a decir Taichi, mientras todos se ponían de pie. No eran muchos, pero eran los necesarios para lo que estaba por venir.

-Espero que estén cómodos, no planeo quitarles mucho tiempo- continuó.- Por favor, siéntense- todos lo hicieron. Taichi respiro profundo. Fue poco notorio, y luego comenzó con su discurso:

-Se que muchos, o creo que ya todos, se imaginan por que los he llamado y reunido hoy, y, para los que aun no se lo imaginan, no es para nada que no sea sobre los problemas de mi nación con los de el reino que tenemos como vecino.

-¿nación? Dirá los problemas que el se trae con Yama-honey…- le murmuro entre risitas Mariela a su esposo. Joe hizo por callarla, aunque el comentario llego al oído de todos.

-Bueno- continúo Tai- como saben, nunca me he llevado bien con su gobernante, y desde hace muchos años hemos estado compitiendo, debo de admitir. Pero, sin embargo, aun así habíamos mantenido una relación sana o lo más posible, tanto laboral como entre nuestras familias, hasta hace dos semanas. Todos ya saben que yo… me iba a casar con la señorita Mimi Tachikawa, mi prometida desde hace ya un par de años, y justo el día de la que seria nuestra boda, ella fue capturada y llevada hacia el reino de hielo, lógicamente, todo plan de Ishida. El rompió nuestro tratado de paz al infiltrar a su gente en mi reino. Ahora, se basa en que ella es una emigrante sin papeles para retenerla- desvió la mirada del frente. Sentía como la sangre le hervía. El cólera que sentía hacia Yamato era indescriptible, seria capaz de matarlo con sus propias manos, lo odiaba como a nadie.

Los invitados tuvieron distintas reacciones. Algunos no podían creer que Yamato haya caído tan bajo. Otros pensaban que se había convertido en un tirano, y que el pobre de Taichi se merecía todo el apoyo posible, puesto a no ser más que una victima de tan despiadado acto. Aunque los demás pensaban una mezcla de todo. Todos excepto uno.

-Pero Taichi, dinos ¿Por qué crees que Yamato hizo algo tan cruel?... ¿No será que se cobro una deuda¿Por qué habían tenido problemas ustedes dos años atrás?- expresó Michael, con una voz sarcástica y con una media sonrisa.

A Tai le constaba que el ya sabia de sus problemas con Matt. También sabía que ellos dos eran buenos amigos. Seguramente había sido un gran error el haberlo invitado, aunque igual sabía que Michael no le era leal ni a su propia madre.

-Por problemas territoriales- mintió el moreno, o no mintió, simplemente dijo una verdad a medias. Michael quedo satisfecho, y se recostó totalmente en su asiento.

-En fin- prosiguió Tai- si los he citado, no es para contarles de mis problemas personales, sino para informarles de mis planes. Aun no estoy seguro de cómo actuar; invasiones, espionaje, nada en concreto… pero, Mimi va a regresar a mi lado. Lo que me interesa, es saber, si cuento con su apoyo para seguir o no. Quiero informarles, que aunque ninguno me apoye, es una decisión tomada, y que no hay cambios en mi esta. – concluyó, mirando de reojo a cada uno de lo invitados. Les dio unos minutos para que pensaran su respuesta.

Presencio distintas escenas. Por un lado; Izzy hablaba con su esposa, al parecer la estaba convenciendo. Junto, Ken hablaba con Miyako, ahí las cosas eran distintas: el le intentaba tranquilizar, mientras que ella se negaba rotundamente a aceptar involucrarse en otros problemas, y su rostro reflejaba preocupación. Joe, por su parte, intentaba en balde platicar con su mujer, pero ella estaba más interesada en intercambiar miradas con Michael, por lo que el peli-azul solo recibió un "haz lo que quieras, total, el que se encarga de eso eres tu¿no?". Y por último Michael, ni siquiera escucho las palabras de Taichi, y prefería disfrutar de las galletas y el vino. Habían otras personas al fondo, probablemente consejeros o algo parecido: de igual forma, su decisión era lo de menos.

Cuando los murmullos cesaron, fue Izzy quien intervino.

-Tai, mi esposa y yo te apoyaremos en lo que decidas, y cuentas con nuestras tropas para lo que necesites. – concluyó. Para el, tomar una decisión era muy sencillo, puesto a que por ser un país absolutista, las decisiones de peso eran las de el y su esposa. En su caso, los senadores y diputados, simplemente estaban de adorno, o para atender asuntos del pueblo y del comercio internacional.

-Gracias amigo- le dijo le agradeció Tai. Luego este se dirigió a su otro amigo- ¿Ken…?

El aludido respiro hondo y comenzó a hablar- lo lamento Tai, pero nuestro reino es pacifista, nunca hemos querido tener problemas con nadie y no podemos sacrificar a nuestra gente así por nomás. Además, a pesar de todo, Yamato es buen amigo nuestro, y no nos gustaría enfrentarnos a el.

-Comprendo, pero, entonces prometan que se mantendrán al margen y no intervendrán ni de mi lado ni del de el.

-Lo prometemos- dijo Miyako, un poco molesta.

-Nosotros opinamos igual- musito Joe-nuestro reino es pacifista, y aunque no lo fuera, yo no puedo decidir nuestra participación en una guerra así nomás, tendría que pedir un acuerdo entre los senadores. Y, además, ahora tenemos demasiados problemas internos como para intervenir en los de los demás.

-Entiendo…- murmuro Tai.

Lentamente, todos le dirigieron la mirada donde se encontraba el que tenia, por así llamarle, la ultima palabra; Michael

Al sentir tantas miradas encima de él, dejo la charola de galletas a un lado de su copa, se levantó y tomó su saco.

-Y yo que creí que tan solo se trataba de una agradable reunión de té.- comento este con sarcasmo- pero debido a que no es así, creo que no tiene caso que permanezca aquí. Aunque ya me esperaba algo parecido… tus reuniones siempre son igual de aburridas- terminó con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Ya sabias que seria así. Entonces¿Por qué viniste?- cuestiono con voz firme Tai.

-Pues... Tengo que confesar que estas son mis preferidas, no pude aguantar la tentación- dijo tomando una galleta y dándole una mordida.

-Entonces, me queda claro que contigo no puedo contar.

-Aun más que eso. Ya es hora de que te enteres Tai, mi lealtad esta con el rubio, no contigo. Así que, si te metes con Yamato, de una vez te digo, que te metes directamente conmigo y con mis tropas, así que, ya sabes. Aunque, realmente¡que patético¿Cuánta sangre tendrá que correr para que te dejes de ese capricho? Mira que hasta yo lo entiendo mejor- todos le dirigieron una miradas de sorpresa. Se sabia que el era una persona sin escrúpulos, pero, siempre sorprende hasta que grado es capaz de llegar. Taichi en ningún momento le dio el gusto de verse molesto; permaneció con una media sonrisa y un semblante serio, aunque se estaba muriendo de ganas de matarlo sin piedad por el mal momento. Luego de unos segundos, Mike continuó.

- y bueno, como ya es tarde, los dejo chicos. Que se la sigan pasando así de mal. ¡Ciao!- y sin más salio del salón, con toda la calma del mundo. Dejando dentro de la sala, a más de uno boquiabierto.

Michael caminaba hacia la salida del castillo. Desde que llego se quería ir. Estaba apunto de llegar a las escaleras que bajaban a el lounge, cuando vio como una joven morena subía por ellas. No pudo esconder una sonrisa entre seductora y cínica al verla venir. En cambio, la chica estaba distraída, viendo hacia el suelo, tan adentrada en su mundo, que paso junto a Michael y ni cuenta se dio.

-Preciosa…- la llamó siguiéndola con la mirada.

-¿Mike?- lo volteo a ver, esa voz era inconfundible- ¿Qué haces aquí?- se acerco a saludarlo.

-Pues, te quería ver- contestó este recargándose en una pared cerca de ella.

-No, enserio¿Cómo es que viniste?

-¿Sabes? Deberías ser más confiaba nena.

-Ya dime…- murmuró algo cansada.

-Bien, vine porque el soquete de tu hermano organizó una reunión y me invito¿feliz?

-¿Una reunión¿Sobre que o de que?- pregunto Kary confundida.

-¿Sobre que crees?- la dijo con sarcasmo, como si ella hubiere preguntado lo más obvio del planeta.

-¡Ay no! Ya me imagino…- suspiro y se acomodo unos mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja- y ¿Cómo le fue?

-Pues… tiene el total apoyo de Koushiro, Miyako y su mascota no se quieren meter en problemas al igual que el perdedor de Kido.

-¿Y tú?

-Aquí contigo¿por?- sonrió al ver la expresión de fastidio de la morena.

-O sea, para que me entiendas ¿tu lo apoyas?

-Nel baby- se cruzó de brazos- ya lo sabes, Matt y yo somos muy amigos, no lo voy a traicionar, es una gran chico… Es casi europeo.

-¿Casi europeo? Si es asiático-preguntó Kary igual cruzándose de brazos.

-Es casi europeo, por que es casi perfecto- sonrió. Kary solo rodó los ojos en señal de hastío, un poco frustrada.

-¿Te han dicho lo hermosa que te ves cuando te enojas?

-Si, muchas veces…-ahora le tocó a ella sonreír.

-Uh… y luego dicen que yo tengo el ego alto.

-Y así es¡altísimo!

-Lo se baby, lo se.- dijo, tan "modesto" como siempre. Se separo de la pared y se estiro levemente.- pues creo que ya es hora de que me valla.

-¿Y ahora a donde iras?

-Pues… tu sabes, tengo nenas que ver, fiestas a las que asistir, barras libres hasta morir…- se encoje de hombros, con una sonrisa conformista- simplemente lo de siempre.

-Bien… - se recargo en la pared. Cosa que el aprovechó y en un movimiento rápido, la acorralo con un brazo contra la pared.

-Aunque…- se acerco peligrosamente a ella, fingiendo ingenuidad, con un leve toque de cinismo, dejando muy poco espacio entre ambos- si tú me lo pides, me puedo quedar aquí haciéndote compañía- dijo con aire seductor.

Ella soltó un pequeño bufido y desvió la mirada junto con una sonrisa irónica. Seguido lo miro a los ojos, de un modo bastante provocador.

-Que te valla bien Mike.- dijo con una sonrisa seductora, siguiéndole el juego al muchacho, juego muy especial que ambos se traían desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

El igual sonrió, y después de unos segundos contemplándola, se separo de ella y comenzó a caminar.

-Bien, será para la próxima. Adiós primor. No llores por mi, igual te extrañare.- dijo comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

-Descuida, no pensaba hacerlo.- contesto un poco divertida, siguiéndolo con la mirada. Este solo levantó la mano en señal de despedida, y desapareció de su vista.

-Y TK… ¿Dónde queda?- pregunto Aqua, que había presenciado toda la escena, y de ser un collar, paso a su forma humana. Kary solo la volteo a ver frunciendo el seño, pero con una sonrisa.

-Vamos al cuarto- fue su única respuesta, mientras se encaminaba a su habitación, seguida por la ninfa, que la veía de forma curiosa, aunque, la castaña ni cuenta se dio.

….

-Toc, toc- tocaban a la puerta del estudio.

-Adelante- contesto Matt, mientras hojeaba unos catálogos. Estaba sentado en su escritorio junto a la chimenea, con la vista clavada en las revistas.

-¿Me llamaste hermano?- entraba Takeru sonriendo como ya era costumbre. Miro a el mayor, pero este ni siquiera le contesto, así que se acerco aun más a el.

-¿Qué haces?- le volvió a preguntar. Yamato volteo el catalogo y se lo acerco a su hermanito para que lo pudiera ver mejor.

-¿Qué opinas de esta?- dijo señalando una gran mansión, con un amplio jardín, un lago junto a un pequeño bosque.

-Mmmm… me gusta más la que esta a un lado, se ve más moderna.- contestó el menor, volteando la hoja para seguir viendo las gigantescas casas, y luego regresando a la página donde había visto la mansión que Yamato le mostró.

-Si… eso había pensado.- tomó el catalogo y lo cerro, dejándolo a un lado. Así se recargo en el respaldo de su asiento.

-Y… ¿para eso me llamaste?- dijo TK sentándose frente al escritorio.

-Así es…- afirmó Yamato.- bueno, ahora tengo cosas que hacer- se levanto y le entrego el catalogo al menor- muéstrale la mansión que te mostré a tu amiguita, y si le gusta, dile que es toda suya- se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el bar del estudio.

-¿Cómo?... –exclama extrañado TK- Mimi no se puede ir…- espero que Matt le contestara algo, pero el susodicho ni siquiera pareció escucharle, por lo que el joven se indigno. Espero unos segundos y luego continuó.

- ¡Mimi no se va a ir a ningún lado Matt, ella se va a quedar en el castillo!- grito molesto, sorprendiendo al mayor con su reacción, al igual molestándolo un poco por la misma.

-¡Pero por supuesto que no! Esa niña se tiene que ir y así será, no quiero que se comiencen a hacer especulaciones erróneas, que nunca faltan-Tomó tranquilamente de su copa- Si Taichi se entera que sigue cerca de mi, aquí en el castillo, ten por seguro que no va a pensar dos veces en venir por ella, y eso es algo que no quiero que suceda. Así que haz lo que te dije, y no me vuelvas a levantar la voz.- le respondió el mayor enojado. Nunca podría pasar en alto que alguna persona le hablara tan déspotamente.

TK bajo la mirada. Se sentía desilusionado de su hermano: "nunca me tomará en cuenta" sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse y sentía como algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, preparadas para salir en cualquier instante. Se sentía impotente. Le molestaba demasiado lo que su hermano le estaba pidiendo, y aun más el modo en el que lo hacia "como si fuera uno más de sus empleados", además, no solo era ese detalle, si no, que todo lo que Yamato decía, se cumplía, y eso significaba, seguramente, no volver a ver a la castaña nunca más.

-No lo voy a hacer- murmuro decidido.

Matt se le quedo observando fijamente, con esa mirada fría e inexpresiva, la misma siempre ponía para refugiarse de cualquier situación- ¿Cómo dices?

-Que no lo haré y punto- prosiguió TK con voz decidida y firme- tú habías dicho mismas oportunidades ¿no?, bueno, pues ella vivía en un castillo, y este es un castillo.

¡Pero no se aplica en todo! Usa un poco la cabeza TK, no pueden ser "mismas oportunidades" como tu dices- quizás no hubieran dolido tanto sus palabras, de no ser por el sarcasmo bien dirigido que utilizo.

Surgió por unos instantes un ambiente bastante incomodo.

-Bien… si ella se va, yo me voy con ella- dijo TK terminando con el silencio.

Matt lo miro entre asombrado y confundido- ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañado, un poco más calmado que antes- acaso… ¿ella te gusta TK¿¡Te enamoraste de ella?!- con esa pregunta, abrió los ojos asustado, esperando ansioso la respuesta.

-¿Qué¡Claro que no!- no se esperaba esa pregunta- o sea, me agrada mucho, pero no en ese sentido.

-¿Entonces porque¿Qué otra razón hay?- pregunto Matt ya mas tranquilo.

-Muchas otras…

-Aja, da una- se acercó y se volvió a sentar.

-Una, que antes de que Mimi llegue, me aburría como nadie aquí solo en el castillo, porque no hay gente de mi edad, lo más cercano eras tu, y tu nunca me haces caso, siempre esta primero el deber ¿no? Bueno, mis amigos, los chicos con los que estudio, si no son unos huecos, salen de viaje cada semana o nunca pueden venir, y como no se porque, pero a ti no te gusta que baje a visitarlos a la ciudad, pues no los veo. Otra razón es que le tengo un gran aprecio a Mimi, la veo como una hermana mayor, pero una que auque sea poco¡me demuestra afecto o más que el que tu sueles mostrar! así que si ella se va, yo me voy con ella- los ojos de TK dejaron escapar dos gruesas lagrimas, que descendieron hasta sus mejillas. Había explotado al fin, después de mucho, a pesar de se contuvo bastante. Así era como se sentía…_ solo_… a pesar de siempre haber estado acompañado.

Matt siguió con su mirada inexpresiva, como si esas palabras no le hubieran dolido, aunque por dentro era diferente. Miserable, vil, ruin… no encontraba una palabra exacta para auto-describirse, solo sabia que menos no se podía sentir. "¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho?" Ciertamente, la verdad duele. Había estado tan ocupado trabajando todos estos años, que había descuidado lo que más quería: a su hermanito. Trabajaba sin parar de lunes a sábado, porque el domingo generalmente salía de viaje. El trabajo era algo que le gustaba, porque ocupaba toda su atención, y así no tenia tiempo ni de pensar…_ni recordar…_ pero nunca callo en la cuenta de que eso pudiera dañar a alguien más.

Ninguno dijo algo después de eso por un corto periodo, hasta que, después de un suspiro largo, Yamato continúo.

-Bien… se puede quedar- abrió un cajón del escritorio y saco un juego de tres llaves. Se las paso a TK.

-Para que se entretenga un poco, dile que no es necesario que se encierre en un cuarto todo el día. Abren todas las puertas, menos la del cuarto piso. -TK sonrió de modo conformista aun con unas lágrimas, que inmediatamente limpio con la manga de su suéter rojo.

-Gracias…- murmuro con una sonrisa melancólica, probablemente por que aquel acto significo bastante para el.

Matt lo volteo a ver. En sus labios se dibujo una media sonrisa- si, lo que sea, ahora tengo asuntos que atender, haz lo que te dije y déjame tranquilo que tengo que terminar esto- dijo tomando una carpeta y firmando unos papeles.

-De acuerdo, adiós- camino hasta la salida y antes de salir, volteo a ver a Matt. Este al darse cuenta, le hizo un gesto a su hermanito de que siguiera su camino, y TK lo obedeció, saliendo corriendo hacia el cuarto de la castaña.

Matt siguió un rato firmando esos formularios y permisos. Cuando volvió a escuchar que tocaban a la puerta.

-¿Si?- pregunto extrañado.

-Señor, lamento molestarle, pero tiene visitas- le dijo Rogers, que parecía un poco incomodo.

-No recuerdo haber hecho una cita o haber invitado a alguien Rogers.

-Lo mismo le dije señor, pero parece no entender.

-¡Hello hielito!- entro al estudio Michael, con su buen humor, que no a todos le agradaba, un ejemplo muy claro: a Rogers.

-Mike –sonrió Matt y luego se dirigió al anciano- esta bien Rogers, ya sabes que Michael siempre es bienvenido.

-Entiendo, aunque a veces se me olvida, con permiso señor- y el susodicho se retiro.

-¿Sabes? Deberías de enseñarles a los de la puerta como recibir a tus invitados, no tienen una pizca de gracia los bestias- musito Michael, mientras sacude unas hojitas de pino del hombro de su abrigo.

-Discúlpalos, es que no sabían que vendrías, y de hecho yo tampoco- se acerca a saludarlo, estrechando sus palmas y con un abrazo amistoso- ¿a que se debe la vistita?

-¿Qué¿No puedo venir a molestar gente solo porque se me ocurrió?- pretendió sonar ofendido.

-Generalmente así es, pero, ya enserio¿que te trajo por aquí? cuando vienes es por algo, Siéntate- señalo un sillón para que su invitado se sentara, y el hizo lo mismo.

-Gracias. Bueno, la verdad es que andaba de paso¿a que no sabes de donde vengo?

-De alguna fiesta me imagino.

-Se podría decir… si me invitas una buena copa te lo cuento.

-Me parece justo- Matt se levanto y se dirigió al bar- ¿vodka?

-Con limón- afirmo y recibió la bebida que Matt le ofrecía- gracias.

-No es nada. Ahora si¿de donde vienes?- se volvió a sentar.

-Pues, de una reunioncita que organizo tu amiguito de a lado- le da un trago a su bebida.

Quizás en cualquier otro momento se lo hubiera esperado, pero por alguna razón, en esta ocasión la noticia tomo por sorpresa a Matt, tanto así que casi se atraganta con el vino que tomaba.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Michael ya que su reacción se hizo notar. Matt solo asintió.

-Jeje, pensé que ya te lo figurabas- continuo Mike, recostándose completamente en su asiento.

-Si yo igual…- murmuro Matt- cuéntame¿Qué paso?- se escuchaba serio.

-Pues… llamo a cada representante, ya sabes, a Miyako y a Ken, Koushiro con su mujer, a Joe y su zorrita y a mí, el grandísimo- termino con un gesto de grandeza, que el rubio que tenia enfrente no tomo muy bien. En esos momentos, lo que menos quería Matt era uno de los malos chistes de Mike.

-Prosigue…

-¿Con que andamos ansiosos, eh? Bueno… después de un largo discurso, pregunto quienes lo apoyaban para que te viniera a atacar y recuperar a su novia, de la que dice estar profundamente enamorado… ¡bla! jajaja, que patético es...- agrego Mike. Quizás era por su inmadurez, o talvez por que nunca lo había sentido por nadie, pero para Michael Southon, el amor no era más que un mal pretexto que las personas inventaron para llegar tan solo a una cosa: _al sexo_… jamás, nunca, se le vería a el llorando y suplicando por nadie, y menos por una mujer, "habiendo tantas en el mundo…" siempre pensaba lo mismo. Si, definitivamente, eso de estar enamorado no va con el.

En cambio, Yamato pensaba distinto de esa palabra_ o eso creía… _por eso no podía culpar y odiar totalmente a Taichi, después de todo, si se esta esforzando por recuperar algo que quiere, es por que realmente le importa"Realmente se enamoro de esa chica"pensó con cierto desprecio hacia el mismo, al tiempo que se contradecía con una leve sonrisa que se dibujo involuntariamente en sus labios; saber que le provocaba dolor al moreno, era, por más inhumano y enfermo que suene, una gran satisfacción para él.

-¿Y logro algo?- pregunto ya más tranquilo: bien sabia que el mundo era de pacifistas, y, de no ser así, siempre tenia un As bajo la manga, o si no lo inventaba.

-Pues… logro aburrirme- sonrió Mike- además de eso, mmmm… tiene el total y pleno apoyo de Koushiro, pero ¿Quién no sabe eso?- el otro rubio solo asintió tomando nuevamente de su copa.

-Ken y Miyako están descartados… parece que Ken si lo quería ayudar, pero la otra no quiso, y como anda de una humor de los mil diablos, su esposo prefirió no molestarla de más, y bueno, Joe…Joe tiene demasiados problemas ya con su mujer como meterse en los de los demás.

-Cierto…-exclamo Matt. Junto de su sofá había una mesa de noche en la que había dejado su copa y su reloj. Ya era algo tarde.

-¿Y tú¿A quien apoyas?- le pregunto Matt serio a Mike. Este último fingió haberse ofendido, aunque simplemente, como actor era muy buen cantante.

-¡¿Tu a quien crees?! Probablemente al invecil de Yagami- exclamó después de unos segundos el europeo un poco molesto. Se quedo por un breve tiempo pensando, viendo hacia la nada con un semblante serio e inexpresivo, aunque poco a poco se fue dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Sabes? Debiste haber visto la cara que puso Taichi cuando escucho que te apoyaba, no sabes lo que te perdiste.- levanto la mirada hacia Matt.- aunque quiso verse muy serio, a metros se notaba que estaba furioso ¡jaja! Oh…-suspiro profundo- por momentos como ese vale la pena vivir- ninguno de los dos pudo omitir la risa.

-Si… hubiera sido genial… aunque seguro ya lo sabia -se levanta de su asiento y camina hasta el bar para dejar su copa, ya vacía.

-Eso no esta a discusión, pero aun así, no había caído en la cuenta que sin el apoyo de los aguados esos y conmigo en su contra… no te haría ni cosquillas- se levantó también y frotando sus manos, camino hasta quedar de pie frente a la chimenea- pero que frió hay aquí.

-¿Enserio? Y eso que hoy no hace tanto- comento Matt, sentándose de nuevo en su sofá.

-Bueno, para las personas normales de sangre caliente si hay frío y mucho, tú como eres un pingüino no lo notas, en cambio yo me estoy congelando.

-Mmmm… no aguantas nada- señalo desde su lugar el escritorio- en el tercer cajón de la derecha tengo unos guantes, tómalos.

Dicho y hecho, Mike se acerco al escritorio y busco en el tercer cajón. Tomo los guates y se los colocó. Ya iba a cerrar el cajón cuando algo capto su atención "Mimi Tachikawa"

- Matt ¿Quién es Tachikawa? Creo que ya lo había escuchado antes…- en ese momento recordó- ¿ella es la novia del soquete?- pregunto sorprendido, mientras alzaba la carpeta que contenía los papeles en los que había leído el nombre de la chica antes mencionada.

-¡Deja esos papeles donde estaban!- Yamato se levanto y camino hasta quedar frente a Michael. Intento quitarle los papeles, pero el europeo se los alejaba con un brazo, como si fueran niños pequeños.

-Contesta Matt¿es ella verdad?

-Si es ella ¡dame eso Michael!-seguía intentando quitarle dichos documentos pero Mike aun los seguía alejando de el.

-¿Y estos papeles que son?

-Su historial… acta de nacimiento, expediente personal, boletas escolares, fichas medicas, etc.… ¿me puedes entregar eso de una ves?- dijo ya un poco molesto Matt, alejándose de el, cruzándose de brazos.

Si, aquí tienes- dijo Mike con voz inocente extendiendo la carpeta y entregándosela a su dueño. En ese momento parecía un niño pequeño, por sus facciones refinadas, sus enormes ojos azules, sonrisa de querubín, y con ese corte, realmente lucia muy inocente. En él se aplicaba perfectamente el dicho "las apariencias engañan"

-Oye Matt- continuo Michael, que observaba como su compañero guardaba, de nueva cuenta, la carpeta en el cajón- ¿para qué quieres todos esos papeles?

-Para saber quien es o quien fue… le entrego estos papeles a Rogers y él ve quien se encarga de naturalizarla para que sea una ciudadana más de nuestro país, saber a que es alérgica, no valla a ser que la matemos… - en eso recordó cuando días atrás entro a esa misma habitación uno de los vigilantes a avisarle que Mimi se había tratado de quitar la vida- ¿te mencione que la muy loca se tiro por la ventana?- comento Matt después de una pausa.

-Oh no, no lo hiciste¡¿se mato¿Desde que piso?- pregunto inmediatamente Michael con los ojos abiertos como platos, bastante interesado y quizás divertido.

-No… quién sabe como, pero vivió… "y aun no entiendo como…" y que es un milagro, pues se tiro desde el 3º piso.

-Ah si, como no……- al ver la expresión seria de su amigo, no le quedo más que creerle-¡3º piso!... wow,…te habrías metido en más problemas si se hubiera muerto…

-¿Tu crees?- dijo de forma sarcástica Matt, recargándose junto a la chimenea.

-Oye Matt… a todo esto¿tan buena esta esa vieja para que armen tanto alboroto? Digo, porque a de ser una belleza extraordinaria para que no se busque otra Tai.

-Pues… no creo que la cuestión sea esa, si Taichi insiste con que quiere recuperar a esta chica, o se enamoro, o simplemente por que yo fui el que la alejo la quiere.

-O sea, dices que, como fuiste TÚ el que la tiene ¿la quiere? Es eso muy infantil… ¡hasta para mi!- el europeo sonrió de forma irónica y se sentó en el escritorio. Saco de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarrillos y tomo uno- ¿quieres?- le ofreció a Yamato, pero este solo negó con la cabeza mientras el igual se volvía a sentar.

-Podría ser- continuo Matt con la conversación- aunque la verdad, tampoco me interesan sus razones, lo único que me interesa es que no intente nada estupido que me pueda perjudicar.

-Mmmj…- hizo un sonido con la garganta en señal de fastidio Mike- eso ya lo se… pero no contestaste mi pregunta… ¿esta guapa?

Matt tan solo se encogió de hombros en señal de indiferencia- esta bien…

-¡¿Qué es eso de "esta bien¿Un no o un si? se claro- comento un poco frustrado Mike.

-Neurótico…. -murmuró- si, esta bonita…

-Eso no me convence… ¿me la presentarías?- Michael dio un salto del escritorio hasta quedar a pocos pasos del mayor, que tenia una expresión incrédula y sorprendido a la ves.

-¿Cómo dices…?-pregunto el susodicho contrariado- ¡¿estas loco¿Cómo crees que te la voy a presentar?

-¿Qué tiene?- exclamo confundido el menor- ¿Qué tendría de malo?

-Créeme Michael, ella no vino a hacer amigos ni en busca de novio, y no creo que sea sensato ni prudente presentártela, con el carácter que se manda, lo más seguro es que mate al que la valla a visitar- en ese momento memorias de la noche en la que vio a Mimi por ultima ves invadieron todos sus pensamientos. Si le llevaba a Michael, lo más seguro es que este no saliera vivo de ahí "como se le ocurre a este menso que se la voy a presentar, si ni siquiera yo me he presentado… o no de modo formal "pensó de forma irónica un tanto divertido.

-Bueno, yo solo decía… pero bueno, ya luego la conoceré…-suspiro cansado- ya es tarde, creo que es hora de irme.

-¿No quieres quedarte? El clima no es como para volar, y menos a estas horas- le ofreció Yamato, reincorporándose para despedir a su amigo.

-No quiero ser una molestia, ya bastantes problemas tienes sin que este yo aquí- sonrió amistosamente, y luego de un apretón de manos, camino hasta la puerta- hasta luego colega. Estos- mostró los guantes- estos se van conmigo, luego te los paso¡Ciao!

-No te preocupes, son tuyos. Adiós- observó como se alejaba su amigo por hasta que se perdió en el corredor.

Una hora más estuvo en su estudio, ahora, simplemente se encontraba sentado junto a la chimenea, tratando de calentarse un poco.

Había sido un día largo y extremadamente cansado. Había ido a la ciudad de Moscú, que era la más cercana al castillo. Allí, camino por 2 horas, observando la nueva plaza que se abriría en el centro de la ciudad. Cuando termino, regreso al castillo, a seguir con el deber. Si, había sido un día cansado, y eso sin contar su conversación con TK… nunca se había preocupado por saber como el se sentía, y hasta entonces había interpretado que él era feliz… saber que no era así, le afecto mucho, quizás demasiado, y más aun, al saber que era por su culpa que su hermano así se sentía.

Perdió la mirada en las llamas de la chimenea. Parecía que había algo interesante en ello, aunque no fuera así. A pesar de estar envuelto en un entorno sombrío, en un momento, pareció que su mirada tomo un brillo especial. "mañana me tomare el día para estar con él… seguro se alegrará" pensó con cierta tristeza; ya no recordaba la ultima ves que paso un día con su hermanito, había pasado mucho desde aquella ves, o eso creía, porque no lograba recordar siquiera, si dicha ocasión alguna ves ocurrió.

Se apoyo de las agarraderas de su asiento y se puso de pie. Apago la tenue luz de la chimenea, que hasta el momento se había encontrado intentado no extinguirse, pero por la falta de leña le fue imposible su tarea. Aun estando todo apagado, Yamato se quedo contemplando la habitación. No podía ver nada, aun sus ojos no se adaptaban a la oscuridad en la que se encontraban sumergidos. Cuando las penumbras dejaron de ser una amenaza para su vista, tomo su saco y salio del estudio.

Caminando solo por el corredor del tercer piso… había mucho frió, hasta él lo sentía, cosa extraña, ya que si el frió tenia un fiel amante y seguidor, ese era, sin duda, Yamato Ishida. No había sentido tanto frió desde hace varios años atrás. En ese momento se detuvo y entro en la puerta que estaba a su derecha; la habitación de Takeru.

Entre abrió la puerta, solo lo suficiente para observar a su hermanito, que horas atrás quedo profundamente dormido. Se alegro un poco de no encontrarlo despierto, sinceramente, no tenia idea de porque había llegado ahí, tan solo fue un impulso.

-recuerdo que cada noche te venia a ver… ya ha pasado mucho desde entonces, la ultima ves, apenas tenias 11 años…- suspiró cansado y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Luego se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

………..

"12:45…" gimió inconforme mientras se tapaba la cabeza contra una almohada. "Vamos Mimi, necesitas dormir un poco…" se repetía mil veces la castaña, mientras rodaba por su cama tratando de dormir.

- me rindo…- se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Tomó de la jarra de agua que estaba en una repisa y se sirvió un poco. Dejó el vaso de un lado y luego se miro en el espejo. "que horror" pensó para si misma, al verse totalmente despeinada. "¿Qué pensaría mamá de esto?" Dibujo una sonrisa a medias al recordar los largos sermones que le daba su madre cuando no se peinaba. Luego suspiro cansada. "¿Qué estarán haciendo¿Estarán preocupados? Es lo más seguro… "apagó la luz del baño y salio de este. Encendió una lámpara que se encontraba en el escritorio de la habitación y se sentó enfrente. En uno de los cajones del mueble había guardado unas plumas, lápices, colores, y hojas de papel, que le había pedido a TK para entretenerse un rato. Sacó una de esas hojas y una pluma igual. Se dispuso para comenzar a escribir, cuando un sonido la detuvo. Escucho como alguien caminaba del otro lado de la puerta. Los pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta. De inmediato apago la lámpara, quedándose aun en el mismo lugar, esperando ver que ocurría. Quien fuera la persona que estaba en el pasillo, luego de unos segundos siguió su camino. Se escucho como se abrió y cerro una puerta cercana, no se podía decir que tan cerca se encontraba, pero no podía estar muy lejos. Espero por unos momentos más a ver si algo más pasaba, pero al no notar nada extraño, nuevamente encendió la lámpara y comenzó a escribir.

"queridos padres…" no, muy serio. Tomó otra hoja y lo intento de nuevo.

"_Mamá, Papá¡Hola viejitos!"_

Sonrió para si misma. Eso ya se escuchaba más ella.

"_¿Cómo han estado? Ya se, es una pregunta tonta, puesto a que será muy difícil recibir respuesta¿verdad? Bueno, recuerden que soy la princesa de las preguntas tontas, jaja._

_Primero que nada, quiero decirles que, esténse tranquilos por mi, estoy bien, muy bien. Me encantaría poder decirles que las cosas aquí son terribles, espantosas¡lo peor que jamás pensé que pudiera existir! para así no contradecir a mi amado Taichi, pero me temo que es todo lo contrario. Es un lugar precioso, lleno de vida, mágico, o bueno, desde donde he estado, así es. Si bien, mi bienvenida no fue del todo buena, y de hecho, fue pésima, aunque siendo honesta, yo tampoco hice nada por que fuera distinta. Me he enfrentado con el temible Yamato Ishida, que ¡dios¡Es un tirano! Verdaderamente odioso. Lo bueno es que no lo he vuelto a ver… aunque… también admito que yo no fui damita con el, y que también fui bastante déspota. Pero en fin, lo que el opine, me tiene sin cuidado. Mamá, no pienses que solo me busco problemas, porque aunque pareciera que el peso de la balanza esta en mi contra, te diré que esta nivelada. Mi mejor amigo, aunque les suene rarísimo, es el joven Takeru Ishida. El es todo lo opuesto a su hermano: noble, tierno, simpático, humilde, sencillo, agradable, divertido, y así le puedo seguir, pero los aburriría, si es que aun no lo he hecho. ¡Aclaro! Para que luego mamá no saque erróneas conclusiones ¡TK no me gusta! Por si eso pareció, de hecho, lo veo más bien como mi hermanito menor. Desde mi estupido intento por escapar de aquí… este niño se ha encargado de divertirme, y alegrarme cada mañana… y bueno, gracias a él todo ha sido genial. Igual, otra persona a la que puedo mencionar es a Catherine o Caty, bueno, la verdad es que el diminutivo no me gusta mucho, aunque… ¡olvídenlo! Me estoy yendo del tema. Bueno, pues ella es como la jefa de las sirvientas, es más que eso, es como… es una nana. Si, es la nana de TK y me imagino que del otro payaso igual… aunque ya este algo grande como para tener una. Pues, como les decía, ella es una gran mujer, es joven y hermosa, la verdad disfruto de su compañía, es muy maternal. Un día me llamo la atención que me vio y se puso a llorar, al parecer le recuerdo a una sobrinita a la que no ve desde hace mucho, pues se peleo con su hermana y pues… creo que por eso es tan agradable y buena conmigo._

_Mmmm¿Qué más les puedo decir? Hay otro señor, uno al que casi ni he visto, quizás solo unas 4 veces a lo mucho, le dicen Rogers… ¡uy¡El si que me asusta! No porque sea malo o feo, si no que… tiene algo que no me convence, como si… no se, no lo puedo explicar, pero le tengo demasiado respeto, de echo, su mirada intimida a cualquiera, y eso que es un hombre mayor y respetable. Soy yo más alta que el, y aun así me siento chiquita. Y bueno, desde que llegue, no he salido de este cuarto, es una habitación ¡preciosa! Súper "cute" muy femenina y lujosa, habrá sido de una persona importante o algo así, quizás fue de la reina, y no exagero, realmente esta increíble este cuarto… y no solo a mi me sorprendió, si no que todos los que habían escuchado de este lugar se sorprendieron cuando Yamato les dijo que me trajeran aquí. Necesito averiguar porque… este lugar es extraño, muy misterioso… eso es bueno, así le puedo hacer de detective para entretenerme un rato¿no? Jajaja._

_¡Ay papás! Los extraño tanto, de aquí a la luna, ida y de regreso por 1000, así y todavía más… a ustedes, a mi hermana ¡obviamente que a Sora también! Díganle que le mando mil millones de besos, y bueno, a Taichi… ¡el triple! Y… si le mencionan de esta carta, díganle que las cosas son bien feas, tristes y ay le inventan más, para que no crea que estoy muy feliz ni nada por el estilo, ya saben como es y no quiero que piense nada que, no se, le haga sentir mal. Capaz de que piensa que me la pasó rebién aquí y le da por dejarme aquí por siempre ¡me muero! Si ven a Hikary… díganle (muy lejos de Tai) que TK es un encanto y que cuando regrese a casa, le ayudare a convencer a Tai de que es un buen chico, es una promesa._

_Y sin más que agregar… además de que los extraño muchísimo, pero creo que ya lo había dicho, bueno, para cerrar, un fuerte abrazo, besitos, apapachos y que de verdad, no se preocupen, que como ya lo pudieron notar¡estoy muy bien! Claro que podría estar mejor…_

_¡Los amo mucho, mucho, muchísimo! Adiós_

_Su peque pequeña hija: Mimi Tachikawa._

Dejo a un lado la pluma y decoro con los colores la carta.

-quizás debí de ser del todo sincera…- suspiró fastidiada- las cosas no están del todo bien, ya no aguanto ni un segundo más aquí… siento que me asfixio.

Doblo a la mitad el papel y con otra hoja igual diseño un sobre. Después de decorarlo, guardo perfectamente bien la carta, escribió en el sobre su dirección, y luego cerro la carta, perfectamente, y hasta le puso un cello con cera de una vela, que lo más seguro seria que se caería cuando se secara. Guardo la carta en un cajón. En la mañana le pediría a TK que la mandara a sus padres. Seria difícil convencerlo, pero si se las arreglaba bien, no seria algo imposible. Sintió que al escribir esa carta, un gran peso se le quitaba de encima. Ya mucho más tranquila, apagó la lámpara y se dirigió a su cama. Se acobijo bien y luego se quedo dormida.

_-Buenas noches cariño… _- comentó con un poco de sarcasmo una hermosa mujer que se encontraba en el balcón del cuarto de la castaña. Había estado ahí desde un principio y la chica en ningún momento la notó. Se recargó en el barandal del balcón, viendo hacia el blanco paisaje que tenia enfrente. La enorme luna alumbraba los pinos dándole un toque mágico y un tanto celestial. De la nada, una pequeña luz se cruzo en su mirada. Era una de esas raras y bellas mariposas que brillaban, escarchando con pequeñas lucecitas todo lo que tocaran. Extendió la mano y esta pequeña criatura se poso en ella. Luego voló hacia otro lado, dejando ver a alguien en el balcón más próximo. La mariposa se detuvo en la palma de este sujeto, que cerró la mano y ahí la magia termino.

_-¿tienes que destruirlo siempre todo?-_ comentó ella. No recibió respuesta, "como siempre"

-_aléjate de ella…_ - le dijo el hombre después de unos minutos.

-_¿Por qué?_

_- ella es solo una carnada, si es necesario se ira, no quiero que te encariñes con ella.- _dijo el, con su típica voz inexpresiva y severa.

-_ese no es tu problema. Además, no soy tan tonta como piensas, se bien que solo la estas usando…_- dijo con algo de resentimiento.

_-aléjate de ella. _

_-te contradices a ti mismo. Tú fuiste quien me dijo que este cerca y ahora que me aleje ¿Qué de una forma piensas algo y la otra piensas distinto? Señor bipolar._

El hombre se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia adentro del castillo.

_-buenas noches…-_ dijo el entrando y cerrando el balcón tras de si.

_-buenas noches… Rogers._- susurró ella con resentimiento y luego desapareció entre las siempre obscuras, frías, y sobre todo _engañosas,_ sombras de la noche.

…**Continuara…**

**(N/A): **

**Si! aqui lo tienen¿que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado, no saben como me costo escribirlo!**

**Pensaba actualizar desde enero, para mi cumple, (el 25) pero luego no pude... tarea... luego, dije, para el 14 de febrero, es buena fecha, pero adivinen... tarea... y como ya entregue mi novelita (que si quieren luego les comentre) y pues, en marzo logro actualizar. como veran, ya todo se va acomodando mejor... jejeje, e igual... ya voy revelando varios puntos, pero todo lleva su tiempo.**

**inicio del mimato¿que o quien es Rogers?, y ¿que tiene Tai? y otras ocurrencias en el siguiente cap, asi que¡no se lo pierdan! (todo comercial xp)  
besitos y saludos!**

**Sayonara!  
**


	8. Nota:

**Hola gente bonita del ****mondeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Primero que nada… no me linchen por piedad!! Ya se que me ausente por muchísimo tiempo de aquí…. Y para ser sincera… :'( me dolió mucho haber hecho eso.**

**Pero, hoy, en especial hoy, no pude dejar pasar este día… el día en el que este insignificante (la verdad es que si significa mucho para mi ) fic, cumple UNNNNN!! AÑOOOOTOTOTE!!! Y pues, tenia, mínimo, que poner una mugrosa palabra aquí… para que este hermoso día no quede en el olvido.**

**Apropósito… jeje, la idea de celebrar este día… era subir el Cáp. Más… interesante, que haya subido hasta ahora, pero, por cuestiones de tiempo, no lo pude terminar a tiempo :'(**

**Y aunque me estoy muriendo de ganas de subir el Cáp. 8… no puedo********, y es que, entre mis exámenes finales, trabajos, un libro que tuve que hacer, dibujos (no pregunten) y demás cosas….(bañar a mis perros ¬¬) pues se me fue todo el tiempo, y enserio, ni los fines de semana podía descansar. Total, como, por lo que ya les mencione, no voy a poder subir el Cáp. ****today****, me comprometo, a subir el Cáp. sin falta este fin de semana (exactamente no se, no quiero decir algo que al momento no valla a ser) pero, si, este fin de semana tendrán el Cáp., y eso que…. Promete estar…. Bastante interesante… ¬¬,**

**Bueno, sin más, solo quiero agradecer, así en breve, a todas las personas que este año, aunque haya sido solo en un Cáp., me dejaron su hermosisisisimo comentario!**

**Y ellos son: **

**En primer lugar: maracucha**

**Luego:**

**Carolina**

**KanameSaku**

**Jackelinne**

**AMY ISHIKAWA **

**Esme-chan TS-DN**

**kawaii-girl**

**anita-la-huerfanitaXD**

**Coppelia in Black**

**Momo**

**ALUX!!!**

**Tifas**

**Mia**

**sakurarika**

**LadyApolion**

**Karen, mimato4ever, inuyaaasha!, euge, ****loka d lokas**

**Fredi**

**Absolutgirl**

**assilem mimato**

**AkashaVampire**

**Anellisse**

**Youkito**

**Nerezza**

**Sucel**

**MicHeLle FyE FlouRiTe**

**Dione Ishida**

**Fairy Mary**

**niko ; )**

**tyffas**

**Kyoko-4ever**

**rouuk-fihe**

**Hikari Yagami de Takaishi**

**Mikapunzel**

**Haruno**

**Mimi Star**

**Paola Ishikawa**

**MaOkO **

**Y cerrando con broche de oro: ****carla**

**Hubo entre estas personitas quienes siguieron todos los caps, y no saben lo feliz que me hicieron, cuando me llegaba a mi correo "****review****" y me ponía a leerlo detalladamente.**

**Ya tengo sueño, y tengo que estudiar, así que, sin más que decir…. LAS Y LOS QUIERO!!!  
**

**Byeeeeeeeeeee****!! Nos vemos este fin!!! BESOS!!  
**

**Sayonara!! Y sorry de nueva cuenta. :D**

**SAnGO-chan25**


	9. 8 Recuerdos

**Hola!! Saludos desde Patolandiaaa!! **

**Wa!! Me he tardado siglos actualizando, por que, uno, es un capitulo muy largo y muy importante para la historia, y dos… por que formatee sin querer mi comp. Y lo borre meses atrás, y ya toda deprimida no tenia ganas de continuar… en verdad, lo siento muchísimo, perdón por la tardanza!! Ya no lo vuelvo a hacer!! Enserio!!**

**Jaja, me retrase como 6 meses! Que bárbara! No sentí que fuera tanto! Je-je.**

**Mañana salgo de viaje, y mi propósito, para terminar este año bien, era dejarles ya listo el Cáp., por lo que no tengo tiempo de agradecerles personalmente a las preciosísimas personas que me dejaron su ****review****, jeje, aun así, mencionaré en breve a Sui-chan, gracias por tus bellísimas palabras!! No sabes como en su momento aumentaron mi ego cañón jaja, por eso comencé de nuevo a escribir el Cáp., jeje…. Ya había pensado lo que me comentas, y la verdad, una vez que termine DS, lo haré!**

**Y bueno, no se ofendan ls demás xq no los menciono!! Saben que los mega AMO!! Jaja, y si no sabina, yo le digo! **

**Hice este Cáp. Muuuy largo (14 hojas de letra 8 arial narrow) para compensar el tiempo sin escribir y porque realmente no sabia donde cortar el Cáp., se lo merecían completo por la espera, además, es un capitulo muy revelador, XP ay lo veran! Jaja, y en fin, lo mas que pude acr por ustedes fue el poner una línea divisora, para que ahí le paren (esta justo a la mitad, jaja pagina 7) vallan al baño, por la botana el refresco, y sigan, para que descancen la vista, porque la verdad es pesado leer del monitor (al menos así yo lo siento) ¿ven cuanto los quiero, consentidotes!?**

**Jaja, nos vemos abajoooO!**

…_**Recuerdos…**_

Suaves brisas hacían bailar las altas palmeras que se encontraban alrededor de la gigantesca alberca. Las chicas reían mientras jugaban una rápida guerra de agua; todo parecía indicar que por fin, un poco de alegría se adentraba nuevamente en las vidas de estas jóvenes.

-¡ya Sora!- pedía Kary que no dejaba de salpicar a su amiga.

-detente tu primero.

-mejor juntas, una, dos, tres….- ni una paró. Sora fue quien dio el primer paso al salir de la piscina.

-ya parezco pasita, hemos estado aquí por horas.

-puede ser…. Pero esta deliciosa el agua…- dijo la morena acercándose a la orilla.

-pero no por eso podemos pasar tanto tiempo dentro…- tomó una toalla, y se empezó a secar el cabello- yo tengo que ir al hotel y recoger mis cosas para regresar a casa mañana.

-¿ya tan pronto te vas?

-¿tan pronto? Han pasado mas de 2 semanas, ya ha sido demasiado tiempo, necesito regresar con mis padres- respiro profundo- aunque la verdad no tengo ninguna urgencia en volver; estar ahí es soportar a la neurótica de mamá… desde que Mimi se fue, por alguna razón cree que es mi culpa y todo el tiempo me hace sentir mal por ello- dejo la toalla en un camastro.

-pero no fue así… también entiéndela, es difícil para todos...

-¡entonces que no culpe al mundo! Que Mimi se halla ido, si, a todos nos duele, pero fue un accidente, no tiene porque reprochármelo a mi… ni que yo halla ocasionado su accidente o algo parecido… aunque… de cierto modo tiene razón- dice un poco por el suelo, un poco nostálgica- si hubiera sido mas ágil y rápida, hubiera podido detener al caballo…

-no hubieses podido ni deseándolo….

-pues… no se, quizás y si… total el caso es que debo llegar al hotel a hacer mis maletas.

-mmmm ¿Por qué no te quedas unos días más aquí con nosotros?- también la morena salió de la alberca.

-¿aquí en el castillo? No creo que sea muy apropiado…

-mmmm quizás no, pero si tu te vas me iré igual yo, ya no soporto las discusiones de papá y Tai, si escucho una más ¡me volveré loca!

-bueno… la verdad es que si me gustaría quedarme; necesito estar alejada de mamá antes de que le recite cada uno de mis "dulces" pensamientos.

-¡Ay Sora! Como eres jaja.

-no te rías, es la verdad.

-pues bueno- comienza a caminar- mandare a que te preparen una de las habitaciones del castillo, nos quedamos unos días en el castillo de mis padres y luego regresamos al nuestro ¿vale?

-¿nuestro? Dirás tuyo, pero vale.

-bien, entonces, me voy a cambiar, si quieres, te puedes quedar un rato más nadando.

-está bien, luego te alcanzo para ir de paseo o algo.

-me parece bien- sonríe y se empieza a alejar, tapándose con su toalla.

Sora se quedo un momento viendo que la chica se haya ido para luego volver a entrar a la alberca.

"abre echo bien al aceptar quedándome…" Se pregunto al tiempo que hundía la cabeza dentro del agua. "no, no hice nada bien… "se sumergió mientras iba nadando de un extremo al otro "estar tan cerca de _él_, nunca será bueno para mi…" llego al otro extremo de la alberca, y sacó la cabeza para respirar. No podía abrir los ojos por que de seguro el agua se le metería en ellos; se acomodo el cabello para atrás y removió lentamente las gotas de su rostro para poder abrir sin problema alguno los ojos.

-¡joven Yagami! – dijo sobresaltada al encontrarse al chico observándola en cuclillas a la orilla de la piscina.

-buenos días Sora- la saludo él con una grata sonrisa.

De un momento a otro la chica sintió que verdaderamente había calor… y todo a causa de la calida sonrisa del joven que tenía enfrente.

-buenos días- dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente…

Ese, precisamente ese era el peligro que corría permaneciendo ahí…. No directamente Tai, si no lo que desde hace ya _varios años_, había estando sintiendo por el _novio de su hermana_…

Por los largos y fríos corredores del castillo, se encontraba caminando Matt, por cierto, de muy buen humor. Hoy seria el día en el que después de varios años, nuevamente pasaría un divertido tiempo con su hermanito, lo que le alegraba bastante.

Ya había cancelado todos los compromisos que tenia para hoy, ahora, lo único que restaba era ir a darle la sorpresa a su hermano, y eso era justo lo que hacia. Primero se dirigió a la recamara de este, pero como lo imaginada: TK. No estaría ahí…

"puede estar en cualquier lugar" pensó algo cansado… "bueno, yo no puedo seguir buscándolo con el estomago vació" con la misma se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la "mini-cocina" más cercana. En el castillo habían cerca de 4 "mini-cocinas" por piso, menos en primero y el cuarto. Las "mini-cocinas" eran como bares, pero con comida, frutas, y sobretodo frituras… era para que tomaran de ahí lo que se quisiera antes o entre el almuerzo y la cena, ya que las comidas importantes eran hechas por la cocina principal, que se encontraba abajo.

Llego a la más cercana de estas cocinitas y entro en ella, donde TK. Desayunada un poco de cereal "bingo"

-buenos días enano- lo saludó, sentándose frente a él, que aun no había despertado del todo.

-buenos días…- hazlo la mirada que estaba a punto de quedar sumergida en el plato con cereal. -¿Por qué de tan buen humor?

- pues… es que tengo una gran idea…

-¿a si¿Cuál?- parecía ya interesado.

-pues… que te parece si hoy, me tomo el día, y nos la pasamos juntos como cuando éramos niños ¿no es genial?

Definitivamente lo que se dibujo en los labios de Takeru era una sonrisa, más no la que Yamato esperaba… más bien, era esa que solemos utilizar cuando deseamos, de forma muy sutil, disculparnos…

-cielos Matt, eso seria no genial, si no ¡súper genial!, solo que….- no buscaba como decirlo, aunque se tratara de algo tan sencillo.

-solo que… ¿?- dijo un poco impaciente el mayor.

-solo que le prometí a Mimi llevarla de paseo por el jardín y enseñarle a patinar sobre hielo….- espero ver una reacción de desagrado en su hermano, pero este solo lo veía fijamente de una forma totalmente inexpresiva.

-esta bien- se levanto rápido, intentando salir lo más pronto que pudiera de ese lugar… digamos que no esta acostumbrado a que alguien, le cancele sus planes… generalmente se hacia su voluntad.

-tampoco es para que te molestes…- murmuró por lo bajo TK., quizás con una leve pizca de cizaña… a decir verdad, le dio un poco de gusto el poder voltearle los planes a su hermano, el cual, varias veces le los había cambiado a él…

-no estoy molesto…- se volteo con una sonrisa bastante forzada- ¿ves?- agrego con cierto sarcasmo. TK. Rodó los ojos con fastidio "aquí vamos"

-si lo estas… lo siento Matt, pero debiste decirme antes…

-claro, pero que idiota soy…- se dio la vuelta y continuo su camino, tomando la perilla de la puerta.

-idiota quizás, berrinchudo… seguro que si- susurró TK., cruzándose de brazos y torciendo la boca.

-¡perdón!? Digo, todavía ayer me dijiste que no te presto atención¿no? Bueno, pues ahora que pienso pasarme una tarde contigo, ya tienes planes…

-pues si, también tengo vida social, no estoy a tu disposición a la hora que te plazca, debiste avisarme.

-¡genial! Ahora explícame ¿Dónde esta la SORPRESA?- definitivamente eso fue sarcasmo, por si no lo notaron…

-pues…. ¡no iba a saber cual era la sorpresa!

-bueno, total, de todas formas, no ibas a poder, porque estas tan entretenido con tu noviecita que ya ni te importa pasar tiempo con tu hermano, así que, una vez arreglado esto, me largo.- se dio la vuelta con intenciones, nuevamente, de irse.

-¡que Mimi no es mi noviecita¡Ayer igual dijiste eso!- Yamato solo respiro cansado.

-lo que sea…

-aun así, debiste avisarme- dijo en un tono medio soberbio

-aja…

-¡que no te enojes!

-¡¡que no estoy enojado!! – Gritó molesto, dándose la vuelta, para luego simular calma- es más¿que te parece, si, posponemos nuestro día para mañana?- termino con una "sonrisa"

-seria grandioso… pero había quedado con Mimi para hacer carreras en trineo- s por los nervios comenzó a reír; en cambio, el rubio que tenia enfrente no lo tomó así de bien…

-¡pero… que tal si pasado mañana vamos juntos a algún lugar!- finalizo TK., intentando de algún modo enmendar el daño.

-¡¿pues tu que crees TK.¿Qué puedo dejar mis ocupaciones así no más cuando a ti se te de la gana?

-pues no pero yo tampoco puedo cancelar así por así a Mimi.

-¡noooooooooooooo! Claro que no, que se diviertan mucho. – y ya por fin, logró siquiera tomar la perilla para salir de la cocina y solo para encontrarse con la castaña, que en esos momentos estaba detestando tanto.

Ella iba apenas a entrar cuando la puerta se abrió, y por primera vez, la mirada que el rubio le dirigió la dejo totalmente helada, por primera vez realmente sintió miedo.

-buenos días….- murmuro por lo bajo. El rubio la miro de reojo totalmente indiferente, pero eso si, mostrándose verdaderamente molesto y siguió su camino.

-con permiso- fue lo único que balbuceo antes de irse.

-¡Mimi¿Ya estas lista? – la saludo de cierto modo alegre TK., intentado bajar la tensión que aun se respiraba en aquella cocinilla.

-si… ¿los interrumpí o algo? Parecía… más bien, estaba furioso.

-no te preocupes, así es el… - tomó una manzana y se la pasó a la chica.

-¿nos vamos ya?- ella, aun un poco asombrada, dibujo una dulce sonrisa al momento de asentir, para después juntos salir de la cocina y finalmente del castillo.

Volviendo a tierras más calidas, por los pasillos del castillo de los reyes, caminaba el príncipe junto a su, casi cuñada, a la que acompañaba a la habitación que le habían mandado a preparar.

- ¿Qué pasa Sora? Te noto algo callada- comento Tai, de forma amistosa. En realidad, si la chica no hablaba era únicamente por lo incomoda que se sentía: Taichi la había visto en bikini, por cierto, de tallas levemente reducidas, y ahora caminaba únicamente cubierta por una bata que transparentaba un poco.

-no es nada… solo, pensaba…

-¿en que?

-en nada importante... – lo volteo a ver y le dedico una sonrisa- había estado viniendo y no te había visto, me alegra que por fin salieras de tu alcoba.

Tai se llevo las manos a la nuca y siguió caminando.

-Taichi…

-si bueno, creo que necesitaba salir…- contestó un tanto seco.

-pues si, te necesitabas distraer…- el chasco la lengua como en desapruebo.

-ahí esta el error que muchos suelen cometer- la volteo a ver- en momentos así, es cuando más necesitas estar solo y no distraerte, lo contrario, recordar exactamente lo que ocurrió y buscar alternativas sobre como actuar. Es cuando más necesitas estar aislado y no pensar en nada más.

-quizás en parte tengas razón, pero nunca es bueno obsesionarte con algo- dijo sin pensar. Al escuchar lo que había visto, volteó a ver al moreno bastante apenada.

-disculpa, no lo quise de esa manera…- el chico solo sonrió.

-tranquila, si, tienes razón, de cierto modo eso llega a pasar, te vas obsesionando con algo. –ella respiro discretamente de modo aliviado.

-y…. ¿ya has pensado en algo Tai?- había recobrado un semblante serio, al igual que el chico al escucharla.

-si… quizás es demasiado extremista, pero…. Para recuperar a Mimi voy a necesitar apoyo del ejercito.- se detuvo al sentir que caminaba solo. Volteo a ver a Sora, la que estaba medio petrificada.

-¿tan grave es?- pregunto aterrorizada-¿no hay otra forma¡Debe de haberla!

-¡pues si tienes alguna mejor idea te agradecería que la compartieras!- dijo de forma dura, fuerte… _fría…_

Sora bajo la mirada un poco apenada y asustada a la vez… no le gusto en el modo en el que él le hablo… tampoco le gustaba la idea de involucrar a tanta gente…

-lo… lo siento Sora, de verdad lo lamento, yo…- se intentó disculpar pero ella lo interrumpió, lo que fue un gran alivio para el, ya que no tenia excusa.

-no… no te preocupes, yo tampoco quise gritarte… es solo que… ¿tanta gente?

- no se me ocurre otro remedio…

-¿Taichi…?- ella seguía cabizbaja.

-¿si?

- me responderías con la verdad ¿siempre¿Sea lo que sea que pregunte?

El sonrió a medias- claro Sora¿Qué es?

-¿Qué….Que es eso que posees que Yamato Ishida aprecia tanto?- levantó la mirada. Tai se veía serio, se notaba que lo meditaba muy bien.

-yo te puedo responder todo Sora…. Todo menos eso.- dijo serio y a la vez tranquilo.

-esta bien…. Pero¿y si lo devuelves? Seguro si el príncipe Ishida tiene lo que quiere ¡el te devolverá a Mimi y así todo solucionado!

-Sora…. Ya no lo puedo devolver….

-¿Por qué¿Prefieres eso que a mi hermana?- dijo ya un poco más fiera- ¿tanto vale para ti?

-es más complicado que eso….

-…………… ¿tan grave fue?

- un día te lo contare todo, lo prometo…. Pero hoy no es ese día…

-¿tan importante es…?- balbuceo casi inaudible_… casi..._

-¿seguimos?- ella solo asintió…. Así siguieron caminando, solo acompañándose, ya que ninguno deseaba agregar nada más… y, aunque suene extraño, lo más cómodo es ese momento era el silencio…

La joven morena se encontraba en su habitación, junto con su mágica amiga. Se cepillaba el cabello, mientras tarareaba una canción. Dejo el cepillo a un lado, una vez terminada su actividad, para luego echarse en su suave cama.

- Aqua…

-¿Qué?- pregunto esta inexpresiva, mientras con una gasa, pulía su manzana de plata, que con mucho esmero cuidaba.

-¿Por qué cuando nos conocimos me pediste esa manzana?

-porque la quería tener.- respondió de modo simple

-¿por algo en especial?...- se acerco más a ella.

- si.

- ¿la puedo ver?- pregunto curiosa Kary al tiempo que le echaba inquietas miradas.

-ya lo haces….

-me refiero a que si la puedo tocar para verla mejor…- murmuró algo fastidiada por lo…. _Especial_que era su amiga.

-no.- tomó la manzana con una sola mano, cerró esta y al abrirla de nueva cuenta ya no estaba.

-¡la quería ver!- chillo molesta Hikary, mientras hacia un puchero.

-que bueno- nuevamente dijo cortante y se levanto del colchón para dirigirse al baño- tomaré una ducha.

-aja….- respondió desde la cama Kary, aun un poco enfadada. La ninfa entro y cerró tras de si la puerta del baño; de inmediato se escucho como se iba llenando el yacuzzi.

Rodó un poco por el gran colchón hasta que se topó con uno de sus peluches: un simpático pingüino, que TK., tiempo atrás le había obsequiado.

Sonrió a sus adentros al verlo. Le recordaba a él… los pingüinos eran típicos en el reino de hielo. Se aferro a este como si de el dependiera su vida, se encontraba algo cansada, por lo que tomó el peluche, acomodo bien unas almohadas, y se dispuso a esperar a que Aqua saliera del baño para poder ella entrar…

-¿Kary¿Estas o no, amiga¡Ábreme!- tocaban a la puerta. La morena se levanto exaltada. "ops…me quede dormida" volteo a ver su gran reloj de pared. "¡las 5¡Es tardísimo! Y no fui a mis clases de equitación…"- pensó aun algo adormilada. – ¡toc, toc!

-¡ya voy!- se levanto de inmediato, se arreglo un poco su sencillo vestido rosa. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una agradable sorpresa:

-¡¿y ese ramo!? – tomo el frondoso, enorme, y pesado arreglo, ayudando a su amiga y caminó hacia una mesita alta para teléfono. Tiró dicho aparato y ahí colocó las flores.

- no se, cuando venia para aquí me tope con un empleado, pregunte para quien era, y el muy aprovechado me pidió que si te lo podía dar…

-jajaja, tendré que hablar con el personal.

- ¡pero urgentemente niña!... pero dime¡¿Quién las manda?!- cerró la puerta y se fue a sentar a la cama.

-no se, pensé que tu sabias, a ti te las entregaron¿no?- dijo la morena mientras buscaba ansiosa alguna postal, tarjeta, notita¡algo!

- no se…. Mira en el lazo, quizás este una nota escondida por ahí- le dijo la pelirroja al levantarse para ayudarla a buscar bien.

-mira, tenias razón- mostró la menor una pequeña y discreta tarjeta.

-siempre tengo razón- dijo de modo arrogante Sora, aunque jugando, claro. -¿y bien¿Quien te envió este arreglo?

- no se, solo dice… "para la chica más sexy de todo el reino, de su, nada secreto admirador."….. "Mike" pensó instintivamente

-¿tu nada secreto admirador¿Y ese quien es?

-es Mike- respondió con simpleza, y una leve sonrisa, mientras volvía a leer la tarjeta.

-¿Quién?

-Michael Southon

- ¿el rubio sexy, príncipe de el reino del viento? –la miro asombrada, no creyéndolo mucho…

- aja, ese mismo….

-¡que onda¿Le gustas?

-ya no se….- se acercó a su cama y se sentó en esta.

-¿Cómo que ya no sabes?- se sentó a su lado.

- antes pensaba que si, pero, ya no se, es decir, siempre a sido un coqueto, con todo el mundo, no pienso que conmigo le pase distinto.

-no sabia que te llevaras con el, es mas, ni pensaba que lo conocías…. – la morena no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-de que lo conozco, lo conozco y más de lo que hoy desearía……- Sora quedo pasmada ante esto….

-a ver niña, explícate bien, porque me estas dando a entender cosas que no creo posibles- Kary estaba más roja que antes.

-si te lo cuento¡jura que jamás se lo dirías a Tai!

-¡lo juro¡Cuenta ya! – se sentaron una enfrente la otra, ambas abrazando una almohada.

- hace un año, me pelee con TK., y pues, estábamos en una de esas reuniones, de echo, fue en la primera que asistió Mike, ya sabes que es el más joven de los gobernantes, y pues, su padre estaba anunciando que el iba a tomar su lugar.

-aja…. ¿Y….?

- a bueno, estaba tan, tan, pero tan molesta con TK., porque… ya sabes, por lo de nuestros hermanos, que lógicamente no le iba a hablar, y pues, me fui a un salón, escondiéndome de todos, solo saldría cuando nos tuviéramos que ir. Lo curioso fue, que cuando llegue, ya había alguien más.

-y ese era Mike.

-¡yep!, el igual estaba aburrido y no quería que su padre le pase las responsabilidades a él. Y pues, así nos conocimos, y empezamos a hablar, y me agrado mucho, y así cada reunión, lo veía un rato…. Pasaron, creo que 3 reuniones, que yo seguía molesta con TK., entonces, lo invité a que viniera, y nos hicimos novios…

-¡así de rápido! – parecía que a Sora se le caería la quijada por lo abierta que tenia la boca, al no asimilar bien lo que sus oídos estaban registrando.

-aja, y luego…. No se, me reconcilie con TK., pero seguí viendo por un tiempito más a Mike y pues…. Pasó lo que no tenia que pasar….-bajo la mirada aun más apenada que antes.

Levanto la vista para ya no encontrar en su lugar a Sora.

Volteo a ver y esta estaba pegada en la pared, cubriéndose la boca asombrada con ambas manos.- ¡NO LO CREO!

-¡Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡Cállate, te pueden escuchar!- corrió hasta donde la pelirroja se encontraba para silenciarla.

-¡Kary! Es que… te juro que no puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo nena… ¿ya no eres….?

- emmm, no… ¡pero prometiste no decírselo a nadie!

-es que… ¿y TK Ya lo sabe?

-creo que si…. ¡obviamente no voy a ir a preguntarle "oye Takeru¿ya sabes la buena nueva?"! – Sora no pudo evitar reírse ante tal comentario.

- si, no creo…. Y ¿Por qué dices que crees…?

- emmm… porque, aunque Mike prometió ser discreto, detesta a TK., y pudo haber hecho cualquier insinuación…

-pues si…. ¡¿te imaginas que pasaría si Tai se enterara!?

-¡ni lo digas! Mataría sin piedad a Mike.

-no lo dudes…- soltó dos risitas más- ¿Kary?

-¿Qué?- sin darse cuenta, esta se quedo mirando fijamente aquel espectacular ramo de delicadas orquídeas blancas

-¿a ti te gusta Mike…?- Kary se acercó a oler sus flores.

- ¿a mi?- se separo del ramo con una sonrisa- claro que no, a mi el único chavo que me gusta es Takeru Ishida- y se dirigió al baño, mientras taraceaba una alegre canción dejando atrás a su gran amiga pelirroja algo inquietada, y no muy convencida…

El sol se había puesto ya hace mucho, y el apuesto rubio, se encontraba en su recamara: a pesar de que le pidió a Rogers que suspendiera las actividades de ese día, no había podido descansar del todo. La mitad del día se la pasó haciendo corajes por la preferencia de TK hacia su nueva amiga, aunque esta no fuera del todo cierta. Luego, se tomó una breve siesta, pero tuvo que despertar cuando sus sueños se fueron acoplando con el pasado, comenzando a _atormentarlo_ un poco… ahora se encontraba sentado a la orilla de su cama, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, contemplando la azul alfombra del suelo, de su color preferido, un azul _rey_…

"_E_ra uno de esos espectaculares y únicos atardeceres, de esos que se deben de apreciar con detenimiento, ya que pocas veces se ven con tanto esplendor… un joven muchacho intentaba hacerlo, realmente se esforzaba por prestarle atención al ángelus, mas le era imposible… ella lo abarcaba todo…

La joven chica jugaba haciendo un muñeco en la nieve. Él parecía hipnotizado con cada uno de sus movimientos, sobre todo, con aquella dulce sonrisa que ella a diario le solía mostrar…

- ¡Matty¡Miraaaaaaaaaaaa!- ella graciosamente le colocaba un gorro de lana a su creacion, tal como el que el joven rubio traia puesto- ¡eres tu Matty!

- claro que no, esa cosa esta horrible... ¡y que no me llamo Matty! De echo odio que me llames asi.- ella solo sonrio, causando que el chico se sonrojara un poco.

-¿porque eres tan cascarrabias? Tienes razón, mi muñeco no se parece a ti... el mió es dulce y lindo y sabe sonreír –le saca la lengua jugando.

-aja lo que digas...- rodó los ojos indiferente, y luego los volvió a ella.

-¿porque no vienes a ayudarme con mi muñeco?

-estoy ocupado...

-claro¿haciendo que? Ver a la nada no es una ocupación.

-estoy apreciando el horizonte, veo detalladamente los colores en los que se torna el cielo, y los memorizo para luego plasmarlos en algún lienzo... – en su voz mostraba cierta arrogancia, aunque, sin darse cuenta, solo deseaba impresionarla.

-que aburrido... mejor ven a divertirte aquí conmigo.

-tengo que estudiar...

-¿en sábado?

-algún día seré rey, y eso es complicado, por lo que tengo que estudiar a todas horas...

-¡ven Matty! Es aburrido estar aquí sola...- chilló la joven chica. Era realmente sorprendente con que facilidad lograba ella convencerlo.

-esta bien...- dijo fingiendo fastidio, como si no le quedara más remedio, aunque en el fondo todo era distinto.

13 años... y ya había conocido lo que era el amor... creía estar enamorado... se sentía así... a pesar de su temprana edad.

-no entiendo porque estudias tanto Matt... falta mucho para que seas rey... cuando nos casemos¡ni creas que te la pasaras estudiando!

-¡wait¿Cuando nos que?- volteo a ver con cara de asco.

-dije...-dijo de modo duro, para luego suavizar la voz- cuando nos casemos, no estudiarás tanto, si no, nunca estaríamos juntos... ¡ese matrimonio fracasaría de inmediato!- se dijo ingenuamente la pequeña niña.

-¡yo no me voy a casar...y menos contigo!- ella se enfado ante tal reacción.

-¡claro que si! Por algo nos comprometieron, además, no podrías ser un rey sin reina...- nuevamente le saco la lengua.

-¡bha! Como si eso importara, cuando sea mayor, aboliré esa estúpida ley.

-¡noooooooooooooo! Yo también quiero gobernar y quiero ser reina, y vivir en un mágico castillo, y nuestro cuarto será rosa con... ¡blanco! si, si, si, todo "cute" y luego, montaremos ponis y todo el día...

-creo que la nieve te afecto el cerebro... yo no me casare, no tendré un cuarto rosa con blanco ¡y menos montare un pony! – ella se acerco a donde el permanecía sentado y se acomodo a su lado.

- yo se que lo harás Matty... montaras ponis con tatuajes de corazoncitos, de colores y con la cola llena do moños- se reía por lo bajo. El chico solo sonrió ante tal ocurrencia.

-claro...- dijo tomándolo a menos.

- ahora explícame... ¿que tiene de divertido ver el ocaso? Si siempre es igual... –ambos lo observaban detenidamente.

-no... hoy es más hermoso que nunca...

- a mi siempre me parece igual...

-no, obsérvalo bien... – dejaron pasar unos minutos...

- si que es precioso- comento ella al dejarse seducir ante tal espectaculo de colores. El chico solo asintio.

-Matt... ¿me quieres? – el la miro sorprendido.

-emmm... no- comento secamente, desviando la mirada. Ella ante esto nuevamente sonrio con ternura.

-que mal... porque yo si te quiero y mucho- lo abrazo por el brazo mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra su hombro.

-quisas te quiera un poco... ¿porque me preguntas eso?- la mira por debajo del hombro, haciendo lo posible por no incomodarla.

-es que, hoy escuche en un programa "di lo que sientes hoy, que mañana puede ser demasiado tarde" y lo quiero aplicar en mi vida...

-¡bha! Que tonteria...- volteo nuevamente a observar el atardecer, ahora apoyando su cabeza contra la de ella, permaneciendo juntos en un dulce abrazo..."

Volvió de aquel pasaje; en su rostro mostraba nostalgia. "la extraño... ya han pasado 6 años desde la ultima vez que la vi... me pregunto como será ahora..." siempre se preguntaba lo mismo. Tomó sus llaves y salió de su habitación.

Caminó por el largo corredor hasta llegar a la puerta del único elevador que conducía al estudio del cuarto piso, _su sitio secreto_. Entró a este, cerciorándose de que nadie lo viera... llegó a su lugar íntimo, a su guarida, donde podía estar solo, asegurándose que jamás nadie tocaría a su puerta. Era el cuarto más pequeño del castillo, solo había un librero con álbumes de fotografías, una televisión con un DVD para ver películas antiguas, un baño, una cama, sillones, y un mini-bar. Junto a la cama había un escritorio, donde dentro guardaba sus más grandes tesoros.

Se acercó a aquel viejo mueble. Removió los papeles y notas que estaban por ahí, tapando su pequeña fotografía preferida.

Por fin la encontró y la pudo sostener con ambas manos. Caminó hasta llegar a la cama. Pasó con delicadeza su pulgar por aquella vieja imagen: se trataba de ellos 2, juntos... cuando el, aun sabia que era _sonreír_ en verdad... miró un poco más la foto, hasta que se percató de algo: detrás de esta había otra bien pegada. Con cuidado intentó separarlas. No le gusto nada lo que vio cuando por fin observo la foto que se encontraba pegada: eran ella, él... y uno más...

-Taichi... –miró con desprecio la foto en la que los 3 sonreían abrazados-_ …traidor_...

"_E_ra de primavera, y se encontraban en un congreso en tierras bajas. Durante varios años, los reinos de fuego y hielo, habían decidido, que, al estar tan habitada la ciudad de Nueva Delhi por gente de ambos reinos, que lo más sano seria compartir la ciudad. Ahora estas 2 poderosas naciones se encontraban discutiendo quien se quedaría con este territorio: el abuelo de taichi, había comenzado desde hace varios años a disfrazar a el ejercito como civiles, para así tomar aquel territorio y volverlo plenamente de tierras calidas. El padre de Taichi fue quien ordenó la revelación de las tropas y ahora hielo y fuego peleaban por aquella ciudad. Como antes mencione, ahora ambas familias se encontraban en un congreso. Siempre habían llevado una sana relación y de hecho se llevaban bastante bien. En un cuarto se encontraban los reyes, discutiendo que solución le podía dar a aquel conflicto. En otro, un tanto apartado, se encontraban los jóvenes príncipes.

La pequeña princesita Hikary jugaba con el menor de los hermanos Ishida, y cerca de ellos, se encontraban tomando un jugo natural los más grandes.

-¿en que crees que termine esto Matt?- comentó un chico moreno, que estaba recargado en la pared a lado de _su mejor amigo._

-no se, ni tampoco me interesa mucho, solo deseo que sea rápido…

- si, yo igual… ni siquiera se bien que tanto pelean nuestros padres o porque.

-porque tu lindo abuelito rompió el acuerdo que tenían sobre esta ciudad, por eso…

-mmmm… pues es que la verdad tenemos más gente viviendo ahí que ustedes….

-bueno, pero eso no les da derecho de invadirnos.

-no los estamos invadiendo, no seas dramático. – ya ambos habían comenzado a discutir.

-claro que si, tu padre ha traicionado al mío, y metiendo al ejercito en esto, para lo que yo se, eso se conoce como traición.- lo miró desafiante y luego bebió de su vaso. En definitivo, al chico moreno no le gusto nada aquel comentario… Yamato describía a su familia como si fuera un monstruo, y NO lo eran… su abuelo tenia razón, su padre tenia razón… los Ishida creen que son _superiores_, que todo va contra a ellos… ahora hasta Matt pensaba así…

-bueno…. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro, es que nosotros no dejaremos que los problemas de los mayores arruinen nuestra amistad¿cierto Tai?

El chico lo miro por unos momentos: se veía realmente sincero el rubio, y, la verdad es que también para él esa amistad era muy importante.

-claro amigo, eso no lo dudes.- ambos sonrieron y le dieron un trago a su vaso.

-por cierto Matt¿y tu noviecita?

-no vino… y no es mi noviecita…- comento algo ruborizado.

-¡claro que si! A metros se nota que te mueres por ella, jajaja.

-¡no es cierto!

-¡claro que si! Jajaja, ya hasta quedaste rojo.

- nada que ver… -dijo molesto el rubio, cruzándose de brazos.

-esta bien, no te enojes… ¿Por qué no vino?

-tenia examen de lenguas extranjeras, e igual estaba organizando su fiesta de cumpleaños…

-¿Cuándo es?

-dentro de una semana.

-oh… ¿y ya pensaste que le vas a regalar?- Matt fue el primero en sentarse en el suelo, y pues Taichi lo siguió.

- el otro día escuché que ella quería un cuarto rosa con blanco… y un pony.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… entonces le vas a obsequiar un pony.

-no, ambos.- Taichi torció la boca un poco confundido.

-¿pues que no tiene un cuarto ya?

-claro que lo tiene, pero, le pedí permiso a mi madre, y, le mande a construir un cuarto como el que ella quiere en el castillo… así se podrá quedar ahí cuando quiera, y será mas cómodo que uno de huéspedes, y según se, a los 17 podrá mudarse ahí…

-¡jajajaja! Y así todavía tienes el descaro de decir que no estas enamorado¡jajajaja!

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¡que no! Solo es un obsequio de cumpleaños.

-aja, ta' bueno… ¿solo lo vas a pintar y ya?

- yo no tonto, alguien más lo hará.

-daaaaaaaaaaaaaaa por obvio, pero, solo va a estar pintado ¿y ya?

-no, tendrá solo lo mejor de lo mejor… va a ser el cuarto con el que siempre soñó, así podrá pasar más tiempo en el castillo y estar con nosotros, TK. Y yo.

-mmmm OK…. Que tierno-dijo un poco como burla.

-¡bha! Eso hasta tú lo hubieras hecho.

-no, si yo le diera un regalo a la niña que me gusta sería algo fuera de este mundo: todo lo que quisiera lo tendría…-en sus palabras se escuchaba un gran deseo…

- Tai…me sorprendes, hablas como si ya la conocieras.

-si la conozco, pero… creo que jamás me tomaría en cuenta.

-¿y porque no? Escucha bien esto, todas las chicas sueñan con ser princesas y tener su príncipe azul, y en eso ya tienes la mitad ganada, y aunque se hagan las difíciles, ese es su mayor deseo.

-de esta no…

-entonces mi amigo, esa chica no es de este mundo, jaja. –Tai no lo tomo tan en burla, más bien se lo tomo enserio…

-podría ser…

Las puertas del salón se abrieron de golpe.

-Taichi, Hikary, vamonos…- ordenó el rey. La pequeña princesita se despidió de su amiguito y asustada, salio lo más rápido que pudo.

-creo que no le fue muy bien a tu papi…- murmuro con media sonrisa el rubio a su amigo, quien no lo tomó tan bien. _¿Por qué lo decía como si se estuviera burlando?_

-nos vemos luego Yamato- lo miró con desprecio y a paso lento y decidido salio del salón. Se había ofendido…"

-por más que lo pienso, no era esa una razón suficiente para que hicieras lo que hiciste…- aun sostenía aquella vieja foto entre sus dedos, y no le despegaba la vista de encima…

-¿Cuál fue la verdadera razón para que hayas actuado así…? – era como si esperara que ese pequeño niño impreso le pudiera responder algo.

-la verdad pienso que nunca te importo nuestra amistad como yo creía…- suspiro cansado y se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama.

Cerró los ojos por un momento.

"la guerra había comenzado hace ya más de 3 meses, y ninguna de las 2 partes tenían planes de terminar con ella. El reino que iba ganando era el de hielo, que ya habían logrado sacar al ejercito de fuego de la mitad del territorio en disputa.

A las 2 semanas, era más que evidente el triunfo del frío ejército y los reyes de ambos reinos se reunirían para firmar el armisticio y aclarar los cabos aun sueltos.

-Matty ¡Matty! Espérame… ¡Espera! – corría una jovencita detrás del chico rubio.

-entonces apúrate… tardas mucho…. ¡y deja de llamarme Matty! Ya te he dicho que lo detesto.

-es un lindo apodo…

-no, no lo es…. No es justo, tú no tienes apodo….

-pero me puedes poner uno…

-no, tu nombre no se presta…

-pero…. – se queda un momento pensado – yellow princess me gusta.

- muy largo, muy cursi, muy tonto, odio el amarillo, así que no…

-y yo lo adoro… pero bueno, entonces… niña más linda del mundo….

-aun más largo y mentiría- dijo con media sonrisa.

-que malo…. Entonces simplemente "amorcito"- el rubio se le quedo viendo como bicho raro, mientras retrocedía.

-te afectan mucho estos viajes, y eso me asusta- ella se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡y a mi me encanta asustarte! Jajaja

-en serio estas loca….- también el se empezó a reír, más no como ella. Ya ambos de mejor humor entraron a el salón donde en cada junta sus padres los dejaban.

-parece que en esta ocasión no vino Taichi…- murmuró el rubio mientras buscaba con la mirada a su amigo. TK. Se le acercaba para saludarlo, llevaba un rato esperándolos.

-no, ni Hikary.

-mmmm, eso es extraño…. ¿crees que tarde mucho papá?- pregunto el rubio sentándose junto a su amiguita.

-supongo que si…. No veo las cosas nada bien, pero tampoco se mucho- comento el menor de los Ishida, sentándose frente a ellos.

-No pueden estar tan mal….- pasó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza bastante despreocupado, no tenia idea de _nada_…."

-Como se puede equivocar uno¿no?- murmuró sin muchos ánimos… recordar era como volver a vivirlo. Recordaba todo con lujo de detalles, siempre fue bueno memorizando…

Contemplaba el techo: había dibujado constelaciones y pegado estrellas hechas de papel… tenía el universo sobre él…

-y lo más curioso es que, aun no entiendo…. ¿Por qué?

_¿Por qué?..._

"-Su nombre se escuchó desde afuera de la habitación. El chico acudió a su llamado, para toparse con el rey.

-¿Qué ocurre padre?- pregunto cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-avísale a Takeru y a tu amiga que nos vamos en 5 minutos. Nos vemos en la nave, no se tarden.

-¿ya se arreglo todo?- el rey guardo un minuto de silencio.

-yo creo que esto ya no tiene solución hijo.

-pero… ¿Qué no ya habían llegado a un acuerdo?

-¿como perdonar una traición hijo?- una mezcla de asombro y adrenalina fue invadiéndole el cuerpo. Solo se limito a bajar la mirada. Con eso entendía que las cosas nunca volverían a ser iguales, incluyendo su amistad con Taichi.

-los espero abajo, no se tarden.- poso una de sus manos en el hombro de su hijo. Logró que este levantara la mirada por el gesto. Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, no muy lejos su esposa aguardaba.

El rubio entro de nueva cuenta a la habitación. Se recargo contra la puerta y se dejo caer un poco.

-¿Qué pasó hermano? – Matt los volteo a ver no muy alegre.

-tenemos que bajar.

-¿tan pronto nos vamos?- pregunto la chica.

-eso parece…

-¿ya están listos?- entro el consejero del rey.

-Rogers¿A dónde vamos?- se acercó Matt a quien, lejos de ser solo un empleado, veía como el más claro ejemplo de figura paterna.

-su padre piensa establecer una frontera más clara entre ambos reinos, ese fue el acuerdo al que llegaron.

-pero… ya tenemos una frontera establecida.

-con todo respeto, eso no es una frontera, cualquiera puede saltarse ese intento de cerca.

-pero, hacer una barrera mas grande no soluciona nada…

-joven Yamato… el problema entre sus padres, me refiero a el suyo y el del joven Yagami_, ya no tiene ninguna solución_…"

-Es casi increíble que siempre él tenga la razón… - desvió la mirada hacia un lado. Un reloj de pared eléctrico decía que ya era poco más de las 9…

-ya es tarde para seguir aquí… - tomó la fotografía nuevamente, y se acostó boca abajo, solo observándola. Se levanto de la cama, y se dirigió hacia su librero, que estaba lleno de álbumes. Tomó uno y guardo ambas imágenes ahí.

No se sentía tranquilo, para nada… pero ya conocía el medio para calmarse, el único que realmente funcionaba.

Se dio media vuelta y abrió otro de los cajones del escritorio. Tomó una pequeña cajita en la cual se encontraba su mejor amiga: su harmónica. Así, con esta entre las manos, salio de su guarida…

* * *

-Duerme… duérmete… que te duermas… ¡no puedo!- se repetía Mimi mientras rodaba a lo ancho de su cama. No podía dormir, no podía, y no, no podía…

-demonios, mañana vas a tener una ojeras de oreja a oreja niña, duérmete- se hablaba mientras observaba la lámpara del techo. La verdad es que si no podía dormir era por el mismo motivo por el que en la mañana estaba tan distraída…

-¿Por qué me miro así?...- si, esa razón era ni más ni menos que Yamato Ishida. No le pregunto a TK. Porque discutían ambos en la mañana, antes de que ella entrara, aunque se quedo con las ganas. Pero, es que, esa mirada, si le dio miedo, mucho…. Y eso que no se consideraba miedosa en ese sentido… no les temía a las personas…

-pero… esa mirada si que asusta…- eso era verdad… Matt podía intimidar a cualquiera con solo mirarlo… sus ojos irradiaban a la perfección lo que quería expresar: odio, ira, indiferencia, dolor…_frío_…

-por lo visto hoy no voy a poder dormir- se dijo resignada sentándose en una esquina de la cama.

-ay…. –chillo mientras encendía una lámpara de mesa para ver la hora en el reloj- ya es tardísimo y yo que no cene… muero de hambre.

Ya no podía llamar a Catherine, ya era la 1:45… y el personal dejaba de trabajar a partir de las 12…

-mmmm…. ¡ash! No me importa si me tropiezo me mato o algo, tengo que comer algo, si no, no podré dormir…- se levantó y se puso sus zapatillas. Tomó el juego de llaves que TK. Le había dado… solo tendría que salir del cuarto y dirigirse a la cocinita en la que desayuno en la mañana…. No podía ser tan difícil. Así que tomó un abrigo largo y salio del cuarto.

20 minutos después…

-¡es increíble Mimi Tachikawa¡Increíble! Te pierdes hasta para volver de la mugre cocina. Bravo nena, eres grande- murmuraba entre dientes furiosa de ya haber dado al menos 5 vueltas buscando su cuarto.

-si no tenia ninguna ciencia, solo tenia que subir en la primera escalera… lo hice, luego bajar en la segunda… ¿o tercera? Genial… ¿Por qué tenia que bajar? …. Doblemente genial - se dijo con sarcasmo – lo bueno es que solo tengo que buscar las escaleras que estaban junto al fuego azul… ¡solo que todo el corredor esta lleno de candelabros con fuego azul! ¬¬…. Eso si que es estúpido¿Por qué ponen fuego azul… ¿ primero es tonto que pongan fuego azul…. Casi no alumbra… y de echo, es raro… nunca había visto fuego azul… ¡que ni calor da! Está frío… solo se ve bonito… ¡que vanidosos!- se encontraba caminando por uno de los corredores de la planta baja, uno que daba cerca de algún jardín, no sabia cual… pero era obvio que era a uno grande. A su derecha se encontraban los cuartos, y a la izquierda, vitrales muy hermosos. Más adelante se notaban que empezaban una serie de arcos que eran la entrada hacia una terraza.

-¿Qué es eso…?- pareció escuchar algo. Camino siendo un poco mas cautelosa y se fue acercando hacia donde se encontraban esos arcos…era una dulce melodía. Pasó el primer arco y noto que de allí no provenía el sonido. Lo más probable seria que viniera de el arco más grande, el que conectaba directamente el pasillo con el jardín "pues si, es lo mas lógico"

Conocía aquella canción, aunque aun no sabia de donde… "se que la he escuchado antes"

Había llegado a la columna de la cual salía el arco. Primero echo un vistazo para luego acercarse aun más….

Se trataba de un joven rubio "su cabello es demasiado largo para ser TK.". Era Matt tocando su harmónica. Su primer impulso fue esconderse. Lo medito un momento, y se volvió a asomar. De no hacer ruido el chico ni siquiera notaria su presencia. Tocaba hermoso aquel instrumento. Se recargo con un hombro contra la columna. De alguna forma, esa canción la emociono, le llegaba de una forma especial… cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse y así poder, quizás, recordar donde la había escuchado antes…

"No sabia bien donde se encontraba…. Tenia que ser alguna vieja cabaña, al parecer rodeado de árboles… o eso podía apreciar al mirar a lo lejos los grandes ventanales de aquel espacio... su vista directa era el techo de aquel lugar… Se encontraba acostada, tenia que suponer que estaba dentro de alguna cuna, por los altos barrotes de esta… mantas blancas y rosas la cubrían…

-Mimi… - a lo lejos escuchó como alguien llamaba a su nombre…. Se asomó para mirarla una joven mujer… una mujer más que bella: realmente preciosa…

-ya despertaste, mi vida- acercó sus brazos, para cargarla…. ya en ellos la arrullaba mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa…. La mujer se sentó en una cama cercana, muchas veces mayor que aquella cuna…

-me da gustó que hayas despertado bebe, pero ya es tarde y tu mami tiene que dormir… ¡ya se! Algo que nunca falla- La mujer colocó a la pequeña niña sobre la cama y se levantó un momento…

- si con esto no te duermes, entonces nada lo hará- se volvió a sentar, ahora con un Flabiol entre las manos… sonrió una vez más antes de comenzar a tocar: era aquella canción, de ahí la conocía…

La melodía era suave, dulce y suave… la imagen de aquella mujer tocando poco a poco se fue borrando, quizás era porque en esos momentos ya había caído dormida la bebe a la que la mujer se refería…

No seria la primera vez que recordara ese momento, ni la primera vez en la que viera a aquella mujer… siempre la veía en sueños…

Probablemente aquella imagen, fuera uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenia de sus padres biológicos… o al menos de su madre… ya que no recordaba nunca el haber visto a algún hombre cerca… aunque, también había visto a 2 hombres entre aquellos sueños, aunque ninguno se había referido a ella como si fuese su hija…."

Algo la hizo volver al presente: la música se había detenido… abrió los ojos, algo agitada. No pensaba ser descubierta… no deseaba serlo.

El rubio la miraba por encima del hombro: se encontraba sentado arriba de un pequeño barandal que daba con el jardín.

-buenas noches…- expresó algo confundido y extrañado de haberla encontrado ahí…

-buenas noches… lo siento, no pensaba interrumpir, yo de echo ya me iba- pronunció nerviosa, acompañada de algunos ademanes. Se sintió algo estúpida por estar, muy a su pesar, tan agitada y más porque el chico la veía divertido – ¡adiós!- dijo y desapareció de la mirada del ojiazul al instante.

Él ni se movió de esa posición. Quizás no la veía, pero escuchaba a la perfección como sus zapatillas chocaban contra el frío suelo: primero avanzaban hacia un lado. Se detenían, volvían a avanzar, retrocedía. – ¡odio el fuego azul! Deberían poner letreritos…. – escuchó que decía por lo bajo la chica.

Sonrió levemente ante aquella ocurrencia y volvió la vista a la luna

- si quiere la puedo acompañar hasta su habitación.

Volvió la vista hacia atrás. Vio como primero unos ojos miel se asomaron para luego mostrarse toda ella.

-eso seria muy amable de su parte, puesto a que si no, seguiría horas, y horas, y horas, y… perdida sin encontrar mí recámara.- comento algo apenada.

-entonces yo la llevo…

-pero… no lo quería interrumpir, y dejo inconclusa esa melodía, así que haga como si nunca me vio y siga tocando, ni me notara.- sonrió aun un poco apenada.

-bueno… ¿te quieres sentar?- la chica lo observo por unos momentos, estaba medio ida.

-¿ah…¡Si! Claro, gracias- se recargo en el barandal del otro extremo totalmente al muchacho. No se pudo sentar, porque, realmente se trataba de un barandal delgadísimo, y no siendo muy buena equilibrista, seguramente resbalaría y caería y… ya se sentía lo bastantemente tonta para sumarle a eso el oso de su vida.

Matt volvió la vista al frente y se llevo a los labios su harmónica. Mimi se encontraba muy incomoda, más, una vez que el chico comenzó a tocar, fue totalmente diferente: era como si ya no estuviera ella ahí. Cerró los ojos para apreciar mejor la canción. Sentía como las frías brisas chocaban tiernamente contra su espalda, dejándose manipular por la tenue brisa. Sin ver pudo oler una deliciosa fragancia de la que antes ni se había percatado. Abrió los ojos y ahora se pudo fijar bien en el jardín: todo cubierto de nieve, y aun así sobresalían las flores, no muy lejos de ella. La luna lo iluminaba todo. Notó a distancia, el pequeño arrollo donde había pasado la mañana patinando con TK. La iluminación que le daba la luna a esa pequeña cascada congelada era algo celestial. Eran esos pequeños detalles los que siempre buscaba, esos que hacían del momento más incomodo, una experiencia única…

- es hermoso… -dejó escapar mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Las estrellas parecían brillar más que nunca.

La pieza terminó prolongando la última nota bastante. La verdad es que a la castaña le había encantado el modo en el que tocó aquella canción, y de ser su amiga, seguro le hubiera aplaudido y felicitado, o, de ser una conocida o compañera, le hubiera dicho lo bien que tocó, pero al no ser nada de eso, no hizo nada: bastante mal le caía el rubio, que desde su punto de vista, era todo un tirano.

Aun con poca luz, pudo notar como los brillantes ojos zafiro del muchacho, clavaban su mirada en ella. Lo que le incomodo bastante, y al principio opto por ignorar. ¿Por qué no le podía retener la mirada¡Claro que podía! También ella lo giro a ver, con un aire desafrente "haber quien puede más¿ah?"

El chico fue el primero en voltear, muy lentamente volvió la vista a la luna. Mimi lo miro algo extrañada.

-¿Por qué él te prefiere a ti?... – preguntó en voz baja Matt, mientras parecía estar muy adentrado en sus pensamientos. Solo podía estar hablando de una persona…

-no me prefiere a mi. No puede tomar el día de hoy como ejemplo. –contesto con naturalidad la chica.

El no respondió nada. No lo decía solo por el día de hoy… ayer, cuando su hermano, dijo que preferiría vivir con ella que con él… eso le dolió demasiado.

- TK. Es un gran chico, es una pena que no se tome un tiempo para él… - agrego la castaña en un tono muy dulce, e involuntario, pero es que hablar de TK. Le provocaba mucha ternura.

-¿y que eso fue justo lo que trate de hacer hoy?- volvió la vista a ella. Lo había dicho, sin darse cuenta como una auto-disculpa. Como justificándose.

-le digo que no puede tomar como ejemplo el día de hoy, habiendo desperdiciado tantos años, en los que bien se pudo tomar un tiempo para pasar con su familia- lo dijo en tono un tanto duro, quizás para hacerlo entrar en razón –no puede llegar y cambiarle los planes a alguien de un momento a otro- dejo escapar un bufido irónico- no se debería….

El dibujo media sonrisa: lo habían puesto en su lugar… lo que, a diferencia de muchas ocasiones, tomó bastante bien…

Unos minutos más dejaron pasar en aquel lugar…

-ya es tarde… - de un salto se bajó del barandal - ¿nos vamos? – la volteo a ver. Ella ya estaba medio dormida sobre el barandal. Tan solo asintió.

Se fueron caminando por el pasillo, el cual por cierto era, innecesariamente largísimo. Como imaginaran, ninguno de los dos decía nada. Ya no había nada más que decir.

Mimi se estaba durmiendo: esa melodía era más que efectiva. Ni siquiera veía lo que estaba delante de ella, puesto a que sus ojos estaban medio cerrados y el fuego que alumbraba, era pésima iluminación.

-cuidado o se golpeara con aquella estatua… -murmuro el rubio, cosa que hizo reaccionar a la castaña.

-seguro… si no veo nada, las lámparas no dan luz….- casi balbuceó.

-si… cierto, lo que es una tontería, por que tampoco dan calor –murmuró el rubio viendo hacia un candelabro. La castaña lo volteo a ver frunciendo en seño.

-¿entonces porque no las cambian y ponen fuego común y corriente, o electricidad?- "daaaaa"

Él se encogió de hombros.

-no lo se, esas lámparas están aquí desde antes de que yo existiera… no las puedo cambiar… creo.

-claro, se pueden revelar y defender su derecho de suelo… -murmuró la chica, que ya estaba muy en su mundo, incluso, estaba a punto de caerse, puesto a que ni energías tenia para poder caminar. Matt solo la miró extrañado, más no dijo nada. Llegaron al pie de la escalera. Yamato comenzó a subir, más al verse solo, se regreso para quedar junto a su "acompañante" la cual, solo miraba boquiabierta las escaleras.

-¿ocurre algo?...- preguntó. Mimi lo miró indignada, sin poder abrir del todo los ojos por el cansancio.

-con todo respeto… ¡¿Cómo puede pensar un ser racional que yo voy a subir eso!?- señalo las escaleras.

-¿Qué tienen…?- le molesto un poco el echo de cómo le hablo… pero, el igual estaba cansado, hasta para discutir por una tontería así.

-me estoy durmiendo, con trabajo me puedo mantener de pie, y aun así¿cree que voy a subir ¡800 escalones?!

-lo tendrá que hacer si es que quiere llegar a dormir- se cruzo de brazos esperando que la "niñita" recapacite.

Ella lo medito unos minutos, y luego se sentó en la punta de las escaleras.

-¿Qué hace?- preguntó el rubio al no entender.

-me voy a dormir, adiós. – se recargo contra el barandal y cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué? No se puede dormir ahí.- en respuesta se escucho lo que seria un suspiro entre algún sueño. –señorita Tachikawa, vamos, no puede dormirse ahí.

-¿Por qué no?...

-¡porque no! Es incomodo y para eso tiene una habitación.

-ya le dije que no subiré esos escalones ni porque me paguen.

-no sea infantil ¿no puede hacer un esfuerzo?- ya se estaba empezando a molestar…

-¡no!

-pero… ¡no se puede quedar a dormir en las escaleras!

-¿no? Míreme – se acomodo aun más.

-¡no! –expresó frenético, luego respiro un poco para relajarse.- señorita Tachikawa….

-¿ahora que?-murmuró. Ya tenía la voz más que apagada…

- no sea infantil ¡no puede quedarse dormida ahí! Primero, no es cómodo, se lastimaría, aunque la verdad eso no me importa mucho- terminó hablando por lo bajo. Luego rápido busco alguna otra razón

-…. Luego… no es correcto y para eso le di una habitación… y por ultimo y más importante, no hay calefacción y ningún cuarto esta preparado, por lo que tiene que subir, si no se moriría congelada.

-¿y? no me importa.

-¡lo se! Se que no le importa, pero a mi si.

-y a mi no me importa ni un poco si a usted le importa.

-si, eso también lo se- suspiró cansado. – lo que no me explico es, si esta tan cansada ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes?

-porque no lo estaba… usted me dio sueño.

-¡ja! ahora me llama aburrido…- murmuro con ironía.

-noooooooooooooo…. Aunque si lo es, es que… fue por su culpa.

-mmmmj, últimamente todo lo que le ocurre es por mi culpa- también empleo el sarcasmo en aquella oración.

-si bueno… no era exactamente eso a lo que me refería, pero tiene razón, todo lo malo que me pasa es por culpa suya- bostezó levemente- yo lo decía por la melodía que tocó….

-¿Qué con ella?

-siempre me ha arrullado, la usaban cuando era pequeña para dormir… o eso creo.

-bueno ¿y yo como lo iba a adivinar?

-no se, buenas noches. – cerró los ojos y se acomodo abrazando sus piernas.

-¡No se duerma! – "¿Qué hago…¿Despierto a TK? No, pobre, además, si subo ahí me quedo… mmmm ¡ah¡Que idiota soy¡¿Cómo se me fue!?

- ¡a unos cuantos cuartos hay un elevador!

-¿¡y porque no lo dijo antes!?

-es que no lo recordaba… nunca lo utilizamos.

- que brillante… es casi increíble que no se acuerde de como esta acomodada su casa….

-¿Qué no ves el tamaño? Dudo mucho que alguien se lo pueda aprender todo.

-aja….

-Bueno¿vamos?

-no, no me puedo ni mover, así que valla usted, y yo me quedo aquí.

-no puedo subir sin ti, así que has un mínimo esfuerzo….-dijo entre dientes.

-¡no!-con un puchero se cruzo de brazos.

-¡ay! Se comporta como una niña.

-¡pero no lo soy! …. Ya tengo 18.-comento orgullosa- ya soy mayor de edad.

-que bien, disfrútelo, porque a partir de mañana se será mayor ¡hasta los 20!

-¡hey¡Eso no es justo!- hizo un puchero- solo porque no tenga 30, como usted comprenderá, no significa que no sea madura.

-¡yo no tengo treinta!

-noooooooooooooo digo… treinta y tres, treinta y cinco- movía su mano al tanteo- algo así.

-tengo 20, casi 21….

-si claro… - lo tiró a loco y seguido lo miró de reojo.

-¡claro que no tiene 20!

-¡gracias! Ese es otro modo sutil de llamarme momia ¿no?- estaba cansado, molesto, y ahora ofendido.

-no… hasta las momias son mejor parecidas- se rió un poco- lo dijo porque una persona de 20 no es tan amargada.

-¡porque las personas de 20, generalmente ya están descansando en sus alcobas, y no están a altas horas de la noche, con una "niña" haciéndoles un mega berrinche al pie de las escaleras con la ocurrencia de dormir ahí!

-uy… si que le va mal…- se acomodó nuevamente.

-si, si me va mal…. – se queda pensando por unos segundos.

-bueno, como ya no encuentro la forma de hacerla entrar en razón, si no se levanta ya, me veré en la forzosa necesidad de llevarla yo mismo hasta su cuarto, lo que no será agradable para ninguno de los dos.- ya estaba harto, y cansado, por lo que su paciencia había llegado al limite.

-jajaja, solo inténtelo, tengo 2 zapatillas y prometo que no fallaré- agregó de modo desafiante.

-genial, pero como esta tan cansada que ni siquiera puede abrir del todo los ojos, no será problema esquivar sus tiros, por lo que una vez que se quede sin nada más que poderme lanzar, la cargare, y la llevare a su habitación, para poderme ir a la mía- sonríe tranquilamente- así que como quien dice, puede ser por las buenas, o por las malas, es su elección….

-¡siempre es lo mismo con usted! Señor chantajista.

-uno…

-¡no!

-dos….

-ya le dije que…

-¡3!

-¡esta bien!- se levanta furiosa- usted gana….

Con una sonrisa victoriosa, el ojiazul hizo un ademán, indicando hacia que lado del pasillo se encontraba el elevador.

-después de ti…

-eso fue vil… chantajista- refunfuñó mientras caminaba hacia donde se le indicaban.

-gracias.

-manipulador.

-lo se- respondía en un tono soberbio y arrogante, como si fuera un gran orgullo.

-¡ash! Odioso.

-si también eso…- caminaron bastante, hasta que llegaron a la puerta del elevador, que a simple vista, se perdía con las demás puertas del castillo.

No hubo plática ni nada parecido dentro del elevador, la verdad, es que ambos estaban muy cansados… Mimi se recostó contra la pared y cerro los ojos. Matt hizo lo mismo.

-no se valla a dormir… ya casi llegamos al… segundo piso.- murmuró algo decepcionado.

-y así usted quería que subiéramos las escaleras….

-que locura… - agregó junto con un leve bostezo.

Salieron del elevador. Por sensores, las luces se fueron encendiendo, así iluminando todo. Se tuvieron que cubrir un poco para poder acostumbrarse al cambio tan radical de ambientación.

Siguieron su camino, pasando varias puertas… todas iguales. Pudo ser por el cambio de iluminación, o por haber empezado a caminar, pero algo despertó un poco a la castaña, que caminaba adivinando cual era su habitación.

"esta no es…., es esta, no, no es… ¡esta! No, aun no se detiene él, esta tampoco es… ¿Cómo saberlo, si son iguales?"

-llegamos…- se detuvieron ambos.- ¿no fue tan difícil, o si?- usaba un tono burlesco.

-no… gracias por… traerme- estaba muy apenada por como se había estado comportando. Él solo dibujo media sonrisa. ahora se podía decir que volvía a hablar con un persona prudente.

-no fue nada…- guardó las manos en los bolsillos. Se produjo un incomodo silencio… nuevamente fue Matt quien hablo.

-bueno, yo creo que ya me…

-no, espere…- interrumpió la chica, que estaba muy adentrada en sus pensamientos.

-¿necesita algo más?...

-si, hablar con usted y aclarar algunas cosas…- levantó la mirada, que antes tenia en el suelo. Realmente no le extraño ni un poco lo que Mimi le pedía, era de esperarse. Se cruzó de brazos y se torno serio.

-de acuerdo… ¿de que quieres hablar?

Ella volvió a bajar la mirada. Se encontraba, como razonando algo muy complicado, algo… que la atrapada y cautivaba: seguro algo importante…

-mmmm- lleno de aire todo lo que pudo sus pulmones, y lentamente lo dejo ir.

-bien… yo quería…- se mordió el labio inferior, realmente, le costaba mucho trabajo.

-¿si…?

-no presione… - se aclaro la garganta. – lo que le quería decir es que… siento mucho la forma en la que lo trate la noche anterior…

-¿Cuándo quisiste asesinarme con un cepillo?

-esa… en verdad, discúlpeme, no soy así… - su voz se había suavizado- no es una forma de justificarme ni nada, es solo que… bueno, quizás entienda que estaba bastante molesta y que…

-no se preocupe… intento entenderla…- respiro profundo: tenia que reunir fuerza y valor para lo que deseaba decir. – creo que si alguien se tiene que disculpar, ese debo de ser yo… no debí hablarle de esa forma.

-si no debió- sonrió dulcemente- pero lo pasado ya es historia, y por más que se intente no se puede cambiar… lo importante es aprender de él y no cometer los mismo errores para tener un mejor futuro…

Eso era cierto… "pero hay veces en las que cuesta tanto recordarlo…" pensó Matt.

-igual...- continuo Mimi- le he estado dando muchas vueltas a lo mismo y… - acomodó detrás de su oreja, un travieso mechón, que desde hacia rato la estaba molestando. – y bueno, también… sobre lo que dijo hace un rato de… de que si creo que todo lo malo que me ocurre últimamente es su culpa, es mentira. Al principio si creía que lo era, generalmente es más sencillo echarles la culpa a los demás que pensar que es de una. Luego, meditándolo mucho y con mas calma, me di cuenta que no, no es culpa de nadie… digo, usted no me puso encima de un caballo, tampoco puso una manada de lobos hambrientos persiguiendo al caballo, es más, ni siquiera estaba ahí cuando ocurrió… y ya estando aquí, usted solo esta siguiendo la ley, una ley que un día firmó con Taichi, por lo que no lo puedo culpar de nada. No solo no lo puedo culpar, además… estando, de este lado – se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa melancólica- aquí ya no soy la futura reina de un nación, simplemente vuelvo a ser, una plebeya más, una civil cualquiera, ya nadie importante… la que por alguna razón, aun medio confusa, parece seguir siendo alguien importante, y por eso es retenida en el castillo de los magnates de este reino¿no? y bien, en conclusión, una plebeya que esta agradecida por el buen trato que se le ha dado…

Bajó la mirada. Con mucho trabajo había logrado completar esa última oración: su voz estaba quebrada, con un nudo en la garganta que casi no le dejaba pasar oxigeno para respirar, y con el orgullo por el suelo… eso había sido lo más humilde que había hecho en… en tanto tiempo, que ya no recordaba la ultima ocasión. Desvió hacia un lado la mirada, lo cierto es que era bastante incomodo ahora voltear a ver a Ishida, quien bien podría estar ¿burlándose¿Disfrutándolo? Nada seguro, no lo conocía, entonces ¿Cómo saberlo? Una lagrima resbalo hasta su mejilla, la que removió al instante "ay dioses¡que patética soy!"

-una persona no deja de ser importante por cambiar de residencia…

No cambio de posición. Al ver que ella no agregaría nada, él fue quien continuó…

– una persona no deja de ser importante por cambiar de cargo, ni por perder un titulo.

No queriendo mucho levantó apenas la mirada, más que nada por educación. -¿entonces por que?-dejo escapar en un tono muy infantil.

-Una persona es importante, por cuantas virtudes tiene, cuanta educación, cuanta dignidad, humildad, y armas posee para encarar la vida, pero sobre todo, por como las utiliza para ser un mejor ser humano y aportar algo de valor a los demás. Al llegar aquí no dejas de ser alguien, a menos de que así lo desees…

Difícil sería poder explicar como se sintió la castaña ante aquel comentario. Su corazón se acelero, posiblemente por la emoción¿le decía eso el hombre más poderoso del mundo¿El ogro malo del cuento¡¿Yamato Ishida?! Entonces ¿Dónde quedaba el bloque de acero del que tanto había escuchado¿El sanguinario monstruo que Tai le había descrito¿El frío joven que la había recibido el primer día que llego al castillo?... ¿era el mismo? Lo más extraño, es que su rostro reflejaba plena seriedad, no cabía ni un gesto de falsedad, y sus ojos… esos ojos "imposibles de engañar" de echo, entonces "lo dice enserio" una sutil sonrisa se dibujó sin siquiera avisar en su rostro.

-deseo seguir siendo quien soy…

-entonces ya esta, lo seguirás siendo – suavizo un poco su expresión, de cierto modo, los gestos infantiles de la ojimiel, le parecían muy tiernos, y hasta cierto punto lo conmovieron.

-y en cuanto a lo de "la razón medio confusa" por la que sigues aquí, tiene nombre y ese es Takeru- continuó. Ambos sonrieron- ayer, mas bien, anteayer, le pedí que te mostrara algunas propiedades, digo, seguro seria más cómodo para ti tener casa propia, más no me dejo… se ha encariñado mucho contigo.

-eso parece… yo igual lo quiero mucho.

- bueno, te agradecería que hablaras con el sobre que prefieres hacer, sobre, quedarte, irte, lo que decidas, además de que¿18? Debes seguir estudiando¿que carrera elegiste?

-leyes- dijo de modo irónico "un año desperdiciado". Yamato igual lo pensó.

-será algo que también se tendrá que hablar… aunque eso se puede hacer otro día y de preferencia, cuando haya sol.- ambos estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo.

La alarma del reloj del rubio apenas sonó, marcando la hora "4:00 a.m."

-ya es tarde…- reprimió un suspiro de cansancio. "tendré que hablar con Rogers y pedirle el día… no me pienso levantar hasta las 2 de la tarde, al menos"

-si, y yo me sigo durmiendo- murmuró Mimi por lo bajo.

-entonces creo que ya es hora de que me retire- se estiro un poco, bajando los hombros, al la vez que los tiraba hacia atrás.

-si, pero antes, una cosa más. – hizo una pequeña pausa. Al notar que nuevamente captaba la atención del muchacho, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y luego continúo.

-quizás le pase lo mismo, pero al menos yo, hace… -se encogió de hombros- no se¿30, 20 minutos?, lo que sea, nunca me hubiera imaginado que podríamos tener, por más corta que esta haya sido, una platica tranquila… - él sonrió ante ese punto.

-si, eso mismo pensé…

-me lo figure… pero bien, la verdad es que, ahora no parece ser la persona que yo creí que era. Desde antes, yo ya traía una idea impropia de usted, y llego aquí, me lo encuentro en cada situación que, bueno, decir incomoda o inapropiada ya es poco. A lo que voy es, alguna vez escuche una frase que siempre me gusta aplicar, se puede decir que la he adoptado como una máxima "_Di lo que sientes hoy, que mañana puede ser demasiado tarde"_… y como se imaginará, no le diré que siento, si no, que pienso. Esto es¡que va! Nunca ha sido normal para mí enemistarme con alguien, no me gusta, es como ir en contra de mi naturaleza. Así que, quiero echarle la culpa a las circunstancias, olvidar lo que pensaba y hacerme por mi misma una nueva imagen de usted, e igual que usted pueda saber quien soy en realidad, digo, si ya nos vamos a ver, por lo menos más que antes, que mejor que estar libre de asperezas¿no?

El rubio escuchaba atento. Le agradaba, y mucho, la forma en la que la chica se expresaba. Pocas personas eran tan claras y directas, o por lo menos con él. Por el cargo que ejercía, la mayor parte de las personas al hablarle ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarlo directo a los ojos. En vez, esta chica, sin haberlo tratado antes, o de una forma decente, muy segura de si misma, le proponía algo que nunca alguien había echo: limpiar su imagen, demostrar quien era, y hasta llegar a ser su amiga. Por ese simple hecho, ya le empezaba a caer bien, muy bien.

-opino igual.

-¡genial! Entonces hay que volverlo a intentar, pero ahora con el pie derecho. - extendió el brazo hacia delante, ofreciendo su mano para que él la estrechara.

- Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa.

Ahora si sonrió de buena gana, a la vez que estrechaba sus manos.

- es un placer, Yamato Ishida.

Se soltaron del suave agarre, lo curioso fue que, sin darse cuenta, ambos hicieron el mismo ademán, con la mano que utilizaron al bajarla: apretar en puño, soltar y jugar con todos los dedos, apretar y soltar. Todo esto de forma rápida.

-bueno, espero que haya notado que si hice esto es para que pueda dormir tranquilo de hoy en adelante- bromeo la castaña. "¡ja! Como si tan siquiera le importara" pensó, de cierto modo alegre.

-y no sabes como lo valoro, me has quitado un gran peso de encima. – Contestó la broma.- apropósito, se que te va a costar algo de trabajo, pero, enserio, no tienes porque ser tan correcta conmigo, siéntete libre de tutearme, aunque lo dudes, no soy un señor de 30 para que me trates tan formal.

Sin darse cuenta, ella dejó escapar unas risueñas carcajadas.

-no hablaba enserio cuando dije que parecía de 30.

-¿no? entonces de cuanto ¿40, 55, tal ves 56…?

-nada de eso, 20, casi 21.- comentó algo apenada.

-eso me tranquiliza aun más…

-jaja, si, y respecto a tutearlo¡si que me va a costar! Pero lo intentare. Y, le diría a usted lo mismo, pero ya lo hace.

-¿si? No me había dado cuenta…

-descuide, esta bien.- se cubrió con una mano el rostro para bostezar.

-ahora si, me retiro para que pueda dormir tranquila- se apartó un poco, y se acercó a una puerta que se encontraba enfrente de la del cuarto de la castaña, hacia la derecha (los cuartos se encontraban intercalados). Se volteo, apoyando la espalda en la puerta.

-buenas noches.

-gracias, descansé. – abrió la puerta de "su" cuarto y entro en él. Ya iba a cerrar, más al ver que el joven entraba en aquella alcoba tan próxima a la suya se detuvo a ver.

-ah… ¿esa habitación de que es?

El chico la volteo a ver, igual, antes de cerrar.

-¿esta?- sonrió- es mi cuarto.

-ah… buenas noches. – él asintió y al igual que ella, cerraron ambas puertas.

Se quito el abrigo que tenía encima y lo coloco sobre una silla. Ahora le parecía mucho mas extraño que le hubieran otorgado esa habitación "prácticamente esta enfrente a la de él. Entonces ¿a quien perteneció? Porque esta muy lejos de ser de huéspedes o invitados" pensó al acostarse y acosijarse con la gruesa colcha blanca. Si antes le daba curiosidad saber de quien era aquella recamara, ahora, veía como una necesidad el saberlo. No tardo ni 2 minutos en caer profundamente dormida.

Por su parte, Yamato aun no conciliaba el sueño. Sabia que hubo algo que le llamo la atención en aquella platica, mas no recordaba con exactitud que_… "Di lo que sientes hoy, que mañana puede ser demasiado tarde"…_ ella había utilizado aquella frase, al igual que _ella_ la había utilizado años atrás… desde que escucho esas mismas palabras, se había extrañado bastante, más ¿Qué no todo el mundo ve la televisión? Seguramente la había escuchado del mismo programa de televisión: era mera casualidad. Lo que ya no podía llamar mera casualidad era algo más…

"Mimi Tachikawa… Tachikawa… _¡Tachikawa_!" eso era.

Removió lo más rápido que pudo las sabanas y colchas que tenia encima. Ni siquiera se puso unas pantuflas o algún zapato, y así salio del cuarto, corriendo hasta la puerta con el elevador que lo llevaba al 4º piso. No podría dormir hasta verificar que lo que había pensado era cierto, o falso, lo que fuera no podía esperar. Al fin se detuvo el elevador y entro a su "guarida". Casi se mata con el escalón que tenia enfrente, pues al no ver y por la emoción que la duda le daba, se le había olvidado por completo. Encendió una lámpara y luego se dirigió al archivero del pequeño cuarto. Ahí guardaba los documentos que eran tan personales, que ni el mismísimo Rogers podía leer. "T, T, T, T… ¡Tachikawa!" encontró la carpeta que buscaba. La abrió con urgencia y comenzó a leer.

-lo sabia…- murmuro para sí. Se dirigió a la cama del cuarto y se acostó en esta.

-la familia Tachikawa siempre ha sido gran amiga de los Yagami… bajo ese apellido la adoptaron….-suspiro en mezcla de alivio y cansancio con algo más, era un sentimiento muy extraño. Dejo la carpeta en la mesa de noche: la carpeta que guardaba uno de los más grandes secretos de la historia y mejor guardados… El mundo siempre supo que, la causa por la que el reino de fuego y hielo habían peleado y terminado tan distanciados, había sido por la guerra territorial, y no estaban del todo mal, ya que en parte ese fue el inicio, pero hasta eso tenía solución. Lo que nunca supieron, ni sabrán, fue que el verdadero motivo, fue una simple pelea infantil, que termino siendo…, no tan simple.

"Ya habían tomado el vuelo hacia el centro de la ciudad de Nueva Delhi. El joven rubio de 14 años fue el ultimo en bajar. Todo había sido muy extraño. En el vuelo, su padre platicaba, o tal vez, discutía con el senado sobre algo que no logro entender, pues ni siquiera lo dejaron pasar al la cabina donde estos se encontraban. TK. Y su madre se encontraban viendo una película en una pequeña cabina trasera, Rogers se encontraba con su padre, por lo que, no tenia ni idea de lo que ocurría y su amiga se encontraba durmiendo.

Bajaron a lo que parecía un bosque. Un gran bosque, con árboles de todo tipo al fondo, más donde se encontraban era más bien una pradera, con un barranco, que era solo un lado de una gran grieta, en la que abajo se encontraba un riachuelo. El suelo era muy irregular, de un lado era bajo, tanto que se podía estar a pocos centímetros del agua, y en otro, se podía estar a 6 metros de esta. Algo que también llamo su atención, es que, había como un gran tubo blanco, de fácil más de 20 metros de altura, lo suficientemente grueso, para que en su interior diese una pelota de basketball, y a la mitad, tenía un círculo, en la que esta entraba a la perfección, dentro tenia que estar hueco. Noto que había de este tipo de torres a cada medio kilómetro.

Su padre se alejo con el senado, sujetando con fuerza la mano de su esposa. Rogers se había atrasado un poco, por lo que se acercó a el para preguntarle que ocurría.

-Rogers ¿Qué esta pasando¿Por qué hemos venido aquí? – el hombre ni se inmuto al contestar.

-se levantará una frontera hecha de energía, en cuanto llegue el rey Yagami con su gente.- el rostro del muchacho se contrajo.

-¿Por qué¿Qué son esos tubos?

-ayudaran a levantar la barrera, joven Ishida. Ahora tengo que estar con su padre.- el rubio asintió y el robusto señor se alejo de ahí.

-¡Matty!- volteo a ver a quien lo llamaba. Su amiguita estaba con Takeru, a unos 10 metros, en la parte que se unía al río.

-¡ven hermano!- grito Takeru con mucha emoción. A paso acelerado se fue a encontrar con ellos.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntar al llegar, cuando también el se sorprendió al ver a una gran tortuga con otra encima de ella.

-¡¿no están bonitas!? Yo creo que es madre e hija. Nunca había visto una tortuga en un río, pensé que solo vivían en la selva y mares- comento ella, acercándose con cuidado para no asustarlas.

- yo nunca había visto una tan cerca, que no sea en un zoológico, claro- murmuro TK., con la voz apagada.

- deberías salir un poco más enano-le dijo él, mientras se acercaba también. –emmm, se te esta mojando el vestido.

-no importa, es agua, ya se secará.- contestó con una sonrisa.- ¿vendrá tu amigo, Taichi?

-no se, me imagino que si….

Así pasaron varios minutos.

El estrepitoso ruido producido por las poderosas hélices de la nave Royal-Phoenix, se escuchaban a no muy lejos de ahí. Los árboles soltaron cientos de hojas mientras aquella nave se estacionaba del otro lado del canal.

Matt volteo la vista hacia donde la nave se encontraba. Una decena de hombres bien armados escoltaron a la familia Yagami, hasta la mitad de un gran puente que minutos antes habían levantado: ese seria, por así llamarle, el termino medio entre ambos reinos.

Regreso la vista al río. Su amiga aun jugaba con las tortugas, más adentrada que él en el agua, y su hermanito se había acercado a su madre.

-ven- llamó a su amiga, que con una mueca le dijo "en un segundo" y luego caminó cuesta arriba para llegar donde su familia se encontraba.

-me imagino que leíste con atención cada uno de los términos del convenio, Susumo.- fue lo primero que dijo el rey al padre de su moreno amigo. Este embozo una sonrisa ladina.

-Absolutamente Hiroaki, sin excepción alguna.- contestó de modo arrogante.

-entonces¿te parece que firmemos de una vez? Que tengo bastantes cosas que hacer.

-¡oh! Claro, mientras más rápido sea, mejor…- la verdad dejo prestarle atención a la plática de los adultos. Volteo a ver a su amigo, que se encontraba detrás de su padre. Parecía estar un poco confundido, molesto, y quizás furioso. Igual se notaba que le daba vueltas y vueltas a algún pensamiento que no lo dejaba en paz. Levanto un poco la mirada y al notar que el rubio parecía intrigado, solo acertó en sonreírle sin muchas ganas.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto Matt, solo moviendo los labios, método que habían estado desarrollando desde la primera junta a la que asistieron. Tai, como si fuera más que obvio, cabeceo señalando a su padre.

-¿Qué mas?- eso de cierta forma tranquilizo a Matt.

Al notar como alguien se aproximaba, voltearon. Rogers traía en las manos, dos documentos exactamente iguales: el armisticio. Entre el asesor del rey Yagami y Rogers se leyó todo el contrato; ambos chicos pusieron toda su atención en la lectura.

"que estricto…"pensó Matt "son demasiadas limitaciones"

Una vez comprobado que ambos documentos contenían la misma información, prosiguieron a firmar.

Probablemente, de no ser por lo concentrado que estaba en ese momento, mirando como sus padres firmaban tan importante documento, se hubiese dado cuenta, a tiempo, de que su gran amiga, aun seguía jugando en el río, territorio que en unos cuantos minutos más, pasaría a ser de tierras calidas…

Por otro lado, la chica aun jugaba con las tortugas. No quería acercarse a donde los demás se encontraban, pues eran temas de adultos, que no entendía muy bien, prefería en esos momentos estar aislada… aunque eso también era muy aburrido. Las tortugas ya estaban muy lejos de ella, y la fuerte corriente la empujaba cada vez más y más hacia el otro lado: aun así no era nada para preocuparse. Se dispuso a salir del agua, cuado tropezó con una piedra y por culpa de la marea, se adentro un poco mas en el agua… cosa que tampoco era importante, el problema fue que su hermoso vestido amarillo ya estaba casi todo mojado, y aun peor, las delicadas costuras bordadas a mano, se habían atorado con una planta con algunas espinas. "no me importa que te mojes, pero no te vallas a romper… eres el mejor que tengo, mi favorito, sin contar que si te rompo, me olvidare de mi fiesta…" pensaba mientras intentada desenredar su falda.

Ya habían firmado aquel documento, inclusive él firmo como testigo "dentro de unos años, tendrás que reafirmar esa firma hijo, cuando seas el gobernante de nuestro reino" le había dicho su padre, lo que por unos momentos lo lleno de emoción. A continuación, se levantaría la muralla. Gente de seguridad, con graciosos trajes totalmente herméticos, se acercaban con una gran caja de acero entre los brazos. Al parecer la caja contenía algo importante. Se acercaron a la torre blanca y le hicieron una seña a Rogers.

-una vez colocada la esfera, se sincronizarán los relojes de cada torre. Una vez que empiece la cuenta regresiva, no se podrá detener. La esfera subirá a lo alto de la torre a gran velocidad, el choque le hará liberar la energía que contiene dentro, de una forma poco violenta. Será conveniente mantenerse a no menos de 10 metros de distancia; no sabemos con exactitud que tan dañina pueda ser la radiación que desprenda la esfera, aunque de lo que estamos seguros es que no es capaz de matar a nadie. Al estar todas las esferas arriba, la energía se reunirá, trazando de una esfera a otra una gran línea en un tono púrpura nebuloso, que caerá en forma de cascada. La energía es renovable, ya que a pesar de la energía propia, se apoyará energía hidráulica, que se obtiene del aprovechamiento de las energías cinética y potencial de la corriente del río.- informó uno de los científicos vestido con un gran traje grisáceo. Todos, sin ponerse de acuerdo ni nada asintieron, mas ninguno lo noto.

-entonces ¿procedemos de una vez?- preguntó Rogers a los reyes.

-por supuesto.

-claro.

Rogers le hizo un gesto al científico que monitoreaba todo desde su pequeña laptop. Este le respondió y le dijo a uno más de sus colegas que sacara de la caja la esfera, que estaba perfectamente protegida, y ajustada con unas pinzas, para que no chocara con las paredes de la caja. Con otras pinzas, muchas veces más grandes que las muchas que sujetaban la esfera, retiraron esta de la caja, y con sumo cuidado la colocaron dentro de la torre.

Mando el mensaje a sus demás colegas, colocados a lo largo de todo el reino, y todos, en un minuto, tendrían ya que haber colocado la esfera.

-5 minutos para que se levante la nueva frontera.

El agua cada vez la arrastraba más hacia adentro. Lo único que la mantenía ahora sujeta a algo era su vestido enredado en esa planta. Y aun estando hasta la cintura dentro del agua, seguía necia de que ella sola podría. La daría mucha vergüenza interrumpir lo que sea que estuviera pasando, además, si a sus, casi recién cumplidos 13 años, no se podía valer por si misma¿entonces hasta cuando?

-demonios…- murmuro entre dientes, por la ligera cortada que se hizo con una espina.

-¡que me castiguen de aquí al día de mi muerte!- ya estaba cansada de intentar proteger su vestido, intento brincar hacia la orilla, pero el vestido era muy pesado. Lo volvió a intentar, pero no podía, mas consiguió liberarse de la planta, y ahora, parecía que la corriente era mas, y mas fuerte.

Estaba súper interesado de ver como se levantaría la muralla, y aun faltaban 3. 46 minutos… además, tenia esa odiosa sensación de olvidar algo, pero revisaba sus bolsillos, su brazo, a su hermanito, y todo estaba ahí… ¿Qué no su hermanito estaba jugando con…¡En la gran madre tierra¡Ya sabia que se olvidaba!

Corrió cuesta abajo solo para ver que como lo imagino, ella seguía ahí.

-¡hijo¡Regresa aquí en este instante!-grito la reina totalmente angustiada, cada vez disminuían los números del reloj.

-¿¡porque sigues dentro del agua!?- ignoro por completo a su madre y a los hombres que lo siguieron y entro al rió, extendiendo los brazos para ayudarla a salir.

-¡me atore! No fue por gusto- contesto molesta, intentando acercarse más a él. Las guaruras de su familia lo sujetaron por la cadera, mientras tiraban hacia atrás.

-¡joven Yamato, debe salir del agua!-le grito Rogers mientras que se acercaba, junto con los demás.

-¡Yamato, sal ahora mismo del agua!-ordeno el rey, mientras se dirigía a sus empleados-¡¡y ustedes ayuden a sacar a la niña!!

Del otro lado del puente no entendían nada de lo que pasaba: simplemente la familia real había desaparecido, ya que por el suelo irregular, no podían ver bien que sucedía. Taichi fue el primero y único en acercarse y ver lo que estaba ocurriendo…

-¡joven Ishida, salga del agua, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo!- le dijo el empleado que lo sujetaba.

-¡¡me salgo solo si ella sale conmigo, imbécil!! – le grito ya molesto y bastante alterado.

-¡que esta pasando Matt!- le dijo la chica, que por más que intentaba calmarse y salir, ni el ambiente ni la corriente se lo permitían.

-¡pasa que tenemos, con mucha suerte un minuto para salir del agua¡¡No te sueltes!!

-no soy yo el agua me lleva¿Qué pasa si no salimos del agua en menos de un minuto?

-¡¡no lo se y tampoco quiero averiguarlo¡No te hagas para atrás!

-¡eres tú el que me esta soltando!

-¡que no! tu vestido pesa mucho, no podías mejor ponerte unos vaqueros¡no venias a una boda, niña!

-¡vaqueros! No soy una campesina sin clase Matt.

-ahora si te voy a soltar….-murmuro por lo bajo por tan mal comentario.

-¡15 segundos!- ambos voltearon hacia donde escucharon el aviso.

-suéltame.

-¿Qué¡Estás loca!

-suéltame- hablaba en serio- si no, no podrás salir.

-tonterías, ya estamos casi afuera.

-falta como metro y medio, es mucho para tan poco tiempo- lo soltó, mas el rápido logro tomarla de la muñeca.

-¡¡ya falta poco!!- se volteo hacia quien lo sujetaba –¿que no puedes tirar mas fuerte!!?

Todos le gritaban que saliera del agua, y hubiera sido conveniente, ya que solo tenía 4 segundos para hacerlo…

_3_

_2_

_1_

Calma, eso fue lo primero que sintieron. Luego fue como si mucho viento los empujara rió abajo, y al mismo tiempo se contrajo y regresaron. Hubo mucha, mucha calma.

Antes de que pudieran siquiera pestañar, un brillante rayo lila salió de la esfera, por ambos lados de esta. Uno de estos pasó varios metros arriba de ellos, pero justamente encima, en especial, de _ella._ De cierto modo el espectáculo los cautivó, y ambos dejaron de tirar… cuando el rayo, choco con el que había salido de la esfera más próxima, se unieron en una y más rápido que un rayo, se desplomó sobre ellos.

A centímetros de que los tocara, ella nuevamente soltó a Matt y lo empujó como pudo hacia la orilla. Intentó volver a agarrarla, pero algo, o _alguien_, la había empujado hacia el otro lado del río. Extendió su brazo lo más que pudo, y en eso el rayo cayó por completo….

-¿ah?- abría con trabajo los ojos-¿Dónde estoy?- murmuro, al mirar a su alrededor: era su habitación.

-¿y yo como llegue hasta aquí…?

-¡¡hermano!!-entro corriendo el pequeño TK. Y llego hasta la cama de Matt. – ¡¡mamá¡¡Mamá, Matt ya despertó!!

-¡gracias a los dioses!- entro corriendo la reina a abrazarlo.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo sin contestar al abrazo de su madre, bastante confundido, puesto a que casi no recordaba nada. Esta se aparto un poco y con una tierna sonrisa le acaricio el rostro.

-te desmayaste cuando la barrera cayó sobre tu brazo…

-pero si apenas y la toque….

-pero parece que fue suficiente para dejarte inconciente un par de días…- por detrás de ellos, Rogers se acercaba.

-joven Yamato, que gusto que ya haya despertado.- dijo con su tono siempre muerto…

-Rogers…- el recuerdo de algo llego por un momento- ¿Dónde esta….?- pregunto preocupado, no recordaba que había sucedido bien… su preocupación se hizo mas sólida al ver el intercambio de miradas entre la reina y su empleado.

-tu amiguita esta bien…- respondió con una leve sonrisa la reina –ahora tu tienes que descansar, al rato vendrá el doctor y…

-eso no es verdad- interrumpió sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que su madre le decía, e intentando levantarse- si ella estuviera bien, estaría aquí.

-hijo, no debes de hacer esfuerzo…

-¿Dónde esta ella mamá?...

La reina le dirigió una mirada a Rogers y este de inmediato, como siempre, lo entendió a la perfección.

-su amiga esta bien… mas…

-¿pero?...- pregunto ansioso.

-pero no logro cruzar a tiempo…. Ahora ella, se encuentra en dominios Yagami…

Fue como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima…

-se… ¿se fue…? Eso es mentira…- sonrió de modo irónico- no ella no se pudo haber ido…

-lo siento hijo, pero… no veo que valla a ser sencillo que ella regrese… lo siento…

"no, ella no se pudo haber ido…" pensó intentando levantarse, pero el dolor de cabeza y las pocas energías no le ayudaron mucho... "No, ella no se puedo haber ido…no ella, no _Sora_… -_¡¡Sora!!_

-¡Sora! Ya era de mañana cuando en el castillo hacia eco el llamado de la joven chica. –Sora, Sora, Sora ¡Sora!

-¿Qué paso¿Por qué tanta insistencia?- preguntaba esta, mientras se desperezaba.

-2 cosas, una¿haz visto a Aqua? No la encuentro por ningún lado

-me estoy levantando¿tu que crees?- arrastraba las palabras en señal de obviedad.

-ah, es cierto, jaja…

-mmmm¿y la otra?

-que tienes una llamaba de tus padres…

-¡¡porque no lo dijiste antes!!- salio corriendo de su cuarto lo mas rápido que pudo.

Corría hacia el estudio, donde habían contestado, puesto que con la prisa, se le olvido que podía pasar la llamada a la línea de su habitación.

Tuvo que frenar de golpe al casi chocar con la esbelta figura de la peliazul. Aqua ni siquiera se movió.

-lo siento, no te había visto.- dijo como disculpa la pelirroja.

-buenos días- fue lo único que fríamente contesto Aqua, antes de seguir con su camino.

-buenos días… ¡Hikary te buscaba!- se detuvo un momento

-gracias…- luego siguió con su caminata.

-que porte….- realmente parecía modelo al caminar aquella chica_" toda una princesita_" Observo que se fuera y luego entro al estudio.

-Este documento esta totalmente erróneo…- repetía Susumu Yagami, sentado detrás de su escritorio. Se había arrepentido de el desde la ultima visita que tuvo de su abogado. Levanto su teléfono, y se dispuso a marcar de nuevo a este.

_-¿su majestad?_

-¿Dónde estas? Se suponía que tendrías que llegar hace ya una hora.

_-disculpe, pero no conseguí un vuelo hasta ahora._

-de acuerdo, solo apresúrate, necesitamos cambiar el testamento de nueva cuenta.

_-estaré ahí lo mas pronto que pueda._

- está bien- por haberse alterado, había conseguido que el pecho comenzara a dolerle.

_-¿¡su majestad se encuentra bien!?_

_-_si, solo no tardes.- y así corto la llamada. Bien sabia que un disgusto, el alterarse, preocuparse o _asustarse, podría matarlo_.

-toc-toc

-adelante- y antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, ya se encontraba dentro la ninfa.

-buenos días, su majestad- saludo, cerrando con seguro la puerta tras de si.

-buenos días joven Aqua¿Qué desea? Como vera Hikary no se encuentra aquí, y yo me encuentro bastante ocupado.- aun se oprimía con una mano el pecho, a la altura del corazón.

-¡oh! Se bien que Hikary no esta aquí, alteza- se acerco a paso lento un poco mas hacia el escritorio- solo venia a cerciorarme de que no cambie nada de ese testamento.

-¿sus padres no le han dicho que es de muy mal gusto escuchar pláticas ajenas?- se levantó molesto, y sintió aun mas fuerte ese agudo dolor.

Tanto la vestimenta de la chica, como su aspecto comenzaron a cambiar, cambiando su pálida tez, a una bien bronceada, al igual que sus rubios cabellos a unos castaño oscuro, lo único que no cambio fue el color de sus ojos…

- no lo se¿alguna vez me lo dijiste, padre?- sonrió ladinamente, al contemplar la mirada petrificada del rey….

_-¿Taichi..?.._

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres que llame al medico?-insistía TK. A su amiga. Estaban parados ambos en el pasillo, frente a la puerta de la castaña.

-en serio, estaré bien, solo estoy un poco cansada, tuve una noche larga… ¿no te importa que lo dejemos para otro día?

-claro que no, lo importante es que estés bien.

-gracias, y en verdad, no te preocupes.

-OK, pero dime una cosa¿Qué hacías a las 4 de la mañana levantada?

-pues yo…- la puerta de la habitación de enfrente se abrió en ese momento. Una silueta alta, salio de esta, aun con su pijama y el cabello desarreglado.

- buenos días…-murmuro Yamato, sin prestarles mucha atención y siguiéndose hasta la cocina.

-¿y a este que le paso? – pregunto para si TK. Y miro su reloj "9 30…"- ya es tarde… ¡y el se acaba de levantar! Que extraño….- Mimi solo se encogió de hombros…

-quien sabe que le habrá pasado.- agregó, apenas mordiéndose la punta de la lengua.

-mmmm es muy raro, me llamaras exagerado, pero decir que el se levanto a las 7 30 ya es mucho.

-esta bien, yo me voy a cambiar, y mas al rato me dijo Catherine que vendría una diseñadora, para ver que vestido usare para el dichoso baile.

- de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos luego…

-¿tu que harás?- pregunto antes de que su amigo se volteara.

-¿yo… no lo se, ya encontrare algo que hacer?- dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-mmmm, pues parece que tu hermano tampoco tiene mucho que hacer el día de hoy….- mas que un comentario, eso sonó a sugerencia…

-si parece que igual no tiene… ¡Hey¿A que viene eso?

- a nada…., pero es que, tu no tienes nada que hacer y el tampoco, mmmm no se, suena tentador ¿no?

- (¬¬) ¿segura que estas muy enferma?

-cof, cof¡si!, así que, me meteré de una vez, no valla a ser que te contagie… y… y tu podrías, quizás caminar hacia el sur del castillo, escuche que es muy lindo ese lado….- le guineo el ojo, a lo que el ojiazul solo sonrió, y al instante capto.

-¿enserio? Creo que te escuchare y caminare por ahí… nos vemos luego.

-bye- vio al chico alejarse por el mismo camino que su hermano momentos antes había tomado, y sin darse cuenta una agradable sensación de bienestar se apodero de ella, en la sencilla forma de una amplia sonrisa.

Yamato se encontraba desayunando en uno de los desayunadores del castillo. No tardo mucho TK. En encontrarlo.

-que onda hermano ¿mala noche?- dijo TK., comiéndose un plátano del plato de Matt, y sentándose a lado de este.

-mmmm no lo se… lo que si es que muy larga.

-ah… ya decía yo¿a que hora te dormiste?

-mmmm la idea era dormirme a las 4, pero no pude hasta las 6 30…

-jaja, con razón esa carita… y esas fachas….

-no molestes- tenia puesta una camiseta gris oscura y unos pants a cuadros rojos, grises y negros.

- 'ta bien… ¿y a que hora empezaras a trabajar?

-me tomare el día, no hay pendientes urgentes, adelante todo el fin de semana…

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… ya veo…

-¿y tu¿No ibas a salir con tu amiguita a jugar?-pregunto con un poco de recelo.

-noooooooooooooo, no se siente bien…

-¿se enfermo? "¡se lo dije!"

- también tuvo una noche larga…

-ah… ya veo…

De momento, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de el viento al chocar contra las paredes del corredor… quien termino con el silencio fue Matt.

-entonces… ¿hoy no harás nada?... –pregunto con cautela.

-no creo…

-mmmm- se aclaro la garganta- entonces… - sentía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía terminar esa oración…

-entonces… ¿?

-entonces… ya somos dos con el día libre… "emmm, idiota, mil y una vez mas, idiota"

-si eso parece…- murmuro algo desilusionado TK…

-no, no era eso lo que quería decir- respiro profundo, era más difícil hablar con su hermanito que en la cámara de senadores, con todos estos molestos.- entonces si no tienes nada que hacer… ¿salimos a dar una vuelta?

El rostro del menor se ilumino de u momento a otro- ¿es enserio?

-claro¿Por qué estaría jugando?

-es que… nunca te ha gustado…

-¿ser el plato de segunda mesa?- sonrió con ironía- no, eso jamás me agradará… pero… pero por tratarse de ti y únicamente por hoy, puedo hacer una excepción.

-eres genial… bueno, a veces.

-siempre TK., siempre.

-entonces, vamos por unos trineos.

-vamos.- se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

-emmm, hermano…

-¿Qué?- TK. Lo miro de reojo.

-no pensaras salir del 3 piso… así¿cierto?- dijo despectivamente refiriéndose a la pijama de Matt.

-¿Qué tiene?- se miro con naturalidad.

-ammm… nada- siguieron caminando. Ya estaban a unos cuantos pasos de las escaleras.

-Matt…

-si ya se, te veo abajo- y su rumbo cambió hacia a su habitación, para ir a ponerse algo mas… decente.

Habían pasado 2 días ya desde la muerte del gran soberano del reino de fuego. Todas las calles y su gente se tiñeron de negro. Los fieles seguidores, aun lloraban a su rey. La gente se preocupaba al no saber que pasaría ahora con sus vidas, o al menos la mayoría. Se podía decir que eran contadas las personas que se salían del esquema, y entre esas personas excepcionales, por más irónico que pareciera, uno al que no solo le preocupaba en absoluto su situación, era el mismo príncipe.

"¿Por qué llorar si esto tarde o temprano pasaría? " Fue lo que se repitió constantemente después de que su hermana, hecha un mar de llantos, le diera la "terrible" noticia de que su padre había muerto. Había pensado muchas veces con ese momento, desde que el medico varios años atrás les informo de las múltiples enfermedades del rey. Pensó que ni lo sentiría; cuando se entero, algo dentro de si se rompió en mil pedazos, y a la vez, un nuevo sentimiento surgió en el, fue algo sumamente contradictorio. Ahora se encontraba en su habitación, frente al gran espejo, acomodándose la corbata.

"rey a los 20…" sonrió para si. Ya se lo merecía, tanto tiempo bajo la sombra del hombre que mas odiaba en todo el mundo… todo lo que había esperado, todo lo que había sufrido y soportado, al fin, seria recompensado. Su sonrisa se amplio aun mas.

-hermano¿ya estas listo?- le llama Kary, que entra hasta donde él se encuentra.

-si, ya vamos- le sonríe tiernamente, y juntos salen de la habitación.

Llegaron a donde se encontraba la reina, junto algunos amigos íntimos de la familia, como lo eran los Tachikawa. El abogado del rey se encontraba detrás del escritorio del salón. Todos esperaban a que los futuros herederos estuvieran en el salón, para poder dar lectura del tan aclamado testamento.

-buenos días, perdón por el retraso- se disculpo Taichi, acomodándose a un lado de su madre. Los demás invitados tomaron asiento el la gran mesa de aquella sala de juntas.

-bien, ahora que todos se encuentran reunidos, daré lectura al testamento que escribió el difunto rey Susumo Yagami, en el cual especifica, cuales son sus deseos y como se repartirán sus bienes.- todos de alguna u otra forma asintieron. Tai por su parte, ya estaba ansioso por escuchar el veredicto. Era mas que obvio que ahora, todo lo de su padre le pertenecía a su familia, pero lo que deseaba escuchar era que lo nombraran rey de la nación. Antiguamente no se tenía ni que decir, simplemente por línea de sangre, el primogénito varón, era quien reinaba, pero ahora se tenía que aclarar ese detalle, desde que su abuelo nombro a un campesino, a su padre, como rey del reino.

-el rey susumo ha dejado todos sus deseos, plasmados en esta carta que él mismo escribió. A continuación, la carta del rey.

"_Mi amada familia, queridos amigos, si vosotros se encuentran reunidos ahora, es porque yo ya he fallecido. Intentare que esto sea lo mas breve y conciso posible, como ya saben, nunca fui bueno con los discursos, ni vivo, y ahora menos muerto. Quisiera, también, agradecerle a todos por su ayuda, cariño y afecto a lo largo de estos años; por haberse preocupado por mi, en las buenas y en las malas, y sobretodo a mi reina, mi amada esposa, que día con día me brindaba una calida sonrisa que contrarrestaba cualquier enfermedad y padecimiento que pudiera sentir, por mas fuerte que este fuera. A mis hijos, por haber sido mi fortaleza y mi principal impulso durante todo este tiempo. Hikary, que es tan hermosa y dulce, tan tierna como su madre, espero que sigas siendo así por siempre, hija mía. Taichi, un joven con iniciativa y precisión, rebelde y responsable. Ambos son mi gran orgullo. _

_A mis amigos, solo les puedo decir que gracias por los buenos momentos, y por su aprecio, yo igual los aprecie mucho. _

_En fin, a todos gracias. Ahora, lo que seguro esperan, como repartiré mis bienes. Claro esta que el castillo y mis artículos personales son para mi esposa, al igual que las mansiones en Japón. Las carrocerías, los bosques en Pekín, y las mansiones en Taipei, son para mi hija Hikary. El restote las propiedades quedan en manos de mi hijo Taichi._

_Ya para finalizar, les diré cual es mi decisión final, que después de mucho razonarlo, creo que es la mejor y más sana para todos. Como se deben de imaginar, me refiero a quien será su futuro gobernante. Como dije, fue una difícil decisión, ya que tengo hijos extremadamente capacitados para el cargo. Sin más rodeos, les comunico que dejare, como el nuevo mandatario, y mi único heredero al trono a mi amado hijo:_

_La pequeña Hikary…."_

-¿¡¡Qué!!?!-….

_**Continuara…. **_

* * *

**Cha-cha-cha-chaaaaaaaan!!**

**Woow! Termineeeeeee!! Jaja, y espero que les aya gustado! porque no saben a que ora lo termine de escribir ( s las 3 45 am) (del 22 de dic) es su regalo de navidad días adelantado… jeje y mi vuelo sale a las 8... No me voy a levantar.**

**Déjenme sus bellos, xulos de hermosos reviews para saber su opinión, ya saben que yo, con reviews escribo , sin ellos, flojeo XP así que déjeme muxos y así termino rapidin!**

**Los quiero mucho, ya me voy! Xk en vdd no me voy a levantar!! Y bueno!**

**Paséesela súper en esta época navideña, felices fiestas! Les mando un abrazote!! Jeje**

**Ahora si…. ¿Cómo terminara esta historia? Para saberlo, tendrán que leer el siguiente capitulo, muajaja! Espérenlo con ansias y emoción!! Jaja y yo debo de actualizar para mi B-day… (adivinen cuando y cuantos cumploo)! Jaja byee!**

**Sayonara!**


	10. 9 De paseo

Capitulo 9

-y dejo como mi heredero, a mi amado hijo... la pequeña Hikary.

_-¡¿Qué!?_

… **De paseo … **

Todos voltearon a ver a Taichi. Todos menos ella. A decir verdad, ni siquiera mirada algo en sí, a pesar de que le era imposible separar su del obeso hombre que tenía enfrente. La frase que el abogado pronuncio antes de que su hermano lo interrumpiera, aun resonaba dentro de ella, tan fuerte, que la aturdida e impactada como para no poder concentrarse en algo más.

"_Y dejo como mi heredero…"_ ¿heredero? es decir, quien toma posesión de algo que antes perteneció a la persona que lo otorga, en esta ocasión, la corona, el trono, el reino… _"a la pequeña Hikary_", es decir ¿¡ella?!... ¡Ella! ¡Oh Por Los Dioses!

-¿Ocurre algo, señor Yagami?- preguntó notablemente irritado el abogado. Su hermano se calmó un poco antes de seguir.

-A decir verdad, si, si ocurre algo. Me parece que ha cometido un "pequeño" error al momento de dar lectura al testamento de mi padre.- la mano de Tai se cerró en un puño y comenzó a temblar muy levemente; era difícil saber por cuál de los muchos sentimientos que debían estar a flor de piel en él.

El abogado dibujó media sonrisa- me temo que no hay dicho error, joven Yagami. Aquí su padre deja muy en claro como desea que se repartan sus bienes y quien desea que sea su sucesor.

-¡¡Imposible!!

-¡Taichi!- intervino su madre, quien se encontraba avergonzada por el comportamiento de su hijo, e igual de asombrada que el resto de las personas que se encontraban en la sala. Tai simplemente la ignoro.

-¡Yo mismo estuve presente cuando mi padre escribió su testamento y ese que tiene en las manos no es…!

-Su padre reescribió su testamento en 5 ocasiones, probablemente estuvo presente cuando se escribió alguno de los 4 anteriores.- lo interrumpió el abogado con voz severa. Su hermano apretó la mandíbula. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, podía imaginarse el gran esfuerzo que hacía por no abalanzarse sobre el abogado.

-de cualquier forma ese documento no puede ser válido.

-¿Y por que razón no puede ser válido?- bajo aquella mascara de indiferencia y de alguien quien cumple con su deber, el hombre ojiazul lo estaba disfrutando en grande.

-Desde mi nacimiento se decidió que sería YO quien ocupara el trono. Mi padre fue quien lo decidió, no tiene sentido que haya cambiado de la nada de idea. Yo fui a quien educaron para gobernar, he sido YO quien se ha hecho cargo por estos últimos 6 años de que esta nación prospere, quien los ha llevado a la cima. YO soy el heredero por línea de sangre, quien tomará el mando, entonces ¿¡Qué tipo de mal chiste es este!?

- Es cierto que se ha encargado de dirigir el gobierno del reino, también es cierto que es el heredero por línea de sangre…

-¡Entonces destruya ese estúpido documento erróneo y olvidemos este embarazoso momento!- ordenó Tai, dando un paso al frente.

- Permítame terminar- comento con calma el abogado- Es cierto que se ha encargado de dirigir el gobierno del reino, también es cierto que es el heredero por línea de sangre y simplemente por ser el primogénito varón, el trono es suyo…

-¡¡ ¿Entonces..!!?...

-Es suyo, amenos que…-el rostro del castaño se contrajo contrariado, mientras el licenciado mantuvo su media sonrisa- amenos que su padre no lo crea apto para el cargo…

-¡¡Mi padre no puede quitarme el trono por su estúpido capricho de arreglar mi matrimonio en unos meses!!

Kary miro a su hermano detenidamente. De pie, con una postura imponente, arqueando las cejas por la furia contenida, creando un umbral sobrio en su rostro, las uñas enterradas en las palmas de sus manos por lo fuerte que apretaba los puños, pero lo que sobresalía aun mas, era su mirada, tan fría, tan despiadada, tan…_no él_… era como ya no ver a su hermano, si no, alguien mas…

-su padre, en circunstancias normales no podría quitarle el trono, tendría que tener una buena razón para ello, y tendría que justificarlo… y él hizo ambas cosas…

-¿De qué habla? ¡No hay persona más perfecta para dirigir este reino que yo! ¡¡No hay_ nadie_ más!! ¿Porque mi padre se negaría a…?-El abogado saco de su portafolio una carpeta negra y se la entregó.

- su padre no cree prudente dejarle su lugar a una persona inestable, emocionalmente hablando…- los ojos del moreno se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

-¿Qué?...- pregunto con voz firme- ¿Qué demo…?- no pudo continuar; dentro de la carpeta se encontraba, nada mas ni nada menos, que su historial medico, mas bien, psicológico.

-dentro de la carpeta podrá encontrar su historial clínico, recibos de sus citas con el psicólogo, recibos de 2 años de consultas…

Taichi apretó los dientes y volvió a mirada al abogado. Un leve temblor recorría todo su cuerpo, mas esta vez, podía se por miedo.

- Su padre dejo a su hermana como heredera, por miedo a que usted, teniendo el control total y dejándose guiar por sus impulsos y emociones, pudiera cometer alguna atrocidad.

-Ese mal nacido….- murmuró el joven de modo casi inaudible…

-Lo siento mucho, joven Yagami…-concluyó el abogado.

La reina se acercó para abrazar a su hijo por el brazo. Ella también se acercó un poco a él. Él levantó la mirada de modo desafiante.

-No renunciaré tan fácil a algo que por derecho me corresponde…

Nuevamente, el ojiazul sonrío, mas ahora, de una forma, extrañamente divertida.

-Su padre sabía que no lo haría…

-¿Qué? … ¿a que se refiere? Sea claro, por favor.

-su padre sabia que no renunciaría al trono, y que haría todo por ser su sucesor, _todo_… incluso algunos sacrificios…

- le he pedido que sea claro.

-su padre no lo quiere dejar al mando, por creer que pueda "recaer" en su depresión. Pero, si usted esta acompañado por otra persona, una que lo haga recapacitar y pensar con mayor claridad, sí se divide su poder, el creía que así usted estaría estable, y…

-no puedo creerlo…-dejó escapar un bufido irónico, junto con una sonrisa a medias- todo esto es para que siente cabeza, ¿no es así? Él lo que quería es que yo me casara…_que lo obedeciera_…

-así es. La única condición que su padre impone para que usted sea el próximo rey, es una reina que lo acompañe.

El sonido de los murmullos aumento de pronto.

-¿Con cuanto tiempo cuento? –preguntó, extrañamente, ó, aparentemente relajado.

-A partir de que se diera lectura a esta carta, 4 meses.

La reina se aferro aun más al brazo de su hijo. Por su parte, Tai se limitó a asentir, soltarse del agarre de su madre y salir de la habitación, que ahora se hallaba totalmente muda…

…

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó impaciente TK, mientras esperaba a su "hermanita", que aun seguía arreglándose el vestido. Esta no contestó, estaba ocupada buscando algún defecto a su vestimenta.

-no se, ¿tu que opinas?- preguntó dudosa, sin separar la mirada del espejo, y girar para verse la espalda.

-Por enésima vez, te ves preciosa, desde hace 45 minutos te ves genial, ahora, ¿nos podemos ir ya? Yamato va a matarnos por hacerlo esperar- contestó mirando como la castaña se volvía a cepillar el cabello.

-¡Ay! No se TK, no me gusto, además estoy nerviosa… voy a conocer a la mujer mas poderosa del mundo y quiero estar perfecta… ¿me ayudas?- dijo levantándose el cabello, para que TK pudiera cerrar la cadena de oro con un rubí en forma de corazón. El rubio suspiro cansado.

-no se de que te preocupas, es solo mi madre, y te prometo que lo ultimo que vas a pensar cuando la veas, va a ser que es la mujer mas poderosa del mundo, ha decir verdad, jamás pensarías que se trata de la reina… a menos que sea del carnaval… listo- terminó.

-gracias, ¿cómo que del carnaval?- lo volteo a ver confundida.

- olvídalo, ya lo veras, ahora, ¿nos vamos?- dijo acercándose a la puerta. No entendía porque la castaña se preocupada tanto, a decir verdad, le daba algo de risa: era cierto, se podía decir que la reina era la mujer más importante del mundo, pero… su madre no daba pero ¡para nada! Esa impresión… además Mimi exageraba, ¡se veía preciosa! Su vestido color vino, junto con su abrigo, le quedaban perfectos. Ante ese pensamiento no pudo evitar sonreír, igual Hikary era así de indecisa cuando de su vestuario se trataba, seguro era algo que tenían en común todas las mujeres.

-bueno, vamos- y ambos jóvenes salieron en dirección al jardín del este, donde una pequeña nave los esperaba, al igual que un Yamato bastante aburrido.

-¡al fin!- exclamo Matt al verlos llegar. La castaña desvío la mirada incomoda y un poco apenada, al parecer se había tardado más de lo necesario.

-si, se nos hizo algo tarde, ¿nos vamos ya?- dijo TK, como restándole importancia, intentando hacer sentir mejor Mimi, cosa que ella agradeció. Matt solo hizo un ademán para que pasaran primero, y así lo hicieron, primero TK y luego Mimi. Al pasar, el rubio no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo, se veía muy bien.

Una vez ya en la nave, esta despego y, a diferencia de la nave que usaron para ir a la junta en el reino del agua, este viaje seria a una velocidad poco mas rápida que de un vuelo comercial, pues no tenían prisa, y la otra nave era muy ostentosa, "solo iban a visitar a sus padres". Los reyes actualmente vivían en una mansión en Jerusalén, una de las ciudades más pegadas al continente africano. Aproximadamente seria un viaje de 7 horas, ya que habría leves nevadas.

Takeru y Mimi jugaban cartas junto con Catherine y tres chicas más, al parecer azafatas; necesitaban de más gente para poder jugar. Yamato y Rogers se encontraban jugando ajedrez, y como de costumbre, Matt iba perdiendo.

-¡no me puedo concentrar con este alboroto!- soltó el rubio, tratando de justificar el hecho de haber perdido, con el ruido que producían las risas de TK y Mimi.

-por supuesto, señor- dijo sin prestarle mayor importancia Rogers, quien prendió su pipa.

-tengo algo de sed, iré por algo de beber-dijo Matt, levantándose.

-no prefiere que yo se lo traiga, señor- una chica se le acerco, una azafata.

-no, gracias, iré al bar.- se levanto, y se fue a otra sección de la nave, y esta para su buena suerte era silenciosa y solitaria.

Se sirvió un whisky, y se fue a sentar junto a una ventanilla. la música de fondo era suave y relajante, tan solo había transcurrido una hora desde que despegaron. Llegarían a Jerusalén aproximadamente al medio día… que flojera.

…

-¿Qué hora es…?- dijo mientras bostezaba, al parecer se había quedado dormido. Miro su reloj. "genial" pensó con sarcasmo, solo había dormido 2 horas, aun le quedaban 4 más.

Se estiro, se acomodo bien la ropa, y se dirigió a la sección de junto. En ella todos se encontraban dormidos. Las azafatas, junto con Katherine se habían ido a una sección más adelante, donde se encontraba el resto del personal. Rogers estaba dormido en una cabina de junto, TK se durmió sobre la mesa, y Mimi sentada junto a una ventanilla. Caminó hasta donde había jugado ajedrez con Rogers y tomó un libro. Lo pensó mejor y se dirigió hacia un portafolio que tenia ahí. "mejor adelanto algo de trabajo". Dejó el libro en su lugar y se dirigió hacia la puerta del bar. Sin darse cuanta, golpeo con el portafolio la mesa en la que se encontraba dormido TK. Este cambio de posición, pero no se despertó

Una vez en el bar, se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara para terminar de despertarse, se sirvió un vaso de agua helada, y se fue a sentar en la barra, con su laptop.

Habían pasado varios minutos, cuando escucho algo de movimiento en la habitación contigua. No le presto mayor importancia y siguió trabajando, hasta que noto la curiosa mirada de Mimi asomándose desde la puerta.

-hola…- murmuro aclarándose la garganta, había pasado mucho tiempo sin hablar.

-hola, no pensaba interrumpir, pero en la otra habitación todos están durmiendo y no quería despertarlos.- comentó la castaña cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-no te preocupes, no interrumpes nada- dijo bajando un poco la tapa de la lap, y levantándose con su vaso para rellenarlo.

-siéntate, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-solo un vaso con agua, por favor- contestó la chica sentándose. Él, en el bar y espaldas a ella, asintió, al mismo tiempo que sonrió de lado; era extraño, apenas y había hablado con ella, sin embargo, en estos momentos se sentía cómodo con ella ahí, como si fuera una situación familiar, demasiado familiar.

-aquí tienes- dijo entregándole el vaso.

-gracias. ¿Qué hacía?- le pregunto cuando él se sentó a su lado, frente a la lap.

-adelantaba algo de trabajo.

-pensé que este viaje era un tipo de escape para ustedes.

-¿escape?

-vacaciones- Matt bufó divertido de su inocencia.

-en definitiva, visitar a mis padres no son vacaciones. – dijo con un tono irónico. Mimi frunció levemente el seño confundida, mas no agrego nada.

-cuando lleguemos lo entenderás.- le dijo Matt al notar su expresión.

-Mm...… y ¿en que trabajaba?- pregunto Mimi mientras le daba un trago a su vaso.

-nada muy importante. Sólo checaba las cotizaciones del material para la construcción de un nuevo centro cultural el Moscú.

-ah...-permaneció un momento en silencio. Luego miro hacia un lado, con un gesto que indicaba que había recordado algo interesante. Poco a poco su mirada se afilo y se dirigió al rubio.

-eso me recuerda… en La Junta de las Naciones, cuando mostraron su grafica, dijeron algo imposible de creer, ¿robos igual a 0%? – Matt la miro con gesto perdido, como no entendiendo de que hablaba. Cuando recordó dibujo una leve sonrisa.

-no pensé que nadie pusiera tanta atención.

-bueno, yo iba a trabajar en el gobierno, estudie leyes y en más de una ocasión recaude la información para elaborar la grafica de mi reino, y en mi experiencia, aunque todo el mundo sea culto, siempre habrá quienes roben, por necesidad o por gusto, para darle algo de emoción a sus vidas, es imposible que en tanto tiempo no haya habido ningún tipo de robos.

-¡valla! Además de linda, lista- paró en seco sintiéndose muy avergonzado. ¿De donde diablos había venido eso? No es que él se distinguiera por sus cumplidos. Genial, ahora se sentía incomodo, al igual que la castaña, quien había bajado la mirada incomoda y con las mejillas teñidas de rosa. Prefirió restarle importancia y siguió con el tema.

-creo que exageramos aquella vez. Veras, si ha habido robos, pero si se resuelven, entonces no los contamos como tal, y si hay y no se notifican, entonces tampoco se cuenta, además solo contamos las ciudades principales y no los poblados y villas. La verdad es que los que ha habido son muy pocos, no tanto como un 0%, tal vez entre 20 y 25 %, pero supongo que quisimos redondear y como de 50% para abajo para nosotros es cero. .. Tienes razón, pudimos haber exagerado un poco.

-no se preocupe, no muchos lo notaron, o si lo hicieron, seguro ya ni se acuerdan.

-Tú lo hiciste.

-para mi era algo nuevo. No creo que alguien acostumbrado a asistir a ese tipo de reuniones, donde seguro dicen más de una mentirilla, preste demasiada atención en los pequeños detalles.

-eso es muy cierto.

-supongo…- susurró desviando la mirada. El cielo estaba gris opaco, era difícil saber la hora si no se veía el reloj. Y el molestar de su estomago, producido por los nervios, no la dejaba en paz. Sin darse cuenta soltó un largo suspiro, que aunque para ella paso desapercibido, el rubio lo capto enseguida.

-¿y eso?...- la volteo a ver con media sonrisa.

-¿eso… qué?- lo miro confundida

-suspiraste… ¿te encuentras bien?

-si, no es nada- bajo la mirada y como era su costumbre, comenzó a jugar con los pliegues de su vestido, cosa que hacia siempre que se encontraba nerviosa.

-¿Por qué estas tan inquieta?- preguntó divertido el rubio al cabo de unos minutos. Ella alzó la mirada, cual niña sorprendida antes de una travesura.

-No estoy inquieta- negó soltando su falda de golpe.

-A mi me parece todo lo contrario. ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?- su sonrisa se estiro un poco más.

-lo que pasa es que…- Suspiró rendida. No encontró ninguna buena excusa Era tan mala mintiendo…- te va a sonar algo tonto, pero estoy a punto de conocer a la mujer más poderosa del mundo, la reina Ishida. – pensó en la mujer, y se dio cuenta de que solo tenía una vaga idea de cómo era. A decir verdad, había tanto recelo entre el reino de fuego y el de hielo, que hasta las imágenes de sus respectivos soberanos eran omitidas en las tierras contrarias.

Matt soltó un bufido irónico.

-¿Es eso lo que te tiene tan preocupada?-dejo escapar una carcajada un tanto burlona- Pensé que sería algo más importante.

Ante tal actitud, la castaña se sintió ofendida.

-Bueno, para usted es cualquier cosa, después de todo se trata de sus padres, para mí, se trata de los reyes, pero ¡bah!-soltó molesta- No lo entendería…- murmuró desviando la mirada. Ahora se sentía tonta de haberle contado la verdad, y le molestaba mucho que el rubio no entendiera su situación.

-No te molestes. Lo que pasa, es que me parece muy cómico pensar que estés nerviosa por conocer a mis padres, cuando al conocerme, no pareció que eso te importara en absoluto, y eso que yo tengo mucho más poder que ellos…- comentó con naturalidad, cruzando los brazos tras la nuca. Las mejillas de Mimi volvieron a enrojecer. Sabía que no había sido una damita al conocerlo, y el que se lo recuerde le avergonzaba mucho.

-bueno, aún así, ella es la mujer con más autoridad en este reino, y sigue siendo la mujer más poderosa del mundo- dijo tratando de justificarse- además, cuando nos conocimos, yo no le trate peor de lo que usted a mi.- agregó cruzándose de brazos con un puchero.

-Eso no es del todo cierto- dijo por lo bajo- y como sea, en verdad te digo que no te preocupes por mi madre, créeme que no es nada parecida a lo que te imaginas, y cuando la veas, lo ultimo que pensarás es que sea la mujer más poderosa del mundo incluso olvidarás que se trata de una reina… de echo, todo lo contrario…

La castaña lo miro intrigada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Él observó su reloj de mano.

- lo entenderás en 3 horas…-le explicó sonriendo.

No supo muy bien porqué, pero aquel gesto la aturdió mucho. La sonrisa de Yamato ahora fue muy diferente a todas las anteriores. Fue totalmente natural y relajada, sin rastro de arrogancia, sarcasmo ó burla; fue sincera, tierna… fue _encantadora_. Al darse cuenta de que llevaba varios segundos con la mirada clavada en el chico, la desvío bruscamente hacia un lado, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, que por la agitación que sentía, y su blanca tez, sabía que resultaba muy obvio. El rubio lo notó, y su sonrisa cambio a una arrogante: no seria la primera chica que se sonrojara ante él.

De pronto una idea ocupó todos sus pensamientos "tal vez seria bueno investigar un poco"

- Mimi… cuéntame algo sobre ti- la chica lo miro un poco extrañada.- la verdad es que no se nada de ti, salvo que eres noctámbula- le sonrío, cosa que ella igual hizo, recordando la noche en que se perdió por el castillo.

-¿Qué quiere saber de mí?

-no lo se, muchas cosas, ¿Qué te gusta hacer, qué estudiabas, cómo es tu _familia_…? cualquier cosa, aun nos quedan 3 largas horas de vuelo.

La chica lo pensó por unos momentos. No le era cómodo hablar de su "vida pasada", la extrañaba mucho y tal vez podría llorar, cosa que se negaba rotundamente a hacer frente al rubio "ya me ha visto en mal estado en mas de una ocasión. Pensará que soy una típica chica llorona y fresita… tal vez lo sea, pero él no tiene por que saberlo".

Respiro profundo y comenzó.

-Me gusta hacer muchas cosas: dibujar, pintar, cocinar, bailar, montar caballo en las tardes, nadar, escribir, comprar, viajar… lo que a todos-se encogió de hombros.- estudiaba leyes de comercio exterior, leyes internacionales, y todas las nacionales. Quería trabajar en el gobierno, o crear una línea de ropa y exportarla, siempre me ha gustado diseñar vestidos. En cuanto a mi familia, somos mis padres, mi hermana y yo.

La palabra "hermana" fue la única que realmente capto la atención de Matt.

-¿Tú eres hija de los duques Tachikawa?

-si- lo miro sorprendida- ¿cómo sabes?

-Por tu apellido, no es muy común y creo haberlo leído en tu historial- repuso él. – además los conocí hace varios años. –ante esto Mimi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Nunca pensó que aquello fuera capaz, más bien, nunca lo imagino.

-son muy amigos de los Yagami, los conocí en alguna fiesta hace ya mucho tiempo. No sabía que tuvieran hijas.

-si, 2. Mi hermana se llama Sora, es año y medio mayor que yo.

"_Sora". _ Su simple nombre parecía tabú para él.

-¿Y tu hermana se parece a ti?- preguntó un poco incomodo. Simplemente hablar de ella, o referirse a ella aun le hacia daño, y aunque la sensación era desagradable, había algo que necesitaba aclarase.

-No, para nada, ninguna nos parecemos a nuestros padres. Según mi madre es la viva imagen de una tía abuela, pero nunca la conocí.

-¿Y tu a quien te pareces más?

-bueno yo…-arrugó el seño pensando en ello- no tengo idea, y tampoco creo algún día saberlo.- volteo a ver la cara del rubio y supo que no debió de haber dicho eso, pues ahora tendría que explicarse.- Yo fui adoptada. Cuando apenas tenia una semana, tal vez días, mis padres biológicos me dejaron al cuidado de mis papás. Nunca los conocí, y tampoco sé nada de ellos, salvo que mi padre debió ser en extremo atractivo, ya que cuando les he preguntado a mis padre sobre como era, y si lo conocían, me dicen que una vez lo vieron y que era muy guapo. Nunca dejan pasar ese detalle, pero que nunca sabrán ni quien fue ni en donde se encuentra.

-¿y a ti no te interesa conocerlos? ¿Saber de donde vienes?- pregunto con cautela el rubio. La plática se había tornado seria y no sabia si la castaña hablara de ello con frecuencia.

-yo se de donde vengo y quienes son mis padres-contesto con una sonrisa la chica- no necesito conocer a quienes me abandonaron para saberlo- agregó con un poco de rencor.- nunca sabre por que me dejaron, y siempre les agradeceré que me hayan dado a mis papás, que son las personas mas maravillosas del mundo, pero yo no puedo perdonar que no se hayan hecho cargo de mi. No existe razón en este mundo para abandonar a tu hijo, ni porque no tengas dinero, siempre se tiene que luchar por él, además, me dejaron en el jardín, a la intemperie ¿Quién le hace eso a una creatura indefensa? Cualquier cosa me podía haber pasado- tomo aire. Se había inquietado y necesitaba calmarse.- así que no, no tengo ningún interés de conocerlos, aunque es cierto que muchas veces he deseado tenerlos enfrente y preguntarles por qué lo hicieron, que es algo que jamás podré explicar, y así no juzgarlos tan duro. – el rubio la miro y supo que ella se había quedado sumida en sus recuerdos. Se sintió un poco mal de haber sido quien comenzó aquella plática, aunque la verdad es que nunca pensó obtener una respuesta como aquella. Tampoco pensó que ella le fuera a contar algo tan grade.

-¿tu hermana también es adoptada...?- preguntó él intentando retomar la platica. Ella lo miro confundida.

-no ¿por qué lo preguntas?- eso había sonado algo a la defensiva.

- nomás- se encogió de hombros- he escuchado de muchos casos en los que todos los hijos son adoptados.

-No…- se quedo pensando. – mis padres no han tenido mucha suerte en cuanto a hijos se trata, al menos no al principio. Con mi hermana paso algo muy extraño. Ella apareció hace 6 años, ya casi son 7. Según supe, de pequeña los médicos del hospital se equivocaron al momento de entregarla a mis padres, con un cunero en el que la bebe había muerto. La enfermera que se equivocó, por temor de que la metieran en la cárcel no dijo nada, y siempre estuvo pendiente de Sora. Sus "padres" fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, en el cual ella se encontraba, y fue la única sobreviviente, más perdió la memoria. Aquella enfermera se puso en contacto con nosotros y le contó a mi madre lo ocurrido. Poco después falleció de cáncer pulmonar. Cómo puede imaginar, el conocerla fue la cosa más rara del mundo, aunque de inmediato nos adaptamos. Es una joven maravillosa.- terminó con una ligera sonrisa. Al ver la expresión ausente de Matt, y cómo este apretaba el puño a un costado de su pierna, esta se torció en gesto de extrañeza.

-¿Se encuentra bien?...-murmuró un poco preocupada, más el simplemente no la escucho. Él sintió cómo la ira hacia vibrar su cuerpo, desde la cabeza a la punta de los pies. "Ese hijo de puta… lo tenia todo planeado" pensó apretando la mandíbula. La historia era buena y hasta cierto punto era creíble, ya que tanto Sora, como quienes la rodeaban la creyeron, aunque de haber sido él Mimi, hubiera investigado un poco más. Era obvio que ella confiaba al 1000% en lo que Tachi le decía "pobre ilusa".

-Si… no es nada.- respondió al cabo de un minuto, tranquilizándose y con voz calmada. Inhaló profundo y soltó lentamente el aire. – Debe ser el cambio de presión- fingió una sonrisa para que su argumento tuviera credibilidad. No consiguió con ella engañar a la castaña, pero esta se quedo callada.

- Que historia tan _interesante_, al parecer toda la vida te han rodeado los misterios…

-¡Y que lo diga!- exclamó con entusiasmo- siempre me han pasado las cosas más raras.

-¿Como sobrevivir a una caída desde el 2º piso?

-Cómo esa y peores- afirmó sonriendo ¿divertida?- en una ocasión me pateo un caballo y luego me pisó. A cualquier otra persona la hubiera matado o dejado paralítica. Yo sólo tuve que utilizar muletas dos semanas. En otra ocasión me quemé intentando hacer una sopa de cebolla. Estaba calentando el agua, cuando sin querer le di un codazo a la pequeña olla y me la tire encima. Habían dicho que eran quemaduras de primer y segundo grado, sin embargo, a los 5 días, ya no quedaba rastro de aquel incidente. Es raro, pero al menos es benéfico.

Matt la miró escéptico. Pensó que debía de estar inventando aquellas historias poco creíbles, ó si no exagerando los sucesos, aunque al pensar en que cayó 9 metros y luego supero una fiebre de más de 40, le hizo dudar.

-Entonces tienes mucha suerte.

-Ni tanta… - murmuró pensando en que ahora se encontraba en un país opuesto al suyo, sin posibilidad de volver.

Se produjo una breve pausa. Fue ella quien decidió romperla.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- dijo en tono afable. Aun así las alertas de Yamato se activaron al instante.

-Claro, me parece justo. Pregunta lo que desees. – respondió con cautela, y un poco receloso.

-Bien…-Él había dicho que preguntara lo que deseara y había una pregunta que desde hacía meses la estaba matando. Sin embargo, sabia bien que la charla amena dejaría de serlo en cuanto hiciera su pregunta, y no quería arruinar el momento, que le resultaba extrañamente grato.

-¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo dirige el reino? Es muy joven para reinar y tus padres me imagino que igual deben de serlo como para retirarse.

-Lo son- afirmo, aliviado de que haya preguntado eso y no otra cosa.- Son bastante jóvenes, y sé que yo igual, anquea no me siento joven para dirigir.

-Si me siento grande por qué voy a cumplir 20…-él sonrió.

-No… peor ya me acostumbre. Desde los catorce trabajo en esto. Claro que al principio mi padre y sobretodo Rogers, estaban todo el tiempo con migo y prácticamente ellos seguían reinando, aunque en mi nombre. En realidad yo dirijo desde poco antes de cumplir los 16.

-¿Y es algo que te gusta? ¿Ó es por obligación? Eras un niño cuando te dejaron esta gran responsabilidad.

-No me la dejaron. Yo luché por ella. –su voz sonó ruda y contundente aunque él no deseo que así fuera.

"Al igual que Tai, comenzó desde los 14… -bajó la mirada- ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos, Yamato?" pensó dirigiendo ahora la mirada sobre el rubio.

-¿Porqué un niño lucharía por una responsabilidad tan grande?- dijo en voz queda y suave, un poco asustada y ansiosa por la respuesta. Él la miró directo a los ojos.

-Por envidia.- respondió, agarrando su vaso vacío y levantándose hacia el bar. Su voz sonó sorpresivamente firme, fuerte y fría. Se sorprendió él mismo por aquella respuesta, que ni siquiera pensó. Sabía que era cierto, pero nunca pensó que pudiera admitirlo.

-¿Envidias a Tai?-preguntó de forma pausada, asombrada y aun temerosa de lo que pudiera descubrir. Él iba a negarlo rotundamente, pero algo lo detuvo. Negarlo no sería del todo cierto.

-Antes, ahora sólo a veces…-respondió de espaldas a ella. Ella sonrió complacida. Le había dicho mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado, más de lo que esperaba.

-No tiene por qué… - susurró. Él la volteó a ver, peor ella ya se había girado a ver la ventanilla. "Tai" pensó con un suspiro. "¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora?" ¿La echaría tanto de menos como ella a él? No había noche que no se lo preguntará. Sentía que a pesar de la distancia, lo seguía amando de la misma forma. De pronto se sintió molesta. Yamato le había dicho que lo envidiaba "Menuda estupidez" pensó frunciendo el seño. Sabía bien que el moreno también le envidiaba. "A pesar de la edad, siguen comportándose como un par de niños". Sintió que los párpados se le cerraban, y se cubrió el rostro para ocultar un bostezo. Siempre dormía en los viajes largos, estaba acostumbrada a subir a un avión y caer rendida.

-Sería bueno que descanses un poco. –Dijo el ojiazul, quien leyó los pensamientos de la castaña.-Hay dos cabinas desocupadas en la Sala Común. Ahí puedes dormir un rato, aunque bastante.

-Si, creo que eso haré.-Se levantó y se arreglo un poco el vestido.-Seguirá trabajando-dijo más como afirmación que cómo pregunta.

-Sólo un poco, igual dormiré algo.-Ella asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Descanse- agregó antes de salir de aquella pieza. Él observó que saliera y una vez solo se dejó caer sobre aquel cómodo sillón.

Se sentía incomodo, frustrado y molesto. Incomodo por haberle confesado algo tan privado a Mimi, frustrado por haber confesado que envidiaba a Taichi, y esto, muy a su pesar, era cierto. Molesto consigo mismo, pero aún más con el imbécil de Yagami. Ahora si podía admitir que lo odiaba. "Ese infeliz. Planeó todo a la perfección, y convenientemente ella no recuerda nada. Todo le salió bien. Ahora entiendo por qué ella nunca se quejo…" suspiró molesto. La historia del cambio de bebes y el accidente justificaba muchas cosas, pero aun así, era muy descabellado. Pensó en Mimi. Si a él, siendo hijo único, le hubiera aparecido un hermano de la nada, hubiera indagado hasta obtener toda clase de respuestas. Sin embargo, Mimi era demasiado ingenua, y no podía desconfiar ni de Yagami ni de sus padres, quienes claramente eran cómplices de Taichi "imposible que ellos también fueran victimas". Tomó un bolígrafo de la mesa, que estaba junto a su laptop, y comenzó a jugar con él entre sus dedos. "En verdad cree que son hermanas…" pensó incrédulo. Era algo que no podía asimilar. "Taichi se movió rápido. Al llegar ella ya tenia casa, hogar, familia, colegio, todo… incluso un pasado tormentoso y una vida asegurada, todo." Cerró los ojos y ejerció presión en el tabique de la nariz. Luego dio una larga bocanada de aire y se fue a sentar en una de las sillas de la barra del mini-bar. Observó su aspecto desaliñado en el gran espejo que tenía frente a él: la camisa melón por fuera, con los primeros 2 botones desabrochados, y también un poco arrugada por haberse dormido con ella. Los zapatos, el cinturón y un collar de colgaje, color café oscuro, junto con el pantalón de su traje de este mismo color. El saco estaba colgado en su recamara. Imagino ser uno de esos chicos que después de ir a la oficina se iban de fiesta al antro. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Cansado, caminó hacia su lap, la guardo en el portafolio y se dirigió a su pieza. Seguir descansando era una gran idea, tomando en cuenta lo que le esperaría estando con sus padres.

…

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y tras las frondosas montañas del este. Era una vista hermosa y cierta ninfa había aprovechado para salir a despejarse. Se encontraba aun en el castillo de los padres de Hikary, en uno de los jardines laterales. Se había alejado bastante y se había adentrado en el bosque. En un claro había un pequeño riachuelo, con una pequeña cascada, que traía el agua desde las montañas y ahora caía filtrándose entre las rocas. Era el lugar perfecto "alejado y solo".

Se despojo de sus prendas y entró en el agua. Esta era tibia y totalmente trasparente, de los ríos más puros que había visto. Dejó su forma humana y se mostró tal y como es. Después de uno minutos sumergida, volvió a la superficie y se recargo cerca de al cascada. Se sentía melancólica. Echaba de menos su hogar. Pensó en lo rápido que todo había cambiado "hace unas semanas me encontraba en casa y ahora estoy a miles, tal vez millones de kilómetros y litros de distancia, y por si fuera poco, incluso he asesinado al rey de estas tierras". Pensar en ello no le hizo sentir para nada incomoda, aunque tampoco emocionada. Era cierto que detestaba al viejo, que era petulante y vulgar, y ante sus ojos él seguía siendo un pobre don nadie, sólo un campesino cualquiera con mucha suerte…bueno ni tanta. Sin embargo sentía un poco de pena y lástima por Hikary. Después de todo, se trataba de su padre, y ella lo amaba. El día que la vio llorar al enterarse de la "triste" noticia, sintió cómo si le hubieran oprimido el estomago, sintió _culpa_, algo que jamás había experimentado antes. Se sumergió de nuevo, tratando de despejar su mente. "Ya lo hecho, hecho esta". Se enojó consigo misma por haberse permitido sentir culpa. No tenia que sentirse culpable de nada, después de todo, aunque odiara al rey, no lo había matado por gusto.

Nadó justo debajo de la cascada, donde entre las rocas, se creaba una pequeña gruta. Ahí seguro nadie la vería nunca. Posó su mano frente a ella, la cerró con fuerza, y al abrirla se encontraba sobre la palma su amada manzana. Era apenas del tamaño de su mano, y sin embargo pesaba lo equivalente a toda ella. Brillaba 10 veces más en el agua que fuera. A decir verdad, parecía una gran bombilla. La colocó pegada a su pecho, y la abrazó con fuerza, aunque al mismo tiempo con sumo cuidado, cómo si se tratara de un bebe. "ya no falta tanto…". Separó la manzana y se la llevo a la altura de los labios. "Ya no falta casi nada, mi amor." Besó la manzana y como al principio, la puso sobre la palma de su mano, cerró y al abrirla ya no había nada. Sabía que se le hacía tarde. Cómo había dicho, le faltaba poco, y justo ahora tenia una misión importante que planear, de la cual dependía la mayor parte de su éxito. Si fallaba ó tardaba más de los días asignados, entonces era casi seguro que todo habría sido en vano. Era algo que no podía dejar pasar, por nada en el mundo. Mañana sería el gran asalto.

Salió del agua y cambio su aspecto al de una humana. Miró su reflejo en el río. Las gotas de agua que resbalaban en su cuerpo se fueron juntando y expanciendo, creando así un vestido de color azul marino, de tirantes y poco escotado, ceñido al cuerpo y de largo por sobre la rodilla. En sus pies se dibujaron unas finas sandalias de tiritas, color plata. Sobre su cuello apareció una fina gargantilla, de platino, con pequeños diamantitos. Su cabello rubio platinado se onduló sobre sus hombros. Maquillaje no le hacia falta, que el agua hizo brillar sus labios como si tuviera gloss. Observó su reflejo y se sintió satisfecha. "perfecta". Una sonrisa arrogante se apropió de sus labios. Comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo. Ya era tarde, y cómo había dicho, aun tenía mucho por planear, mucho que hacer…

…

-Señorita, despierte… ya hemos llegado.- repitió por enésima vez la joven azafata y al parecer, en esta ocasión tuvo éxito.

-¿ya llegamos?- repitió Mimi al tiempo que se desperezaba.

-Si, acabamos de aterrizar. El baño es aquella puerta. Si necesita algo, pídamelo. Estaré afuera.

-Gracias, ¿será que me pueda traer mi bolso? Creo que lo deje sobre una silla de la mesa de póker.

- Enseguida. Con su permiso.- y la mujer salió.

La castaña se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño. Aun iba medio dormida cuando entro al baño, pero al contemplar su aspecto en el espejo, despertó enseguida.

-¡Por Los Dioses!-"¡Que horror!" pensó al ver las arrugas en su vestido, su cabello desordenado con mechones rebeldes saliendo hacia toda dirección de su chongo, o lo que alguna vez fue uno. Su maquillaje se había corrido cuando se froto los ojos para desperezarse, y del lápiz labial, ya no quedaba ni rastro.

-Señorita, su bolso.- anuncio la azafata desde el otro lado de la puerta. Sin mostrarse Mimi abrió, tomó su bolso, dio las gracias y cerró nuevamente. No tenia tiempo que perder.

-Matt, despierta… Matt… - suspiro cansado Takeru. Siempre era lo mismo. Se encontraba en el cubículo de Matt, tratando de despertarlo. Llevaba cerca de 10 minutos sin éxito. Ya no se le ocurría que más hacer para despertarlo, había tratado de todo: mojarle la cara, moverlo, quitarle la sabana, gritar, y nada, incluso se había acercado a ver si aun respiraba. Yamato se distinguía por levantarse temprano entre semana, los fines se permitía dormir un poco más… y siempre despertaba, relativamente de buen humor (recuerden que hablamos de Matt). Pero quien osara despertarlo, se encontraba con su peor pesadilla. Matt podía tener el peor humor del mundo cuando quería.

-¡Despierta Yamato Ishida!- gritó saltando a la cama. Ya no le importaba lo que le pudiera pasar al despertarlo, ya estaba harto.

Matt se levantó de golpe y se dirigió al baño, azotando la puerta tras él. TK escucho que pasó el seguro y suspiró aliviado "Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba".

Dentro Matt se lavó la cara. Sentía que aun se le cerraban los ojos, y ni el agua congelada de la llave lograba despertarlo del todo, además de que se encontraba furioso. Odiaba que lo despertaran, y más brincando y gritando. Se lavó por segunda vez la cara. Tenía la garganta seca y un horrible sabor metálico en la boca. Se lavó los dientes y se medio arreglo el cabello. Observó su reloj "7:00 PM." Desechó la idea de llegar a dormir. Sabía que una vez que viera a sus padres, le sería imposible.

Salió del baño y tomó su abrigo, una bufanda y sus guantes. Fuera, el clima se encontraba por debajo de los 0ºc, y aunque el clima no igualaba al de Moscú, y él no era friolento, pensó que más vale prevenir que lamentar.

La que lamentaba no haber llevado consigo guantes era la castaña, cuya mandíbula comenzó a vibrar cuando se abrió la puerta de la nave hacia el exterior. Se había arreglado el cabello lo mejor que pudo, solo recogiéndolo del frente y suelto por detrás, su rostro lo corrigió, dejándolo cómo nuevo y se había colocado un grueso abrigo blanco, el cual aumentaba 10 veces su volumen. Sonrió al pensar en lo cómico que se vería al quitarse el abrigo y verse tan reducida.

Llegando por un lado apareció TK, quien después de haber ido a despertar a Matt, se fue por su abrigo y un gorro.

-Mimi, que bueno que ya estés lista… ¡Mimi, estas temblando!

-¿y tu no? ¿No sientes el terrible frío de fuera?- contesto abrazándose y guardando sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

-bueno, yo estoy acostumbrado… ¿no tienes guantes?

-No… creo que los olvides.

-Mm...… muy mal- se volteo hacia Catherine, quien estaba junto a una azafata, dándole instrucciones.

-Catherine, ¿podrías traerle a Mimi un par de guantes, por favor?

-Claro que si, joven Takeru, enseguida.- y la mujer desapareció al instante. 3 minutos después apareció con una par de guantes blancos. Mimi enseguida se los agradeció y colocó.

Matt apareció justo detrás de ellos.

-Rogers, ¿ya esta todo listo?

-si señor, tenemos 2 carrozas aguardando, no pudimos utilizar autos por la densidad de la nieve. Las llantas se atoraban en la nieve.

-Perfecto, gracias, ¿podemos subirnos ya?-el hombre asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien-se frotó las manos, la verdad es que si hacia frío- ¿y ustedes que esperan?- preguntó refiriéndose a TK y Mimi.

-te esperábamos a ti- respondió TK, arrastrando las palabras.

-Como veras, yo ya estoy listo, así que…-señalo hacia la puerta de salida. TK salio primero, ayudado a Mimi a bajar. Matt no pudo pasar un detalle por alto: los tacones de aguija de la castaña. Sonrió ladino al pensar en lo desagradable que seria su caminata hasta la carroza, donde se enterraría a cada paso que de, y sería aun peor al bajarse de esta.

El recorrido por el bosque, hacia la mansión de los reyes Ishida, dejo sin palabras a Mimi. En primera por el frío, que no la dejaba pronunciar nada. En segunda y más importante, por la maravillosa vista. El cielo tenía tonos escarlatas y azulados, que iban siendo velozmente remplazados por un azul más oscuro, cargado de brillantes estrellas. La luna ya estaba situada en su sitio. Los pinos eran aun más altos que en Moscú, o talvez no, pero ya no tenía al colosal castillo para compararlos. Había árboles con tonos violetas y platinados, también rojizos, pero todos en tonos mate y uniformes. Mientras se acercaban a la mansión, comenzó a nevar, muy apenas. La visión le pareció a la castaña de ensueño, como si las nubes descendieran por pequeños copos y se establecieran bajo sus pies.

Dejando atrás los altos árboles, aun lejos, se alzaba una imponente residencia. Una mansión color marfil, de altos techos, columnas al frente, rodeando la entrada, con detalles en dorado, muy posiblemente oro puro. De dos pisos, con un toque muy romántico. Mientras más se acercaban, la chica quedaba más encantada. El techo tenía forma circular, cómo si lo rodeara una fina tiara en el borde. La entrada era alta, con escalones al frente. Ventanas laterales, simétricas: 2 a cada lado, igual altas. Mimi pensó que la mansión en definitiva estaba fuera de lugar: una casa así se encontraba en una calle de millonarios, o co un jardín discreto, no escondida en medio del bosque para que nadie admiraba su belleza. Tenía los pequeños jardines laterales totalmente cubiertos de nieve. La carroza se estacionó frente a los escalones de la entrada. Se fijó la entrada rodeaba una gran fuente, que ahora se encontraba cubierta de nieve.

Bajaron de la carroza y subieron los escalones. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par, con sirvientes por ambos lados, conduciéndolos hacia la sala principal, justo al pie de las escaleras.

Una joven mujer los esperaba con una elegante sonrisa. Sería un par ó 4 años mayor que Yamato. Se acercó a ellos y los saludó.

-Bienvenidos a casa, príncipe Yamato, príncipe Takeru – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia al pronunciar sus nombres. Luego miró sosteniendo la sonrisa, un tanto forzada a Mimi, quien venia abrazada del brazo de TK.

-Usted debe ser la señorita Mimi Tachikawa, mi nombre es Helena Martel, soy la asistente personal de la reina. Es un placer conocerla. –dijo casi de forma mecánica. Desde que llegaron, había mirado a la castaña como una intrusa, y aunque esta sabia perfectamente que eso era, se sintió ofendida ante la mirada despectiva de la mujer pelirroja.

-El gusto es todo mío- respondió forzándose a sonreír.

-Helen ¿Y mis padres?- preguntó Yamato, quien aun seguía un poco molesto. La respuesta de la joven no lo alegro en absoluto.

- La reina estará con ustedes dentro de unos pocos minutos. Por su parte, el rey los verá más tarde, ya que ahora se encuentra en la ciudad, visitando al conde Leeward. Llegara en un par de horas. – en respuesta Matt dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido.

- por favor, pónganse cómodos. Mientras esperan ¿les apetece una taza de chocolate caliente?

-yo si, por favor, con mucha espuma y sunchos.- pidió TK, se volteo hacia Mimi y le sonrío.- que sean 2 mejor.- la castaña iba agregar algo, peor TK la silencio con un "te encantará"

-yo prefiero un capuchino, con 2 cucharadas de azúcar.- dijo Matt quitándose el abrigo, dándoselo al joven que los estaba recogiendo.

-Enseguida se los traigo.- le sonrió coqueta, mientras se alejaba hacia una puerta lejana, detrás de la majestuosa escalera.

Rogers y Catherine, junto con el resto del personal, había desaparecido. Mientras se acomodaban en los finos sillones, la vista de Mimi divago a lo largo de la sala. Era preciosa. Todo en tonos dorados, rosados, marfil, y cafés. Con una alfombra francesa, muy fina, con dibujos de rosas y otras flores dibujados, todo de una forma muy exquisita. Alrededor estaban las grandes ventanas, con las cortinas en color rosa-vino, recogidas de forma moderna y elegante. Muebles con jarrones carísimos y antiquísimos, con numerosas flores, todas de colores rojizos, amarillos y blancos. Los muebles eran de una madera muy brillante, y ciertamente desconocida, parecida a la caoba, aunque no se podía estar muy segura. En el techo colgada un enorme candelero-araña, frente la escalera. La escalera era de las antiguas que de dos lados se unen para bajar solo por uno. Con los escalones redondeados, de mármol. El barandal de aquella madera única, con los detalles en dorado. Las paredes tenían tapices de flores y espirales. Sobre estos salían relieves de flores raras, minimalistas, co ramas enrolladas y con flores de Liz, que se trepaban por el techo, todos de piedras blancas y las flores rozadas, con detalles y centros dorados. La habitación era demasiado cursi. Los muebles contrastaban un poco, pues no eran clásicos, más bien, modernos y minimalistas. En el pasillo que los condujo a esa sala, había dos enormes espejos, uno frente al otro, con los marcos muy bien trabajados.

Las bebidas ya habían llegado, y aun no había señales de la reina. Mimi pensó que lo más seguro es que estuviera muy ocupada. Se empezó a fijar en las sirvientas. Todas eran muy guapas y jóvenes, la mayor tendría 35. Helen le hacia platica a Yamato, quien sin muchas ganas le contestaba con un "si" "no" "a veces". Al igual que el resto del personal femenino, la asistente de la reina babeaba por Matt. Sonrió complacida cuando éste bostezo, miró su reloj e interrumpió a la pelirroja con un desinteresado "perdón… ¿Qué decías?". La que ofendida, volvió a comenzar su discurso, mientras el rubio volvía a ignorarla.

Así pasaron cerca de 10 minutos, cuando un grito llamó su atención. Al voltear se toparon con otra mujer, de las de grupo de 35 años, elegantísima aunque vestida poco formal, que con una mano se agarraba del barandal de la escalera y la otra sosteniendo una copa. Ya algo afectada por el alcohol, aunque no mucho. El chillido que había emitido fue de emoción al ver a los rubios sentados frente a ella. "O la equivalente de Catherine aquí, o una prima, quizás tía…" trato de adivinar la castaña.

La mujer bajo, prácticamente corriendo y tirándole la copa vacía a Helena, se aferro al cuello de Yamato, dejando tan asombrada a la castaña, cómo a los rubios.

-¡_Mattie_! ¡Que alegría verte!... ¿Has estado haciendo ejercicio?- soltó la mujer, separándose de él un poco, para observarlo mejor.

Mimi miró a la mujer incrédula. Pensó que eso era el colmo de la insolencia. Matt estaba con la mirada seria y distante, sin embargo con las mejillas coloradas. El único que parecía normal era TK, que al ver a la mujer sonrío de oreja a oreja.

-¡Takeru! ¡Qué guapo estás! Te veo más alto…- comentó la mujer abrazando al más pequeño. Luego se giró hacia la castaña. Al instante dibujo una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Pero que jovencita tan hermosa!- comentó medio embelezada. Mimi no supo que decir ante aquel comentario. La mujer se volvió hacia Matt- ¿es otra "amiguita" de Mike? – le susurro recelosa, a lo que este, confundido negó con la cabeza. La sonrisa de la mujer aumentó.

-¡Valla! Ya era hora… si, si, por la edad…- murmuraba mientras escaneaba de arriba a bajo a Mimi- tú debes ser… ¡La chica de _Mattie!- _soltó arrastrando las palabras con emoción, juntando las manos a la altura del pecho. Los 3 jóvenes casi se van de espaldas.

Mimi sentía que le ardían las mejillas, tenía ganas de reír ante tal ocurrencia, pero como pudo se controló.

-ella _**no**_ es mi chica…-dijo rápidamente Matt, intentando parecer calmado, auque sus mejillas estaban aun más coloradas que las de la castaña. La mujer les dedicó una mirada cómplice, primero a la chica y luego al rubio, a quien le guineo un ojo.

-¡Oh! claro que no… han de ser solo "amigos"- dijo jugando con las palabras, haciéndolo sonar con doble sentido.

-te equivocas, no va por ahí…-afirmó cansado Matt, ya más controlado. La mujer lo miró confusa.

-ellos no están saliendo…- le aseguró TK. Quien parecía muy divertido. La mujer la miró a Mimi desilusionada.

-en ese caso, disculpa mi error…veras, desde hace mucho he estado muy preocupada por mi _Mattie_,- se acercó aun más a ella.- y cómo ha estado tan solito y con el único que lo veo es con Mike, yo pensé que… bueno, que tal vez se estuviera volviendo… ya, que se hubiera pasado al otro bando, ¿entiendes a que me refiero?...

-¡Mamá!- interrumpió a la mujer Matt ofendido. "¡¿Mamá?!" pensó totalmente asombrada la castaña.

-y bueno, al ver a una nena tan linda, me ilusioné…- continuó con una sonrisa, ignorando a su hijo. Luego se volvió a este.

-¡Y a ti con esos modales, ninguna chica, ni chico te va a aguantar!- espetó ceñuda y cruzándose de brazos. -¡ni siquiera me han presentado a esta joven! ¿¡Qué modales son esos!? ¿Así los he educado? De Yamato no me extraña, la verdad, ¡pero de ti Takeru! Me decepcionas.

-Es que no había tenido la oportunidad…- murmuro de modo de disculpa TK.

La mujer cambio de humor y mostró su mejor sonrisa.

-Disculpa la escena, a pesar de los años siguen comportándose como unos pequeños malcriados- afilo los ojos hacia Yamato, y luego volvió a sonríele a Mimi.

-Yo soy Natsuko Ishida, madre de estos dos jóvenes.-finalizó con un tono soléenme y serio, algo que a Mimi le recordó demasiado a Yamato.

-usted es…-murmuro incrédula mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.- Mimi Tachikawa, es un honor conocerla.

-¡Ay no, por favor! Nada de reverencias… me haces sentir cómo una anciana, aquí hay confianza… -soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de Mimi, quien aun no salía de su asombro.

-yo soy mamá de estos rubios, por tanto si, yo soy la reina, aunque por favor, llámame Nancy, seré una reina y estoy hecha una, más no por eso me trates cómo si tuviera todos los años del mundo.- se rió divertida- ¿pues cuantos años crees que tengo? ¡¿40?!- soltó un bufido, cómo si eso fuera lo mas absurdo del mundo. Y Mimi estaba de acuerdo. Sabía que no tenía 35, pero tampoco 40, y de hecho, no parecía ni de 35, se veía aun más joven. Poseía los mismos ojos afilados color zafiro de Matt. De esbelta figura, portando un vestido holgado, de satín, color gris oscuro, hasta arriba de las rodillas, _**halte**_r. El cabello castaño rojizo, más bien anaranjado, sobre los hombros, peinado con vereda de lado. Era más alta que TK, y de tener unos tacones 5 centímetros más altos igualaría a Yamato. Estaba guapísima y realmente no parecía una reina, era más bien una súper modelo o tal vez una actriz.

-¿cómo estuvo el vuelo?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Yamato, quien sin ganas se encogió de hombros.

-han de estar cansados…- se volteo hacia su asistente.- Helen, por favor conduce a la señorita Tachikawa hacia su habitación. Matt ya conoce de memoria el camino, y tu TK, acompáñame. Su padre estará aquí dentro de una hora y media, más o menos.

-¿cómo es que no fuiste con él a visitar al conde Leeward?- le pregunto TK. Nancy rodó los ojos.

-¿Y escuchar su extenuante y aburrida platica sobre caballos pura sangre, propiedades y autos? Ah ah… no pensaba sufrir ese tormento. Vallan a ponerse cómodos. La cena será en hora y media, para que le de tiempo a su papá de llegar. Se moría de ganas de verlos.

-ya lo creo…- murmuro irónico Matt. La reina lo ignoro de nuevo.

- nos veremos en un ratito… Mimi, cualquier cosa que necesites, pídeselo con toda confianza a Helena.

-Gracias.- la reina le sonrió y abrazo el brazo a su hijo menor.

-Con permiso- y acompañada de TK, salió de aquella sala. Mientras caminaban, ella aun con una sonrisa volteo a ver a su hijo.

-Takeru, quiero saber porque tenemos como invitada a la futura señora Yagami.

TK la miró sorprendido "¿cómo lo sabia?". Tomó aire y le fue explicando toda la historia, mientras desaparecían por lo largo de aquel pasillo.

…

Ya había oscurecido, y miles de estrellas brillaban intensamente, adornando el firmamento. La cena ya estaba servida, pero en el castillo Yagami, nadie tenía apetito.

Hikary no era la excepción. Desde la lectura del testamento, en la mañana, no había podido pensar en nada más. Era como si hubiera olvidado todo, hasta que necesitaba comer. Lo único que resonaba en su mente eran las palabras del abogado.

Se dio una ducha y se puso el pijama. Aun era temprano para dormir, pero ya no pensaba volver a salir del cuarto. Tomó su pingüino y lo abrazo fuertemente. Le hubiera encantado que TK estuviera ahí, o al menos tener a alguien con quien compartir lo que en esos momentos sentía, pero ni siquiera Aqua se encontraba con ella.

Imágenes de la mañana le llegaron a la mente._ "Y dejo como mi heredero…_ _a la pequeña Hikary_" aun no lo creía. Ciertamente pensar en que seria la reina le emocionaba, sin embargo, no quería serlo.

No quería ser la reina. Ese era el verdadero problema para ella. No sabía qué hacer.

Por un lado, se sentía honrada. Nunca pensó que su padre pudiera heredarle el cargo, a decir verdad, su favorito siempre fue Taichi, aunque este no se diera cuenta, resultaba algo obvio. Siempre le exigía mucho, pero era porque su padre sabia que Tai era el único capaz de llegar a tanto y siempre dar más. En más de una ocasión su padre se lo había dicho a ella. Estaba convencida de que si su padre le había dejado el trono era para obligar a Tai a sentar cabeza, y así evitar una guerra con el reino del Hielo. Y que en realidad, no esperaban que ella reinara nunca. Era todo para chantajear a Tai y que lo obedeciera. Pero cómo sea, su padre la había elegido a ella. Talvez, pero solo era una posibilidad muy remota, en realidad su padre pensó que ella seria capaz de reinar. No lo creía, pero era posible.

Por otro lado, a ella no le agrado la noticia. El ser la futura reina le traería muchísimos problemas, empezando por su hermano. Tai la odiaría si no le cedía el trono. Cederlo seria lo más sensato. Tai se había preparado toda su vida para gobernar, mientras ella jugaba a las muñecas. Lo había hecho muy bien estos años. Si ella decía que no le interesaba el cargo, inmediatamente seria Tai el heredero. Sin embargo, había algo que la inquietaba: Tai estaba cambiando. Lo había notado en la mañana. Su mirada se había endurecido, algo que no recordaba nunca haber visto en él. En realidad nunca. Tai era la persona más amiguera y fiestera, con el mejor humor que conocía. Incluso cuando se peleaba con su padre, era diferente cómo lo miraba. Si había rencor en su mirada, pero no ira, ni odio. Más bien era una mirada dolida. Más ahora, parecía observar un iceberg. Reconocía esa mirada en su familia. Su abuelo fue un tipo muy frío, y su padre, algunas veces igual lo fue. Respiró profundo. A lo mejor la elección de su padre había sido la más acertada. Tai desde hacía unos días había estado decayendo, y volviéndose una persona diferente. Esperaba que sea algo pasajero, pero por la experiencia, sabía que solo era el inicio y que si Tai seguía por ese camino, terminaría mal, muy mal.

Miró a su pingüino por unos momentos. A Yamato Ishida le había sucedido igual, y por más de una razón se había ganado el titulo del príncipe de hielo y no del hielo. En verdad deseaba que a su hermano no le pasara igual.

A pesar de ser temprano, de pronto se sintió muy cansada. Había sido un día muy largo. Necesitaría descansar para poder pensar las cosas en calma. Lo mejor seria consultarlo con alguien más. La imagen de Aqua le llego de inmediato. No es que fuera en sí una persona, pero era la creatura más sabia que jamás había conocido, seguro ella sabría que hacer. Bostezando, apagó la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Se preguntó ¿Dónde estaría la ninfa ahora? Y luego se rindió al sueño.

…

En el Reino del hielo, la cena con la Familia Real había concluido. Había sido una velada tranquila. El rey no había podido llegar, ya que al parecer, una tormenta había cubierto de nieve la carretera y aun seguía granizando. Habían platicado de cosas sin importancia. Mimi pudo notar las disimuladas miradas de Nancy, todo el tiempo evaluándola, aunque siempre con una sonrisa. La cena fue breve, ya que en realidad todos estaban muy cansados, y el día siguiente empezarían a ver los preparativos para el gran baile de invierno, la razón por la que se encontraban ahí.

La mañana era fría y húmeda. La castaña se desperezó y tomó una ducha con agua caliente. Después de eso sintió como si hubiera vuelto a la vida. A las 8 tenia un pequeño desayuno en privado con la reina. Miró su reloj. "7: 35 AM." Pensó que se le hacia tarde. Se puso una blusa dorada de satín, de mangas largas y sueltas, como si tuviera alas que se amarraba con un gran moño en la cintura, y aun así sobraba tela hasta el nivel de la cadera, con un pantalón a la cintura, de corte suelto, color café oscuro. Unos tacones cerrados color café, de piel de cocodrilo y tacón de aguja. Accesorios discretos, de oro y diamantes, que días atrás Catherine le había obsequiado, al parecer los había comprado para su sobrina, pero no tuvo oportunidad de dárselos. El cabello lo traía suelto, con la vereda en medio. Observó de nuevo su reloj "7: 49". ¡Ya era tardísimo!

Salio de la alcoba y chocó contra alguien.

-¡TK!- este la miraba con una sonrisa. Al parecer la estaba esperando.

-Buenos días. Mamá me pidió que te mostrara el camino.- le ofreció su brazo. – además tengo que ir por ahí, mi padre llega en poco tiempo.

Avanzaron juntos hasta la entrada de un amplio balcón al aire libre, en el segundo piso. Donde se podía ver el hermoso bosque. Había una mesa con una sombrilla, para cubrirlas mientras desayunaban. Un juego de porcelana estaba exquisitamente dispuesto sobre el fino mantel. Era una mesa para dos personas y la reina aun no había llegado.

-bien, hasta aquí llego yo.- dijo TK abrazando de despedida a la castaña. Al verlo alejarse, Mimi suspiró nerviosa. Estaría sola con la reina. Ni tiempo le dio de tranquilizarse cuando escucho el sonido de unos tacones chocar contra el frío suelo.

-¡Buenos días, Mimi!- la saludó Nancy con dos un beso en cada mejilla.

-bueno días, su majestad…

-¡¿En que quedamos ayer?! No tienes porqué ser tan formal conmigo cuando estamos en un ambiente tan familiar.- le dijo con una sonrisa, ambas tomando asiento.- en público es importante guardar las apariencias, pero aquí hay confianza, en serio, siéntete como en casa.

-es muy amable de su parte, tomando en cuenta el poco tiempo que hemos convivido.

-una amiga de mis hijos, es una amiga mía- repuso Nancy, con un movimiento de muñeca, llamando así a una sirvienta con una charola y una pequeña cafetera de porcelana, del mismo juego que las tazas y platos sobre la mesa, y una charola con panes, y otras con quesos, jamón serrano y frutas locales.

-dime Mimi, ¿Cómo ha sido tu estancia en el reino?- preguntó la reina, bebiendo de su taza un poco de café. Mimi tardo un poco en encontrar las palabras correctas.

- ha sido… cómoda, todos han sido muy atentos conmigo y me han tratado muy bien.- finalizó con una sonrisa. ¿Cómoda? No era exactamente la palabra que le hubiera gustado usar, pero era la que mejor sonaba, que pudiera decir sin mentir. La mayor posó una de sus manos sobre una de la menor, en un gesto de solidaridad.

-Mimi, estoy al tanto de tu situación. Imagino lo duro que todo esto te debe de resultar, es normal, y créeme cuando digo que me siento terrible por todo esto, pero no estuvo en nuestras manos controlar esta situación. Se trato de una ley propuesta por Susumo Yagami, que mi marido firmó, y con eso de que no estuvo en "nuestras manos" me refiero a las de mis hijos, de mi esposo, y mías, claro. Tú debes saber muy bien eso.

-en realidad desconozco por que se firmo ese acuerdo tan riguroso- dijo un poco incomoda la castaña.- una guerra territorial nunca había ocasionado tanto daño.- Nancy la miró frunciendo el seño.

-¿no sabes que paso…? ¿Eres hija de los duques Tachikawa, cierto?- pregunto primero más para ella que para nadie más.

-si, lo soy…- repuso un poco confundida ante la pregunta y por cómo la había dicho la reina. Esta última parecía muy asombrada, aunque recobro al instante la compostura.

-Excelentes personas. Los conocí años atrás.- volvió a tomar de su café. Mimi sonrío ante el comentario.

-Mimi, quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que necesites, siéntete en completa libertad de pedirlo. Lo que sea.

-Gracias, en verdad, no quiero ser una molestia.- la ojiazul negó con la cabeza.

-Para nada, ni en broma lo digas. Hace años tus padres nos hicieron un favor.- bajo la mirada recordando.- es algo que nunca olvidare. Por tanto siente la libertad de pedir lo que desees. – le sonrió. La castaña estaba a punto de preguntar cual era ese favor que sus padres le habían hecho, cuando nuevamente Nancy hablo.

-Las cosas deben ser un poco raras para ti, pero pronto te acostumbraras. Realmente este lugar tiene el encanto de seducirnos a todos y no querer alejarnos de él. Además, siempre he querido pensar, que las cosas pasan por alguna razón, ya sabes, que cuando una puerta se cierra, otra se abre. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor tu destino te depara cosas mejores.- "lo dudo mucho" pensó Mimi, aunque eso de "que las cosas pasan por algo", era algo que aplicaba siempre en su vida. Tal vez y era cierto. Se hizo una pausa prolongada, mientras ambas se comían un poco de fruta y pan.

-y cambiando de tema. Dime Mimi, ¿¡ya tienes vestido para el baile?! – preguntó con emoción.

-si… la señorita Catherine llamó a una modista hace un par de días y lo diseñamos.

-¿Cómo es?

-color marrón, con detalles en dorado, no muy escotado, de largo hasta el suelo, y suelto. – a Nancy se le curvó una mueca de espanto en los labios.

-¿marrón?- suspiro.- no es por desanimarte Mimi, pero nadie se viste en el baile de marrón, a menos que quieras que nadie voltee a verte. Este es el baile de invierno. Nosotros en cuanto a los bailes del castillo, somos muy tradicionales. Una tradición es que los vestidos de las mujeres son con abundante crinolina, al estilo de varios siglos atrás. Otro punto es que es un baile mascarado. Lo hombres casi siempre se visten esmoquin antiguo o trajes típicos. Los colores que utilizamos son fríos, cómo morado, muchos azules, plateados, y algún verde olivo, aunque este ultimo no me agrade mucho, por lo general lo usan las mujeres mayores. En el baile de primavera se utilizan los colores calidos, cómo dorados, rosas, rojos, marrón, verdes, naranjas y así, pues el la época de mejores cosechas, por tener menos nevadas, casi nulas. Mi familia casi siempre se viste de plateado, blanco y azules oscuros. Yo de blanco hielo, cómo es tradición. ¿Cuándo te entregan el vestido? Me sorprende que Katty no te lo haya dicho.

-seguro se le olvido… el vestido me lo deben de entregar en 5 días.

-Mm… o sea, que ya debieron de empezar a hacerlo… tendremos que ir mañana a ver otro.- sentenció Nancy seriamente.- no puedo permitir que en tu primer baile desentones. Seria una pena que una joven tan bella se viera opacada por un vestido marrón.

Mimi se sintió un poco ofendida, tomando en cuenta que ella había pensado que un vestido marrón seria perfecto para la ocasión. Al parecer había mucho que tenia que aprender sobre la moda local, y esto era algo que igual le incomodaba, ya que en su tierra, cómo se vistiera marcaba una nueva tendencia. Sus padres además de ser duques, eran dueños de la más importante empresa textil de todo el reino. Mientras ella estudiaba derecho, trabajaba diseñando telas y vestidos. Tenía incluso cierto prestigio, pero no era muy famosa ya que no se dedicaba de lleno.

-¿Y ya has tenido oportunidad de bajar a la ciudad de Moscú, Mimi?

-En una ocasión acompañe al joven Takeru, pero no pude ver mucho.

-¿Y aquí en Jerusalén?

-Vi aun menos, de la ciudad solo vi algunas lejanas luces cuando la sobrevolamos.

-¡Qué barbaridad! Es decir que ¡¿no te has bajado a pasear ni has ido de compras?!- la castaña negó con la cabeza.

-esto es algo inaudito, una mujer no puede no salir de compras, es algo cómo ir en contra de la naturaleza. – hizo una pequeña pausa, y luego con una sonrisa un tanto ladina volteo a ver a Mimi.

-¡Ya se que haremos! Irás a la ciudad hoy, en plan de turista, veras, compraras y harás de todo. Mañana saldremos por el vestido antes de que empiece a ver los preparativos para el baile. ¿Qué te parece?- no le dio tiempo de responder.

-Yo tengo que solucionar algunas cosas del banquete. Catherine estará conmigo todo el día…-su sonrisa se ensanchó.

- ¡Lo tengo! Te acompañará Yamato.- Mimi casi se atraganta con el café.

-¿el príncipe Yamato?...- preguntó nerviosa y claramente incomoda.

-¿tiene algo de malo…?-el tono de la mayor era un poco amenazante y frívolo.

-¡no, no, claro que no!- intentó mostrar una sonrisa convincente.- es sólo que él siempre esta muy ocupado y no me gustaría importunarlo, ¿No sería mejor que me acompañara el joven Takeru o ir sola?- la mujer pareció pensarlo unos segundos, pero sin realmente interesarse.

- sola, ni hablar, te podrías perder o te podría pasar cualquier cosa. TK tiene toda una tarde deportiva con su padre. Le sería imposible volver a tiempo. En cambio a Yamato le haría mucho bien el dejar de trabajar un rato. Este paseo seria bueno para los dos, así tú conoces y él se despeja. –Miró su reloj- son las 9 menos 15. Le diré a Helena que le avise a Matt y saldrán a las 9:30. ¿Te parece?- su voz había sonado imponente, dejando muy en claro que no había forma de negociar nada.

-"¡Claro que no!" Si.

- Perfecto- dijo levantándose. - entonces en media hora salen. Ahora, si me disculpas Mimi, iré a recibir a mi marido, perdona que no pueda seguir acompañándote.

-no se preocupe, yo entiendo- se levanto para despedirse. La mujer se despidió y rápido salio del balcón. Por mientras, Mimi se dejo caer pesadamente sobre su silla. "¿Por qué Zila? ¿Por qué a mi?"

Media hora después, Yamato ya la esperaba en la sala, al pie de la escalera. Se levantó cuando escuchó que la castaña descendía por esta.

-¿Lista?- pregunto al verla junto a él. Mimi ya estaba cambiada, con ropa más casual: un vestido de cuello de tortuga hasta la rodilla, color mostaza, una chaqueta con cuello tipo ejecutivo, botones grandes, mangas redobladas sujetas por un botón y con bolsas a los lados, color morado, medias morado más oscuras, botas botín puntiagudas, de tacón cómodo pero delgado color marrón, al igual que un grueso cinturón a la cintura, del mismo color y material de las botas, peinada con una cola de caballo alta y accesorios cafés y dorados. Aunque no consideraba del todo casual sus prendas, se sintió muy fachosa junto al rubio, quien más que turista, parecería un empresario con esa camisa azul cielo, con líneas blancas muy delgadas, cómo un hilo y un poco brillosas, además de un pantalón de mezclilla negra que parecía más un pantalón de traje que otra cosa, cinturón negro y una chaqueta del mismo color, aparentemente igual de mezclilla. Lo único juvenil de su atuendo, era que "al menos" tenia los botones del cuello desabrochados, con un colgaje en color plata.

-pensé que iríamos a caminar por el centro…- dijo Mimi, tratando de justificar su atuendo. Matt se encogió de hombros.

-Haremos lo que tu quieras, si quieres caminar, por mi esta bien.

-ah… - en verdad sería incomodo. Si él salía vestido así, seguro más de una persona lo reconocería, es decir, se veía igual de elegante que siempre. Eso en verdad seria un gran problema para Mimi, ya que, si la gente lo reconociera, entonces verían que ella lo acompaña, y entonces empezarían los rumores y las preguntas, los medios de comunicación indagarían más en el asunto, hasta que den con que se trata de la "futura" o "exfutura" señora Yagami. Sintió que las piernas le temblaban, y no precisamente por el frío. Años atrás., su relación con Taichi fue descubierta por una odiosa paparazzi, que apenas conseguir su nota, la publicaron minutos después. Ahora si se quedo pasmada: ¡no quería que su imagen apareciera en primera plana con un enorme signo de interrogación encima! "Zila, porfavor ayúdame!" no pudo evitar torcer, incomoda, los labios.

-¿pasa algo?- preguntó Matt al notarlo. Ella con un largo suspiro, negó con la cabeza, y luego sonrió, intentando verse más tranquila, no quería incomodarlo a él igual.

-no, nada… ¿ya nos vamos?- él la miró un momento, no muy convencido, pero la verdad es que tampoco le importó mucho si le pasaba algo. Con las manos le indico que avanzara ella primero, y así lo hizo.

Al salir, uno de los chóferes se les acercó.

-buenos días, señor, - se giro hacia Mimi- señorita.

- buenos días Anthony, hoy vamos a prescindir de tus servicios. ¿Prepararon el auto?

-si señor. Enseguida se lo traigo.

-Gracias.

La castaña miró al hombre alejarse y luego, discretamente miró a Yamato. "¿él va a manejar?" ni siquiera pensó que supiera. Luego miró hacia donde había desparecido el chófer, intentando adivinar que clase de automóvil manejaría el rubio. "un Mercedes… o un Alfa Romero…" esos autos estarían bien para él, un tipo serio y dedicado a los negocios. Por tanto cuando vio el superdeportivo que se les acercaba, se sintió parada junto a un perfecto desconocido.

-aquí tiene señor- le dijo Anthony, entregándole a Matt las llaves, aun con una sonrisa idiota, causada por haber manejado semejante carrazo.

-Gracias- le dijo Matt con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Solo ver a su "nene" y le brillaban los ojos. Un Bugatti Veyron Vincero, auto que había sido hasta hace poco tiempo, el auto más rápido del mundo, superado por el SSC Ultimate Aero, otra de sus posesiones. Sin embargo, este auto había sido el más difícil de obtener, por ser tan costoso y raro, además de no haber muchos ejemplares. Pensar en llegar a Jerusalén en una hora, era una idea sumamente aburrida, cuando con este bebé lo podía hacer en menos de 25 minutos. Se sentía orgulloso, en realidad amaba ese auto.

Le abrió la puerta a Mimi, quien veía abobada el auto. Luego se subió él.

-Wow… - murmuró la chica, mientras él encendía el motor y salían de la residencia de sus padres.

-¿qué auto es…?

- Un Bugatti Veyron Vincero, de edición especial y limitada. Los Bugattis son muy buenos, pero este es aun mejor y más exclusivo, solo había tres unidades. Se han ideado una serie de mejoras mecánicas con las que se ha elevado la potencia hasta los 1.109 caballos con un par máximo de nada menos que 1.310 Nm. En pocas palabras, es el rey de los autos.

-¿y tu, sabes mucho de autos o te aprendiste de memoria el folleto?- le dijo bromeando Mimi. Matt sonrió ante aquel comentario.

-existen 4 cosas que amo: la política, el frío, la música y los autos deportivos.

-¿y tu familia?

-no los considero cosas…- Ya se habían adentrado en la carretera, rodeados de abundante vegetación, árboles de coníferas, y de un lado rocas, partes de una enorme montaña.

-dime Mimi, ¿te gusta la velocidad?- preguntó el rubio, mientras cambiaba la música de su mp3, por música tecno.

-la verdad no soy muy aficionada a…-no pudo terminar, pues quedo enmudecida, cuando el rubio aceleró de golpe y empezó a "volar" sobre la autopista.

Después de 10 minutos, el estomago de Mimi se (medio) acostumbro a la velocidad. El paisaje era increíble. Las rocas de la montaña estaban cubiertas de nieve, con cristales de hielo, seguramente agua congelada. Por ratos, más a lo alto, podía ver que algunas piedras de colores brillaban. Después supo que se trataban de gemas enormes, y algunos cristales de cuarzo. La carretera era apenas una tira pegada a la montaña: de un lado las piedras del otro un barranco, con altos pinos bajo él. Del lado de Mimi estaba el barranco, lo que la ponía más nerviosa, con todo y que había una pequeña barda de concreto, la cual seguro no serviría de nada si se estrellaban contra ella a la velocidad que iban. Los árboles estaban escarchados de nieve, y sus troncos tenían tonos muy extraños: morado, cafés rojizos, algunos plateados y un poco azulados.

Además de la velocidad y el barranco, otro factor que la alteraba era la música, a casi todo volumen. Demasiado "punchis-punchis" para ella.

-estas pálida- le dijo después de unos minutos el rubio. Mimi pudo notar que lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, y también, que vestido así, y manejando aquel auto, parecía todo un supermodelo.

-Estoy bien- mintió la castaña. Matt le bajo un poco a la música.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? estaremos entrando a la ciudad en unos minutos.

-no lo sé, ¿Qué suelen hacer en Jerusalén los turistas?- Matt pareció meditarlo unos momentos.

- Jerusalén es la ciudad más religiosa del reino. Es famosa por sus más de 2000 templos en toda la región, y en la ciudad central, se encuentran los 5 más grande y antiguos, justamente en el centro. También es una ciudad en la que se venden muchísimas rarezas, por su cercanía con el continente africano. Muchas familias viven arriesgando sus vidas, intentando obtener plantas y creaturas raras de él. Tiene muchísimas costumbres y tradiciones, además de buenos teatros. No se que quieras hacer. Podemos ir a los templos, o ver rarezas, ir al teatro, a comer algo, comprar artesanías y ropa… lo que quieras. – la castaña parecía emocionada, y meditando muy bien sus opciones. Se moría de ganas de ir a ver rarezas, pero los templos también eran llamativos, y de las compras ¡ni hablar! Necesitaba muchísimas cosas.

-no se cual opción me gusta más.

-mmm...… podemos hacer todas, menos el teatro, no daría tiempo. – la castaña sonrió de lleno.

-¡genial!

El paisaje fue cambiando poco a poco, por pequeñas chozas y granjas, algunas cosechas y espectaculares, lo que le indicaba que ya estaban entrando a la ciudad. Avanzaron hacia la zona ejecutiva de la ciudad, donde se encontraban los edificios más importantes y los bancos con mayor prestigio. Era la zona más elegante de la ciudad, con los rascacielos más novedosos y espectaculares los mejores restaurantes _gourmet_, un poco alejadas de los edificios, se encontraba la zona comercial más importante, cara y fina de todo el estado. Ahí se encontraba los más prestigiosos restaurantes, las tiendas más exclusivas y los mejores salones de belleza. La mirada de Mimi se perdió junto a estas tiendas.

Se estacionaron en una sucursal del Banco Mundial, donde Matt pudo estacionarse sin mayor problema. Ayudo a Mimi a bajar del auto y ella agradeció mentalmente a los dioses por que aquel viaje suicida hubiese terminado.

Caminaron hasta salir a la calle, donde avanzaron un par de manzanas hacia el centro. Mimi pudo notar que Matt se confundía fácilmente con los muchos empresarios que se trasladaban cerca de ellos. En un semáforo, tomaron una carroza-taxi, que los llevo hasta el mero centro de la ciudad.

-¿Qué prefieres hacer de primero?-le preguntó el rubio, mirando alrededor del parque en el que estaban, donde miles de turistas pasaban hacia todas direcciones.

-creo que me gustaría ver los templos.- dijo mientras se ponía como diadema sus nuevos lentes de sol, unos que Yamato había extraído de la guantera del coche, y que casualmente le quedaron de maravilla. Él igual tenía puestos los suyos.

El rubio asintió y se encaminaron hacia la enrome fila del primer templo, y él más importante de todos: El templo de las 5 Deidades.

Era el templo más completo de todos, pues además de poseer un tamaño colosal, miles de túneles subterráneos y las más exquisitas estatuas representativas de los dioses, era el más antiguo y el que mejor contaba la historia de la creación. Dentro se encontraban imágenes de todos los dioses, de creaturas que compartían tiempo con ellos, desde el inicio de todo, hasta la supuesta caída de Ishiyami y el nacimiento de la "Princesa del Destino" así como la desaparición de esta. Tardaron cerca de 2 horas dentro de aquel templo. Al salir, caminaron calle abajo, donde se encontraba otro templo, este dedicado a Zixlan, quien era la diosa a la que más templos le habían construido y más se veneraba, pues era asociada con la salud, el amor y la larga vida. En este templo, cómo en el que le siguió, uno dedicado a Amy e Ishiyami, al igual que un poco a Shijenda, y luego uno para Troxn, no pidieron guía para turistas, y Matt le iba explicando cada pasaje a Mimi, quien cada vez salía más maravillada ante tales esculturas.

Deteniéndose sólo para tomar un poco de agua, caminaron hacia el último templo. Este era el más pequeño de los 5, pero el mejor conservado y más actual. Era dedicado a los descendientes de Ishiyami, en especial al descendiente que formo y reinó el Reino de Hielo. Este sin duda era el preferido de Yamato, ya que el pensar que descendía de los dioses, alimentaba su ego. Aunque el templo era mayormente dedicado al hielo, había una amplia sección que desentonaba totalmente con los tonos oscuros, azulados y fríos: La sección de la Rosa. Ésta era dedicada a la "Princesa del Destino". Se entraba, atravesando una alta puerta de mármol tallado, y con una rosa del tamaño de una llanta de carro, hecha de puras circoneas y con grandes hojas hechas de esmeraldas en cada lado. Dentro, las paredes eran de mármol, con grietas dibujadas en tonos cafés y rojizos. Era, sin poder negarse, la sección más bella y lujosa del templo. Había múltiples escritos en las paredes y dibujos en representación, un poco similares a los antes vistos en el Templo de Amy, Ishiyami y Shijenda, aunque más enfocadas a los padres de la princesa. Mimi quedo encantada ante la maravillosa escultura del fondo, en la que se veía un flor de cristales, exquisitamente tallada, siendo custodiada por una cobra de 3 metros de largo, que mostraba sus colmillos de forma amenazante, protegiendo de todos su mayor tesoro. La castaña, lejos de sentirse amenazada por aquella imponente escultura, se sintió fuertemente atraída a esta, sintiendo cómo si una oleada de ternura la llenara. En realidad ella veía a un ser desesperado y asustado, buscando alejar a todos de su posesión más valiosa, su hija.

Saliendo del templo y esquivando a los miles de turistas, lograron regresar al parque central. Eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde.

-y bien, ¿te gustaron los templos?

-¡Me encantaron! En especial el último.- sonrió recordando su hogar- mis padres le rinden culto a la hija de Amy. En mi casa tengo una pequeña ermita, creada varios siglos atrás. Aunque siendo muy honesta, no entiendo por qué rendirle culto a una flor. De hecho, tampoco entiendo por qué se le llama "Princesa del Destino".

-porque, se supone, que cuando la princesa despierte y se reúna con la reencarnación de Ishiyami, el clima de la Tierra se corregirá.

-¿corregirse? No entiendo…

-verás, no soy muy religioso, en realidad me considero más apegado a la ciencia. Según esta, la Tierra, originalmente tenía un clima muy mezclado, con ríos y abundante vegetación en los centros de los continentes, frío en lo más distante al sol, volcanes alrededor del mundo, en fin, todos los reinos estaban juntos. Luego, hace cerca de 2000 o tal vez 3000 años, el clima se altero por sucesos aun inexplicables, o bueno, según la religión, por la caída de Ishiyami. Cómo sea, se sabe que en realidad, primero se dividieron las tierras drásticamente en 4 reinos, y no en los 6 que ahora conocemos. Agua, fuego, aire y tierra, los 4 elementos y los reinos más antiguos. Hielo es una combinación de Viento y Agua, al igual que Rayo proviene de Fuego. Bueno, a todo esto lo relacionaron con la religión, diciendo que Ishiyami se separo de sus poderes y construyó de golpe los 4 reinos, alterando el clima, y que él algún día renacería en alguno de sus descendientes, o que él siempre esta presente en el alma de estos. Cómo sea, dicen que la hija de Shijenda, despertará en algún momento y que buscará reencontrarse con el gran amor de su madre, ya que parte del alma de Amy fue sellada en ella. Si estos se reencontraran, entonces el clima volverá a ser cómo fue en un principio y se dice que de esta forma, la naturaleza sería más estable.

-¿cómo que "estable"?

-en los diferentes reinos ocurren muy seguido desastres naturales. En el Reino del Agua, viven bajo contantes lluvias, ataques de tsunamis e inundaciones casi todo el año. Las tormentas del Reino de la Luz son brutales, y muy peligrosas, dejando daños en las ciudades todos los días. Tierra tiene temblores y deslaves casi siempre, al igual que sequías. Tú sabrás mejor que yo los daños que el calor produce en el Reino del Fuego, con las constantes erupciones volcánicas, y las sequías que duran largas semanas e incluso meses. Viento vive bajo los constantes ataques de huracanes y tornados. Aquí se sufren temperaturas muy bajas, que causan malas cosechan, hay tormentas de nieve y deslaves, graniza casi diario, y muchos de nuestros aldeanos mueren de hipotermia. Según los científicos, si los climas de los reinos se juntaran, entonces los desastres naturales serían menos contantes, casi escasos. Por eso se le da tanto culto a la supuesta "Princesa del Destino", porque si ella volviera, entonces cambiaria por completo el destino de todos.

-ah… ya veo. Y ¿Tú no crees que pueda ser real? Digo, aunque la ciencia es precisa y exacta, hay cosas que aun no explica.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-sólo creo que es poco probable.

Siguieron caminado por el centro, parando a comer en un pequeño restaurante al aire libre. El almuerzo fue breve, pero delicioso. Luego siguieron "turistiando" por los alrededores. Hicieron una pequeña pausa en una banca, pues Mimi se quejo de una molestia en sus botas. Se le había metido una pequeña piedrita y aun no se explicaba cómo. Miró a Yamato, quien tomaba un té helado. Luego miró a su alrededor, y cómo había notado a lo largo del día, las féminas de su alrededor no le apartaban la vista de encima. Era un alivio que aun nadie se les hubiera acercado para confirmar las sospechas que en más de un rostro notó. Se puso de pie, y ambos retomaron la marcha, sin embargo, Mimi pudo ver que unas chicas los miraban más de lo normal, y se cuchicheaban algo. Al parecer el rubio también lo notó y aceleró la marcha, más aun así, las chicas, que poco a poco se fueron volviendo más, lo seguían de cerca.

-dime Mimi ¿eres rápida?-le preguntó el rubio, mirando discretamente hacia atrás y luego hacia una calle llena de personas y comercios, la calle más famosa en cuanto a ventas.

La castaña iba a contestar, cuando el rubio la tomó de la mano, tomándola totalmente por sorpresa. Luego, sintiendo un fuerte tirón, supo que el rubio ya había comenzado a correr hacia aquella calle concurrida, casi arrastrándola. Las chicas los seguían de cerca, gritando cosas cómo "¡Espéranos!" "¡Te amamos!" "¡Cásate conmigo!" y muchos otros elogios y piropos. Matt, seguido por Mimi, corrieron esquivando a los comerciantes y turistas, dejando muy por detrás a las chicas. Al ya no verlas, el rubio guió a Mimi hacia una tienda de antigüedades, escondiéndose él al fondo, mientras la joven se cercioraba de que la turba de chicas se seguía de largo.

Una vez que las vio desaparecer entre la multitud, fue a tocarle la puerta del vestidor donde se había ocultado Yamato, y luego regreso a mirar por la ventana. Se sentía molesta, mucho. Sabía que algo así pasaría, y se sentía molesta con ella misma por no haberle dicho a Yamato al respecto. Debió de haberle dicho desde el principio, y tal vez él se hubiera podido cambiar. Ahora tendrían que estar cuidándose de no ser vistos. "adiós a las compras y a todo lo demás" pensó llevándose la mano al hombro, el cual se había golpeado y raspado corriendo hacia la tienda.

Escuchó tras ella cómo el rubio se acercaba y echaba, cuidando no ser visto, una mirada por la amplia ventana.

-¿se han ido?- suspiró aliviado al ya no verlas, y luego, ya más tranquilo se recargó contra una columna de ladrillos. Miró hacia la castaña, quien veía hacia la calle.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó extrañado el rubio, a lo que ella le contestó rodando los ojos, y luego, negando levemente con la cabeza le dedicó una amplia sonrisa irónica.

-¡¿Qué sí…?!- bufó molesta, no tenía caso, ya no.- no pasa nada…- murmuró antes de salir del local.

El rubio la siguió. Le parecía increíble ¿ella estaba molesta? ¡¿Cómo por qué?! ¡Era a él al que un grupo de idiotas colegialas quería desvestir! ¡Era ÉL el que debería estar molesto, no ella!

-Mimi…- la chica no contestó pero se detuvo.

-¿estas…? Si, estas molesta, ¿Por qué?- preguntó el rubio, intentando sonar calmado, lo cierto es que le parecía ridícula y sin razón la actitud de la chica, pero trataba de comportarse, después de todo, era mejor lidiar con una niña loca y molesta, que con su madre loca y molesta. Mimi volteo, con los brazos cruzados, y claramente enojada.

-pensé que podríamos recorrer la ciudad tranquilos, pero me queda claro que no será así.

-¿¡y crees que esto me alegra a mi?! ¡También me molesta el tener que huir y esconderme!- explico molesto.

-¡pues no parece!

-¿¡No?!

-¡¡No!!-se retenían la mirada, ambos ya furiosos- si realmente te molestara, creo que lo más lógico seria que al menos intentaras evitar momentos cómo el anterior.

-¿¡Y que te hace pensar que no deseo evitar momentos cómo el anterior?!

-¡Bueno, todo tu!-lo señalo de arriba abajo- ¡si realmente no quisieras ser reconocido, no te vestirías de esa forma!- él la miró sin entender.

-¿de qué forma?-

Ella lo miró sonriendo incrédula, no podía ser cierto que no se diera cuenta. Dejó escapar una carcajada burlona antes de responderle.

-¡Por los Dioses, Yamato! ¡Mirate! Pareces sacado de una revista de sociales, y no de cualquiera ¡de la mejor!-respiró profundo antes de explicarse.- me refiero a que te ves muy bien, o sea, pocos civiles salen a pasear vistiendo cómo príncipes. Si no querías que la gente te reconozca, debías de vestirte más casual, ¡mucho más!

-¿más casual?- volteó a verse en el reflejo de la ventana de la tienda de antigüedades. "¿Aun mas?" Bueno, tenia que admitir que si podía haberlo hecho, pero desde su punto de vista estaba vestido apropiadamente, después de todo, SI era un príncipe, y no podían verlo en publico vistiendo harapos, que para empezar, ni tenia.

-bueno, ¿y que sugieres? Si era tan obvio que algo así iba a ocurrir, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-no te quería incomodar, esperaba que no pasara…-dijo un poco apenada, desviando la mirada a la transitada calle. Los turistas y comerciantes pasaban tan deprisa que ni siquiera los veían, y agradeció por eso. Miró hacia el local frente a ellos. Unos adolescentes tomaban unos refrescos mientras platicaban. Eran dos amigos. Uno era pelirrojo, con los ojos grises, todo vestido de verde y con un pantalón de mezclilla. El otro era rubio y alto, con una chamarra de cuero y unos pantalones desgarrados. La voz del rubio sonó tras ella.

-¿bien, y ahora qué? Habrá que seguir y ser más discretos, además de rezar por no toparnos a las chicas de nuevo, pero…- enmudeció cuando la castaña lo volteo a ver con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Él se asustó."¿Será bipolar, o ha enloquecido?"

-Ya sé que haremos. – lo tomó de la mano, cómo antes él había hecho, y comenzó a correr calle arriba, con el chico extrañado siguiéndola.

-¿A dónde vam...?

-¡Ssh!- caminaron varios metros hasta que la castaña se detuvo frente a una pequeña tienda de ropa. Mimi lo soltó y lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa, esperando que él entendiera su plan. Él miró hacia la tienda y Lugo, aun confundido la volteo a ver.

-Mimi, por si no lo notaste es una tienda para chicos…- la sonrisa de la chica se desvaneció.

-¿sabes Yamato? Para ser el magnate que eres, te estas viendo muy lento. ¡Claro que es una tienda para chicos! Y eso es por que ¡tu! Eres un chico, y ¡tu! Vas a entrar, escogerás la ropa más loca y juvenil que encuentres y la compraras. Así nadie te reconocerá. Y podremos seguir paseando sin tus fans tras nosotros. – realmente se sintió estúpido de no haberlo supuesto. La verdad era una buena idea, aunque le molestaba que fuera Mimi quien la planeara. Entraron a la tienda, que estaba caracterizada cómo una cabaña. Al instante Mimi desapareció de su lado, lo que le gustó, ya que podía ver y elegir tranquilo. Tomó unos jeans claros, un cinturón café con la hebilla de una marca reconocida, zapatos del mismo color, y una camisa de rayas verdes y una sudadera azul oscuro con detalles verdes, complemento de la camisa. Se dirigió al probador, donde un joven malcarado le entrego una ficha y lo dejo pasar.

Una vez cambiado, se miro fijamente en el espejo. Si era más casual, pero aun así seguía viéndose muy "él". Se había comenzado a quitar la camisa, cuando tocaron la puerta. Era el joven de la entrada con unas prendas.

-te lo manda tu novia- dijo el joven, con una sonrisa burlona, y le entrego otra ficha. Matt las tomó sin ver realmente que le habían mandado, y se cambio. Mimi tenía que estar loca si realmente creía que _él_ saldría vestido así.

Mimi estaba sentada en unos cojines junto a la ventana. Se había alejado de Yamato para darle su espacio, aunque ahora ella deseaba el suyo. Desde que él desapareció, los chicos de la tienda se habían acercado a hacerle plática. Ahora el vendedor no se le separaba, con todo y que resultaba obvio que ella ni lo escuchaba.

-y… ¿Qué harás el sábado?- le preguntó el joven. Mimi lo miró detenidamente. Parecía de 16 y era más bajo que ella.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-veintiséis…

De reojo pudo ver que otro joven se le acercaba. Al mirarlo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. El rubio tenia una camisa con el logo de la marca en el centro, de color rojo vino, una chaqueta de cuero negra, con don tiras blancas horizontales a la altura del pecho. El pantalón era de mezclilla clara, todo rasgado y con muchas bolsas, a la cadera, sujeto por un cinturón tosco, pero moderno, el cual realmente estaba de adorno, ya que no sostenía el pantalón en su lugar, haciendo que se vea parte del boxer. En los pies unos tenias de marca juvenil, color negro. Mimi se levantó y se acercó a él, ignorando por completo al otro joven.

-¿te conozco?- le preguntó con una sonrisa, observando el evidente cambio.

-ja-ja, parezco un vándalo.

-te ves bien, te ves perfectamente no Yamato.

-¿gracias?- ¿eso había sido bueno o malo?

-o sea, el plan funciono- dijo un poco apenada, si sonó un poco mal lo anterior.-bien, ve a pagar, te espero afuera. Di que lo llevaras puesto.- le sonrió y se alejó. Minutos después salieron de la tienda, Matt ya cambiado.

La tarde después pasó volando, al menos para Mimi. El rubio le entrego una tarjeta, a su nombre, y Mimi casi arrasa con todas las tiendas de la avenida.

Cerca de las 7 terminaron de comprar y se adentraron a una cafetería, donde comieron unos pastelillos mientras platicaban. Ciertamente Matt se encontraba contento, pues con excepción de las compras, que fueron bastantes, y él tuvo que cargar el 90% de las bolsas, el resto fue divertido y la había pasado muy bien con la castaña. También Mimi había disfrutado del día. Matt se había portado como un caballero, bastante accesible y lo mejor, como un amigo. Al parecer la relación entre ellos realmente mejoraba, y eso era algo que la tranquilizaba.

-¿y que le dijiste?

-nada, me empecé a reír sin poder responderle, ¡debiste haber visto su cara! – dijo entre risas Mimi, quien contaba una de las anécdotas con un vendedor.

-pobre, habrá sido un gran desaire…- dijo mientras tomaba de su taza.

-eso creo, la verdad, si hubiera sido al revés me sentiría muy mal… ¡pero esa cara! ¡Jajaja! Zila me perdonará.- repuso con una sonrisa. Una fría brisa le rozo la cara, haciendo que estornudara.

-salud… ya te enfermaste.

-sólo fue por un poco de polvo…

-ya va a oscurecer…- el rubio contemplo su reloj de mano. "ocho menos quince." se sorprendió a ver lo rápido que pasó el tiempo. Sonrió para sí por que esta salida terminaría siendo exitosa, lo que significaba que su madre estaría complacida. Había sido muy clara en cuanto a las reglas "¡No llegues antes de las ocho, cariño… ni un minuto antes¡" y ciertamente, no deseaba desobedecerla.

-¿quieres hacer algo más antes de irnos?- le preguntó él a Mimi, quien se terminaba su postre.

-no, creo que ya hicimos demasiado por hoy, sinceramente estoy muerta.

-bien- dijo poniéndose de pie y agarrando la docena de bolsas de Mimi.-entonces empecemos a caminar, que el auto esta algo lejos y por esta zona no creo encontrar un taxi.- Mimi asintió y sujetando dos bolsas, mucho más pequeñas que las de Yamato, comenzó a caminar junto a este.

El camino hacia la mansión de los reyes fue mucho más despacio que la ida a la ciudad, pues la carretera estaba mojada puesto a que granizo un poco.

-¿la pasaste bien?

-si, muchísimo. Gracias por todo- le dijo sonriéndole sinceramente, cómo una pequeña a la cual le regalas una nueva muñeca.

-no fue nada, yo igual me la pase muy bien.- le contestó el rubio con genuina elegancia. Después de ese breve intercambio de líneas, no hablaron más. Ambos estaban cansados, realmente fue un día agitado. Mimi miraba a través de la ventana, cómo las pequeñas cabañas, iluminadas por velas y la chimenea, se iban quedando rápidamente tras ellos. Estaba consiente de que ese día fue muy divertido, y que pese a todo, Yamato podía resultar tremendamente agradable, no muy divertido, pero si agradable. Se sintió un poco triste al ver a lo lejos las luces de la mansión. Estaba conciente que una vez que cruzaran las puertas de la entrada, la magia del día se iría, y Matt volvería a ser el elegante, frío y distante Yamato Ishida, _príncipe del hielo_, y no más ese Matt que conoció en Jerusalén, al que por ratos pudo considerar cómo un amigo.

Entrando en la mansión, Takeru se encontraba jugando con un pequeño samoyedo, en la antesala, frente a las escaleras. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver entrar a su hermano en semejantes fachas, pero pudo esperar a la cena, donde Mimi y Matt les contaron, con lujo de detalles su día, a él y a su madre, ya que el rey ceno antes, pues se encontraba cansado y con dolor de cabeza. Nancy los escuchaba atenta, con una elegante sonrisa, no tanto producida por la divertida anécdota de las chicas y el cambio de vestuario, cómo por ver a su primogénito compartir los detalles, con una genuina sonrisa en los labios, cosa que hacia mucho, mucho tiempo, no veía, e incluso, había olvidado lo bellas que podían ser.

…

Ya era cerca de la media noche, y el moreno aun se encontraba solo, bebiendo. Se hallaba en el que había sido despacho de su padre, y que ahora había convertido en su refugio y cantina, donde podía estar solo sin ser molestado por nadie, y así, desahogar toda esa tristeza, ira y rabia que sentía en estos momentos. Ya había pasado todo un día desde que aquel abogado había leído el testamento, y aun no podía creer que fuera cierto. Simplemente no podía aceptarlo.

Se levanto, aun con su copa en la mano, y avanzo hacia el enorme cuadro de su progenitor, que yacía sobre una mesa con un gran florero y vasijas preciosas, además de un imponente reloj, de varios siglos de antigüedad. La pintura era de cuando su padre apenas tenias semanas de haber sido coronado. Sólo pensar en este detalle y le hervía la sangre. En un ataque de furia, lanzo con fuerza la copa, haciendo que esta se mojara y arruinara. "¡¡Bastardo!!" pensó al tiempo que golpeaba el costado derecho del retrato. No había algo que más le molestara que saber que su padre, siendo un plebeyo, _un bastardo_ del rey, pudiera obtener la gloria y ser el heredero de su abuelo. Su padre había sido producto de una aventura del rey, su abuelo, con una de las pueblerinas más hermosas de su época. Cuando nació, el rey no lo reconoció en publico, y acordó con la mujer que si se disponía a guardar el secreto, el siempre estaría pendiente del chico. Los años pasaron y el joven creció, siendo muy apuesto y sobretodo, muy ambicioso. Desde pequeño lo pusieron a trabajar en el palacio, para que así el rey pudiera verlo seguido. Se pasaban días completos platicando, y el rey, ciertamente se sentía orgulloso. El tiempo pasó y el joven tenia cerca de 12 años, cuando, el hijo legitimo del rey, Susumo Yagami, quien había nacido con hemofilia, murió. El rey, triste de haber perdido su heredero al trono, decidió nunca dar la noticia de la muerte del príncipe, y cambiarlo por Laurence. Ambos jóvenes eran muy parecidos, además que en la pubertad, los niños cambian mucho de aspecto, por lo que nadie noto el cambio, o si lo hicieron, pensaron que solo había estirado. Así pasó el tiempo, y el rey fue instruyendo a su hijo en la política. Ambos tenían ideas expansionistas y se llevaron muy bien. Al cumplir los 21, su padre, ahora Susumo, llamó a la hija de un príncipe, primo segundo suyo, y organizo el matrimonio. De aquella unión nacieron Hikary y él, y a pesar de que su padre llevaba sangre real, Tai siempre el lo vio hacia abajo, pues no era de ambos padres nobles, y por tanto, su propia sangre estaba manchada.

Regreso a la barra del bar y se sirvió más whisky, sentándose en una silla cercana a la ventana, que tenia vista al bosque, mismo por el cual Mimi había desaparecido. Y ahora era incapaz de traerla de vuelta. La extrañaba demasiado. Pese a todo, sus sentimientos hacia ella nunca cambiaron, y seguía sintiendo que la necesitaba para ser feliz, y ahora más que nunca. Pero por culpa del maldito Susumo ahora nunca podría estar con ella. Aunque fuera rey, tendría que estar casado con alguien más para traerla de vuelta. Y no siéndolo, simplemente no podría. Se sentía atrapado.

Siguió bebiendo. Ya ni tenia conciencia de que hora era, y tampoco lo importaba. Sólo quería borrar ese sentimiento que no podía explicar. Por una parte se encontraba molesto con su padre, por otro, triste. Tal ves por el alto grado de alcohol en su cuerpo ya estaba delirando, pero lo extrañaría. Siempre quiso ser su favorito, siempre quiso ser de su agrado y nunca sabrá si alguna vez lo fue. Lo cierto era que le dolía el trato que recia de este, y para disimular y no mostrarse débil, se ocultaba en esa mascara de odio e indiferencia. Si, lo extrañaría, pero ahora, que sabía que hasta muerto el rey se había esforzado por arruinarle la vida, si, también lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por separarlo de definitivamente de la mujer que ama, lo odia por haberle quitado su razón de vida y también por nunca haber sido cariñoso y bueno con él.

La puerta del estudio se abrió tras él. Escucho el zapateo de unos tacones contra el suelo de marfil, y a lo lejos, de forma borrosa, visualizo una curvilínea silueta femenina. Pensó que un ángel se acercaba, con ese caminar elegante. No fue hasta que la tuvo enfrente que reconoció que se trataba de Aqua.

-no debería beber tanto, joven Taichi- él rodó lo ojos con fastidio. "¿alguien más tenia que decirle que hacer?"

- y tu no deberías de estar aquí y aun así lo estás… - le dio un gran trago a su vaso. – si te envió Hikary para que vieras cómo estoy, dile que de maravilla. Ahora, si me disculpas- dijo levantándose, quedando frente a la chica, quien era apenas poco más baja que él.- seguiré bebiendo hasta perder el conocimiento- le dijo viéndola a los ojos, muy cerca de ella. Luego, esquivándola, se dirigió al bar a rellenar su vaso. Ella lo siguió hasta quedar unos cuantos pasos tras él.

-si estoy aquí no es por que Hikary me haya enviado… - se acercó hasta quedar a su lado.- vine porque me preocupe por usted. – confesó co una mirada _casi_ transparente. – la verdad es que lo veo tan mal, que no soy la única que piensa que podría, no sé, cometer alguna imprudencia…

-¿creen que me suicidare?- no pudo evitar soltar sonoras carcajadas.- ¡¡por favor!! No es mi estilo…- aunque termino analizando detalladamente la idea.

-bueno, al menos escuchar eso es un gran alivio. – Aunque en realidad, tampoco ella lo pensó.- joven Taichi- el la volteo a ver- sé que usted apenas y me ha visto, y es cierto que tampoco nos conocemos de hace mucho, aunque yo desde hace bastante tiempo atrás lo admiro. – dijo bajando levemente la mirada, y el moreno pudo ver cómo sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo (aunque claro que para un ninfa, cambiar el tono de su piel era pan comido).

-sé que apenas me conoce, y de hecho nunca habíamos podido conversar, pero quiero que sepa que me preocupo por usted… y que si necesita algo, cualquier cosa, sea lo que sea…- dijo un poco atropellado, cómo si le costara revelar tan intimo secreto.- puede pedírmelo, y yo estaré dispuesta a ayudarlo, siempre…- terminó mirándolo a los ojos, y hablando más dulcemente.

Tai la miró detenidamente. ¿Siempre había sido tan bella? ¿O el alcohol le estaba jugando una mala treta? De pronto quiso saber más de la chica, la cual misteriosamente se volvió mejor amiga de su hermana y llevaba varios días viviendo con ellos.

-siento haber interrumpido, eso era todo lo que quería comunicarle… ahora, con su permiso, me retiro, espero no siga bebiendo tanto…- le sonrió tímidamente y se volteó, caminando con su andar elegante hacia la puerta.

La ninfa se detuvo, tomando lentamente la perilla, iba a girarla cuando la voz del moreno sonó tras ella.

-señorita Winter… - la chica se detuvo de inmediato.- ciertamente seguiré bebiendo… ¿le gustaría acompañarme con una copa?

Sus ojos casi transparentes se fueron afilando, mientras en sus labios se tensaron en una sonrisa ladina. Todo había salido cómo había planeado.

"_misión cumplida_"…

…**Continuará… **

**¡¡Hola!! ¿Cómo están? Espero que de maravilla, ya se que hace mucho que les debía el Cáp. ¡Muchísimo! Pero enserio, ni les digo excusas ni pretextos, sólo oque me alegra haberlo podido subir. ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, aunque ciertamente esta muy largo… jaja. No tengo mucho tiempo, así que les agradezco a todas sus reviews, que son la gasolina para mi inspiración, la verdad, lo saben, escribo por ustedes.**

**Que la pasen bonito, el siguiente Cáp. Ya no va a tardar tanto, ya empecé a escribirlo, así que espero poder subirlo el prox mes. (me estoy adecuando a segundo de preparatoria y por el momento me han marcado mucha tarea). **

**Espero sus Reviews!!! (si no, tardo mas, muajaja!XD) , y les mando un fuerte abrazo a todas******

**Sayonara!**


End file.
